Junto a ti
by Angie de Du Pollet
Summary: Ser violada y quedar embarazada no era algo que Bella planera a sus 17 años. Deprimida y con ganas de dejarse morir, ¿podrá Edward, un solitario chico, ayudarla a superar su mala experiencia? ¿podrá él sanar el daño que le causaron? ExB T2H
1. Chapter 1

**JUNTO A TI**

**Angie C. Cullen**

**Bueno, no hay mucho que decir; solo que he regresado y ahora mejorado (solo en la ortografiam puntuación y ese tipo de cosas :D). Espero lo disfruten desde el principio hasta su final, como la mayoría ya lo ha leido deben de saber que la historia sigue puramente igual asi que ya han de saber le final, de cualquier modo actuazlizaré cada semana este fic hasta llegar de nuevo con la secuela (si puedo subir cap antes, será antes).**

**Las quiero, gracias por su paciencia. Besos**

**ENJOY! Y BIENVENIDAS NUEVAS LECTORAS, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE :)**

**

* * *

**

**1**

–Estás embarazada –la voz del médico resonó por todo el consultorio.

–¿Qué…? –la voz de una joven con escasos 17 años sonó débilmente.

Sé que no esperabas esto… –le dijo el ginecólogo mientras la miraba desde su asiento–, yo tampoco lo esperaba –completó.

–No…no puede…ser –el shock seguía impregnado en un delicado rostro, sus ojos café profundo mostraban la incredulidad y el ceño ligeramente fruncido expresaban una mezcla de sentimientos nefandos.

–Mira –suspiró el Doctor Cullen –Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, y que ahora no es el momento para decirte que tienes muchas opciones en caso de que no quieras a esa criatura.

–¿A-a qué…se refiere? –Su voz temblorosa preguntó.

–No sé si sea el momento adecuado…–dijo pensativamente –…no me quiero adelantar a nada querida. Es mejor que vayas a tu casa, descanses y des un respiro –le recomendó.

–¿Se refiere a…abortar? –sugirió atónita.

–En realidad no soy de los que piensan que esa es una buena opción –se defendió –más bien, me refería a darlo en adopción. Hay miles de parejas que no pueden tener hijos y que serían felices adoptando uno.

Bella seguía mirando a su interlocutor fijamente. Si bien, apenas comenzaba a entender el significado de la premisa "estás embarazada" cuando la idea de dar en adopción a lo que crecía dentro de ella bombardeaba con ímpetu a Bella.

–Pero no lo pienses ahora –la entonación la sacó de sus pensamientos –descansa y luego ven… para platicar más tranquilos sobre el tema.

Bella salió en silencio de aquel consultorio recordando la razón de su actual situación.

Hace un mes, dos hombres entraron a su casa. Amordazaron a su madre y abusaron de ella sexualmente aprovechando que su padre estaba en un viaje de trabajo. El recuerdo que le quedaba era solo una noche llena de terror donde, obligada, dejó ir su inocencia.

Aun se podían notar algunas marcas del maltrato sufrido, pero lo que hacía más notoria su desgracia era el brillo de sus ojos opacado en la sombra de dos hombres sin escrúpulos. La sonrisa que solía caracterizarla se había esfumado dejando una boca inmutable, el rostro que mantenía la alegría y la inocencia de una niña era sustituida por otro rostro llenó de miedo y rencor. Su alma había perdido la habilidad de confiar en las personas, de creer que en este mundo no existían antagonistas correspondientes a cuentos de hadas donde el bueno siempre gana, pero en este mundo. Pero la última y más importante sobre todas las demás cosas: su corazón había perdido la capacidad de querer su mundo, de sentir alegría y amor.

Odiaba intensamente a aquellos hombres que le arruinaron la vida.

Las horas pasaban más lento de lo normal; cada segundo era un minuto a su vez que los minutos aparentaban horas y las horas una eternidad. Bella no supo con exactitud cuándo tiempo pasó desde que llegó a su casa y se tiró en el sillón de la sala. Su mente se encontraba en un plano muy diferente al de su ahora inerte cuerpo, y aunque ahora ya no se encontrara en su ciudad natal el tormento del pasado la seguía acosando en Forks.

Cada tercer día era la misma rutina, se levantaba con la moral hecha polvo y se alistaba para ir con su psicóloga para después regresar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación. Forks era un pueblo pequeño sin mucho qué hacer y estaba a varios minutos del resto de la civilización así que su madre solía llevarla hasta el consultorio del Doctor Cullen pero justamente este día, ella había ido por sí sola. Cuando el ginecólogo le dio la noticia de su embarazo, por primera vez, no derramó lágrima de su desgracia, tampoco gritó ni se exaltó, simplemente limitó a su cerebro a procesar la información y entender lo que esto conllevaba.

No tardó para que sus padres entraran por la puerta principal. Divisaron a su hija en el sillón, en la misma forma que había adoptado desde hace tiempo, sin tomarle importancia.

– ¿Cómo te fue querida? –preguntó su madre curiosa con tono dulce; no hubo respuesta por parte de Bella.

–Tal vez venga cansada… – excusó Charlie a su hija –…no quiere hablar.

"_Estas embarazada… Es mejor que vayas a tu casa, descanses y des un respiro… hay muchas cosas que todavía puedes hacer en caso de que no quieras a esa criatura… me refería a concebirlo para después darlo en adopción…"_

El recuerdo la atacaba constantemente sin tregua para que su alma pudiera dar un respiro. Sus padres seguían en una plática sin relevancia cuando las lágrimas de Bella se hicieron presentes en la cena. Renée fue la primera en notar que su hija lloraba en silencio.

–¿Qué pasa hija?

–Estoy embarazada –soltó sin más.

Sus padres, incrédulos ante la confesión, se quedaron totalmente paralizados.

–¿Qué? –fue el único sonido que Charlie pudo articular, la cabeza de su hija se movió de forma afirmativa en silencio.

– ¿E-estás segura? –inquirió temerosa Renée.

–Si… –respondió con un tono indescriptible –…el doctor me dio los resultados esta tarde.

–¡Dios mío! – Renée ahogó el grito con sus manos.

–Si tan solo pudiera matarlos –siseó con impotencia su padre.

–No tiene caso –se escuchó la quebrada voz de Bella.

Si alguien decía que la vida de una persona no podría empeorar después de una tormenta estaba equivocado. Porque ese alguien no sabía lo que la vida era capaz de hacer cuando se ensañaba con una persona.

Charlie posó una de sus manos en el puente de su nariz en señal de frustración, respiró hondamente para después hablar.

–Bella… –logró captar la atención de su hija –…vete a tu cuarto –sentenció.

No fue necesaria una explicación; sus padres se pelearían. Lo sabía a la perfección.

No quería escuchar nada que lo que pasaría ahora, ya sabía que su vida estaba arruinada como para que a eso se le sumara algo más como la separación de sus padres.

Bella sintió su cuerpo más débil de lo normal y se recostó en la cama pero sin meterse dentro de las delicadas sábanas, abrazó un pequeño oso de peluche. Se enrolló en forma fetal y Morfeo la abrazó llevándola lejos de su realidad.

Renée desistió ante la notica del embarazo. Tan pronto como terminó la discusión con su esposo, tomó sus cosas y se marchó lejos de ahí. Un mes después era 17 de Agosto: el primer día de clases en la preparatoria de Forks; era una escuela pequeña, como todo en aquel lugar. Los pasillos se desbordaban mientras los alumnos caminaban a prisa. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases, en tanto la escuela estaba hecha un total desastre.

La campana sonó dejando los pasillos casi vacios, sólo quedaba un chico rezagado en los casilleros sacando un libro. Su cabello era castaño claro, con un par de esmeraldas como ojos que contrastaban con la blancura de su tez.

Cerró su casillero con un par de libros en mano. Se volteo pero no pudo ir a su destino porque tenía a una chica acosándolo: Tanya. Tenía unos seductores ojos ámbar que hacían juego con su largo y bien cuidado cabello rubio. Su piel era menos nívea que la de Edward, dueña de un hermoso cuerpo que fácilmente podría conquistar y provocar a cualquier hombre, a cualquiera menos a Edward.

–¿Cómo estás querido? –preguntó con voz coqueta y mirada picara.

–Tanya… –dijo un poco sorprendido – ¿Me permites? –inquirió mientras se separaba un poco de los casilleros para entrar a su clase.

–Es descortés no saludar tu novia –reprochó.

–No eres mi novia, te lo he dicho miles de veces –soltó con fastidio mientras se apartaba de su perseguidora.

–No lo niegues, sé que te gusto y que me quieres tener –susurró con lujuria.

–Como digas…–resopló indiferente.

Se alejó de Tanya y caminó directo a su primera clase. Al llegar se disculpó por el retraso y entró.

Y mientras las clases comenzaban en la dirección escolar Bella y su padre se encontraban ansiosos y temerosos.

–Señorita Swan, ¿cierto? –preguntó una voz mayor.

Bella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con la mirada un poco baja.

–Usted disculpará –la excusó su padre –ella…actualmente no habla mucho con personas… desconocidas ¿me entiende?

–Por supuesto señor Swan. Comprendo por todo lo que ha pasado esta jovencita… –volteó a mirarla –…y me alegra que en su condición decidieran que continuara sus estudios.

–Fue un poco difícil de decidir – Charlie le tomó la mano a su hija en señal de apoyo –pero creemos que no debe dejar que su vida se vaya por una caño –casi se le rompe la voz.

–Toda la razón. Pues bien, espero que te sientas cómoda y tranquila Bella, en seguida mi secretaria te enseñara la escuela y te llevará a tu primer clase.

–Muchas gracias –Charlie estrechó su mano con la del directivo –Sé que las transferencias son muy complicadas pero…–calló un momento –pensamos que sería lo mejor.

–No se preocupe.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer un poco regordeta de poca altura. Tenía el cabello corto y rizado, utilizaba unos lentes muy extraños.

–Ana, ¿me harías el favor de enseñarle a nuestra nueva alumna la escuela y después la puedes llevar a su primera clase.

–No sé preocupe Director…. Ven cariño, acompáñame –le hizo un ademán a Bella.

Miró con un poco de desconfianza a la secretaria, pero se armó de valor y soltándose del agarre de su padre se dirigió hacia su primer día de escuela. Solo que ella no lo comenzaría como la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, ella lo comenzaría con miedo y recelo, pero lo más diferente de todo esto es que entraría a la escuela con dos meses y medio de embarazo.

–Muy bien, esta es la clase de Cálculo II –se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta demasiado descuidada–espero que no te pierdas y disfrutes estar aquí.

–Gracias –dijo tímidamente.

–Se nota que no hablas mucho así que mejor te presento a la clase ¿te parece? –sugirió a lo que Bella afirmó con la cabeza.

Disculpe profesor García, lamento interrumpir su clase pero tenemos una alumna nueva…

–No se preocupe, pase.

Bella entró con paso indeciso, una parte de ella quería huir y esconderse debajo de las piedras, sentía que todo el mundo en ese salón sabía lo que le había pasado y que podían notar su embarazo. Pero su otra parte, la que aun mantenía su integridad intacta, le decía que no se diera por vencida, que todo estaría bien y que nadie tenía porqué saber lo que le había sucedido.

–Muy bien chicos –el profesor llamó la atención del grupo.

–Ella es Bella Swan y estará en su ciclo escolar –comenzó la introducción Ana –, espero que sean buenos chicos y la acepten de inmediato.

Todos en el salón la miraban inquietos tratando de encontrar algún defecto con el cual fastidiarla.

–Muy bien, Bella… puedes tomar asiento en la parte de atrás –le indicó el maestro. Ana salió del salón de clases – prosigamos con la clase, copien la forma de evaluación y fechas de exámenes…no quiero que salgan con sus cosas de "no sabía cuando era el examen"…

Tan pronto como Bella se sentó, dejó de poner atención a lo que decía su nuevo maestro de Cálculo. Su intención era pasar desapercibida; no habló durante la clase. Cuando ya no hubo nada que escribir dejó su pluma a un lado de su libreta y dio un vistazo muy rápido por todo el salón. Había más chicos que chicas y eso la hacía sentir un poco incomoda. Desvió su mirada hacía una de las ventanas; estaba lloviendo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones dadas, se encaminó a sus demás clases agradeciendo a Dios que nadie se le hubiera acercado para entablar plática con ella, se sentía un tanto tranquila por permanecer en el anonimato.

A la hora del almuerzo no comió nada, se limitó a permanecer en uno de los salones esperando que el receso terminara y que las horas se desvaneciera para poder salir huyendo a su casa: el único lugar donde estaba segura.

Las horas siguientes no fueron ni más aburridas ni más interesantes de lo que esperaba. Cuando por fin salió de las instalaciones escolares pudo divisar el auto de su padre esperando por ella. Caminó con paso decidido hasta entrar en el auto.

–¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Charlie en cuando subió al auto.

–Bien… –le contestó con media sonrisa forzada –Todo estuvo bien.

–¿Segura? ¿Hiciste alguna amistad? – Charlie tuvo extremo cuidado en la formulación de su pregunta.

Bella lo miró fastidiada.

–Muy bien… –suspiró resignado a la respuesta callada de su hija mientras manejaba camino a casa entre un incómodo silencio.

–Mañana tengo cita a las cuatro –habló de repente Bella posando inconscientemente una de sus manos sobre su vientre aun plano.

–Paso por ti y después te llevó, podemos comer en alguna cafetería –Charlie hizo planes.

No tardaron en llegar a su casa.

Bella entró primero y se fue directo a su cuarto para encerrarse en él. Su padre vio la escena consternado y enojado consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hija, desde que Renée los había abandonado, el avance que Bella pudo haber tenido se había perdido. No hablaba, casi no comía y prácticamente dormía todo el tiempo.

Bella se estaba dejando morir, trataba de matar lo que su cuerpo estaba engendrando porque si ella no estaba bien, la cosa que crecía dentro de ella tampoco podía estarlo.

* * *

Ya saben que pido disculpas por faltas de ortografia, puntuación, nombres mal escritos, palabras distorcionadas por mi dislexia...mmm... bueno y demas errores que puedan encontrar.

Espero sus reclamos, felicitaciones, amenazas, premios, etc, etc, en el botoncito que dice "REVIEW" Las veo pronto. Feliz año nuevo! Se portan bien eh?

:D

Angie C.


	2. Chapter 2

**JUNTO A TI**

**Angie C. Cullen**

**Bueno, no hay mucho que decir esta vez solo que agradezco su aceptación y sus cálidas bienvenidas a todas aquellas que me dejaron un comentario y las que no pero me agregaron en sus alertas o aquellas que simplemente me leyeron:, GRACIAS. **

* * *

**2**

Era una lluviosa semana en Forks.

Bella se levantó para ir a la escuela; no tenía ánimos. Tenía una semana asistiendo a su nueva escuela y solamente había permitido que una chica llamada Jessica se le acercara. Era una chica muy curiosa, alegre y un tanto hiperactiva. De cabello café al igual que sus ojos, no era más alta que Bella. Compartían la clase de Inglés y de Habilidades. Aunque Bella apenas y hablara Jessica se esforzaba por mantener una charla amena.

Charlie llevó a Bella hasta la escuela en su auto. Ella entró con un paso más seguro al recinto educativo pero aun se abrazaba así misma sosteniendo unos libros. Caminó a su casillero encontrándose a Jessica en el pasillo; la saludó.

–¿Así que te animas a hablar? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Un poco…–contestó tímidamente Bella.

–Eso es bueno –Jessica parecía emocionada por el avance de su amiga–, entonces te presentare a los chicos, seguro que se llevaran muy bien.

Inconscientemente Bella se tensó al escuchar la palabra "chicos".

Caminaron hasta el salón que le correspondía a Bella para después separarse no sin antes acordar verse en el receso.

El salón estaba casi lleno así que caminó con un poco de prisa hasta su lugar para ponerse a salvo de todos los chicos que gritaban y jugaban con un balón de futbol americano, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda ante la idea de que alguien la llegara a tocar. Abrió su carpeta para empezar a buscar la tarea que el profesor había dejado para el fin de semana. Había garabatos, hojas vacías, rayones, uno que otro apunte con caligrafía descifrable pero no encontró la hoja dónde escribió los ejercicios.

–Muy bien chicos, quiero que me pasen su tarea –comenzó a hablar el profesor–, hoy vamos a ver límites trigonométricos, espero que hayan entendido el tema de la semana pasada así no se les complicará tanto…

Alguien tocó la puerta interrumpiendo al profesor.

–Adelante…

–Disculpe maestro… ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó un joven de ojos verdes y cabello dorado.

–Señor Cullen, parece que se le está haciendo costumbre llegar tarde a mi clase.

–Es que antes de entrar a clase tiene que divertirse un poco con Tanya –un compañero de clase soltó la frase e inmediatamente todos se empezaron a reír, excepto Bella.

–¡Silencio! –ordenó el maestro. Edward se puso ligeramente rojo.

Bella pudo observar como cambiaba el color de la piel del chico que estaba en la puerta y como su cara se tensaba por el comentario.

–Perdone… ésta es la última vez.

–Eso espero, tome su lugar… –ordenó el maestro regresando a su explicación–. Si tienen cosecante la pasan a seno, de esta forma se puede resolver, después factorizan, en caso de haber raíces hacen la racionalización y si hay números con exponentes los descomponen para que se puedan cancelar, recuerden: seno de equis sobre equis siempre es igual a uno…

Los siguientes cuarenta minutos fueron una tortura para todos, les dolía la cabeza por tanto número y descomposición. No era un buen inicio de semana.

–Terminen los ejercicios y me los entregan mañana –terminó de decir el profesor antes de que la campana sonara.

El salón quedó casi vacío en menos de un minuto.

Bella estaba por salir cuando el profesor le habló:

–Señorita Swan.

Se volteó en silencio.

–Me parece que no estás teniendo un buen desempeño, si sigues tendré que hablar el director.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del salón. Ahora no bastaba con todo lo que pasaba en su vida, también tenía que llegar el profesor de Cálculo para exigirle que pusiera más empeño es su clase.

–"_Si sólo supiera lo que me pasa" _–pensó Bella.

Se dirigió a sus siguientes clases sin esperar mucho. Inglés y Habilidades fueron dos horas demasiado rutinarias. Caminó hasta el pequeño laboratorio de la escuela para la clase de Biología. Al entrar al salón pudo reconocer que era el mismo grupo de Cálculo.

En el salón había quince mesas de trabajo; sólo cabían dos persona por mesa. Bella hizo un gesto de inconformidad; significaba que debía de sentarse con alguien más. Se apresuró para llegar a una de las últimas mesas dónde estaba otra chica. Se sentó sin decir palabra alguna.

La maestra llamó la atención del grupo para poder dar un anuncio; debía de formar parejas de trabajo para el laboratorio. Tan pronto como la maestra terminó de dar las indicaciones hubo una revuelta en el salón que pretendía organizar los dúos de trabajo.

Bella pudo notar como varias chicas intentaban que el chico de ojos verdes fuera su pareja. Bufó frustrada y comenzó a rayar su libreta. La clase terminó y ella no tenía equipo. Salió del aula para guardar sus cosas en el casillero pero fue interceptada por Jessica para llevarla a la cafetería.

–No quiero ir –dijo poniendo resistencia en sus pasos.

–Lo siento Bella, pero tienes que empezar a socializar –la jalaba con un poco de trabajo –Además, nunca he visto que comas en el receso...te hará daño.

–No es nada, es solo que no tengo hambre –trató de mentir pero un gruñido de su estómago la traicionó.

–Pues tu estómago me dice otra cosa.

Llegaron a la cafetería; no era mucho más grande que el resto de las instalaciones sin embargo era el lugar más transitado.

–Ven, es por aquí…

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Con mis amigos… te los voy a presentar, además están ansiosos de conocerte.

–Pero yo no… –trató de oponerse. No quería conocer a nadie nuevo.

–Hola chicos, ella es Bella –Jessica la presentó con una emocionada sonrisa al llegar a una mesa al centro de la ruidosa cafetería.

–Siéntate –Mike, un chico con tez blanca y de ojos cafés, le cedió su lugar.

Bella se sentó con desconfianza. Vio a todos en la mesa; eran cinco.

Sin esperarlo varias preguntas la bombardearon insistentemente. Entre su confusión, no sabía qué contestar primero.

–Mi nombre es Bella…–habló por fin sin decir más.

–Tienes razón –comentó Ángela–. No habla mucho

–Se los dije…es algo reservada, pero no la presionen –la defendió Jessica.

–Muy bien linda ¿quieres que te traiga algo de beber? –Le coqueteó Tyler mientras se le acercaba un poco a Bella quien se alejó instintivamente –, sí que es rara –susurró por debajo.

–Es que no quiere nada contigo ¿verdad? –Mike habló mirando a Bella.

–No te preocupes –le dijo Jessica en señal de apoyo –, solo es cosa de que te acostumbres –bromeó.

Bella sonrió nostálgica y forzadamente.

–Vamos por algo de comer –anunció Mike. Ángela y Bella que se quedaron en la mesa.

–Hola, soy Ángela –se presentó mientras le tendía la mano, Bella correspondió el saludo –sé que eres nueva y no debes de estar acostumbrada al ambiente, pero pronto te acostumbrarás –terminó con una sonrisa.

–Gracias… eso espero

–Y… ¿vas a comer algo? –le dijo mirando que no tenía nada entre manos para el almuerzo.

–Eh… no, no lo sé –dijo apenadamente mientras su estomago gruñía de nuevo.

–Pues creo que deberías… suenas hambrienta –habló con tono relajado.

–Si verdad… –Bella parecía entrar en confianza con esta chica. No recordaba su nombre pero sin duda le empezaba a agradar mucho. Quizá eran sus ojos los que infundían tanta confianza en ella.

–Ya regresamos –anunció Jessica –ten Bella, no sabía que traerte, espero que te agrade –le dijo mientras le daba una manzana y un jugo de naranja.

–No debiste… ¿Cuánto fue?

–No te preocupes, yo invito.

La media hora del descanso pasó más rápido de lo normal para Bella, la plática de la mesa en la que estaba era un poco interesante y graciosa a pesar de que ella sólo se dedicaba a oír y asentir de vez en cuando. También daba una ojeada a su alrededor notando a todos los chicos que no había visto antes. Algunos profesores estaban comiendo tratando de continuar con su rutina.

El receso acabó minutos después.

–Muy bien…nos vemos a la salida –habló Mike mientras se paraba de la mesa despidiéndose de todos –me toca deportes…no quiero llegar tarde –explicó y se marchó.

–Linda –escuchó la voz de Tyler –¿Qué clase te toca?

–No la molestes –dijo Jessica.

–No hables, evitas que conteste.

–Li-literatura… –contestó con desconfianza.

–¡Lástima! –Exclamó decepcionado –Me toca Habilidades, pero te acompaño hasta tu salón –dijo tomándola de la mano.

–¡No lo hagas! –chilló Bella al tiempo que retiraba su mano.

Tyler se le quedó viendo un poco extrañado pero poco fue lo que le interesó la acción de Bella así que siguió con su ingenuo plan de conquistarla.

Llegaron a la clase del profesor Solís. El profesor tenía un carácter demasiado estricto pero parecía estar loco, su clase exigía mucha concentración y de alumnos que pensaran no que lo intentara, pero si se le seguía el paso era la clase más divertida de todas las materias.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno… –habló el maestro – ¿Si me entienden?

–¡Sí! –hablaron casi todos.

–Muy bien, entonces prosigamos con el poema de Borges… –tomó su libro y empezó a leer –"Sentir que la vigilia es otro sueño que sueña no soñar y que la muerte que teme nuestra carne es esa muerte de cada noche, que se llama sueño…"

Bella miraba por la ventana distraída a pesar de amar la literatura.

El profesor Solís se dio cuenta de que una de sus alumnas papaloteaba en su clase, lo cual le molestó.

–Señorita Swan –habló molesto espantando a Bella–. Como veo que mi clase no le parece interesante, si no quiere que le quite un punto entero clase dígame el significado de la palabra "vigilia" y explique a la clase todo el verso –ordenó.

Bella lo miró con recelo mientras la clase comenzaba con cuchicheos sobre su futuro. Seguramente, si no contestaba a la demanda del maestro se ganaría el podio del profesor por el resto del semestre.

–"Vigilia"–comenzó –Significa estar despierto. Así que lo que forma Borges en esta parte es un oxímoron. El verso nos indica que nuestra realidad no deja de ser más que otro sueño en el cual negamos que soñamos y, en la última parte, el autor indica que cada día, cada segundo y sobre todo cada vez que dormimos es una muerte corta en un sueño que negamos.

Terminó su explicación dejando al profesor un tanto sorprendido. No esperaba que supiera la respuesta.

–Muy bien… –dijo secamente el profesor –Parece que alguien está pensando hoy.

La clase continuó, sin pena ni gloria, en el análisis del poema de Borges. Veinte minutos más habían pasado cuando se hizo presente el cambio de clase. Bella se dirigió a sus dos últimas clases agradeciendo que ninguno de sus nuevos amigos, compartiera salón con ella. Sacó su horario para revisar que clase le tocaba.

-Física… -murmuró cansada.

No tardó en entrar al salón que le correspondía. Todos se encontraban hablando cuando ella entró.

Dentro de aquella aula se encontraba Alice: una chica de 17 años y con cabello y ojos castaños a diferencia que su hermano, compartía el mismo todo de piel con Edward aunque su altura fuera menos que el 1.75 de su hermano por diez centímetros, era delgada en una delicada figura sin embargo ella tenía un animado carácter para socializar y una fascinación por la ropa.

Durante la semana anterior Alice no había prestado atención en Bella mas hoy lo hizo.

Se incorporó para observar a Bella detenidamente: No era muy alta, quizá 1.60, y su complexión era delgada demasiado para su gusto, sus ojos color cafés hacía juego con su cabello que le llegaba hasta debajo del hombro. Su caminar parecía un tanto cohibido, pero se podía notar que era una chica muy linda aunque por alguna extraña razón, que Alice desconocía, parecía triste: la siguió con la vista hasta que se sentó.

Bella como siempre se la pasaba mirando distraída al exterior y haciendo cualquier anotación que le pareciera importante. Alice, que la miraba de reojo, pensó presentarse con ella pero algo en su interior le dijo que no lo hiciera. La clase terminó sin ninguna novedad.

Las últimas dos horas fueron una eternidad para la mayoría; estaban ansiosos por salir de la escuela. Cuando el timbre final sonó, los pasillos de la escuela se inundaron con apresurados jóvenes que dejaban sus libros en sus casilleros, sacaban las libretas necesarias para sus labores escolares y alguna prenda para enfrentarse al frío de ese día.

Bella caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos casi vacios con sus libros en mano hacia su casillero.

–¡EDWARD! ¡QUERIDO! –Bella pudo oír los gritos de una fastidiosa voz.

"_¡Rayos! ¿Dónde me escondo?"_ Pensaba nerviosamente Edward.

Entró a los baños de hombre pretendiendo encontrar un refugio.

–Ed… ¿Dónde estás amor? –escuchó la voz de Tanya llamarle.

Se asomó por la puerta del sanitario, tan pronto como dejó de oír la impertinente voz. Revisó que el pasillo estuviera vacío para poder escapar. La suerte lo acompañaba y salió con paso sigiloso para que Tanya no le escuchara.

Bella caminaba a la salida cuándo una voz le llamó.

–Hola querida… –saludó Tanya – ¿De casualidad no has visto a mi novio?

Bella estaba confundida, en primer lugar ¿quién era esa chica? ¿Acaso le conocía? ¿Quién era su novio? ¿Tenía cara de saber dónde estaba su novio? No, la respuesta a esas preguntas era un "no".

–Por allá… –señalo con su dedo la salida del instituto.

–Gracias primor –se despidió con tono chillón.

Edward por un momento pudo escuchar la voz de Tanya demasiado cerca de él así que prefirió seguir corriendo a la salida; Tanya ya lo tenía hasta la coronilla. Continuó su trayecto hasta que golpeó algo que lo hizo tambalear.

–¡Auch! –la voz de Bella se quejó.

–Disculpa… –se escuchó la voz en automático de Edward mientras miraba a la chica en el suelo–No me fije por donde iba, yo…

Bella había caído a causa del golpe. Tiró su carpeta y un par de hojas escaparon de ella.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Edward –Lamento haberte golpeado, no miré por donde corría – formó una sonrisa en señal de amistad.

Bella se digno a mirarlo. Se recuperó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Unos curiosos ojos la observaban con atención.

Edward se agachó para ayudarla.

–Ten… –le entregó varias hojas ordenadas y un libro.

Bella no sabía que decir, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con un chico y menos con uno desconocido,

– Gracias. –murmuró casi obligada.

–No es nada. –la ayudó a levantarse aunque pudo sentir como la chica se tensaba con su contacto, lo cual le extrañó – Eres nueva, ¿verdad?

Pero sólo hubo una respuesta callada.

–Ya veo… –resopló Edward.

Dudó un poco en presentarse. No estaba seguro de haber visto a la chica antes, tal vez estaba en algunas de sus clases ya que parecía de su edad. Después de pensarlo por un par de segundos extendió su mano en señal de saludo y dijo:

–Me llamo Edward Cullen, ¿y tú eres…?

Preguntó esperando una respuesta de Bella, aunque sólo pudo ver unos profundos ojos de chocolate que expresaban tanto y nada a la vez. Se quedó mirándola por un momento, pero la chica seguía sin hablar.

–¿No tienes nombre? –preguntó con tono juguetón y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Bella no quería hablar con alguien completamente desconocido. Edward estaba a punto de volver a preguntar cuando un gritó del exterior irrumpió.

–¡BELLA! –se oyó la voz preocupada de Charlie.

Al escuchar su nombre, Bella se incorporó, dio media vuelta y salió con paso firme y presuroso de la escuela dejando a un chico intrigado en el pasillo.

–Bella… –murmuró Edward mientras la veía irse –Que lindo nombre.

* * *

Bueno chicas, espero que les agrade este capítulo. Supongo que queda bien para terminar el primer día del año :D

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, inquietudes...amenazas, preguntas, reclamaciones, etc, etc.

Como siempre disculpem mis faltas de ortografía o palabras alrevés a causa de mi supuesta dislexia...jeje!

Angie C.


	3. Chapter 3

**JUNTO A TI**

**Angie C. Cullen **

**Muy bien, he aquí otra entrega. Espero que la disfruten y bueno, que les agrade.**

* * *

**3**

–Y dime Bella… –comenzó la doctora Ángeles –, ¿Qué piensas cuando digo la palabra "futuro"?

Bella guardó silencio pensando en su respuesta.

–En nada –soltó con desdén.

–¿En nada? –preguntó incrédula la psicóloga –Vamos Bella, solo tienes que esforzarte un poco…

–Mmm…obscuridad.

–Obscuridad, muy bien –la doctora hizo unas cuantas anotaciones en su libreta para después mirar a Bella a los ojos.

–Bella, espero que recuerdes que te dije que me tenías que contar sobre la escuela –habló a lo que Bella asintió –perfecto, quiero que me digas cómo estuvo tu día hoy.

–¿Mi día? –preguntó desganada.

–Sí, quiero saber qué clases tienes, si ya tienes amigos, qué materia es tu favorita…

–Ah…eso –comenzó –no pasó nada.

–Nada… –suspiró la doctora – ¿qué tal tu primera clase?

–Bien…supongo –contestó.

La psicóloga comenzaba a sentir un poco de frustración al ver que sus intentos por hablar con Bella no tenían ningún tipo de resultado.

–¿Te gusta la biología? –preguntó en un suspiro resignado.

Bella la miró extrañada pero contestó.

–Sí… soy buena para eso.

–Bien, ahora quiero que me cuentes que hiciste en clase de biología el día de hoy.

–Ehm… pues nada en realidad, me senté en mi lugar hasta que acabó la clase.

–¿No vieron ningún tema? ¿Algún trabajo de laboratorio?

–No, la maestra dijo que hiciéramos equipos para las mesas. Sólo eso.

–¿Y cómo se llama tu pareja? Supongo que es una chica.

–No tengo en realidad.

–Así que no hablaste con nadie durante la clase… –murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Bella la escuchara.

–Sí, es que todos estaban parados y había mucho ruido –guardó silencio por un minuto –el salón era un caos; todas las chicas querían que un mismo chico fuera la pareja de todas.

– Un chico, ¿sabes cómo se llama?

–No lo sé, pero… –no terminó su oración ya que su mente había llegado a una conclusión; el chico de Biología y él que la había tirado era el mismo. Su nombre. Quería recordar su nombre pero en realidad no había puesto mucha atención cuando se presentó.

–Pero… –la psicóloga la motivo para que siguiera con su relato.

–Cuando iba de salida me tiró porque corría en los pasillos.

–Así que el chico que te encontraste en la salida era el mismo de tu salón –Bella asintió–, ¿Hablaron?

–Él se disculpó por lo que pasó y me ayudó a recoger mis cosas.

–¿Y cómo te sentiste? –la pegunta tomó por sorpresa a Bella.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó con duda.

–¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te ayudó?

–Eh… –Bella pensó su respuesta y después de un debate interno habló: –me sentí enojada.

–¿Por qué estabas enojada?

–Porque ese chico no difiere mucho de los hombres que me hicieron _esto_… –soltó con un poco de odio. La doctora se extraño por el comentario de Bella, sin embargo esto era un avance.

–¿Y cómo era él?

–Era… –comenzó a recordar –era alto, un poco más que yo, tenía ojos…verdes y cabello… creo que castaño claro.

–Suena agradable… ¿Por qué lo comparas así?

–Porque seguramente es de _esos_ que tienen novias por montones sólo para… –una palabra se atoró en la garganta de Bella –Sólo para… _divertirse._

–Así que te enojaste porque seguramente tiene muchas novias y sólo las utiliza –concluyó su doctora.

–No –la contradijo–, me enojé porque es de esos hombres que piensan que pueden tener lo que quieran.

–Muy bien Bella. Por hoy eso ha sido todo –la psicóloga se levanto de su sillón y acompañó a Bella hasta la salida de su consultorio –te espero el miércoles.

Bella se despidió, algo inconforme gracias a la manera en que su consulta había terminado, antes de salir para después caminar hasta donde estaba su padre.

–Listo –anunció ella.

–¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó su padre dejando la revista que leía a un lado y se incorporaba.

–Bien.

Ambos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, eran las siete de la tarde y el cielo estaba siendo oscurecido por la noche, pero aún les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer antes de llegar a su casa; todavía debían de ir con el Doctor Cullen.

Llegaron a una pequeña torre médica, no muy lejos del consultorio de la doctora Ángeles. Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la sala de espera; era una pequeña habitación con un escritorio al fondo adornado por varias plantas y con un par de sillones cafés de piel.

–¿Quieres algo? –preguntó Charlie mientras se levantaba por una soda.

–No, estoy bien –contestó mirando a la nada.

–¿Quieres que pase contigo? –preguntó.

–No, hoy no –le contestó sin cambiar su estado.

Después de unos minutos el doctor Cullen abrió la puerta de su consultorio para llamar a su siguiente cita.

Bella entró sin ánimos.

–¿Cómo has estado?–preguntó con una sonrisa Carlisle indicándole que se sentara.

–Sigo aquí –contestó secamente.

–Lamento el retardo–se disculpó.

–¿Tenías trabajo? –preguntó Bella entrando en confianza.

–Eh…no, solo veía la televisión –contestó juguetón –No es cierto, checaba un correo de mis hijos –le decía al tiempo que le indicaba que se cambiara para poderla checar.

–Ah… no sabía que tuvieras hijos.

–Si bueno, tengo tres. Dos están en la preparatoria, tienen tu misma edad… más o menos, el mayor recién entró a la universidad…

El doctor Cullen le explicaba a Bella sobre su familia mientras la examinaba para checar que todo estuviera en orden.

–¿Qué edad tienes? –preguntó curiosa Bella.

–Tengo 45.

Carlisle sabía que intimar con los pacientes no era permitido pero Bella era un caso especial; en verdad le agradaba. La revisión de rutina pasó demasiado rápido en medio de toda la charla.

–Muy bien hemos terminado, todo está perfecto; ya te puedes vestir.

Carlisle se quitó los guantes levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentado para darle un poco de privacidad a Bella mientras esta se cambiaba. Unos minutos después Bella se encontraba de nuevo sentada frente al escritorio de Carlisle.

–Bella… –comenzó –Me preocupa que no estés comiendo bien, ya te dije que si no quieres que nada malo pase debes de respetar tus horarios de comida.

–No me da hambre –se defendió.

–Lo sé, pero lo que llevas dentro no se alimenta de aire.

–No importa.

–No digas eso. Tu salud está de por medio y eso debe de importar.

–Pero… yo, yo no quiero tenerlo –su voz casi se quiebra.

–Sé que es muy difícil para ti asimilar esto, pero debes entender que tienes que ver por tu salud. Además creo que ya te he dado un poco de información sobre las opciones que tienes.

–Lo sé –chilló.

–Entonces cuídate por favor, no me gustaría que nada malo te pasara. Mira te voy a dar una dieta especial para que tus niveles de hierro se regularicen además que deberás de comer seis veces al día y nada de hacer ejercicio físico.

Carlisle escribió la receta y le entregó la dieta que debería de seguir hasta su próxima consulta.

–Cuídate –el doctor Cullen se despidió de Bella mientras la escoltaba hasta la puerta.

–Gracias –Bella salió del consultorio para encontrarse a su padre–; ya nos podemos ir –le dijo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la receta.

–¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó preocupado.

–Lo de siempre; tengo que comer mejor, por lo demás, todo está bien.

El regresó a su casa fue más tranquilo de lo que se podía esperar a pesar de la ligera llovizna que enfriaba el clima de Forks. Bella miraba por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche que le provocaba una sensación indescriptible para sí misma. Se sentía vacía y sola, aunque Charlie estaba con ella, siempre imaginó que sería su madre la que estaría en todo momento a su lado, sin importar lo que pasara. Se supone que eso es lo que se espera de una madre; que siempre esté contigo.

Como cada noche Bella se fue a su cuarto para pensar en todo y nada, no sin antes despedirse de su padre. Sin embargo esta vez entró al baño antes que a su habitación.

Observando su reflejo pudo ver como la chica que antes era ya no existía, por primera vez en diez semanas notó sus ojos opacados que hacían juego con unas ojeras que sobre salían de piel. Un suspiro desahuciado salió de sus labios y abandonó el baño con la imagen en su cabeza de una chica muerta en vida que solo quería expirar.

Morfeo se había convertido en uno de sus peores enemigos ya que con él, los recuerdos y temor se apoderaban de su cuerpo nuevamente. En posición fetal, Bella fue vencida por el sueño y por la tristeza de su corazón una vez más.

Martes; un día soleado.

Algunos pájaros cantaban y el viento bailaba rítmicamente. Unos cansados ojos se abrían con pereza. Se levantó con los ánimos de siempre; hasta el suelo.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su padre preparando el desayuno, la escena todavía no era muy familiar para Bella ya que Charlie nunca antes había cocinado, siempre lo hacía Renée. Saludó sin ganas y se sentó en un banco de la pequeña pero acogedora cocina para tomar su desayuno.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –se escuchó la pregunta rutinaria su padre.

–Cómo siempre –contestó con voz débil.

–Voy a cambiarme –le informó –cuando baje te llevo a la escuela.

–Está bien –Bella contestó mientras comía lentamente el plato de frutas que su papá le había preparado.

Charlie no tardó más de diez minutos en estar listo y para cuando bajó, su hija ya lo estaba esperando en el auto. Manejó sin prisas pensando en el futuro de su hija, divagando en la forma que haría para sacar adelante a su hija

–Estaré puntual como siempre –habló cuando entró al estacionamiento de la escuela.

–Lo sé –la voz de Bella sonó con una débil firmeza.

–Te quiero –se despidió de Bella antes de que dejara el auto.

Bella entró a la escuela caminando hasta su casillero sin encontrarse a Jessica. Marchó sin prisa hacía su primera clase a pesar de que ya había sonado el timbre de entrada, sin importarle el regaño por su retardo. Después de eso, nada interesante pasó en sus clases matutinas. Todo iba muy bien para ella, hasta que llegó Biología.

Entró ligeramente retrasada al salón. Buscó una mesa que estuviera sola para sentarse pero no encontró ninguna.

–Señorita Swan –le habló su maestra.

–Disculpe el retardo–se eximió sin notar que unos ojos verdes la veían detenidamente.

–No se preocupe, confío en que no volverá a pasar –la maestra era muy compresiva con sus alumnos–Tome asiento, por favor.

–¿Dónde? –la pregunta sonó fuera de lugar.

La maestra dio un vistazo a todo el salón y efectivamente, parecía que no había lugar para Bella.

–Allá –la maestra señaló el lugar vacío al lado de un chico de cabello castaño que parecía leer un libro.

–"_Genial, un hombre"–_pensó con fastidio. Caminó con paso indeciso hasta su nuevo lugar.

Se sentó sin decir nada. Puso sus libros en medio de la mesa pretendiendo formar una barrera. Abrió su libreta para anotar lo que la maestra ponía en el pizarrón sin darse cuenta de la mirada insistente sobre ella.

–Bella, ¿cierto? –escuchó la voz de un hombre que le preguntaba en un susurro si ese era su nombre. Sin poder evitarlo se tensó. Trató de tranquilizarse, nada malo podía pasarle en un lugar público. Volteó para mirar a su interlocutor, pero se quedó paralizada cuando reconoció el rostro que tenía frente a ella.

Era el chico que la había tirado. Seguía sin recordar su nombre.

–Si sigues sin contestar pensaré que eres muda –dijo con tono bromista mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Bella regresó a su posición inicial; definitivamente no quería hablar con un chico como _él._

Edward miró detenidamente la escena que le proporcionaba Bella. Torció su boca en señal de confusión; no sabía por qué Bella no quería hablar con él. Empezaba a creer que, en verdad, era muda. También regresó su mirada hacía el pizarrón pero sin poner atención en lo que la maestra explicaba ya que una extraña sensación en su pecho reclamaba toda su atención

–Bien chicos –habló la maestra–, espero que hayan recordado que hoy me tienen que decir el nombre de su pareja para trabajar el resto del semestre.

– "_Rayos"_ –pensó Edward _–"Se me olvidó, espero que la maestra me deje trabajar solo"._

Varios alumnos se pararon y le entregaron a la maestra un pedazo de papel con el nombre de su pareja, Ana Luz, su maestra, comenzó a registrarlos en su lista mientras los chicos terminaban de copiar el diagrama del pizarrón.

–Ya tengo a sus parejas –la maestra anunció –No, esperen. Bella no me entregaste el nombre de tu compañero –informó la maestra.

Edward que observaba a Bella, sonrió discretamente ya que él tampoco tenía pareja y tal vez, sólo tal vez podrían hacer equipo.

Antes de que la maestra hablara de nuevo la campana sonó, todos salieron como balas ya que era hora del receso.

Tanto Bella como Edward fueron los últimos en parase de su asiento para salir, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a la puerta la voz de su profesora los llamó.

–Chicos… como veo que ninguno de los dos me dio el nombre de la persona con la que querían trabajar, tendré que ponerlos juntos –anunció.

–¿Qué? –Bella se quejó.

–Por mí no se preocupe –dijo un poco molesto por la reacción de Bella.

– Bella, sé que eres nueva y todo eso, pero te tienes que integrarte con tus compañeros. Bella la miraba fijamente con una mezcla infinita de sentimientos.

–De acuerdo –dijo con molestia, dio media vuelta y abandonó el salón.

Tanto la maestra como Edward se quedaron extrañados por la actitud de Bella.

Edward confundido por lo anterior, salió del salón y caminó hasta la cafetería sintiéndose ofendido.

–Miren chicos hay viene –anunció Alice.

–Vaya, ya era hora –le reclamó Jasper – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Tanya intentó violarte otra vez?

–Cállate…–siseó molesto Edward.

–No te enojes Eddie–le respondió con sarcasmo.

–¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde hermanito? –preguntó Alice con interés.

–Lo mismo de siempre ¿por? ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? –preguntó mientras se comía una manzana.

–Rose y yo queremos ir a Port Angeles a comprar algo de ropa… ¿nos llevas? –dijo con tono suplicante mientras miraba a su hermano.

–¿De compras? –preguntó sin ánimos Edward –¿Por qué mejor no van solas? Así no las presiono con eso del tiempo.

–Porque… –dudó su respuesta –porque tú eres mi hermano favorito y quiero convivir contigo.

–Si convivir quiere decir que estaré cinco horas fuera de un vestidor diciéndoles que todo lo que se ponen les queda bien, yo paso.

–Edward –esta vez le llamó Rosalie –, vamos, además de nuestro excelso gusto por la moda necesitamos de una opinión masculina y tú eres experto en eso.

–No, si necesitaran una opinión masculina se llevarían a Jasper… es tu novio Alice...

–Precisamente por eso no lo podemos llevar –le explicó Rosalie.

–No, mas bien no puedo ir –soltó Jasper entre risas–. Ve tú Edward, tienes paciencia para eso.

–Ya ves… –dijo Alice –, también piensa lo mismo.

Edward lo pensó un momento sabiendo que no le quedaría otra opción que acompañarlas.

–Está bien –contestó resignado.

Tan pronto como las clases acabaron Edward manejaba rumbo al centro comercial esperando que la tarde no fuera tan abrumadora.

Junto con Alice y Rosalie fue recorriendo cada una de las cincuenta tiendas de ropa del centro comercial.

–Chicas…no es que quiera molestar, pero tengo hambre –habló Edward tratando de que ninguna bolsa se le cayera.

–No te preocupes Eddie, ya casi llegamos al restaurante –le dijo Rosalie antes de seguir platicando con Alice sobre toda la ropa que habían comprado.

–¿No te encantó el vestido rojo? –le preguntó Alice.

–Claro que sí, además hace juego con las zapatillas que te compraste la semana pasada.

–Tienes razón. Pero lo mejor de todo fue la blusa marrón que te compraste, estaba preciosa…

Sí, el pobre de Edward tenía que soportar todo esto, era como si estuviera purgando su condena antes de cometer un pecado.

Minutos después llegaron al famoso restaurante y por fin Edward pudo descansar.

La cena se pasó entre las pláticas compulsivas de ropa de Alice y Rosalie, y los múltiples platillos que comió Edward; en verdad tenía hambre. Caminar de una tienda a otra y diciéndole a dos chicas lo bien que se les veía la ropa no era trabajo fácil.

Cuando regresaron a casa, todos estaban dormidos; eran casi las once de la noche. Les entregó las bolsas según les correspondiera y él se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse.

– "_Nota mental: tomar multivitaminícos cuando salga con las chicas de compra" –_pensó con un poco de sátira para sí mismo. Terminó de ponerse su pijama, pero antes de dormir se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Se sentó en un banco del desayunador en la iluminada cocina para tomar tranquilamente su líquido vital. Su mente comenzaba a divagar de nuevo en la chica que había conocido. Bella…Bella ¿por qué era tan extraña? ¿Por qué no quería hablar con él? ¿Estaría enojada con él por lo del pasillo? No lo sabía, pero mañana seria otro día y tendría otra oportunidad para poder hablar con ella.

– Edward, ¿en qué piensas? –una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones asustándolo un poco.

–¿Eh?...en nada –contestó confundido –en nada Alice...

–Si claro, a mi no me engañas, te conozco demasiado bien para saber cuando estás pensando en algo importante, pero sobre todo, cuando piensas en alguien –Alice lo había acorralado, no por nada eran mellizos.

–Mmm... –dudó un poco –, ¿Te puedo contar algo?

–Sabes que soy una tumba.

–De acuerdo –suspiró –, en la escuela hay una chica.

–¿Una chica? –preguntó sorprendida, no sabía que a su hermano le gustara alguien–. ¡Por Dios Edward! En la escuela hay muchas chicas –dijo con intenciones de sacarle más información.

–Si...lo sé, pero hay una en especial–dijo con un poco de timidez –. Se llama Bella...– Al escuchar el nombre, a la mente de Alice legó la imagen de la chica nueva: ¿A caso era la misma? Debía de serlo, no había nadie más con ese nombre en la escuela.

–La chica nueva –afirmó más que preguntar con una mirada de alegría.

–Creo que es...–guardó silencio por unos segundo–. Ya sabes.

–No Edward , no sé –Alice haría que su hermano le dijera lo que pensaba sobre Bella.

Edward se aclaró la garganta:

–Creo que es linda.

–¿Enserio lo crees? –pregunto con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Edward la miró y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más.

–Es por eso que has estado tan callado hoy… ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Ya te presentaste? ¿Son amigos? ¿Están en el mismo salón? –Alice preguntaba emocionada.

–Tranquila – Edward dijo temiendo que a su hermana de diera un paro al corazón de la emoción–. Y no, no he hablado con ella.

–¿Entonces como sabes que es linda? –preguntó.

–Eh… no lo sé, simplemente creo eso.

–Si no has hablado con ella ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

–Estamos en el mismo salón y en Biología nos sentamos juntos. Y ayer… –Guardó silencio por un momento.

–¡Dios Edward, no me dejes así! ¿Qué pasó ayer?

–Tropecé con ella y la tiré. Pero fue un accidente, yo trataba de huir de Tanya –se defendió.

–¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Te dijo como se llamaba? –pregunto intrigada.

–No, te digo que no me habla. Su nombre lo sé porque su padre la llamó y después se marchó sin decir nada –dijo Edward .

–Hay Edward, te he dicho que no debes de golpear a las chicas.

–Pero yo no quería lastimarla –se volvió a defender.

–No importa, tú tienes la culpa y debes de disculparte.

–Ya lo hice… –susurró.

–Otra vez –ordenó.

Al día siguiente Edward llegó temprano a la escuela y por primera vez pudo escapar de la persecución matutina de Tanya. Fue el primero entrar al salón de Cálculo esperando poder hablar con Bella.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo el salón se empezaba a llenar pero no había señal de ella. Había puesto su mochila en una banca que se encontraba a su lado para que "casualmente" fuera el único lugar vacío en caso de que Bella llegará tarde.

Y así fue, justo antes de empezar la clase Bella llegó con la rezagada buscando un lugar disponible.

– "_Genial"_ –pensó mientras veía que el asiento disponible estaba rodeado de hombres, entre ellos Edward .

Se sentó resignada. Abrió su carpeta y comenzó a rayarla sin poner atención en la explicación del profesor.

Su mirada seguía fija en la hoja saturada por garabatos cuando notó una mano ajena sobre su carpeta dejando una nota. Giró su cabeza y miró amenazante a Edward que ahora miraba atento al profesor. Bella dudó un poco en tomar o tirar la nota, pero al final de todo la leyó.

_Hola, discúlpame por haberte tirado en los pasillo. No era mi intención._

_Edward C._

A Bella le extraño que un Casanova, adjetivo que le había puesto erróneamente a Edward, estuviera disculpándose por lo sucedido. Dirigió su pluma hasta el pequeño pedazo de hoja, escribió algo y lo tiró de su banca.

Edward que miraba atento los movimientos de Bella, se agachó para alzar el papel.

_No importa._

Leyó decepcionado por la respuesta tan breve y cortante de Bella. Hizo una mueca, escribió otra nota y se la volvió a dar.

_Me llamo Edward Cullen. ¿Y tú?_

Dijo su nombre nuevamente, esperando esta vez le contestara. Bella que le hizo caso a la nota en su banca, escribió con recelo su respuesta.

_Tan poco importa ¿para qué quieres saberlo?_

Edward releyó lo que Bella había escrito. Pudo sentir, a pesar del papel, la frialdad de las palabras de Bella. Sin embargó decidió insistir.

_Mera curiosidad. ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?_

Intentaría por todas las maneras posibles entablar una conversación con Bella, no importaba si tenía que hacer esto todas las clases. Tenía que saber porqué esa chica no le quería hablar.

_¿Qué es lo que pretendes?_

Escribió Bella esperando que Edward desistiera de su lucha.

_Ser tu amigo… Me gustaría ser tu amigo._

Escribió Edward sabiendo que la chica iba al grano. Bella que leyó esta oración se quedó confundida. Todo esto era muy extraño, no entendía que era lo que ella tenía que causaba tanto interés en Edward.

Cuando terminó de divagar la clase ya había concluido. El lugar de Edward estaba vacío y ahora sólo quedaba la duda en su mente.

* * *

**... **

**A mi se me hace com que Bella va a mandar por un tubo a Edward, ¿no lo creen? :D **

**Bueno... quien sabe, aunque varias de ustedes que me leen ya saben lo que va a pasar. Pero dejen que las nuevas lectoras saquen sus hipostesis, ¿sale? A alguna de las nuevas se le ocurre el porqué quie Edward esté tan interesado tanto en Bella, o quizá tienen el mente la razón por la cual ella casi lo odia sin conocerlo (esa está más fácil).**

**Eh... creo que es todo por hoy, aunque de hecho iba a actualizar ayer por la noche pero el mendigo internet que tengo no servía ¬¬o **

**Nos vemos, espero sus comentarios, reclamanciones, felicitaciones, amenazas (LizBrandon esto es lo tuyo), inconformidades, etc, etc., como siempre disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. **

**No olviden dejar un Review :D **

**Angie C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, NO DEJO MUCHO QUE DECIRLES YA QUE SUBO TRES CAPITULOS DE GOLPE ASÍ QUE ESPERO COMPLACERARLAS :D**

**

* * *

**

**4**

Cuando Edward Cullen quería conseguir algo era capaz de todo para obtenerlo. Bella le había causado mucho interés; era muy diferente a todas las chicas de la escuela. Ella era especial.

Caminó de prisa hasta llegar al salón de Biología, después de la charla por papelitos que había tenido con Bella, estaba completamente seguro de que debía de hablar personalmente con ella.

Entró al salón mientras lo inspeccionaba con la mirada en búsqueda de una persona, una sonrisa muy ligera se formó en sus labios cuando la vio sentada en su mesa. Se encaminó con paso firme y rápido en dirección a Bella pero no pudo seguir ya que unos delicados brazos lo aprisionaron por la cintura.

–Mi amor… –Tanya susurró en el oído de Edward ocasionando que se estremeciera al sentir su aliento.

–Suéltame –ordenó Edward mientras trataba de librarse.

–¿Cómo estás, amor? –le dijo mientras aflojaba su agarre y se ponía frente a él.

–Basta Tanya –le dijo con enojo.

–¿De mal humor? –preguntó en un falso puchero–. Creo que puedo hacer que eso se te pase…–Tanya habló con tono indecoroso mientras acariciaba el pecho de Edward.

–No –respondió secamente deteniendo las impertinentes manos–. Ya te dije que me dejes en paz –decía mirando Bella.

–No puedo Edward, estamos destinados a estar juntos…

–Eso dices tú. Por favor, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse a su asiento.

– "_Te haces el difícil Edward, pero un día vendrás y me rogarás"–_ pensó maliciosamente Tanya al ver que Edward se alejaba mientras ella emprendía camino hasta su salón.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –Bella que estaba distraída escuchó una voz.

–Es tu lugar –dijo reconociendo el tono de Edward.

–Gracias –dijo poniendo sus libros en la mesa–, entonces… no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

–Ya lo sabes, todo el mundo lo sabe.

–Bueno, sólo sé lo que he escuchado, pero no me consta que te llames así –dijo jugando al psicólogo.

Bella lo miró extrañado, en verdad Edward era un chico persistente.

–No te das por vencido –aseguró.

–Algo así.

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando la clase comenzó. Estaban viendo métodos de reproducción; tema fácil.

Edward, un poco aburrido por estar estudiando algo ya visto, volvió a las notas. Ahora era más fácil pasarlas ya que compartían la mesa.

_Entonces tu nombre es…_

Edward escribió y le pasó la nota a la chica que tenía al lado. Bella, dudosa de dar una respuesta, pero cansada de la insistencia de Edward decidió decirle su nombre.

_Bella Swan._

"_Qué lindo nombre"_ pensó Edward cuando leyó la respuesta.

_Bueno mucho gusto Bella, ¿Amigos?_

"_Sí claro"_ pensó con ironía Bella.

_Que te diga mi nombre no quiere decir que yo quiera ser tu amiga. ¿No tienes suficientes amigos ya?_

A Edward le disgustó un poco el comentario de Bella.

_Tal vez… si tres (mis hermanos) te parecen demasiados, entonces sí. Pero insisto._

_¿Te parece si después de la clase comemos juntos?_

Bella se sintió un poco incómoda por la propuesta de Edward. Le pareció muy directo.

_Es mejor que me dejes en paz._

"_Vaya, es una chica muy extraña" _la boca de Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto al leer la ultima respuesta de Bella.

_¿Por qué debería de hacer eso?_

Bella no contestó a esa última nota porque la clase había terminado y tan pronto como pudo salió del salón. Edward le siguió el paso lo más cerca posible. Bella estaba en los casilleros, intentando abrir el suyo sin resultado alguno.

–Estú…pido locker –siseó ella tratando de que los libros no se le cayeran mientras intentaba abrir su casillero.

–Si lo tratas así se enojará –escuchó la voz de Edward detrás suyo. Lo miró y siguió con su labor.

–Permíteme.

Edward le indicó a Bella que se quitara para que pudiera abrir el locker. Le dio un ligero golpe y el casillero se abrió.

–Listo, todo tuyo –le dijo sonriendo cálidamente. Bella lo miró con duda.

–Gra-gracias… –murmuró.

–No es nada –Edward se recargó el los casilleros–. pero…

"_¿Acaso los hombres siempre quieren algo a cambio?"_ pensó con disgusto Bella –¿Qué? –le preguntó enojada

–Bueno… –comenzó Edward con pena –, me gustaría presentarte a mis _muchos_ amigos.

–¿Para qué quiero conocerlos? –contestó groseramente Bella cerrando fuertemente su casillero. Se sentía acosada.

–Mmm… no lo sé –dijo con sinceridad –yo sólo quería invitarte a comer.

–No suelo comer en los recesos.

–Eso es malo y más para una adolescente en desarrollo –habló cual doctor imitando a su padre.

–No eres mi médico o mi padre para decirme qué hacer.

–Eh…lo sé –resopló de buena manera.

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a caminar hacía la cafetería en un silenció un poco incomodo.

–Muy bien…llegamos –anunció Edward.

–Que te diviertas –dijo Bella mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse cuando notó el lugar donde estaban, pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo.

–No te vayas… yo invito.

Bella lo miró desconfiadamente.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –siseó amenazante.

–Ya te lo dije…me gustaría ser tu amigo.

–No, tus verdaderas intenciones –corrigió severamente.

–Bueno… ahorita me gustaría hablar contigo, saber por qué no hablas con nadie y el porqué de tu odio hacia mí.

–Muy bien. Me alegro por ti pero yo n… – Bella no pudo terminar de decir su oración ya que la voz de Alice gritó desde el otro lado de la cafetería. –Tu novia te llama –dijo con enojo Bella.

Edward rió por lo bajo.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Bueno, es que ella es mi hermana. Vamos te la presento. –le dijo mientras le hacía un ademán a Bella para que lo siguiera.

–¡EDWARD! –gritó como siempre Alice.

–Hola chicos –saludó Edward. –Ella es Bella, es nueva por aquí y la invite a comer con nosotros.

–Mucho gusto Bella –desde Rosalie hasta Jasper la saludaron con una sonrisa en rostro.

–Ho-hola –dijo con pena para no ser descortés.

–Por favor…–Edward le dijo mientras le ofrecía una silla para sentarse.

"_Qué caballeroso" _pensó sin querer Bella antes de que Edward fuera por algo de comida.

–Y cuéntanos Bella, ¿de dónde eres? –comenzó la charla Jasper.

–Yo… yo no quiero hablar de eso –tardó en responder con pena.

–Ten – Bella vio como una bandeja repleta de comida se posaba instantáneamente delante de ella sin previo aviso.

–Esto…esto es mucho, yo no…

–No te preocupes, come lo que quieras lo demás se lo puedes dar a Jasper.

–Edward –la voz de Alice sonó llamando la atención de su hermano –_Lei è la ragazza?_

Preguntó en italiano sabiendo que sólo ellos dos entenderían.

–_Lei è._

En ese momento Edward recordó que no había presentado a su familia con Bella.

–Bella, mira ella es Alice compradora compulsiva por excelencia al igual que Rosalie –señaló a la chica rubia de la mesa– son inseparables sobre todo cuándo van al centro comercial. Y bueno, Jasper, él es muy tranquilo pero al igual que Emmett, que está en la universidad y es nuestro hermano mayor, está en el equipo de fútbol…, algún día lo conocerás.

–¿Todos…son hermanos? –preguntó con un poco más de confianza. No sabía porqué pero se sentía bien entre ellos.

–Así como que hermanos, hermanos… no –aclaró Edward –; somos adoptados pero casi somos de la misma sangre.

–Ah…

–¿Tú tienes hermanos? –preguntó Alice entusiasmada.

– Soy hija única.

La plática que había comenzado fue más amena de lo que Bella esperaba. Tomó un sándwich de la charola que Edward había traído para comerlo mientras charlaba amenamente con todos en la mesa. Sin notarlo el receso terminó.

Alice y Bella caminaban hasta el salón de física, era la única clase que compartían.

Bella aún seguía manteniéndose al margen de todos. Pero por alguna extraña razón, una que ni siquiera ella podía descifrar, Alice y Edward tenían un tranquilizador efecto sobre ella.

"_Sería lindo volver a confiar en la gente"_ –pensó con un poco de nostalgia.

– Bella –Alice le llamó por tercera vez pasando una mano por delante de su cara.

–¿Eh?... lo siento –reaccionó con letargo.

–Estabas en otro mundo…–dijo con un poco de júbilo Alice –, entonces, ¿qué dices?

–¿Sobre qué? –ambos chicas entraban al salón de física y se sentaron una al lado de la otra.

Alice torció su boca ligeramente en muestra de disgusto.

–De ir al cine el viernes, todos vamos a ir y pensé en invitarte.

–¿S-salir? –un toque de asombro y duda se hizo presente en su voz.

–Sí Bella, salir –dijo con un poco de desconcierto su reacción, el miedo conquistaba su rostro. –Vamos no te pasará nada.

El maestro de física, entró como a quién se lo llevan los mil demonios, normalmente tenía un carácter celestial pero por alguna razón ese día estaba enojado. Todo el salón guardó silencio evitando provocar la ira del profesor; de no ser por ello la clase pasó sin pena ni gloria.

Alice acompañó a Bella hasta su siguiente clase tratando de convencerla para que saliera con ellos, era miércoles, así que todavía le quedaban dos días para convencerla.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sigan con el cap 5 :D

Besos y espero no ir demasiado rápido para las nuevas lectoras.

Angie C.


	5. Chapter 5

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

**

* * *

******

5

–¡Bella! –Jessica gritó a lo lejos.

Fue hasta ella a paso veloz mientras esquivaba a sus compañeros. Cuando por fin estuvo a su lado la saludó.

–Oye… me extrañó que ayer no estuvieras con nosotros –comentó Jessica mientras miraba intrigada a Bella.

–Eh… – Bella lo había olvidado–. Bueno, es que…estuve ocupada –improvisó.

–Bueno…–suspiró –, Mike me dijo que te vio con Edward.

–Sí…bueno. Compartimos un par de clases –dijo mientras cerraba su casillero y le daba una sonrisa tímida a Jessica.

–¿En serio? ¿Son amigos? –preguntó con tono emocionado. Si Bella era amiga de Edward tal vez se lo podía presentar.

–N-no, no exactamente. Nos sentamos juntos en biología, ya sabes…

–¿Juntos? –a Jessica casi le da un infarto al escucharlo.

–Mmm…sí. Bueno tengo que entrar –cortó la plática.

–Ah…sí claro, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo? –preguntó Jessica.

–Supongo.

Jessica se fue a su clase lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron. Estaba realmente emocionada, Bella había comido con Edward, y eso, era lo más emocionante que le podía pasar a una chica en este lugar o por lo menos eso pensaba ella.

–Entonces… ¿entendiste lo qué tienes que hacer? –preguntó una voz femenina.

–No me trates como tonto, Alice… –le reprochó Edward mientras la veía.

–Si no quieres que te trate así más vale que hagas lo que te dije Ed –amenazó.

–De acuerdo, ¿segura que funcionará?

–¿Alguna vez te he defraudado? No me contestes –respondió en automático a su pregunta.

–Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en la cafetería después de la clase.

–Así es.

–¿No crees que todo esto es mucha presión? Digo, es tímida y esto casi es hostigamiento.

–Nada, no te arrepientas, entre más rápido mejor –Alice empujó a su hermano fuera del gimnasio para que este fuera con Bella.

Edward caminó animado hasta el salón de Biología, esperaba que Bella ya hubiera llegado. Entró y como era costumbre la encontró en su lugar rayando su libreta.

"_¿Por qué hará eso?"_ se preguntó caminando con paso sigiloso hasta su lugar para que ella no lo notara y pudiera tomarla por sorpresa.

–Hola –la saludó mientras tomaba asiento.

Bella dio un ligero brinco sobre su lugar en señal de espanto; no lo había visto venir.

–Ah… eres tú– dijo con alivio.

"_¿Quién más podría ser?"_ pensó Edward para sí.

–Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás? –cuestionó con una sonrisa.

–Como siempre…

–Ehm… -no se le ocurrió una mejor respuesta ante las palabras de Bella –, oye sé que…sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero… quisiera ver si quieres ir al cine con…nosotros.

Bella lo miró con recelo.

–Tú lo has dicho, apenas nos conocemos.

–Eh…si, pero sería un buen modo de empezar a ser amigos… ¿no crees? –sugirió esperanzado.

–Estoy ocupada el viernes –fue la gélida excusa de Bella.

–Ah…vaya –contestó con desilusión intentando poner atención a la clase.

No hablaron más el resto de la clase.

La maestra explicaba un tema que ni a Bella ni a Edward les interesaba: ambos estaban pensando en cosas diferentes.

Bella miró su reloj; faltaban tres minutos para que terminara la clase. Deseaba salir lo más rápido posible del salón antes de que Edward intentara hablar de nuevo con ella. El timbre sonó pero fue Edward el que salió cómo alma que lleva el diablo. Ella sonrió ante la acción de su compañero, parecía que se había dado por vencido y tal vez iría a conquistar a otra chica. Tomó sus cosas y caminó despreocupadamente hasta su casillero mas su cuerpo se congeló cuando divisó a Edward recargado con los brazos cruzados justo al lado de su locker.

Un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios.

"_¿No se da por vencido? Si sigue así tendré que pedir cambio de clases; ya me está fastidiando" _pensó Bella.

Llegó a su casillero y lo abrió, sin dirigirle la palabra a Edward y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al ver que no era ella la razón por la cual él estuviera ahí.

– ¡Alice!–Edward le habló a su hermana.

–Hola Ed… –le respondió el saludo– Oh, Bella ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó con supuesta sorpresa.

–B-bien Alice –contestó más de fuerza que de voluntad.

–Me alegro... hermano, se me olvidó mi bolsa y no traigo dinero, ¿me prestarías para comer? –mintió.

–Claro –aseguró separándose de los casilleros para irse.

–Vamos –Alice invitó a Bella.

–Eh…no gracias.

–Anda Bella… –Alice insistió.

Bella se sintió incomoda ante la acción de Alice. Se resistió un poco ante la idea de volver a comer con ellos y no con Jessica.

"_Jessica, eso es. Les diré que comeré con ella"_ pensó triunfante Bella:

–No puedo Alice, ya quedé con Jessica para comer.

–Mmm…bueno, por lo menos ven con nosotros a la cafetería y después te vas con ella –pensó rápidamente.

–De acuerdo –dijo resignada terminando de guardas sus cosas.

Llegaron a la cafetería la cual parecía no tener capacidad para todos los alumnos que estaban allí. Bella buscó rápidamente a Jessica con la mirada pero no la encontró; seguramente estaría en las bancas del patio.

–Ahorita vengo… –avisó en tono débil y resignado tratando de separarse de ellos.

–Te acompaño –contestó Edward para su sorpresa –. Voy por comida… me queda de paso.

Y sin poder escaparse de él, a Bella no le quedó otra opción que caminar hasta la barra de comida en un incomodo silencio ante su decepción por la ausencia de Jessica.

–¿Quieres jugo? –preguntó Edward mientras tomaba uno para él.

–No gracias, no me gusta –declinó para después tomar una manzana.

–Bella… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –sonó demasiado inseguro.

–Ya lo estás haciendo –con esa respuesta Bella rió para sí.

–Cierto, bueno, te haré otra pregunta: ¿Por qué no te agrado? –cuestionó sin atreverse a mirarla.

"_Tal vez por eres un Don Juan"_ fue lo primero que a su mente vino como respuesta.

– No lo sé – la indiferencia se notó en el tono de su voz a la par que tomaba una botella de agua.

–Vamos Bella, te he dicho que quiero ser tu amigo y parece como si me odiaras aun antes de conocerme – Edward se volteó para verla directamente.

–Y yo te he dicho que me dejes en paz –le recordó.

–Pero no sé por qué –delegó.

–No tienes porque saberlo, ahora, si no te importa tengo hambre – Bella tenía intenciones de irse cuando una delicada mano le impidiendo su ida.

– Bella… –la voz de Edward susurró su nombre atrayendo su atención –Yo… sé que eres diferente a las demás chicas, se nota a simple vista –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió argumentar.

"_¿Ya lo sabe? ¿Se nota?"_ pensó con terror Bella perdiendo color.

–Quiero ser tu amigo porque me pareces una chica muy interesante e inteligente –concluyó.

Bella miraba sorprendida a Edward, ¿Podía hacer eso sido cierto?

–Por lo que he visto –ahora comenzó Bella–, tienes a todas las chicas de la escuela a tus pies. ¿Por qué no vas y las molestas a ellas en vez de a mí? No me interesas.

Esas palabras realmente tocaron a Edward. Estaba más que claro que Bella le gustaba y que les gustaría que pudieran llegar a ser algo más que amigos. Pero en ningún momento estaba tratando de hacerlo ahora.

–No me entiendes –Edward utilizó un tono severo –; las demás chicas no me interesan… pero tú; tú tienes algo que me captura, algo… en cierto modo, misterioso.

Bella lo seguía observando con incredulidad.

"_Sí, estoy embarazada y me violaron. Es eso lo misterioso de mí"_ fue el pensamiento fugaz y doloroso de Bella.

–No quiero conquistarte o que seas mi novia… solo quiero tener una amiga. ¿Acaso tú no entiendes que por ser _quién ellos_ creen que soy nunca he tenido una amistad sincera y verdadera? Se llama popularidad y eso no me interesa.

Bella no pudo más que guardar silencio. Algo, que no supo qué era, se movió en su interior a al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Edward.

–No lo sé, tal vez lo piense –dijo antes de dirigirse a la mesa donde los esperaban seguida de un desconcertado Edward.

Se sentaron y no volvieron a hablar entre ellos.

El tiempo pasó y la campaña tocó. La cafetería comenzó a quedar vacía paulatinamente, se levantaron de la mesa y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases, pero antes de entrar al salón Edward volvió a hablar.

–Entonces…–hizo una mueca de duda –, ¿quieres ir el viernes al cine?

–Ya te dije, no puedo –contestó Bella con más amabilidad.

–¿Por qué no?

Bella giró sus ojos en señal de fastidio, pero le diría a Edward su motivo:

–Tengo cita con el doctor.

Edward se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo su tarea, el maestro de Literatura había dejado escribir un poema. Llevaba dos horas y no podía escribir nada, su inspiración estaba agotada y su mente cavilaba sólo en una persona.

"_¿En verdad pensará que quiero conquistarla?, bueno sí me gusta… pero quiero ser su amigo"_ Edward se paró de la silla donde estaba y se posó frente a su espejo.

Llevaba una camisa con tonos pasteles fajado a un pantalón de mezclilla claro. Las mangas de su camisa estaban remangadas hasta sus codos así que podía notar sus bien formados antebrazos, los primeros dos botones de su camisa –incluido el del cuello –estaban desabotonados dejando ver un poco de sus pectorales. Su cabello castaño hacia juego con sus profundos ojos verdes.

"_Seguramente deja mucho a la imaginación para las chicas" _pensó al ver su camisa.

–Tiene razón… –suspiró desalentado antes de que alguien tocara a su puerta y lo sacara de su letargo.

–¿Qué pasó? –fue lo primero que escuchó al abrir la puerta y notar que era su hermana.

–¿De qué? –preguntó confundido.

–Vamos… el plan, Bella, cine, el viernes, ¿qué dijo? – le rememoró.

–Ahm…eso. Pasa – Edward le indicó.

–¿Qué te dijo? ¿Si va a ir? –inquirió esperanzada.

–No. Tiene cita con el médico o algo así… – se dejó caer en su cama mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Alice guardó silencio un momento.

–¿Se puede saber de que hablaron cuando fueron por su comida? Se tardaron mucho –trató de cambiar el tema.

–Hablar… –Soltó con desánimo. –Realmente no sé si eso fue una plática.

–¿Por qué?

–Nada, le dije que parecía que me odiaba y que me gustaría ser su amigo…sólo eso –resopló cansado.

– Edward, no me hagas enojar. No pudiste haber dicho sólo eso. Se tardaron mucho por si no lo notaron.

–De acuerdo... –suspiró.

Y con un poco de recelo, Edward recapituló toda la conversación que había tenido con Bella aun doliéndole un poco sus palabras y la distancia que mantenía con él. Comenzaba a creer que sería prudente alejarse de ella.

–Eso fue todo.

–Vaya –dijo sorprendida Alice.

–¿Qué? –preguntó intrigado por el tono de su hermana.

–Nada, es sólo que es muy extraño. Sabes… tal vez le pasó algo y por eso es así –comentó.

–¿A qué te refieres con ello?

–Sí, ya sabes… tal vez su mamá se murió o sus papás se divorciaron, no sé hay muchas cosas por las que una chica puede tener esa actitud atípica, digo, cualquier otra ya se hubiera derretido si le dices que quieres ser su amigo, pero ella…ella simplemente te manda por un tubo.

–Gracias… –contestó sarcástico.

–No te enojes, pero es la verdad –le comentó.

–¿Parezco un Casanova? –soltó la pregunta sin más.

–Bueno –Alice alargó la palabra–. Si no fueranos hermanos o no hubiéramos crecido juntos quizá andaría contigo, o por lo menos me gustarías. Tienes lo tuyo Eddie, sólo que… – Alice guardó silencio antes de terminar su frase.

–Sólo que qué.

–Bueno, ¿te lo digo pero no te molestas? –le inquirió temerosa y divertida.

–No podría hacerlo después de que me has confirmado que una chica me envió por un tubo.

Alice puso su cara de niña buena mirando a su hermano tiernamente.

–Está bien, Bueno digamos que tu cara no es tu único atributo, pero siempre lo ocultas. Te aíslas y no te permites conocer a alguien más a pesar de que eres popular entre todos. Y mira que la vida da vueltas… –Alice, pensó antes de decir lo siguiente –, tenía que llegar una niña desconocida que te ignora y que no muestra interés por ti para captar tu atención y quisieras ser su amigo.

–Eso no es…

–¿Edward no has visto a…. –Emmett interrumpió a Edward –. Alice, Jazz te habla.

–Gracias hermanito –se levantó de la cama de Edward –. Luego hablamos – le recordó.

–Claro – Edward se incorporó en su cama.

Vio a su hermana salir pero se encontró con unos ojos cafés que lo intimidaron.

–¿Qué? –preguntó nervioso.

–No, nada –una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en los labios de su hermano–Eddie...Eddie...Eddie...

Emmett, se acercaba hasta donde él estaba sentado. Su gran fisonomía y su penetrante mirada miel intimidaban a Edward desde siempre. De pequeños era Emmett quien se encargaba de hacerle maldades a su hermano menor y, aun en la Universidad, él seguía con esa misma rutina.

–Hermanito…cuéntame sobre la chica.

–¿L-la chica? ¿Qué chica? –Tragó saliva.

–¿Prefieres hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas? –le advirtió.

–¿Hacer qué? –Edward trató de hacerse el desentendido.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en la cara de Emmett.

–No me digas que piensas que no me enterado de que una chica te gusta.

"_Demonios… ¿Cómo lo supo?" _se recriminó Edward.

–¿Pensabas que Alice no me había dicho nada? Porque ya todos lo sabemos.

–Algo así… –susurró apenado.

* * *

:D

ESTA SEMANA ACTUALIZO "PEQUEÑOS AMIGOS, GRANDES AMORES" :D

LAS KIERO

ANGIE C.


	6. Chapter 6

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

* * *

**6**

Miraba al techo como si esperara que algo interesante pasara en él. Tal vez podría encontrar la figura de algún animal entre la simplicidad del mismo, realmente no lo hacía con el fin de distraerse, más bien, lo hacía porque no quería hacer nada más productivo. Charlie había salido a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en la casa así que estaría sola hasta que su papá regresara. Posó sus manos en su vientre acariciándolo ligeramente sobre su ropa, pensaba y no en lo que sería de ella en unos meses más, la cuenta progresiva comenzaba a tener un efecto visible sobre su cuerpo. Casi tres meses. Tan poco tiempo y su vientre comenzaba a crecer, su complexión delgada no le daba oportunidad de esconder lo inevitable por más tiempo. Todo el mundo lo sabría, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios mientras trataba de imaginarse el futuro que no existiría. Dejó su posición original para voltearse y ver hacía la ventada de su cuarto, era una hermosa vista; un árbol hacía juego perfecto con el cielo nublado.

Tenía la mente igual que el cielo. Primero estaba su realidad y el hecho de que en seis meses sería madre de la criatura que crecía dentro de ella. No, _esa cosa_ no era su hijo, _eso_ era el hijo de dos violadores. Y segundo, los chicos de la escuela que se esforzaban por ser sus amigos. Jessica y Ángela, esas dos chicas le caían muy bien, pero desde que el tal Edward apareció la había secuestrado lo que iba de la semana y no había podido verlas. En verdad los chicos de Forks eran muy extraños.

Mañana sería jueves, y realmente no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela. No tenía ganas de soportar las insistentes preguntas de Alice, que aunque le agradaba, no dejaba de preguntarle si iría o no el viernes con ellos, además de Edward que trataba por todos los medios de mantener una conversación amena con ella. No definitivamente no iría mañana a la escuela… sólo esperaba que su padre lo entendiera.

– "_Vamos…vamos…vamos…"_ –pensaba Edward mientras veía a los chicos entrar al salón de cálculo esperando que Bella llegara, el día anterior no había asistido a clases por lo cual suponía que estaba enferma pero esperaba que fuera a clases el día de hoy.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde el inicio de la clase, estaba aburrido y en otro mundo por lo cual pidió permiso para ir al baño. El profesor hizo un gesto de disgusto pero accedió al final.

Los pasillos estaban vacios. Edward camino relajadamente con dirección al sanitario.

Antes de llegar a él, escuchó como algo se había caído, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para ver si podía ayudar. En un pasillo perpendicular al suyo había unos cuantos libros tirados, con la mirada buscó a su dueño, pero no divisó a nadie cerca. Se acercó para levantarlos y por lo menos dejarlos acomodados, pero no pudo seguir ya que mientras se agachaba pudo divisar a una persona tambaleándose, intentaba sostenerse de la pared pero esta no le ayudaba mucho. Parecía que la chica, por el cabello largo, intentaba ir a la enfermería pero Edward dudó de que pudiera llegar.

–¿Bella? –preguntó sorprendido al notar que era ella. Se veía pálida y sin fuerzas.

–¿Uh? –gimió.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupado–. Déjame ayudarte.

Bella no respondió, todo su mundo daba vueltas y se sentía desfallecer.

Edward la tomó del brazo para que no cayera, intentó separarla de la pared pero en ese momento Bella perdió el conocimiento.

–¡Bella! –gritó Edward.

La sostuvo contra su cuerpo para que no cayera. Pasó una de sus manos por debajo de las piernas de Bella para cargar y llevarla hasta la enfermería. Caminó lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron sorprendido por la ligereza del cuerpo que cargaba. No tardó mucho en llegar.

–¡Genial! Está cerrada –soltó molesto.

Desesperado por no saber qué era lo que Bella tenía una idea llegó a su mente.

–Si me apuro es posible que lo encuentre en casa –habló al recordar que su padre salía hasta las nueve de la casa.

Debía darse prisa.

El camino fue largo, le llevó cinco minutos más llegar al estacionamiento y acomodar a Bella en su auto en el asiento trasero. Manejó lo más rápido que pudo, su casa no estaba muy lejos.

– "_Ya casi llego…ya casi…"_ –pensó al dar vuelta a la izquierda en una calle que lo conducía directamente a su casa.

Escuchó un quejido de Bella cuando estacionó el auto, se apresuró a bajarla. La cargo nuevamente y entró a su casa presurosamente.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Los gritos de un angustiado joven se oyeron. Carlisle e Esme dejaron de inmediato lo que estaban haciendo para salir en la búsqueda que aquella voz que les llamaba. Era extraño que Edward regresara de la escuela y sin siquiera avisarles.

Un par de pasos se escucharon por el fino piso, ambos acompañados por un compás de prisa y angustia. Carlisle fue el primero que llegó al recibidor, de donde provenían aquellos gritos.

– Edward ¿qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó antes de llegar a su destino.

–Papá, yo no sé lo que pasó –explicó –, intenté ayudarla pero se desmayó, creo que no respira.

Carlisle no podía encontrar una conexión lógica entre lo que su hijo le decía y la razón por la cual estaba en su casa. Tal vez Alice se había sentido mal, pero nunca esperó encontrarse con la imagen de Bella desmayada en su sillón.

–¡Bella! –dijo sorprendido mientras se acercaba hasta dónde estaba –¿qué le pasó?

–S-se desmayó en la escuela y la enfermería estaba cerrada, no sé me ocurrió otra cosa… –respondía nervioso.

–Querida trae mi maletín, está sobre la mesa –pidió Carlisle a su esposa.

–En seguida –Esme salió de la habitación regresando en cuestión de minutos –Ten, aquí está.

–Gracias.

Carlisle sacó sus instrumentos para revisar a Bella con maestría.

–Papá… ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

–No lo sé Edward –dijo pensativo –Necesito que me ayudes a llevarla una habitación, vamos.

Edward ayudó a su padre sin saber exactamente qué era lo que pasaba. Subieron las escales para llegar al primer piso dónde estaban las habitación mientras Esme iba por un poco de agua para tratar de reanimar a Bella.

–Abre la puerta.

–Listo.

–Muy bien, quiero que la pongas en la cama y la acomodes. Voy por mis cosas, quédate por si regresa en sí.

–Claro – Edward aun estaba muy confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

–"_¿Qué habrá pasado?" _–se preguntó mientras terminaba de acomodarla como su padre le dijo – _"Esperen un momento… ¿Papá conocía a Bella?_

–¡EDWARD! –gritó Carlisle al notar que su hijo no reaccionaba.

–¿Eh? ¿Mande?

–Qué me pases el almohadón de allá

–Si claro. –Edward trataba de hacer conjeturas, él nunca se la había mencionado –Papá… ¿conoces a Bella?

Carlisle se congeló al oír la pregunta de su hijo. Lo volteó a mirar y habló.

–¿Tú la conoces a ella? –dijo tranquilamente.

–Vamos en el mismo salón.

–¿Se desmayó en clase?

–No, ella no entró a clase esta mañana

–¿Y tú?

–¿Yo? –preguntó confundido.

–Sí, ¿entraste a clases?

–Sí es sólo que pedí permiso para ir al baño y antes de llegar escuché unos libros caer, me acerqué para ver si podía ayudar y… ahí estaba ella, tratando de apoyarse en una pared. Intenté ayudarla pero cuando lo hice desfalleció en mis brazos.

La respiración de Edward era un poco agitada después de la explicación.

–De acuerdo –Carlisle siguió con la revisión.

Revisó la presión arterial de Bella: 50/90. –_"Demasiado baja" –_pensó Carlisle, prosiguiendo con lo demás.

Llevó su estetoscopio al corazón de Bella y este al igual que su presión era débil. Después, lo dirigió hasta su vientre mientras los despojaba un poco de la ropa que lo cubrían.

–Papá… ¿qué es lo que tiene? –volvió a preguntar, solo que ahora entendía menos. ¿Por qué su papá le revisaba el vientre?

– Edward, es mejor que salgas y le ayudes a tú mamá. Necesito que traigas una Cola-cola o suero, lo que encuentres primero.

–Regreso.

Edward salió de inmediato de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y llegó hasta la cocina donde Esme buscaba lo que le habían encomendado.

–Vamos Bella… –murmuraba Carlisle para sí mismo mientras la reanimaba delicadamente– ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

– "_Esto era lo que me temía: un desmayo. Bella sabes que en tu estado no podemos consentir este tipo de riesgos."_

–Papá listo –anunció.

Le entregó la lata de refresco. Carlisle le indicó a Edward que le ayudara para erguir a Bella y poderle dar de beber el dulce liquido, aprovechando que estaba reaccionado.

– Edward necesito hacer una llamada. ¿Puedes quedarte con ella y seguirle dando de beber?

–Sí, claro – Edward se sentó en un costado de la cama sosteniendo del algodón que su padre le dio.

–Solo no la obligues a tomar mucho, tragos pequeños hijo.

Edward asintió en silencio siguiendo las órdenes que su padre le había dado.

Carlisle bajó a la sala para marcar el número telefónico.

–¿Cómo está la chica? –pregunto Esme al ver a su esposo entrar a la misma habitación que ella.

–No muy bien, la dejé con Edward un momento mientras llamó a su padre.

–¿Su padre? –dijo confundida –¿acaso la conoces?

–Sí –se volteó para verla –Es mi paciente… ¿recuerdas de la chica que te hablé el otro día?

Esme lo miró expectativa.

-La violación –dijo como clave.

–¿Es… es ella? –preguntó sorprendida.

Carlisle asintió calladamente, buscaba su agenda para poder marcarle a Charlie y avisarle lo que había pasado. No sabía cómo se pondría pero por lo menos Bella estaba en buenas manos.

Marcó el número del celular de Charlie sin ninguna prisa.

–"_Espero que no se preocupe demasiado"_ –pensó fugazmente.

–Charlie… –saludó Carlisle al escuchar la voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

–_¿Carlisle? ¿Qué pasa? _–preguntó inmediatamente al saber que se trataba del médico de su hija.

–Bueno, Bella se desmayó en la escuela – fue al grano.

–_¡¿QUÉ?_ –gritó Charlie _–¿Por qué no me hablaron de la escuela?_

–Bueno, es que no está en la escuela.

–_¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ EN LA ESCUELA?_

–Está en mi casa, mi hijo va con ella, él vio cuando se iba a desmayar y la ayudó. Pero mejor te explico cuando vengas.

–_¿Tú casa? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Por qué se desmayó?_ –Charlie no dejaba de temblar mientras pensaba en los peores escenarios. Quería saber cómo estaba su hija, quería verla.

–Es la calle "Tierra de Fuego", ¿la conoces? –inquirió –. Está a dos cuadras del súper mercado, casa 59 –explicó mientras Charlie lo escuchaba atentamente.

-_De acuerdo, no tardo._

La llamada terminó.

Carlisle se volteó para ver a su esposa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Esme lo abrazó en señal de apoyo. Sabía que el caso de Bella Swan era un tanto complicado.

– ¿Ella estará bien?

–Eso espero, pero lo que más me preocupa es el bebé –contestó su pregunta –Vamos a ver cómo sigue.

Salieron de la sala aun abrazados. Pero antes de llegar a las escaleras escucharon un gritó. Terminaron su contacto apresurándose para llegar al cuarto de Edward.

– Bella tranquilízate yo no quería hacerte nada –Edward trataba de explicarle Bella.

–¡NO ME TOQUES! –gritó imponiendo distancia entre Edward y ella.

–Tranquilízate… si me dices qué es lo que te pasa te puedo ayudar.

–¡NO! ¡TÚ NO ME PUEDES AYUDAR!

– Bella por favor… –Edward trató de acercarse un poco a ella, pero lo rechazó. –Muy bien… –suspiró Edward –déjame explicarte Bella, te desmayaste y quise ayudarte.

–¡NO! ¡DIJE QUE TE ALEJES!

Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, Carlisle e Esme corrieron para ver saber por qué Bella gritaba desesperadamente. Carlisle entró sin anunciarse seguido de su esposa.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó asustado.

Edward volteo para ver a su padre.

–Papá… yo no sé qué pasó, estaba haciendo lo que me indicaste. Cuando abrió los ojos y me vio se puso histérica –dijo Edward recargado en la pared más lejana a Bella de la habitación.

Carlisle e Esme se miraron rápidamente a los ojos. El comportamiento de Bella era de esperarse.

–¿Carlisle? –preguntó extrañada Bella volteándolo a ver.

–Sí Bella, soy yo… – se acercó lentamente – ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Confundida, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?

–Bueno –ahora estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama –Te desmayaste en la escuela y Edward te trajo hasta aquí. Estás en mi casa, ya le hablé a tu papá y viene en camino. No te preocupes querida.

Bella miraba sigilosamente alrededor, observaba cada detalle del cuarto. Se sintió incómoda.

–¿Ed-Edward?

–Sí Bella. Es mi hijo –aclaró –Esme, Edward, es mejor que salgan y nos dejen solos –sugirió Carlisle.

–Muy bien –Habló su esposa–. Vamos hijo…

Los dos salieron de la habitación.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó? –preguntó Carlisle.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

–Muy bien, Charlie no ha de tardar en llegar. Tengo que revisarte de nueva cuenta… ¿puedo?

–Sí – dijo Bella tímidamente, preparándose para la revisión que conocía perfectamente.

La presión, ritmo cardiaco, temperatura e incluso la respiración parecían estar mejorando.

–Parece que ya estás un poco mejor…–dijo mientras guardaba sus instrumentos –Pero eso no te libra de los estudios que te mandaré a hacer.

–¿Estudios?

–Sí, necesito saber qué fue lo que provocó el desmayo.

Bella dudó un momento pero por fin habló:

– Creo… creo que es porque no he comido como me has dicho.

–Bella… -reprochó.

–Lo siento –dijo con arrepentimiento.

–De acuerdo –dijo resignado –, iré por algo de comida. No tardo.

Bella asintió en silencio.

–Mamá ¿tú crees que ella esté bien? –la voz de Edward se escucho desde la cocina.

–No te preocupes, tu amiga estará bien.

El sonido del teléfono llamó la atención de madre e hijo, Edward se iba a levantar para contestar pero su madre se lo impidió.

–Papá… –dijo Edward cuando Carlisle entraba a la cocina – ¿Cómo sigue?

–Ya está mejor, solo necesita calmarse y un poco de azúcar –sacó las cosas necesarias para hacer un sándwich.

– ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

–Claro –dijo sin mucho interés.

–¿Cómo es que se conocen?

Jaque–mate.

–Bueno, es mi paciente –dijo calmadamente Carlisle.

–¿Tú paciente? –Preguntó desconcertado –Papá, pero tú eres ginecólogo.

Carlisle no contestó.

–Amor –habló Esme–, habla el papá de Bella, quiere saber si el bebé está bien.

– "_¿El bebé?"_ –pensó Edward en automático.

–¿Bebé? ¿Cuál bebé? –balbuceó estupefacto mirando a su padre. Edward

–No Charlie, ella y el bebé están bien… -respondió al escuchar la voz alterada de Charlie e ignorando a su hijo.

Fue lo único que Edward pudo escuchar antes de que su padre abandonara la cocina.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño maratón :D Bueno, a petición del publico qué les parece si reinaguramos el TEAM "Odiamos a Tanya" Las chicas nuevas poco a poco descubrirán porqué este club y espero que se unan...jejeje, bueno, si es que aun les agrada la idea.

Besos

Angie C Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

* * *

**7**

–Bien Bella, me da gusto de que estés mejorando, pero creo que hay algo que tienes que decirme – ella solo miró a su psicóloga con incredulidad.

–Sí…bueno. Hay algo…–comenzó débilmente mientras jugaba como siempre son sus manos.

–Vamos, no tengas miedo – la animó y ella suspiró.

–¿Recuerda que le conté sobre un chico que me tiró en los pasillos? –intentó hacer la plática más cómoda para sí.

–Sí, si no mal recuerdo no te agrada.

–Bueno… comparto clases con él y en biología nos sentamos juntos.

–¿Y cómo te sientes respecto a eso? –preguntó.

–En un principio… enojada e incómoda –aceptó desagradada.

–¿En un principio? ¿Qué pasó después? –volvió a cuestionarle ahora intrigada.

–Bueno, él me habla e insiste en ser mi amigo –informó incomoda ante la idea.

–Aja… –la alentó a que continuara.

–Entonces, para no hacer esto largo, como ya sabe ayer me desmayé, él me llevó a su casa porque la enfermera no estaba… –comenzó.

–¿A su casa? ¿Por qué no a un hospital? –la psicóloga le interrumpió.

–Su padre es Carlisle Cullen –comentó sarcástica.

–Oh… –fue lo único que la psicóloga atinó a decir.

–En fin… –suspiró –, él se enteró que estoy embarazada –dijo entre dientes.

–¿Y qué pasó? –cuestionó intrigada.

–Nada… –confesó triste.

–Ya no te habla –quiso deducir la psicóloga.

–Soy yo la quien no le habla... –comenzó–; me da pena hacerlo

–¿Le contaste sobre lo que te pasó?

–Supongo que Carlisle ya le habrá dicho –habló irritada.

–¿No crees que eso sería poco profesional? –le sugirió.

–Sí, pero Edward es su hijo –debatió.

–Edward…–repitió el nombre tratando de recordar su rostro que hacía tiempo no veía.

–Sí, sigue persistiendo en que seamos amigos. La verdad, no puedo quitarme el perjuicio que tengo sobre él. Además hay una chica que siempre intenta estar junto a él, creo que a ella le gusta –dijo lo último con celo imperceptible.

–Han hablado durante estos tres días –cuestionó en una afirmación.

–Eventualmente, pero yo no quiero ser su amiga. No sé por qué se empeña si sabe que…–las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

–¿Qué…? –preguntó la psicóloga.

–Lo que me pasó. Lo sabe y no desiste –suspiró frustrada.

– Deberías darle una oportunidad, no tienes amigos. Al parecer es de buen corazón ese chico…digo, no se alejó de ti cuando se enteró de tu embarazo –le recordó.

–… –Bella guardó silencio esperando que su doctora continuara.

–Profesionalmente, creo que establecer tu primera amistad con un hombre será difícil para ti. Deberías empezar con otras chicas de tu edad. Debes de progresar poco a poco.

–El problema es que no me deja sola –se defendió.

–Intenta protegerte –concluyó tranquila.

–¿De qué? –soltó confundida.

–Eso ya la sabes Bella, pero dudo que él lo haga. Necesitas darle una oportunidad, no te haría nada mal empezar una amistad con ese chico. En mi opinión es _importante_ que vuelvas a socializar –le recalcó antes de dar la sesión por terminada y escoltarla hasta la puerta de su consultorio.

–Muy bien, empecemos con la clase –comenzó el profesor –espero que hayan traído su tarea –recordó tan pronto como sacaba un libro de poesía.

Tenía frente a él a treinta alumnos y esperaba que por lo menos uno de ellos pudiera ser capaz de escribir algo decente mas ver las actitudes pueriles que aun tenían la mayoría de sus alumnos no le alentaba mucho. La mayoría de ellos seguían hablando, riendo y uno que otro se mantenía aislado en su lugar.

Edward movía sus manos impacientes sobre su banca, quería y no leer lo que había escrito para _ella_. Sólo esperaba que Bella lo notara.

–Cullen– llamó el profesor.

–¿Sí? –preguntó sorprendido levantando la mirada.

–Le agradecería que estuviera mentalmente en mi clase, ahora pase al frente y lea su tarea.

Edward se puso de pie con una timidez oculta. Fue con paso firme hacia el frente de la clase, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

_When the daylight disappears,  
When you´re haunted, I´ll be near,  
When the shadows come to call,  
When you´re too scared to stand tall,  
I can stand tall._

_Dream and let your dreams go  
It´s your turn to fly.  
Long as I´m standing by  
You can close your eyes,  
I will take care of you.  
Long as you want me to.  
Whatever else I do,  
I will take care of you. _

Cuando Edward terminó había un nudo en su garganta que no le permitía hablar y enmudecido caminó hasta su lugar sin esperar la indicación de su profesor. Todos en el salón estaban en silencio, obviamente no era el mejor de los poemas, y mucho menos por que la había leído de corrido, pero en realidad era muy bonito y transmitía un sinfín de sentimientos que movían por dentro.

–Muy bien Edward –habló el profesor–, parece que te esforzaste –alagó despreocupado.

–Gracias –dijo sin más ya sentado.

–Muy bien, ahora ¿quién sigue? –preguntó al aire sin recibir respuesta alguna. –De acuerdo… Ceci, pasa por favor.

Una chica de unos 17 años se levantó. Tenía cabello largo y negro, vestía unos deslavados jeans con una blusa café que junto con una actitud torpe comenzó a recitar.

Y quizá si la mente de Edward no hubieses estado tan ocupado suponiendo la reacción de Bella, se hubiera percatado de la insistente y cuestionante mirada que la chica de sus pensamientos le daba.

El timbre sonó anunciado su siguiente clase. Biología. Todos dentro del salón tomaron sus cosas y salieron con paso presuroso del aula literaria.

Edward camino más rápido de lo normal tratando de cruzar el inundado pasillo y ser el primero en llegar al laboratorio. Se sentó en la mesa que le correspondía y esperó la llegada de Bella para tratar de hablar con ella.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio pasar por el umbral de la puerta a Bella. Llegó con la mirada baja hasta la mesa que le correspondía pero sin saludar a su nuevo amigo. Tan rápido como se sentó sacó una libreta y se puso a rayarla como muchas otras veces. Edward, que la miraba intrigado se decidió a dar el primer paso.

–Hola, Bella –la saludó por primera vez en el día pero para variar no recibió respuesta alguna.

Bella, quien daba por hecho que Edward ya sabía toda su historia, no quería hablar. Y es que le causaba una vergüenza sobrehumana que él supiera de su desgracia.

–¿Cómo estás? –insistió él esperanzado.

Bella hizo una mueca de molestia sin contestar.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward" _Pensó Bella con disgusto.

Edward dudó un momento ante lo que pasaba. Tal vez estaba enojada por lo de ayer y no quería hablarle o tal vez simplemente le odiaba.

–Si estás molesta por lo del día te pido disculpas, no era mi intención asustarte. Sé que fue muy atrevido de mi parte llevarte a mi casa, pero…

–No. No digas nada. Déjame en paz por favor –interrumpió sin mirarlo.

La clase comenzó, esta vez verían una película sobre la reproducción asexual en las plantas. Las luces se apagaron poniendo un tanto nerviosa a Bella al sentir la fija mirada de Edward.

El sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero quizá esta era su oportunidad de hablar con ella.

–Por favor… –rogó en tono bajo mientras intentaba tomarla de la mano.

Bella, al sentir el contacto ajeno, se apartó bruscamente.

–Está bien…–aceptó Edward al notar su reacción –, pero déjame hablar –exigió.

–No hay nada que hablar –susurró tajante.

–Por supuesto que sí –replicó acercándose ligeramente a ella.

–Mira… –comenzó mientras se volteaba para ver las esmeraldas de Edward –; no te preocupes es mi vida y yo puedo sola –contestó.

Edward se sorprendió por la dureza en las palabras de Bella.

–Yo…yo lo sé, sé que puedes hacerte cargo tú sola, pero me gustaría ayudarte, yo te qui…–sorprendido por la dureza de Bella intentó hablar.

–No juegues con esto –lo interrumpió de nuevo.

–No estoy jugando Bella, en verdad hablo en serio. Tú me interesas –debatió seriamente.

–Claro, si te interesara no me molestarías –soltó sarcástica.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –le cuestionó.

–Porque es lo que deberías de hacer. Estar lejos de mí.

–No, tú no me entiendes. Cuando dije que quería ser tu amigo hablaba en serio –informó casi amenazante.

"Tu amigo" esas palabras taladraron el corazón de Bella de una forma que ni ella supo que existía. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de su lugar y salió corriendo del salón. Edward intentó tomarla del brazo pero no la pudo retener.

–¿Qué pasa Edward? – preguntó la maestra interrumpiendo la clase.

–Se siente mal –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió –, iré a revisar que todo esté bien –anunció y salió sin esperar autorización.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos; no había rastro de Bella y tal vez era demasiado tarde para saber en qué dirección había ido.

–Debe de estar en el baño –susurró convencido tras una fugaz conclusión.

Corrió hacía los sanitarios y sin importarle que alguien lo viera entró al baño de mujeres.

– ¿Bella? –preguntó dudoso al verla recargada en uno de los lavabos.

–¿Q-qué haces? –contestó con lagrimas en su rostro retrocediendo hasta topar con la gélida pared del rosado baño.

–Yo…solo quiero hablar. Ya te lo dije –le recordó acortando la distancia entre ellos dos.

–Pero no lo entiendes, no hay nada que hablar –sonó severa sintiéndose acorralada.

–Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas embarazada? –le reprochó suavemente.

–No tenía por qué –respondió–. Además no es tu asunto apenas y te conozco –intentó que su voz no sonara quebrada.

–Claro que no, somos amigos –dijo más calmado intentando acercarse a ella para abrazarla.

–Amigos…no somos nada –susurró Bella –. ¡No me toques! –gritó cuando sintió las manos de Edward sobre sus hombros.

–¿Por qué? No te voy a hacer nada –argumentó preocupado.

–Deja de fastidiar, ¿quieres? No necesito de tu caridad ni compasión. Sólo lárgate, ya es suficiente con lo del embarazo como para que tú quieras venir y hacerte pasar por el chico bueno –reprochó dolida.

Una daga atravesó el corazón de Edward al escucharla hablar así.

–Bella, no me importa que estés embarazada. Somos amigos y siempre contarás conmigo, si tu novio no se quiere hacer cargo del niño… yo puedo ayudarte. Déjame hacerlo – le ofreció dejando sorprendida a Bella.

Y aunque los ojos de Edward demostraban una sinceridad única ello no fue suficiente para convencer a Bella.

–¿Novio? No te hagas Edward –comenzó enojada –, bien sabes que esto no fue así. Tu padre ya te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

–¿Entonces cómo? –preguntó ligeramente irritado–. Estar embarazada no es razón para avergonzarse.

–Y qué, ¿también te dijo que estoy _sucia_? –gritó con voz exasperada.

–¿_Sucia_? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Sí, _Sucia_… ¿no lo entiendes? –comenzó al borde de la desesperación–. ¡ME VIOLARON EDWARD! ¡ME VIOLARON Y QUEDÉ EMBARAZADA! –gritó la verdad que suponía él ya sabía.

Después de eso, Bella salió corriendo del baño deseando haber tenido que recordar lo que había sufrido.

¿Violada? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿A Bella la habían violado? No…, eso no podía ser. Su papá no le había dicho nada. No, era imposible ¿quién se atrevería a ser semejante atrocidad?

Edward estaba en shock, no podía comprender el extenso significado de esa palabra. Se quedó en el baño sin poderse moverse tratando de asimilar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Todo en su mente le daba vueltas; se mareó por un instante, las piernas le temblaron y perdió su color.

Eso era, simplemente, imposible.

* * *

A las chicas nuevas que están leyendo por favor no se molesten conmigo por la revelación tan cruda que Bella le dijo a Ed... él se iba a enterar de cualquier modo u_u Así que bueno, ahí tienen este cap. Mil gracias a todas las que han enviado un review a pesar de que hace tiempo ya me habian dejado uno y sobre todo a las nuevas personitas que también se animan a dejarme uno.

Quiero decirles que el Club de "Odiamos a Tanya" se inaugura a petición suya de nuevo, ya sabes; para no perder la parte divertida de este fic.

Mmmm... bueno, creo que no hay nada mas qué decir solo que disculpen mis demoras para actualizar a pesar de ya estar la historia terminada pero la cosa de Anatomía está un poco demandante.

Me despido; las quiero.

Angie C. Cullen

P.D. Soy fanatica de los números... y solo para que se vea bonito la sección de Reviws, ¿podemos llegar a 100? :D


	8. Chapter 8

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

* * *

**8**

Suspiró frustrado.

Se la había pasado toda la tarde meditando. Le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra y otra vez. Se sentía totalmente confundido y desorientado, no sabía qué rayos era lo que hacía ahí ni tampoco lo que diría y mucho menos las consecuencias que esto traería. Ni él mismo se podía explicar este extraño sentimiento que lo había hecho llegar hasta ese punto, casi al borde de la desesperación sin separarse de la cordura.

El viento sopló en medio de la noche, acariciando su piel. Un frío inundó su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer, sostuvo con mayor fuerza la pequeña caja de chocolates que tenía en su mano derecha. Había revisado quince veces los papeles que entregaría, asegurándose que en realidad pareciera un trabajo de la escuela. Puso el folder debajo de su brazo derecho, respiró profundamente tratando de aparentar buena cara y dio comienzo a su corta pero peligrosa caminata.

En el interior de la casa se pudo oír como alguien tocaba la puerta, pasaban de las nueve. Charlie se dispuso a abrir la puerta tomando su arma como medida de prevención. No pudo reconocer al rostro que se deformaba gracias al vitral de la puerta.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

– Buenas noches señor Swan –habló con un poco de nerviosismo la voz de un joven desde afuera– sé que es noche, y pido disculpas por molestarlo, soy Edward Cullen. Amigo de Bella.

Charlie abrió la puerta inmediatamente.

– ¿Su amigo? –le juzgó.

Edward tragó saliva.

– Corrijo, su compañero de escuela –explicó mientras veía a los ojos al papá de Bella y este le examinaba de pi a pa, incluyendo la caja de chocolates que traía.

– Pareces un buen chico –dijo con un poco de recelo – ¿Acaso no eres el hijo de Carlisle Cullen?

Edward asintió.

– Gracias por ayudar a mi hija el otro día.

– No se preocupe –dijo relajado.

– Es muy noche para visitas… ¿qué se te ofrece?

– Si –se aclaró la garganta–. Antes que nada quería darle esto a Bella –dijo extendiendo la caja cuadrada de chocolates para que Charlie la tomara –, espero que se encuentre mejor, sé que tal vez está indispuesta y quisiera saber si usted se la podría dar.

Charlie dudó por un momento sobre el gesto de Edward.

– No te preocupes –tomó la caja.

– Y bueno… somos compañeros de equipo en Biología, esta semana nos dejaron un trabajo de investigación que se tiene que entregar el lunes. No llevábamos mucho porque lo estábamos haciendo por separado. Pero debido a la situación quisiera dejarle el trabajo terminado para que lo revise y corrija de ser necesario.

Edward le ofreció un folder que Charlie examino cuidadosamente.

– Es el trabajo impreso y el CD por si se necesitan hacer correcciones, si gusta puede…checarlo.

– Muy bien chico, yo le diré –contestó despreocupadamente.

– Gracias.

– No es nada.

Charlie cerró la puerta dejando las cosas que tenía en mano sobre la mesa.

Edward caminó tembloroso hasta su auto, se metió en él y sujetó el volante como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– "_Espero que Bella lo revise" –_ pensaba mientras recobraba su temple. Arrancó su auto y manejó de regreso a casa.

Iba a medio camino cuando su celular comenzó a sonar sacándolo de su trance. Vio el identificador de llamadas, era Alice.

– Si me vas a preguntar dónde estoy, la respuesta es a quince segundos de casa –dijo sin muchas ganas.

– Pues más te vale… mamá está preocupada ¿por qué rayos no avisaste a que ibas a salir?

– Porque no lo había planeado.

– Edward Cullen, no juegues conmigo. Más vale que me digas que es lo que te pasa y porque has estado toda la semana así.

– No hay ninguna razón en especial Alice, solamente quería estar solo un momento.

– No me engañas. Hablaremos cuando llegues.

La llamada terminó, aventó su celular al asiento del copiloto con una impotencia que era nueva para él. Quería llorar, realmente quería llorar. Pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte.

Entró a su casa despreocupadamente, aun se sentía enojado.

– ¡EDWARD! –gritó Esme cuando lo vio cruzar la sala.

– Mamá –dijo respondiendo el abrazó que le proporcionaba.

– ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no avisaste te ibas a salir?

– Me hablaron de la librería avisándome que ya había llegado el libro que pedí desde hace tiempo, fui pero no era la edición que yo buscaba –mintió Edward.

– Bueno hijo, pero ¿no podías ir mañana?

– Sí, pero ya sabes que durante el día hay mucha gente y como soy cliente preferencial me avisaron antes de que cerraran hoy. Aunque fue una pérdida de tiempo.

– No te enojes cariño, es sólo un libro.

– ¿Papá ya llegó?

– No, pero Alice estaba muy preocupada por ti.

– De acuerdo, no voy a cenar. Tomé algo antes de regresar a casa.

– De acuerdo cariño, hasta mañana…te ves cansado, trata de dormir bien.

– Si mamá.

Esme despidió a su hijo con un tierno beso en la frente. Edward se alejó con pasos pesados hasta su habitación, las escaleras le parecieron eternas pero daba gracias de que Alice no se le hubiera aparecido en el camino.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto esperando sentirse reconfortado pero no fue así. La imagen de Alice sentada sobre su cama, con los brazos cruzados hizo que rodara sus ojos para dar otro suspiró. No tenía ganas de darle ninguna explicación.

– Edward… Edward… Edward… – dijo Alice en tono amenazante.

– ¿Podemos hacer esto mañana? A primera hora si quieres –habló con tono suplicante.

Se limitó a observar a su hermano; estaba triste. Nunca lo había visto así. Parecía que estaba deprimido.

– ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué has estado actuando así toda la semana? –cambió su tono. Ahora estaba preocupada.

– Nada…–suspiró tirándose en la cama –no pasa nada.

Alice volteó para ver a su hermano. – tú nunca te comportas así.

– Cierto.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste de clases el otro día sin avisar?

– Bueno… – dudó sobre decirle o no el percance con Bella –, tuve un inconveniente.

– ¿Qué fue tan importante para irte de la escuela?

Suspiró de nuevo: –Bella se desmayó y la traje con papá para que la revisara. La enfermera no estaba.

– ¿Está bien? –Alice se exaltó un poco al escuchar eso – ¿Qué le pasó?

– No lo sé… creo que no comía bien o estaba débil. Papá la checó y dijo que se encontraba bien.

Sí, Bella estaba bien. Sólo que Edward había omitido un pequeño detalle.

– "_¡ME VIOLARON EDWARD, ME VIOLARON Y QUEDÉ EMBARAZADA!"_– recordó con dolor sobándose las sienes.

– Qué bien, mañana le hablaré para saber cómo sigue – pensó en voz alta Alice.

– No lo hagas –ordenó Edward.

– ¿Por qué no?

–… – no supo que decir.

– ¿Por qué no Edward?

– No lo sé Alice…has los que quieras.

Edward sonaba enojado. Se despidió de Alice para meterse a bañar todavía molesto.

– Si quieres te puedes ir o quedarte… me da lo mismo –dijo antes de entrar al baño.

Alice se quedó perpleja ante la actitud de su hermano, no sabía qué rayos le pasaba.

Edward sabía que lo que había hecho era una completa y absurda estupidez. Como si mostrándole el poema que había escrito para ella cambiara las cosas de alguna forma, como si eso aminorara el daño que le habían hecho.

Bella se despertó con menos ganas que de costumbre, le dolía la cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Caminó hasta el baño donde se encerró por unos minutos, Charlie aun no despertaba. Era sábado y hoy entraba a trabajar más tarde que de costumbre así que trató de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo.

Pasaron quince minutos. Después de ello Bella salió del pequeño cuarto con un semblante totalmente pálido. Había vuelto el estomago a pesar de que estaba vacío, se había lavado los dientes y decidió bajar por un vaso de agua para minorar su malestar.

Pasó desapercibida de la caja de chocolates y el folder que se encontraban en la mesa. Tomó su vaso y lo llenó del líquido refrescarte, subió de nuevo a su cuarto y se acostó. Se sentía mal, pero más que el dolor físico su corazón volvía a sangrar los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado. Todo gracias a Edward, ese impertinente chico que se esforzaba por hablar con ella y que la había orillado a gritarle la verdad. Cerró sus ojos para tratar de dormir y dejar de pensar su confesión.

No tardó mucho para que su padre le llamara para que se levantara. Hizo un puchero porque no quería desayunar, todavía tenía la sensación de su estomago revuelto, pero no le funcionó ya que diez minutos después se encontraba sentada en la cocina con un plato de cereal.

– ¿Puedo comerlo más tarde? –preguntó con esperanza.

– No, ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor.

Bella hizo una mueca de molestia, pero su expresión cambió por una de duda al notar dos objetos intrusos en la mesa.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– ¿Qué es qué? –miró a Bella que le indicaba con la cabeza la caja de chocolates y el folder –Ah… eso, lo trajo un muchachito… este, el hijo de Carlisle. Tu compañero.

– ¿Edward?

– Si ese…Edward –dijo distraídamente mientras leía el periódico.

– ¿Para qué?

– Bueno… la caja de chocolates es para ti, creo que un regalo personal para que te sintieras mejor y el folder dijo que era un trabajo de equipo en biología o algo así. Me dijo que lo revisaras e hicieras cualquier corrección que creyeras conveniente.

– ¿Trabajo? –preguntó totalmente confundida.

– Sí…–se paró de la mesa y depositó sus trastes en el lava platos –Me voy cariño –, le dio un beso en la frente –con respecto a ese chico… me alegra que tengas amigos. Parece un buen chico pero mantén tu distancia, cuídate.

Charlie salió dejando a Bella sola e intrigada.

Tomó unas cuantas cucharadas de su plato de cereal y después lo dejó a un lado. Tomó el folder pare ver su contenido. Comenzó a inspeccionarlo, en realidad parecía un trabajo de biología, pero ella no recordaba que les hayan dejado nada y en todo caso él ya había hecho el trabajo no tenía caso esforzarse en revisarlo. Estaba a punto de dejar en trabajo cuando una hoja de color rosa se escapó parcialmente del folder. Le llamó la atención ya que a diferencia de las demás hojas no estaba impresa. La tomó y comenzó a leerla.

_Bella:_

_Sé que has pasado por cosas muy difíciles. Cuando escribí esto, por primera vez, sólo sabía lo de tu embarazo. Nunca me imaginé nada de lo que me dijiste en el baño, te pido mil disculpas si fui prepotente e impertinente contigo por forzarte a que fuéramos amigos. No estuvo correcto y pido me perdones por ello._

_Tal vez ya no tenga sentido decirte que me gustaría ser tu amigo, ahora sé tus razones y las comprendo. Pero quiero que sepas que… que….nada olvídalo, ya arruiné esto. _

_Espero te gusten los chocolates, _

_Edward Cullen_

_P.D.: __¿Amigos?_

Bella quedó perpleja ante lo que sus ojos acababan de leer. Desvió su mirada hacia la caja de chocolates. La tomó con manos temblorosas y la abrió. Encontró otra nota.

_Me alegra de cierto forma que los aceptaras, espero que te gusten… no sé cuáles son tus favoritos pero estos son muy ricos. Por cierto no le hagas caso al disco que envíe…es solo basura. _

_Sábado 17 de Septiembre, 13:00 horas. Río Azul # 47_

Esa era su dirección. Bella miró el reloj de la pared, casi las once.

– "_Seguramente está jugando"_ –pensó con desdén tratándose de convencerse a sí misma que era una broma.

Subió confundida a su habitación. No supo porqué pero se cambio de ropa. Se puso un pants azul que le quedaba holgado con una sudadera verde, amarró su cabello en una coleta y bajó de nuevo a la cocina para terminar su desayuno. Aun miraba el regalo de Edward.

El sonido de un auto estacionarse la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró sobre la silla para revisar si Charlie había regresado por algo. Pero no era el auto de su padre el que estaba estacionado frente a su casa.

Edward bajó de su volvo gris. Estaba nervioso y jugaba con las llaves de su auto. Llevaba unos jeans que hacían juego perfecto con su playera blanca y con la camisa que tenía sobre esta con los botones desabrochados dejando que su torso se notara a pesar de la playera. Caminó hasta la puerta y tocó.

– "_¿Qué es lo que quiere?_ –pensó para sí misma.

Estaba vestida y a un paso de la puerta. Vacilaba entre dejar pasar a Edward a su casa o no. Aunque no necesariamente tendría que pasar. Se armó de un valor que encontró en algún recuerdo feliz de su vida. Caminó y temerosa abrió la puerta.

– Hola –Edward fue el primero en saludar.

– Hola –respondió débilmente Bella.

– Gracias por abrirme – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Si bueno…quería saber por qué viniste.

– Quería hablar contigo – habló Edward como si estuviera confesando una travesura temeroso.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar contigo?

– Bueno… me abriste la puerta y estamos conversando.

– Sí, gracias por preocuparte… pero no es necesario que lo hagas –dijo cambiando el tema con un tono hostil aun en la puerta.

– Lo sé –dijo secamente.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

–… – agachó la cabeza, pero de inmediato la alzó –Si me dejas ayudarte tal vez… Bella yo quiero ser tu amigo.

– No. No puedes –el tono de Bella se volvió un tanto grosero.

– Por favor…

– Parece que no entiendes; no hay nada de qué hablar –hizo una pausa –; es mi vida y no intentes meterte en ella.

– Si así lo quieres – actuó en forma pertinente.

Bella se quedó muda por la respuesta de Edward, pensó por un momento que no se daría por vencido y que no la dejaría hasta que aceptara.

– Por último –hablo de nuevo Edward –, sólo quería decirte que Carlisle no me dijo nada…sobre el embarazo –le costó trabajo decir eso –, lo descubrí por accidente. Él es demasiado profesional como para contar la vida privada de sus pacientes. No lo culpes a él.

– Descuida.

– Entonces me voy –miró a los ojos a Bella, pero estos no expresaban nada solo hostilidad.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a su auto, pero antes de llegar a él se arrepintió y regresó con Bella sin decir nada.

– ¿Qué no te ibas ya? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

– ¿No debiste de haber cerrado la puerta? –contra atacó –. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

– ¿Así cómo?

– Tan… fría e indiferente. Ni las gracias me diste por ayudarte.

– No te lo pedí.

– ¿Qué te hice yo? –preguntó adolorido por las palabras de Bella.

– Solamente ser hombre.

– Pero yo no tuve la culpa…ni siquiera te conocía.

– No me importa –dijo con acidez.

– Bella, dame…dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que no soy ese chico que piensas soy, que lo único que busco es tu amistad.

– No tengo razones para hacerlo.

– Claro que sí.

– Dime una –dijo con tono arrogante.

Bien, lo que Edward diría en los próximos cinco segundos sería jugar sucio, pero si quería convencer a Bella de dejarlo ser su amigo, tenía que hacerlo.

– Soy el único que sabe lo que en verdad te pasó sin contar a tu padre y a Carlisle.

Pareciera que a Bella le había caído un balde de agua fría al escuchar esas palabras chantajistas.

– Bella, por favor, confía en mí.

Ella lo miró tratando de encontrar la broma de todo esto en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, pero no halló nada de eso. Al igual que la otra vez en la cafetería, lo único que pudo ver fue a un chico, igual de solitario que ella, que necesitaba un amigo. Alguien con quien hablar y sentirse seguro.

– ¿Cómo hacerlo? –preguntó con temor en su voz dudando de lo que hacía.

– ¿Confiar? Bueno. Sé que es difícil porque soy hombre, pero podemos empezar hablando de nosotros. Desde cero.

Bella lo miró con recelo.

– Bella Swan, 17 años, me gusta el chocolate y estar sola. Odio principalmente a un chico que se la pasa intentado ser mi amigo, tal vez lo conozcas va en la misma escuela que nosotros. Olvidemos la parte trágica de mi vida que ya sabes, me mudé hace tres meses.

Edward pudo notar la sátira en las palabras de Bella. Respiró hondo, sabía que esto sería difícil pero haría todo lo posible para lograr ganarse la confianza de la chica que tenía enfrente.

– Edward Cullen, 17 años. Estudiante, me gusta el chocolate, las palomitas y disfrutar de un bello atardecer, no tengo muchos amigos y tú me agradas…. ¿Amigos?

Edward ofreció su mano en señal de acuerdo esperando que Bella le regresara el gesto.

Bella miró la mano de Edward y después su cara, repitió este movimiento dos veces más, seguía dudando. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, dio un largo suspiro y habló rompiendo el silencio que ella había comenzado.

– Lo consultaré con mi médico –habló en tono serio.

Edward cerró el puño de su mano al mismo tiempo que la bajaba. Tenía la ilusión de que Bella de dijera un: sí podría intentarlo o lo siento Edward pero quiero que me dejes en paz. Pero, ¿consultarlo con su médico? ¡Dios! Eso era absurdo...

– Tu medico –dijo cómo si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

– Sí, como sea tengo cosas que hacer, si no te importa…

– ¡Oh! Sí, claro –captó la indirecta –Entonces… hasta luego.

– Sí.

Después de cerrar la puerta Bella contempló como Edward se alejaba de su casa sintiéndose más segura por recobrar su espacio.

Estaba confundida.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias por sus comentaeios. Espero sus reviews con reclamacioneso felicitaciones... ¿creen q Bella le dará un aoportunidad a Edward para acercarse a ella?

jejeje..nos vemos!

Angie C.

PD. disculpen mis errores


	9. Chapter 9

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

* * *

**9**

Era un día húmedo.

Como todos los lunes, las actividades regresaban a su normalidad después de un merecido fin de semana para descansar, aunque en realidad no todos olvidaban sus preocupaciones y se tomaban un tiempo para ellos mismos.

Edward se dirigía a la escuela junto con Alice, Jasper y Rosalie, todos iban en silencio, apenas y se podía escuchar una suave música en el automóvil donde los chicos viajaban con el destino de siempre.

Unos ojos verdes iban más preocupados de lo que deberían. Se morían por ver a Bella. Sin embargo tenía que esperar hasta llegar a la escuela.

El estacionamiento de la escuela era lo peor de todo, estaba resbaloso y a cada cinco minutos algún despistado se resbalaba. Caminó hasta la escuela y entró sin ánimos.

La sangre de Edward, no sabía por qué, recorría con más fuerza su cuerpo, sentía un frenesí dentro de sus ser que le era demasiado difícil de controlar, estaba a punto de declinar su promesa de no hablarle a Bella hasta que ella lo hiciera, pero sabía perfectamente que tenía que darle su tiempo.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre esperando la llegada de Bella, pero ella no llegó.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Edward se preguntaba la razón de su ausencia durante las primeras tres horas.

Caminó de mala gana al salón de Biología. No tenía ganas de ver a Tanya, de soportar a sus compañeros y no quería ver vacío el lugar de Bella, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. En una escuela tan pequeña como lo era la suya no había muchos lugares para esconderse.

Llegó distraídamente hasta el salón y después hacia su asiento sin percatarse que Bella ya se encontraba en su lugar. Se sentó estando en otro mundo. Bella lo miraba con mucha intriga, nunca había visto antes a Edward con esa cara, parecía que algo le molestaba pero no sabía que era.

La clase comenzó tranquilamente, ninguno de los dos había hablado. Edward porque no había notado la presencia invisible de Bella y ella porque esperaba que él tomara la iniciativa de hablar.

Unos minutos más pasaron y fue cuando Bella, después de un difícil monologo interno, habló.

–No te han dicho que es de mala educación no saludar a tus amigos – dijo inclinando su cabeza ligeramente para que Edward pudiera escuchar.

Edward que se encontraba distraído no supo cómo reaccionar ante la frase de Bella. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Eran amigos? La miró con sorpresa aun sin decir nada.

–Bueno, si no hablas pensaré que… –no pudo terminar su frase porque Edward la interrumpió.

–No, es sólo que pensaba que no me ibas a hablar hasta que vieras a tu medico –dijo con una sonrisa torcida que derretía a cualquier persona.

–Si bueno… –se giró para prestarle atención a la maestra –mi doctor que recomendó socializar y tú eres la persona que más me habla así que…

Dejó incompleta su frase.

–Eso quiere decir que… –sugirió.

–Que estás a prueba.

–¿A prueba? –dijo extrañado –, ¿a qué te refie…?

–Edward, por favor guarda silencio –la maestra lo interrumpió. Este bajó su mirada mientras pensaba en la plática exprés que había tenido con Bella.

No volvieron a hablar durante el resto de la clase. Bella también seguía callada pensando si lo que había hecho, aceptar la amistad de Edward, era una buena idea. Pensando que tal vez se arrepentiría o que algo malo pasaría; pero al mismo tiempo deseando que después de todo algo le saliera bien para compensar tanto daño.

El timbré sonó y todos se levantaron de sus asientos para retirarse del salón. Edward aprovechó ese momento para hablar de nuevo.

–¿Somos amigos entonces? –preguntó con una sincera sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano a Bella.

–Eso parece –respondió el gesto con una sonrisa de menor tamaño.

Edward no dijo nada pero tampoco ocultó la sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro al salir del salón en dirección a los casilleros.

–¿Comerás con nosotros? –preguntó.

–Supongo… –dijo alzando los hombros.

–¿Te ayudo con tus cosas? –volvió a preguntar ofreciendo una de sus manos.

–No, así estoy bien.

–De acuerdo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Ya lo haces… de nuevo –dijo con un ligero tono de broma.

–Cierto… –puso una mano es su cabeza como si se diera cuenta de que hizo algo mal.– ¿Por qué no entraste a clase en la mañana?

Bella pensó su respuesta cuidadosamente.

–Tuve mareos matutinos… –no quiso decir la palabra "embarazo"–, ya sabes.

–¡Oh, vaya! –murmuró sorprendido, en verdad se sentía un poco extraño estar hablando sobre síntomas del embarazo –. Entonces sólo comerás frutas hoy.

Bella se giró para mirarlo.

–¿Me estás diciendo lo que tengo que hacer? –preguntó con un ligero enojo que no pasó a mayores.

–Bueno… –Edward dudó un poco al verla así –es que eso no te revolverá el estómago.

–De cualquier modo no tengo hambre –dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

–Ah no, eso sí que no –Edward habló con seriedad –. Sabes que necesitas comer bien.

–¿Acaso eres doctor o le robaste mi expediente a tu padre para revisarlo? –inquirió.

–He investigado… –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, una sonrisa se formó tanto en su rostro como en el de Bella.

–"_Se siente bien que alguien se preocupe por mi_" – Bella pensó inconscientemente.

Caminó junto con él hacía la cafetería donde ya los estaban esperando.

Llegaron hasta la mesa que les correspondía. Todos ya estaban en sus lugares. Cuando Alice divisó a Bella saltó de la alegría, en verdad le hacía feliz que Bella se uniera a ellos, pero sobre todo, porque sabía que eso hacía feliz a su hermano.

–_Non ti preoccupi, tutto andrà bene con lei_ –habló Alice para que solo él la entendiera.

Edward asintió.

–_Lo sai che sei la mia sorella preferiti?_ –ahora habló Edward agradeciéndole con la mirada a su hermana por la comprensión que le daba.

Alice siempre estaba atrás de todo.

.

La amistad de Bella y Edward iba en progreso, hacía dos semanas que ella le había dado el sí para que fueran amigos y ahora parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Por un momento llegó a pensar que esto era sólo parte de un juego para divertirse con ella pero no era así, cada día que pasaba cada hora y cada segundo Edward se encargaba de cuidar de su salud.

Era hora del almuerzo. Edward y Bella se dirigían a la cafetería juntos, era una costumbre que habían adoptado rápidamente.

–¿Has pensado lo de ayer? –preguntó Edward.

–¿Qué de ayer? ¿Salir? –regresó la pregunta con un muy tenue sonrisa que empezaba a verse más seguido en la cara de Bella.

–Sí, ¿vas a poder ir? –pregunto mientras le abría la puerta para que entrara a la cafetería.

–No lo sé, aun no creo que… pueda –dijo con toda sinceridad.

– Bella… –dijo en tono de suplica –, si salimos el viernes no diferencia mucho de lo que es estar con nosotros en la escuela, ya sabes que todos vamos a ir y no te caería nada mal que salieras un poco.

–No Edward, no insistas –finalizó la falsa discusión, Jasper que escuchó lo que Bella le decía a su hermano preguntó curioso.

–¿No qué, Bella? –inquirió a pesar de tener la boca llena.

–Sabes… –habló Bella todavía de pie –, es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena y meterse en conversaciones ajenas.

Todos rieron ante la contestación de Bella. Su cambio era más que obvio aunque ella quisiera ocultarlo ya no era la misma de hace tres meses. Tenía amigos que se preocupaban por ella y que la hacían sentir protegida.

Por otro lado, exactamente en el extremo opuesto a su mesa, se encontraba la mesa de las porristas. Tanya y grupo de amigas plásticas.

–Tanya –le llamó Lauren –Ya viste…

Tanya giró su cabeza mirando en la dirección que su amiga le decía. La imagen que vio hizo que se llenará de cólera.

–Creo que lo estás perdiendo –habló con veneno Lauren.

–Cállate, es solo una cualquiera –siseó.

–Pues no lo parece, según lo que mis oídos perciben, fue Edward quien estuvo tras ella.

Tanya regresó su mirada con coraje a su bandeja con comida, la hizo a un lado y salió furiosa de la cafetería seguida de sus amigas.

Todos notaron el disgusto de Tanya excepto Edward y Bella. Estaban planeando una salida a Port Angeles para ir de compras; un poco de ropa para las chicas.

–Edward, ¿nos llevas el viernes de compras? –pregunto Alice antes de morder una manzana.

–¿Qué no íbamos a ir al cine o algo así? –preguntó confundido.

–Si bueno ese era el plan… –dijo con desdén Rosalie.

–¿Era? –ahora fue el turno de preguntar para Bella.

–Sí, era –Alice dijo con molestia dirigida para Jasper.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Jasper como si se le acusara de algo que él no había hecho –No tengo la culpa de que el entrenado haya cambiado la práctica ese día.

–¿No podrían faltar solo una vez?–habló Rosalie tratando de convencerlo.

–Lo siento Rose… –se pasó un bocado –, pero estamos casi en finales y es muy importante –explicó.

–¿Ves? –Rosalie dijo con tono de prueba –Ellos están muy ocupados con sus jueguitos...

–Siempre yo… –dijo resignado mientras todo reían,

–Eres el consentido… –Rosalie dijo con sarcasmo.

–Edward, te juro que empiezo a creer que eres del otro bando –habló espontáneamente Jasper a lo que todos, incluida Bella, rompieron en risa al ver la cara de Edward.

–Chicas… yo no sé si pueda –habló entre risas Bella.

– Bella, no nos puedes hacer esto. Lo tenemos planeado desde… –pensó un momento –; ayer.

–Además si Edward nos lleva… –habló con tono pícaro que hizo sonrojar levemente a Edward por lo que giró para que nadie lo notara.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa si Edward nos lleva? –preguntó un poco intrigada.

–Bueno, si él nos lleva no tendremos que cargar nuestras bolsas –Todos volvieron a reír.

Y así se pasó en tiempo, entre bromas e indirectas contra Edward. De vez en cuando podía regresarles algo. Bella no reía tanto como el resto, pero cada día, hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba se sentía mejor junto a ellos.

Por otro lado, a todo el mundo le había sorprendido la integración de la chica nueva al grupo de los Cullen. Pero había una persona a la que no le pasaba esto ni aunque quisiera: Tanya. Desde lo más profundo de su ser sentía como la sangre le hervía cada vez que visualizaba a Edward cerca de Bella y por más que lo pensara no había encontrado un razón lógica ni visible para que Edward estuviera con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. A pesar de sus vanos intentos por llegar y separarlos no lo lograba ya que "su amor", siempre y no había excepción alguna, prefería estar con su hermana y con la "mosca muerta" de Bella. Esto empezaba fastidiarle la vida y encontraría cualquier cosa para hacer quedar en mal a Bella frente a Edward.

Otro día más pasaba. La _cosa _que estaba dentro de Bella crecía cada vez más, aun no lograba aceptar del todo bien el embarazo. A pesar de que Alice era la que más porras le daba para que no se deprimiera, le costaba mucho trabajo querer al fruto de su desgracia. Obviamente Alice no sabía lo de su violación.

Sin importar lo que pasara, el lazo de amistad se empezaba a fortalecer entre Edward y ella. Incluso Charlie había aceptado la amistad de Edward,

– Bella – habló Alice mientras se miraban en el espejo del baño –¿Cómo sigues?

–Bien… creo, aunque me sigue dando molestias al despertar. Creo que le diré a Carlisle que me dé algo para los mareos matutinos y las nauseas.

–No te preocupes, le comento en la tarde. Recuerda que tenemos que cuidar a ese bebé.

–…– no respondió, aun no se encontraba segura de tener y querer al niño.

Tanya se quedó perpleja al escuchar la plática. Estaba dentro de un cubículo y no salió de él hasta que Alice y Bella se fueron del baño.

Era de tarde, un hermoso crepúsculo anunciaba en final del día. Bella estaba afuera de su casa sentada en el porche junto con Edward mirando una de las más bellísimas muestras de amor de la naturaleza.

–Este es tu momento favorito del día, ¿no? –rompió el tranquilo silencio la suave voz de Bella.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

–Cuando viniste por primera vez a mi casa para tratar de hablar conmigo lo mencionaste –dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

–¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó con asombro.

–¿Cómo olvidarlo? Eres muy persistente –dijo con tono bromista.

Edward la volteó a ver, ella seguía con su mirada fija en las estrella que se empezaba a asomar entre el cielo que oscurecía. Al verla así sintió un palpitar más fuerte de lo normal en su corazón

–Sabes… –habló Edward en tono bajo a lo cual Bella se giró para verlo.

Él quería decirle que le gustaba, que era la chica más bonita que en su vida había visto y que le causaba un sinfín de sensaciones a su corta edad, que estaría dispuesto a protegerla y cuidar de su hijo si era necesario, quería pedirle que fuera su novia pero sobre todo, que quería probar esos labios de niña que hipnotizaban su vista.

–Ya es tarde –Edward controló todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento.

–Cierto, creo que tengo que hacer la cena.

–Trata de no quemar la cocina –bromeó mientras se paraba del piso para después ayudar a Bella a pararse.

–Sé cocinar Edward.

–Si bueno, por lo menos ya hicimos la tarea y si prendes fuego a la cocina tendrás el resto de la noche para apagar el fuego.

–Muy gracioso.

–Un poco –Edward le dedicó otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, era en estos momentos que Bella comenzaba a agradecer y apreciar la amistad con Edward.

–Nos vemos mañana Bella –Edward se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Bella.

Para él fue gloría poder tocar la piel de Bella mientras que para ella era el más tierno gesto de amistad por parte de Edward.

–Hasta mañana –Se despidieron.

Bella se metió a su casa mientras Edward manejaba en dirección a la suya. Edward llegó a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro y con esa misma sonrisa se durmió. Le agradaba ver a Bella sin ese aire de tristeza y soledad.

La noche pasó tan rápido que a Edward le pareció haber dormido tres horas, se levantó con mucho pesar. Se metió a la ducha como todos los días y como todos los días Emmett entraba a su habitación y le abría al grifo del lavabo para que le saliera agua fría.

–¡AHHHH! –gritó Edward al sentir el liquido frío tocar su piel –¡EMMETT!

Salió del baño para encarar a su hermano, pero este ya se había dado a la fuga. Se vistió aun con la idea de matar a Emmett un día de estos. Se puso unos jeans negros junto con una playera gris que resaltaba la blancura de su piel.

Bajo a desayunar pero solo se encontró a Esme en la cocina.

–Buenos días mamá –la saludó con un beso.

–Hijo, ¿cómo amaneciste? –preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Bien… pero Emmett sigue abriendo el agua para que me salga fría mientras de ducho –habló mientras servía un plato de cereal.

–Con razón se fueron pronto –pensó en voz alta –Emmett dijo que llevaría a todos a la escuela.

–Cobarde… –murmuró.

La clase ya habían comenzado y Edward había vuelto a llegar tarde a Cálculo, cuando Bella lo vio movió su cabeza en forma negativa mientras sonreía y Edward tomaba asiento al lado suyo.

Las clases continuaron sin pena ni gloria.

Durante biología no hicieron mucho, solo ponerse de acuerdo para hacer un trabajo en equipo sobre síndromes y su etiología, nueva tarea por parte de Ana Luz. La explicación no tomó mucho tiempo de la clase por lo cual la maestra les dio cerca de diez minutos libres para hacer lo que quisieran, todo menos salir del salón.

–¿Cuándo quieres hacer el trabajo? –preguntó Edward mientras guardaba sus cosas.

–No lo sé… ¿te parece bien este fin de semana?

–Sí claro… sólo sino tienes que ir al doctor o algo así –hizo una mueca con la cara.

–No, ya cambié mis citas y hoy me toca ir con Carlisle y con la "psicoloca" –dijo tranquilamente.

–¿Psicoloca? ¿Qué respeto es ese señorita? –regañó de broma a Bella.

–Bueno ya ves… –rodó sus ojos.

–¿Se puede saber por qué cambiaste tus citas? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Si no lo recuerdas Alice me hizo prometer que iría de compras con ustedes, no todos los días te puedo ver cargando bolsas de tiendas departamentales.

–Muy graciosa –dijo con falso tono de molestia–, Alice se va alegrar cuando le digas que si vas a ir.

–Lo sé.

–Qué modesta.

–También lo sé.

Edward giró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo le agradaba que ella se comportara así.

Caminaron a sus casilleros, pero Edward le dijo a Bella que iría al baño y que la veía en su casillero, ella asintió y los dos se separaron.

Edward entró despreocupadamente al baño tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas. Bella se encaminó a su locker pero no pudo hacerlo cuando oyó que una voz le llamaba, era Alice.

–¡Bella ven, vamos a la cafetería! –le gritó a más de diez metros.

–¡Quedé de esperar a Edward! –respondió.

Alice solo hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de que los esperaban a los dos en la cafetería. Unos ojos llenos de coraje miraban la escena.

Tanya esperó a que Alice y Jasper se fueran a la cafetería para echar a andar su plan, Edward no estaba a la vista y había muchos chicos en el pasillo. Este era el momento indicado para demostrar la verdad.

Se separó de las demás porristas, Lauren la miraba intrigada, ella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, llamar la atención de todos los chicos en el pasillo para que oyeran el anuncio de Tanya.

Antes de que Bella pudiera llegar a su casillero, Tanya se había puesto en su camino, pensaba esquivarla y seguir adelante, pero no pudo cuando escuchó la voz de esa chica que no le caía bien gritar su nombre.

–¡BELLA! – la nombrada miró a Tanya fijamente sin saber lo que se proponía a hacer. Todos en el pasillo también posaron su atención en Tanya y después en Bella.

–¡MIREN! ¡ESA ES LA QUE ME QUITÓ A MI NOVIO ACOSTANDOSE CON ÉL! –se escuchó la voz de Tanya por todo el pasillo mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Bella, los chicos del pasillo la miraron incrédulos. No sabían lo que pasaba, pero seguramente este sería el mejor chisme del año.

Tanya se acercó violentamente hasta Bella, le tiró los libros que tenía para después agarrarla fuertemente y subir la sudadera que Bella vestía, exhibió así la pequeña panza de Bella con tres meses y medio de embarazo, todos se quedaron atónitos ante tal prueba.

Edward que salía del baño oyó un alboroto, buscó con las vista a Bella pero no la encontró fue entonces que escuchó las palabras que encendieron su furia:

–¡ESTA CUALQUIERA SEDUJO A EDWARD!

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, llegó a la mitad de un pasillo porque una multitud le impedía seguir su carrera. Buscaba desesperado con la mirada a Bella pero no alcanzaba a verla, fue entonces que decidió abrirse paso entre sus compañero que solamente le dirigían miradas de cuestionamiento y asombro. Segundos después pudo ver la imagen de Tanya exhibiendo a Bella, su cara se puso roja del coraje y cerró los puños tratando de contener su enojo.

–¡MIREN! ¡NO HAY MÁS PRUEBA DE QUE ESTA, ES UNA…!

–¡¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TANYA? –interrumpió severamente a Tanya antes de que terminara su frase.

Bella que trataba de no llorar por la vergüenza que estaba pasando aprovechó ese momento para intentar escapar de Tanya, pero cuando intentó salir del círculo nadie le permitió el paso.

–Ed, cariño… qué bueno que has llegado –dijo Tanya cambiando su tono –solamente trataba de demostrar que ella es una cualquiera y que no descansó hasta engancharte.

–¿DÉ QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO? –seguía furioso.

–Del embarazo Edward… –habló con tono calmado. Como si ella tuviera la razón.

–¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! –buscó con la mirada a Bella –¡BELLA! –cuando la nombró su tono no era de enojo sino de suplica. –No te vayas… –habló mientras caminaba hasta ella.

–Deja que se vaya –habló sin interés Tanya – tal vez tenga que seducir a alguien más.

–¡CALLATE TANYA! – Edward la volteó a ver con odio en su mirada.

Regresó su atención a Bella y la tomó del brazo con delicadeza impidiendo que intentara salir.

–No te preocupes…estoy aquí –susurró tan bajo que solo Bella le pudo oír, ella lo miró con lagrimas en sus ojos.

–No, déjame –la voz de Bella se quebraba.

–No sé por qué rayos no la dejas –habló Tanya.

–Eso no te importa –habló con un tono tan acido que por fin Tanya notó que Edward estaba molesto.

–¡¿QUÉ? ¿AHORA TE VAS A PONER A DEFENDERLA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE TE HIZO? ¿DE LO QUE NOS HIZO? –los gritos volvieron a empezar.

–¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?

–¡HABLO DE QUE NADA MÁS SE METIÓ CONTIGO PARA EMBARAZARSE DE TI Y TENERTE EN SUS MANOS!

–¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡ELLA NO HIZO NADA! –aclaró.

–¡AHORA RESULTA! ¡Y TAMBIEN ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO ARRUINÓ NUENTRA RELACION!

–¡EN PRIMER LUGAR TÚ Y YO NO SOMOS NADA, ENTIENDELO; NADA!

–¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡TÚ ERES MI NOVIO!

–¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS! ¡NO SOY, NO FUI Y NUNCA SERÉ NADA TUYO!

–¡¿Y QUÉ, TAMBIEN ME VAS A DECIR QUE ES UNA TONTERÍA QUE _ESA_ ESTÁ EMBARAZADA? ¡MINIMO HA DE TENER COMO TRES MESES!

Bella miraba, al igual que todos los espectadores, la pelea de palabras que estaba ocurriendo. Pensó que su mundo se había acabado cuando Tanya gritó lo de su embarazo, pero nunca pensó que Edward fuera al rescate por ella.

–¡NO, NO LO NIEGO!

– Edward… –murmuró Bella. Quería que parara.

Edward se giró para verla por unos segundos, se veía tan indefensa, pequeños ríos que nacían en sus ojos le hicieron ver el daño que esa pelea le estaba ocasionando. Tenía que parar esto.

–¡Y TODAVIA TIENES EL DESCARO! –dijo indignada –¡EDWARD, DEJALA IR… ¿O ACASO SI ES TU HIJO?

Esa pregunta congeló a Edward, el tiempo pasó demasiado lento, el ruido desapareció y lo único que quedó en su mente fue Bella. Sin pensarlo dos veces contestó:

–¡SÍ! –gritó.

–¿Q–qué dices? –preguntó titubeante Tanya.

Bella estaba en estado de shock por lo que sus oídos habían escuchado

–Lo que escuchaste. Me preguntaste que si el niño que espera Bella es mío, ¿no? – Edward bajó su tono.

–¡NO TE CREO, ES UNA MENTIRA NI SIQUIERA SABES SI ES TUYO!

–¡CLARO QUE LO SÉ! ¡Y PARA QUE TÚ Y TODOS AQUÍ SE ENTEREN: EL HIJO QUE ESPERA BELLA ES MIO! ¡MIO! –reafirmó sus palabras.

Todos estaban estupefactos.

–¡VAMONOS BELLA! –ordenó en tono fuerte. Todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar, ella no se dio cuenta cuando fue el momento en que salieron del círculo tampoco cuando Edward le tomó la mano para sacarla de ese infierno.

–¡EDWARD! –habló Alice totalmente furiosa. –¡¿QUE RAYOS ACABAS DE HACER? –preguntó acercándose a él.

–Nada –dijo aun enojado sosteniendo la mano de Bella –Vamos.

Edward pasó de largo a su hermana.

Edward y Bella se iban perdido de vista conforme avanzaban a la salida.

Estaba manejando más rápido de lo normal con dirección a la casa de Bella en un silencio incomodo.

–¿Tienes llaves? – preguntó al ver de lejos la casa de Bella.

–Sí – Bella utilizó un tono indiferente.

Una punzada de dolor se hizo presente en el interior de Edward, le dolía que ella actuara así.

–Llegamos –anunció débilmente mirándola con temor.

Bella seguía mirando a la nada, no se movía. Las lagrimas que hace unos momentos dominaban su rostro ahora habían desaparecido dejando a su paso un rostro inmutable. En su cabeza también rezumbaban las palabras que había predicado Edward.

No había razón por la cual lo hizo, hubiera sido más fácil haberse lavado las manos y decir que nunca se había metido con ella, pero no. Tenía que salir con sus actos heroicos y cambiar todo.

Bella cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza de manera negativa, un dolor se hizo presente cuando hizo aquel movimiento seguido de un mareo que provocó la pérdida de color en su cara. Estaba pálida, los labios secos y le dolía su cabeza.

–¿Te sientes bien? –se escuchó la preocupada voz de Edward.

–¿Cómo crees que me siento? –regresó con acidez.

– Bella… lo siento –habló quedamente –, no sabía que fuera a pasar esto…yo, nunca pensé que Tanya fuera capaz de hacerte esto.

Trató de disculparse sin quitarle la vista de encima.

–En verdad lo lamento –reafirmó al ver que Bella con contestaba y tenía intenciones de bajarse del auto.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo –habló finalmente y se bajó del auto tan rápido como pudo.

Caminó en dirección a su casa aun con el puño cerrado mirando al suelo, Edward la siguió con la mirada. No sabía qué hacer; si bajarse y seguirla o dejarla ir.

El sentimiento de impotencia invadió de nuevo su ser al ver a Bella en ese estado, casi tan deplorable como cuando la conoció. No, él no quería volver a verla así, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Decidido bajó del auto. Trotó para alcanzar a Bella antes de que llegara a la mitad del jardín y la tomó del brazo forzándola a que lo viera, iba a hablar pero las lagrimas en los ojos de Bella callaron sus palabras.

Lo miraba con dolor.

De nuevo, Edward sintió como algo se movían dentro de él al ver así a Bella, no pudo más que aflojar su agarre para poder abrazarla. La atrajo hasta su pecho protectoramente aunque Bella se tensó y mostró un poco de resistencia a la acción de Edward, cedió al final.

Acariciaba delicadamente su cabeza mientras que su otra mano permanecía inmóvil en la espalda de Bella, que lo único que pudo poner como medio de resistencia fueron sus brazos entre su cuerpo y el de Edward. Un cálido calor invadió su cuerpo, por un momento se sintió segura.

–Perdóname –rompió el silencio Edward.

Bella despegó su cuerpo de él recobrando su espacio personal.

–No tenías que hacerlo –susurró entre ligeros sollozos.

–Yo… lo lamento, pero no pude evitarlo –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

–¿Por qué no te fuiste y me dejaste sola?

–Yo no podría hacer eso –dijo sintiendo una opresión en su pecho ante la pregunta de Bella.

–Hubiera sido mejor que me dejaras sola…te hubieras ahorrado la vergüenza.

–Sabes que yo no haría eso.

No supo el por qué ni el cómo, pero al escuchar esas palabras Bella sintió explotar todo el sentimiento contenido por el suceso. Pudo sentir como el coraje invadía sus venas y su cara se ponía roja, trató de contenerse. Sin embargo no pudo.

–¿ES QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES EDWARD? ¡YO NO PEDÍ TU AYUDA, TÚ FUISTE EL QUE SE OFRECIÓ! ¡Y AHORA POR TU CULPA TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA? ¡NO! ¡PORQUE TÚ NO ERES AL QUE LE PASÓ TODO ESTO, TÚ NO ERES QUIEN TENDRA QUE SOPORTAR LAS BURLAS! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE TRATEN COMO A UNA CUALQUIERA? ¿EH? ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, TU MALDITA CULPA EDWARD!

Edward se quedó sin habla al escuchar las palabras de Bella. Las lágrimas corrieron de nuevo por las mejillas de Bella. Quería dejarse vencer para no seguir con esto. Se preguntaba porque todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenía, la vida se ensañaba en arruinárselo. Edward intentó sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo. Cuando sintió el contacto tímido de Edward volvió a gritar pidiendo que se alejara, pero él ignoró su petición y con más esfuerzos que antes la llevó hasta la puerta de su casa. Bella exigía que no la tocara, sus lágrimas amargas taladraban el corazón de Edward pero él ya no habló más. Le quitó las llaves para poder entrar a su casa, aun era temprano; las once de la mañana. La llevó hasta un sillón y la abrazó.

Bella seguía pidiendo, ahora golpeando el pecho de Edward con sus manos, que la dejara y que se fuera. Pero él seguía ahí. Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el cansancio venció a Bella.

Edward aligeró su agarré cuando notó que Bella había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Buscó algo con qué taparla, se paró del sillón y la acomodó con todo el cuidado del mundo. Pudo ver una manta en el brazo de un sillón y la tomó cobijando a Bella, retiró los cabellos que opacaban su rostro rojo por el llanto. Dudó en hacer o no lo que tenía en mente, pero terminó por decidir que si lo haría, de cualquier modo… ¿qué más podía salir mal?

Se agachó hasta la atura de Bella y le besó la frente con un cariño inexplicable. Cuando se separó habló:

–_Dormi bene vita mia_ –murmuró con amor antes de partir.

* * *

Wola.! espero que les haya gustado y no me maten por lo que pasó :D

Disfruten de este cap mientras yo sigo peleandome con mi libro de anto desesperada por entender algo :S

Agradecería que dejen un comentario porque me motivan, no solo a seguir escribiendo, sino que a terminar mas pronto de estudiar para subir otro cap. Y si es que tanto ustedes como yo tenemos suerte, cuando termine el capitulo de cintura escapular podré subir otro cap hoy mismo...:D

Besos,

Angie C

PD: disculpen cualkier error que haya tenido.


	10. Chapter 10

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

* * *

**10**

Edward entró a su recamara de manera automática. Se recargó en su puerta y lentamente descendió hasta quedar en el suelo. Sus piernas estaban encogidas ocultando su tórax, seguía con la mirada perdida en el vacío con sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Su rostro demostraba confusión y enojo, sabía que lo que había hecho no había sido lo mejor pero tampoco era algo de lo que se sintiera culpable.

Trató de no gritar por la desesperación pero a pesar de sus intentos no pudo contener todo el sentimiento que tenía dentro de sí. Un gruñido de frustración escapó de su boca para después darle paso a calladas lágrimas que gritaban todo lo que sentía.

Un insistente toque en la puerta lo molestó más.

–¡¿AHORA QUÉ? –gritó furioso.

–¡Edward abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar! –se escuchó la voz de Alice afuera de su habitación. Estaba preocupada pero también molesta. Todavía no acaba de entender lo que le había pasado a Bella.

–¡NO QUIERO HABLAR ALICE! –gritó de nuevo –Déjame solo.. –susurró para si mismo.

–¡POR FAVOR EDWARD, NO TE COMPORTES ASÍ! –Suplicó con voz autoritaria.

Edward no contestó, seguía pensando. Él había sacrificado su reputación en la escuela y con su familia por ella. Se había expuesto y dado la cara por Bella pero ella sólo le reprochaba, sólo le culpaba de todo lo que pasaba y sólo le había dicho que se largara.

Había echado todo a perder, todo. Su relación con Carlisle, incluso su Alice estaba molesta con él… ¿pero acaso ellos no entendían? ¿No podían ver que lo que hacía él era para ayudar? ¿Qué nunca quiso perjudicar a nadie? Sólo trató de ayudar, pero le salió el tiro por la culata.

La manija de su puerta se empezó a mover con vanos intentos de abrirla ya que tenía seguro. Alice no dejaría que su hermano se quedara así, nunca lo había visto reaccionar de una manera semejante ni contestarle con gritos a su padre.

–¡ALICE NO QUIERO VERTE! –el tono que utilizó Edward hirió el corazón de Alice en lo más profundo, pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón.

–Edward… –murmuró ella tristemente –Déjame entrar…

Los oídos de Edward pudieron oír perfectamente a su hermana, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le decía. Se paró del piso y caminó hacia el ventanal que había en su cuarto, no se había dado cuenta de la hora en que empezó a llover. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello despeinado y después la posó en el vidrio frío. Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando empezó a recordar la discusión de hace unos momentos.

_Tan pronto como había llegado a su casa los reclamos por parte de Alice comenzaron. _

–_¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO? –preguntó histérica al ver llegar a su hermano._

–_Hija… –Carlisle habló para calmar los ánimos de Alice._

–_Edward tenemos que hablar –sentenció Carlisle mientras le indicaba a su hijo entrar a su despacho, Edward le siguió monótonamente. _

_El ambiente tenso dentro del despacho de Carlisle era tanto, que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Carlisle ya estaba en su lugar mientras Edward se mantenía de pie._

–_¿Quieres decirme que fue lo que pasó? –no hacía falta introducción para saber de qué estaban hablando._

_Suspiró por milésima vez, miró a los ojos a su padre y habló._

–_Nada que no te hayan dicho ya. _

–_Quiero escuchar tu versión –dijo con un tono ligeramente molesto Carlisle._

–_No tiene caso –contestó con desdén._

–_Edward, ¿acaso sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? –la voz de Carlisle aumento un par de octavas, en verdad estaba molesto._

–_Sí… –dijo aun de pie._

–_Lo que hiciste fue… una imprudencia. No debiste –trató de relajarse._

–_Bella necesitaba de mi ayuda._

–_Lo sé, pero eso no era razón para hacer lo que hiciste._

–_¿Me estás diciendo que Tanya insultara a Bella por su embarazo y que me lo adjudicara no era razón suficiente para defenderla… para defenderme? –Edward comenzaba a sacar el enojo de su ser –, … pensé que tú lo entenderías –dijo con tono decepcionado._

–_Y lo hago. Pero tú no sabes lo que le pasó a esa pobre chica. Bella no necesita más problemas, necesita estar ayuda y sólo un profesional puede dársela –aclaró._

–_Ella es mi amiga… –debatió._

–_Porque casi la obligaste. _

–_¿De qué estás hablando?_

–_De que presionaste a Bella para que aceptara tu amistad. No necesita pres…_

–_Sí ya sé, no puede estar bajo presión por el embarazo –interrumpió a Carlisle._

–_¿Cómo lo sabes? _

–_Ella me lo dijo._

–_Entonces debes de entender que lo mejor es alejarte de ella._

–_¡¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso._

–_¿Por qué no Edward?_

–_¡Porque dije que el hijo que espera es mío! –soltó Edward._

–_¡No sabes lo que esa chica ha sufrido! –casi gritó._

–_¡Sí, lo sé! –los gritos se empezaban a escuchar desde afuera del despacho. _

–_No sabes nada –afirmó._

–_SI TE REFIERES A QUE LA VIOLARON Y QUE EL RESULTADO DE ESO FUE SU EMBARAZO, ¡SI, LO SÉ! ¡LO SÉ PORQUE ELLA ME LO DIJO! –gritó exasperado. _

_Carlisle perdió su temple ante las palabras de su hijo. Edward lo sabía y aun así había aceptado defender a Bella. _

_Edward salió furioso del despacho de su padre mientras Alice y Esme estaban en completo silencio, al igual que el resto de los chicos, que habían escuchado toda la conversación desde la sala. _

Y ahora se encontraba allí, después de la discusión con su padre. Se sentía mal por haberle gritado pero nadie lo entendía. Pasó en resto de la tarde sin salir de su habitación. Seguía pensando y meditando en lo que había hecho.

La noche abrazaba a Forks, la presencia de Morfeo se sentía en el aire y dos pares de ojos cansados por lágrimas decidieron dejarse envolver en el mundo de los sueños.

Gotas de lluvia azotaban impacientemente en una ventana. Bella se movía inquietamente dentro de su cama, sus sabanas estaban medio tiradas y la mitad de su cuerpo salía de estas. La expresión en su cara rebelaba que su sueño no era tan apacible como otras veces, sudaba mientras muecas de dolor y angustia se manifestaban en su rostro.

Tenía una pesadilla:

–_¡No Bella! –dijo un enojado Edward –¡Ese niño no puede nacer! ¿No entiendes que nos arruinaría la vida? Somos muy jóvenes para eso. _

_Bella estaba sentada en una banca en medio de un parque, Edward estaba furioso detrás de ella. Le acaba de decir que estaba embarazada y que quería tener al bebé._

–_Tú dijiste que lo podríamos tener… –murmuró tímidamente a su novio._

–_¡Pero esto no es posible! –respondió Edward exasperado –Tenemos que encontrar una forma de solucionar esto._

–_Edward…_

–_No Bella, mañana te llevaré con un doctor que se dedica eso y saldremos de nuestro problema._

–_¿Problema? –preguntó confusa._

–_Sí, problema… esto no es más que un problema, aun no entiendo cómo fue que esto nos pasó._

–_Edward… yo quiero tenerlo._

–_¡NO BELLA! ¡ESE NIÑO NO PUEDE NACER, ME ARRUINARIA LA VIDA!_

En ese momento Bella despertó de su pesadilla de un brinco. Tenía su cuerpo empapado en sudor y su respiración era demasiado agitada, su cuerpo temblaba y su cabeza pasaba para ella las escenas de su pesadilla.

–Demonios… –murmuró tratando de controlarse, se intentó parar para ir por un vaso con agua pero su intentó falló: un mareo inesperado la atacó.

Se apoyó como pudo para no caer, se sentó con miedo en su cama y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Nunca había tenido una pesadilla igual.

No hizo ruido para no despertar a su padre y así no preocuparlo. Seguía lloviendo con fuerza y eso la ponía nerviosa, por alguna extraña razón la desesperación de las gotas de agua al caer le infundían un miedo desconocido. Se sentía sola. Arregló las cobijas que estaban en el suelo y se metió de nuevo a su cama, intentó dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Edward enojado por el embarazo retrasaban su objetivo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sin muchas ganas y con esa misma emoción se vistió y desayunó antes de ir a la escuela, no sabía si realmente quería.

Antes de que su padre la dejara en la escuela habló.

–¿Segura que quieres ir? –cuestionó recordando lo que su hija le había contado el día anterior.

–Sí –respondió débilmente.

–De acuerdo… –suspiró –Cualquier cosa llámame y estaré aquí inmediatamente.

Bella sólo lo miró asintiendo con su cabeza, se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla. Armándose de valor se encaminó a la entrada de la escuela. Miradas y susurros era lo único que estaba en su mente, sin duda quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. Caminó a su casillero y los chicos que estaban allí se alejaron tan pronto como llegó, su estomago se comprimió de dolor.

Suspiró desalentada.

–Hola… –escuchó la voz de Angela, que le hablaba tímidamente. Se giró para verla con incredulidad.

–¿Me hablas? –inquirió sorprendida.

–Sí…eres la única chica aquí.

Bella miró a su alrededor, era cierto.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó con temor sabiendo la respuesta.

–Igual que hace tres meses… –susurró solo para que su amiga la escuchara.

–Bella, quiero preguntarte algo… ¿puedo?

Sabía perfectamente con qué tema se relaciona su pregunta.

–Creo…

–¿Es… es cierto que ese…bueno, que ese niño que esperas es d–de Edward? –tardó más de un minuto en poder formular su pregunta.

Bella sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima. ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir? La mirada de Angela estaba puesta sobre ella esperando una respuesta.

Estaba a punto de articular palabra para responder la pregunta cuando Alice la interrumpió.

–¡BELLA! –gritó aun lejos de ella, la mencionada solo la miró confundida.

–¿Alice? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó por educación.

–Ah… Angela. No te vi, ¡hola! –Alice saludó como siempre.

–Hola Alice –contestó Angela.

–Disculpa que te robe a Bella.

–No, no te preocupes –regresó una sincera sonrisa.

–¿Para qué?– preguntó Bella confundida.

–Ah…bueno, mi hermano te está buscando –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo–; está muy preocupado porque ayer no le hablaste en la noche… como siempre.

Bella abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

–Yo… –intentó hablar para aclarar el mal entendido, pero no sabía cómo.

–No te preocupes, ahora que te encontré podemos ir con él para que le expliques –Alice hizo una señal para que Bella la siguiera–. ¿No te importa si te dejamos sola? –se dirigió a Angela.

–No, de hecho ya me iba –Angela se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

–Vamos Bella.

Bella caminó por inercia detrás de Alice, no sabía qué era lo que la hermana de Edward pretendía…, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

La sonrisa cálida que Alice le brindaba la llenó por un momento de seguridad, era difícil relajarse teniendo toda esa presión.

–¿Sebas…Edward vino a la escuela? –inquirió temerosa.

–¡Claro! –soltó alegremente.

–Alice… –murmuró débilmente Bella.

–¿Sí…? –respondió mientras se colgaba del brazo de su amiga. Acción que terminó por desorientar más a Bella.

–¿N–no está enojado? –preguntó con nerviosismo.

–¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? –habló haciéndose la inocente.

Alice dejó a Bella justo en la puerta, dónde pudo divisar a Edward sentado como siempre y con un lugar disponible a su lado. Sabía perfectamente que las cosas ya no serían como antes, seguramente la odiaba por como se había comportado ayer con él.

Caminó hasta su lugar ignorando todas las miradas que se posaban en ella. Llegó a su destino y se sentó sin decir nada. Durante toda la clase Edward no se dignó a saludar a Bella, ni siquiera la miró de reojo.

Bella sintió como un hueco se formaba en su estomago, suspiró resignada y se levantó de su lugar cuando la clase terminó. Las clases pasaron y nada de lo que Bella no hubiera predicho pasó, insultos y miradas intimidantes se posaban en ella a cada instante. Pensó que su infierno se acabaría cuando estuviera en clase de Biología y pudiera hablar con Edward.

–Genial… –siseó enojada consigo misma al notar que Edward no estaba en su lugar.

Antes de que se sentara la maestra le indicó que debía de ir a dirección.

–_Más problemas–_ pensó con fastidio.

Tardó un poco más de diez minutos en poder encontrar la oficina del director, cuando entró en la pequeña sala de espera pudo reconocer la mochila de Edward sobre una silla. Se acercó hasta la secretaria que estaba archivando algunos papeles.

–Hola… –saludó con inseguridad.

–Hola –contestó sin mirar quien le hablaba– ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

–Uh… –Bella dudó un momento –Me dijeron que el director quiere verme.

–¿Eres Bella? –preguntó con indiferencia.

–S-si.

–El Director te estaba esperando… pasa

–Pero está ocupado, ¿no? –trató de excusarse Bella.

–No te preocupes, entra –le indicó.

El ambiente dentro de la pequeña oficina era tenso. Se sintió sumamente nerviosa cuando vio a Edward sentando frente al director.

–Por favor… –dijo el director indicándole que se sentara –Muy bien… –comenzó a hablar, con un tono molesto. –Bella… sé que las cosas ha sido difíciles para ti los últimos meses –habló con un tono que en vano pretendió sonar comprensivo.

–Ella no tiene la culpa de esto –habló Edward interrumpiendo al director.

–Señor Cullen, no he pedido que hable –una mirada de enojo se posó sobre el nombrado.

–De cualquier modo, me he enterado de lo que pasó ayer… –llevó su mano a su cabeza –y me parece, que ustedes han llegado demasiado lejos con _su relación_.

–¿Qué? –preguntó débilmente Bella, parecía que el director no recordaba el por qué ella se encontraba ahí.

–Pensé que con todo lo que le había pasado se mantendría al margen… no digo que no me alegrara el hecho de que se integrara a la sociedad estudiantil, pero lo ambos hicieron no es algo que me de gusto.

Bella mantenía su rostro con un deje de asombro.

–Ya le dije que nos haremos responsables de nuestros actos –habló Edward.

–Eso no es lo que pretendo, aunque me alegra que sean lo suficientemente maduros para aceptar sus errores. Mi objetivo es concientizarlos y hacerles saber que hablaré con sus padres para ver su futura situación en la escuela.

–Usted no puede hacer eso –Edward se paró furioso.

–Su situación en muy delicada, estamos en un lugar pequeño y este hecho ha llegado a varios padres de familia.

–¡ESTO ES RIDICULO! –Edward golpeó el escritorio del directo con enojo,

–Permítame recordarle señor Cullen que ustedes dos aun son menores y mientras eso no cambie tendré que ver a sus padres. Ahora se pueden retirar y, por favor, díganles a sus padres que quiero verlos el próximo lunes.

Bella y Edward salieron de la oficina del director sin poder hacer más

–¿Quién se cree? –siseó molesto sin fijarse en la expresión que Bella tenía en el rostro, se apretó el puente de la nariz como acostumbraba hacerlo cada vez que se molestaba.

Abrió los ojos cuando notó que Bella no había dicho nada y que, posiblemente ya no estuviera ahí con él, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla sentada mirando al vacío.

–Bella… –susurró sólo para él caminando a donde ella estaba.

Se sentó con temor a que Bella pudiera reaccionar como el día anterior.

–Bella… –la llamó con voz baja, ella solo se volteó para verlo. Había lágrimas luchando por salir de esos ojos cafés, pero una fuerza ajena se los impedía.

Edward sintió que su corazón se hacía pequeño al verla tan indefensa y vulnerable. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que nada saldría mal. Pero no podía. No podía porque si lo intentaba se arriesgaba a que Bella se molestara más con él, y no quería eso.

Reprimió, con todo el autocontrol que tenía, las ganas de rodearla con sus brazos para protegerla, desvió la mirada para poder soportar el dolor que Bella le transmitía.

–¿E–Edward? –le habló con temor, esperando que no le contestara, pero él se giró para verla con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Se quedaron así por pocos segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

Bella sintió no poder resistir más y de un momento a otro, abrazó a Edward sollozando disculpas y dejando correr sus lágrimas. Necesitaba sentirse protegida, necesitaba saber que alguien se preocupaba por ella y que no la juzgaba por lo que le había pasado. Necesitaba de él.

Edward se quedó totalmente sorprendido por su acción. Seguía con los brazos a sus costados mientras escuchaba quedas suplicas de perdón. No fue hasta que Bella se despegó de él, que pudo comprender lo que pasaba.

–Yo… –comenzó Bella entre lágrimas–, perdón, no debi de…

Un dedo se posó sobre los labios de Bella impidiendo que hablara y un rápido movimiento la obligó a quedar prensada entre los brazos de su amigo.

–No tienes que disculparte –habló Edward mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

–Lo siento… –murmuró de nuevo ahora contra su pecho.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos más que se convirtieron en horas, era hora del receso. Bella sintió como unos fuertes brazos la separaban de su refugio, gruñó en señal de desacuerdo por la acción de Edward, pero se irguió a fin de cuentas

–Vamos.

–¿A dónde? –preguntó con la cara llorosa y desconcertada.

–Fuera de este lugar, en verdad no te ves muy bien y creo que lo mejor sería que te secaras esas lágrimas –le explicó con una sonrisa tierna mientras Edward retiraba algunas lagrimas con delicadas caricias.

Bella esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Edward la tomó de la mano levantándola de su asiento. Con su mano libré cargó ambas mochilas. Salieron de la escuela totalmente incómodos por las miradas que sus demás compañeros les dirigía.

Edward manejaba con más calma que nunca. El silencio era profundo pero agradable.

–¿Tú papá sabe lo que pasó? –la pregunta de Edward rompió el silencio.

–Sí, ayer yo le conté todo –dijo apenada.

–Mmm… –fue el único sonido que salió de Edward –Supongo que tengo que hablar con él.

–¿Para qué? –cuestionó con sorpresa.

–Bueno… –comenzó–, si el director piensa que tú y yo… ya sabes, somos "eso", entonces creo que tenemos que hablar con tu padre y con los míos antes de que el director lo haga.

–¿Piensas decirles a tus padres lo que hiciste?

–No hace falta, pero de cualquier modo, ellos no son los que vendrán a hablar con el director.

–¿No piensas decirles?

–Algo así –dijo con indiferencia estacionando el auto enfrente de la casa de Bella –Llegamos…

–¿Por qué? –no pudo omitir la pregunta.

–Emmett me debe un par de favores; ya es mayor de edad –aclaró.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta principal.

–Creo que aquí me quedo –suspiró entregándole la mochila a Bella.

–¿No quieres pasar? –la pregunta salió inconscientemente de su boca.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó con recelo Edward.

–Claro… –contestó con una tenue sonrisa mientras le indicaba que pasara –, sólo ignora el desorden…es que no he tenido tiempo para arreglar la casa.

La excusa de Bella era comprensible, con todo lo que había pasado no era de menos que no tuviera tiempo para hacerse cargo de las labores del hogar, labores que le correspondía a una madre. Una madre que nunca había visto.

–Oye Bella… ¿puedo preguntar dónde está tu mamá?

Bella se quedó estática un momento. Posiblemente le diría la verdad, de cualquier modo Edward se merecía que le tuviera un poco de confianza.

* * *

Chicas! pude actualizar hoy a eso de las once de la noche... pero actualicé :D Bueno, me despido porq debo de estudiar, ahora, genética. Las dejo, espero que les agrade a las nuevas lectoras y las que ya lo han leido pues que lo disfruten de nuevo. Dispensen todos los errores que todavía haya tenido todavía.

Se ciudan, las quiero. MIl gracias.

Angie C Cullen


	11. Chapter 11

****

JUNTO A TI

**Angie C. Cullen**

_**CURSIVA NEGRITA = FLASH BACK**_

_**LES TENGO UNA DINAMICA CHICAS... SABES, ESTAMOS POCAS HORAS DEL 14 DE FEBRERO ASI QUE... QUE LES PARECE DE ESTA HORA; LAS 19:40 hrs HASTA LAS UNA DE LA MAÑANA SUBIRÉ UN CAP POR CADA 14 REVIEWS QUE ME DEJEN... SI NO LES LATE LA IDEA PS ME DICEN Y PASAMOS LA DINAMICA PARA MAÑANA A UNA HORA MAS...TEMPRANA :D**_

* * *

**11**

_Se fue. ¿Cómo es posible que una madre abandone a su hija? No quiero saber cómo se ha de sentir Bella en estos momentos, ni siquiera sé cómo me sentiría yo si alguno de mis padres faltara. No lo sé, pero hay algo que siempre sabré: cuidaré de ella como si fuera mi más preciado tesoro._

Terminó de escribir dejando la fina pluma a un lado de un cuaderno con pastas negras que le daban un aire de reliquia de la época medieval. Tenía el cuaderno desde hace tiempo. Estaba nuevo, hasta que decidió que sería un buen lugar para escribir sobre Bella.

Cansado caminó a su cama dispuesto a dormir, sabiendo que era algo imposible, intentó hacerlo. Miraba su techo en la oscuridad de su cuarto y de vez en vez dirigía su mirada hacía su ventana para poder admirar la tranquilidad de las estrellas. Era una manía que había adquirido desde que era un niño. Siempre que le preocupaba algo su sueño desaparecía y pasaba la noche en vela, fue entonces que descubrió que la luz de la luna ejercía sobre él un efecto relajador que lo iba durmiendo lentamente mientras pensaba. Quizá hoy, por la presencia de Bella en su cabeza, le costaría un poco más de trabajo encontrar a Morfeo entre la inmóvil tempestad de la noche.

Edward entró al iluminado comedor con paso desalentado. Su padre estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa leyendo su acostumbrado periódico mientras notaba la falta de sus hermanos.

–Buenos días –saludó sentándose en su lugar.

Aun se podía sentir la tensión en su hogar por lo que había hecho.

–Hola mi amor –lo saludó su madre.

–Mamá, gracias.

–¿Cómo amaneciste? –se sentó en el lugar de Alice, que extrañamente, estaba vacío.

–Bien gracias –dijo probando la fruta –¿Y Alice?

–Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y salió muy temprano.

–Ah… –fue el único sonido que salió de su boca, una mirada de tristeza Se apoderó de sus ojos. Le dolía que su hermanita estuviera enojada con él.

–Edward –su padre le habló.

–¿Mande? –preguntó temeroso.

–Necesito que vayas a mi consultorio hoy, a eso de las seis–ordenó sin dirigirle la mirada a su hijo.

–De acuerdo –aceptó sin objeción. –¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Edward a su madre al oír un grito.

–Tu hermano, creo que le regresó la migraña –contestó acongojada –No va a ir a la Universidad hoy.

–¿Segura que está bien? –Carlisle dobló su periódico.

–Me dijo que no era nada grave… –miró a su esposo y después a Edward.

–¡EDWARD! –se escuchó otro grito desde la planta alta.

–¿Puedes ir a ver qué quiere tu hermano? –Pidió Esme.

–Seguro.

Edward se levantó con calma, pero al escuchar otro grito casi voló hasta la habitación de su hermano.

–¿Estás bien? –habló en un tono muy bajo pero audible ingresando al cuarto.

–Edward… –murmuró el nombrado.

–¿Cómo sigues? –preguntó al escuchar el tono de Emmett.

–¿Me… me puedes… pasar la botella de agua? Está en el baño –fingió agonizar.

Edward caminó a ciegas hasta el baño por la dichosa botella. Sólo para eso le había gritado con tanta insistencia.

–Toma…

–Gracias… –puso cara de niño pequeño –, ¿me pasas el vaso y mi medicina?

Edward tomó el vaso del tocado y del cajón sacó una familiar cajita de analgésicos.

–¿Estos? –sugirió.

–Sí, gracias –dijo sacando un par de pastillas, para luego tomar el vaso y vaciar agua de la botella en este.

–¿No sería mejor que la tomaras directa de la botella? –sugirió.

–No, no…–negó con la cabeza– si no lleno mi vaso con agua, las cosas no saldrán como deben de ser.

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó confundido.

–Esto.

Y dicho esa pequeña palabra Emmett le arrojó el contenido liquido del vaso a Edward. Una sonrisa de victoria se posó en su rostro invisible.

–¡OYE! –gritó Edward automáticamente –¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?

–¿Ups? Se me resbaló el vaso…

–¡Demonios! ¿Qué te traes ahora?

–No te enojes… –dijo con sátira.

–Cállate– siseó saliendo de la habitación.

Tan pronto como Edward se fue, Emmett le marcó a su hermana para ponerla al tanto.

–Listo –dijo un tanto frustrado Edward mirándose.

Ahora llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla más oscuro junto con una camiseta verde, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Listo para marcharse, se miró al espejo dándose una sonrisa a sí mismo, sabía que era guapo pero también sabía que necesitaba más que eso para poder llamar la atención de Bella de otra forma muy diferente a la de la amistad.

Salió de su cuarto para irse. Iba jugando sus las llaves cuando notó un post–it pegado en un espejo bajando las escaleras. Le llamó la atención.

_Edward:_

_1.– Ir a clases._

_2.– Llevar a Bella a comer._

_3.– Llevarla a su casa._

_4.– Ir con papá._

Era la letra de Alice, pero no comprendía nada de lo que estaba escrito. Guardó descuidadamente el papel en uno de sus bolsillos saliendo a toda prisa puesto que ya era demasiado tarde y una vez más, el profesor de Cálculo lo regañaría. Para lo que le importaba, sólo Bella era algo realmente relevante en su vida en estos momentos.

Manejó lo más rápido que pudo. Entró, con la misma disculpa a clases y buscó ansiosamente con la mirada a Bella, pero no estaba. Decepcionado se sentó el su sitio habitual, dejando que la clase siguiera su curso.

Se evitó la pena de preguntarle a Jessica sobre el paradero de su, ahora, novia ante la sociedad estudiantil; esperó con anhelo la siguiente clase juntos. Pero tampoco llegó. Estaba decidido que en el receso iría a la casa de Bella para verificar si estaba bien, pero cuando metió su mano para sacar las llaves de su auto notó la nota que se habían dejado en la mañana.

–¿Llevar a Bella a comer? –se preguntó –¿Cómo? Si no vino a la escuela –murmuró.

Intrigado se dirigió hasta la mesa de siempre en la cafetería encontrándose la sorpresa de que sólo estaban Jasper y Rosalie.

–Alice –susurró como una revelación divina.

–¡Edward!– habló Jasper como si no se hubieran visto en años.

–Hola… –saludó y se sentó con mirada interrogante –¿Dónde está Alice? –preguntó mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla cruzando sus brazos.

–De compras –dijo sin darle importancia Rosalie.

–¿Por qué no estás tú con ella? –inquirió triunfante.

Rosalie se congeló por breves momentos al escuchar a Edward, pero ella era una chica que pensaba con la cabeza fría.

–Porque hoy tengo examen – diciendo eso, se levantó de la mesa para ir por una botella de agua, Edward aprovechó ese momento para atacar a Jasper.

–¿Qué haces? –fingió interés en la pueril acción de Jasper al jugar con su comida.

–Como… –respondió con desdén.

–¿Te puedo decir un secreto? –una mirada de total seriedad se posó en sus ojos capturando su completa.

–Supongo…–habló ahora interesado.

–Me voy a ir a ver una película después del receso, necesito que me cubras y digas que me sentí mal.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido –Tú nunca te saltas una clase, Emmett quizá lo haga, pero no tú.

–Creo que es un buen momento para empezar, además, puede que me encuentre con Alice en el centro comercial y le ayude con las bolsas…

–¡NO! –gritó en acto reflejo.

–¿No? –la suspicacia que Edward utilizó en esa pregunta dejó en jaque a Jasper.

–No –concluyó nervioso.

–¿Por qué? –se hizo en inocente –Ella estará muy contenta de que la ayude a cargar sus bolsas.

–¿A quién vas a ayudar? –ninguno de los dos había notado cuando Rosalie regresó.

–A Alice… –dejó salir despreocupadamente.

–¿Alice? ¿Por qué? –era el turno de Rosalie de estar confundida.

–Necesito que me cubran. Quiero ir al cine, la función empieza en media hora –comenzó a explicar –Además si me encuentro con Alice, seguramente querrá que la ayude con todas las bolsas que ha comprado.

–No creo que sea buena idea –interrumpió.

–¿Por qué?

Rosalie se sintió descubierta.

–Ya solo decía –trató de sonar indiferente.

La campana sonó.

–Bueno… –Edward hizo como si ya se fuera –nos vemos chicos.

–Tengo que ir al baño –interrumpió Rosalie huyendo para poder alertar a Alice.

–¿Ya te vas? –preguntó nervioso Jasper.

–Sí…no quiero que Alice cargue más esas bolsas.

–No te preocupes por eso.

–¿Por qué?

–Digamos que tiene compañía… –fue demasiado tarde para él, cuando lo quiso ya había hablado más de la cuenta.

–Compañía…–puso cara pensativa –Bella debe de estar cansada por las compras, así que iré a rescatarla.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó totalmente asombrado.

–¿Saber qué? –se hizo el desentendido.

–Que está con Bella.

–No lo sabía, tú me lo acabas de decir –dijo triunfante.

–Tengo que ir a clase –Jasper se paró lo más rápido que pudo y se esfumó de la cafetería dejando solo a Edward.

–_¿Qué es lo que planeas hermanita? –_pensó Edward curioso.

No tardó mucho en llegar al centro comercial. No era muy grande pero ofrecía un mejor entretenimiento que el mini–súper de Forks. Después de estacionar su auto, entró en la plaza mirando en todas direcciones para ver si encontraba a Bella. Caminó un par de minutos, seguía sin encontrar a ninguna de las dos chicas, cuando de pronto le pareció ver la figura de Bella sentada en una banquita con bolsas de diferentes marcas a sus costados.

Caminó con alegría hacia la chica de la banca asegurándose que fuera Bella. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa que se ajustaba perfectamente en la parte superior, pero que conforme descendía se holgaba, era de color hueso. Obviamente esos eran los gustos de su hermana, y por primera vez lo agradeció al cielo. Bella se veía completamente diferente, la blancura de su piel resaltaba haciéndola ver más joven de lo que sus 17 años podían aparentar y, a pesar de que estaba ligeramente encorvada, con sus manos entrelazadas entre sus piernas y la mirada, todavía, perdida en algún punto. Se veía, simplemente, perfecta.

Llegó hasta donde ella estaba sin atreverse a llamarla aún.

–Bella… –le llamó

–¿Edward? –un brillo de alegría se posó en sus ojos –Que bueno que llegas, Alice dijo que no tardarías.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, me dijo que venías en camino y que la disculpara por dejarme aquí, pero tenía cosas que hacer… –se hizo hacía un extremo de la banca invitando a Edward a sentarse.

–Gracias –murmuró –, ¿Te dejó sola? –pregunto un poco molesto.

–Si…bueno, no exactamente. Recibió una llamada, tuvo que irse de prisa. Me dijo que ya venías y que te esperara aquí.

Edward seguía intrigado por el plan de Alice y trataría de saber cómo fue que convenció a Bella de ir de compras.

–¿Cómo fue que mi hermana te convenció de venir? –preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

–No lo hizo –soltó Bella. Edward la miró extrañado –No me dijo que veníamos de compras.

–¿Entonces?

–En la mañana pasó por mí para, supuestamente, ir a la escuela.

–Me dijo que tú la habías enviado por mí…

–¿Y le creíste?

–Es tu hermana.

–Cierto.

–¿Tú la enviaste? –inquirió.

–No… de hecho, en la mañana casi me ahogan con un vaso de agua.

–¿Y eso?

–Culpa de mi hermano.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

–¿Puedo ver? –preguntó señalando con sus ojos las bolsas de ropa para bebé.

–Te juro que no era mi intención arrastrarte a esto, mucho menos a tu familia.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Porque ahora todos piensas que serás padre… y tu familia, bueno ellos deben de estar molestos contigo por aceptar una responsabilidad que no te corresponde.

–No digas eso Bella –acercó su mano al rostro de su amiga para tocarlo ligeramente –, eres una gran persona, y sabes que no te dejaría sola a estas alturas.

–Eso es lo que me da miedo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Edward giró con delicadeza el rostro de Bella para que quedaran de frente.

–No quiero perder al único amigo que tengo por _su culpa_ –dijo refiriéndose a lo que crecía dentro de ella.

–No hay de qué preocuparse –Edward se armó de valor para tomar una de las bosas y sacar su contenido: era un pequeño mameluco de color amarillo con un patito bordado en uno de sus costados, llenó de ternura al percatarse de la gran pequeñez de la prenda.

–Alice lo escogió.

–Sí… claro –habló un tanto desconcertado.

–Yo… yo no quería, no quería comprar nada.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, no creo que me quiera quedar con él…o ella.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Bella? –Edward regresó a su lugar el mameluco, para posar toda su atención en lo que Bella decía.

–Que no sé si quiero tenerlo…

–¿Hablas de…–Edward no pudo terminar su pregunta, le daba temor la simple idea de un aborto.

–No, abortar no–dijo con algo que pareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Entonces?

–Darlo en adopción, Carlisle me aconsejó… –habló. Su voz se escuchaba triste. Al parecer el día de compras con Alice no había sido una gran idea.

Edward se quedó un poco más tranquilo por las palabras de Bella, Acercó tímidamente su mano a las de Bella, las tomó delicadamente alejándolas del cuerpo de su dueña para ponerlas sobre su rodilla, Bella lo miró desconcertada.

–¿Estás segura de ello? –preguntó nervioso.

–No lo sé… –suspiró.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza evitando mirarse. No fue hasta que el celular de Edward sonó que este salió de su trance. Lo revisó y vio que era un mensaje de Alice.

_Es hora de comer. A Bella_

_le gusta la comida italiana._

Edward ahogó una tenue risa. Miró su reloj, eran las doce y media.

–Bella –Edward la llamó – ¿Quieres ir a comer?

–¿Comer?

–Sí… conozco un excelente restaurante italiano –habló de más –¿te gusta la comida italiana? –trató de corregirse.

–No, no tengo hambre –mintió, pero su estomago la delató.

Una mirada de complicidad se posó en ambos pares de ojos.

–Me parece que sí –Edward se levantó y tomó las bolsas –Vamos.

Ella le siguió en paso a su lado. Cualquiera que los viera dirían que son una feliz pareja de compras. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar al famoso restaurante. Tenía una fachada demasiado hogareña. La recepcionista del restaurante tomó dos cartas y adornó su cara con una sonrisa para llevarlos hasta una mesa.

–_Buon pomeriggio_ –saludó –, _benvenuto a Dolce Italia. __Avanti per favore…_ –les hizo un ademán indicándoles la dirección.

Tomaron asiento, el asombro en el rostro de Bella se notaba miles de metros de distancia. Parecía nerviosa pero feliz. Movía sus dedos impacientemente mientras se dedicaba a mirar la botella de vino sobre la mesa.

–¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Edward angustiado.

–No…no es nada –un falsa sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

–¿Segura? Si quieres, nos podemos marchar –sugirió.

–Edward… –murmuró con temor –¿Puedo preguntar algo?

–Por supuesto.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó con duda.

¿El qué? –respondió inquietado.

–Lo de ayer…con mi papá –Bella seguía jugando, ahora con el salero, sin mirar a Edward.

–Yo… –Edward comenzó a recordar el suceso de ayer por la tarde, en la casa de Bella.

Él mismo aceptaba que había sido una locura.

_**Ayer, después de salirse de la escuela y llegar a la casa de Bella, fue la primera vez que Edward entró en la casa. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia en un principio, sólo hasta que Edward preguntó por la madre de Bella y está no tuvo más remedio que contarle la verdad. **_

_**Bella lo invitó a sentarse para ver la televisión mientras Charlie llegaba del trabajo. Ella aun seguía muy cansada por todas las emociones que había dentro de ella, sus parpados comenzaron a pesar después de quince minutos de estar viendo una telenovela barata, ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sillón. Bella comenzó a cabecear por el pesado sueño que la invadía, a tal punto, de casi irse a su lado izquierdo y golpearse la cabeza con la lámpara, si no hubiera sido por Edward que la detuvo, seguramente ahora tendría una contusión. **_

_**Los brazos de Edward tomaron el frágil cuerpo de Bella, atrayéndola hasta él de la manera más delicada posible. La rodeó con su brazo derecho. De repente, Edward pudo percibir el pueril aroma de Bella, era una mezcla durazno y lavanda que lo cautivó totalmente. **_

_**El tiempo pasó. No fue hasta que Edward escuchó como un auto se estacionaba que se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Supuso que era el padre de Bella, por lo cual la despertó sin querer hacerlo. **_

_**El momento que los dos habían estado esperando había llegado. Charlie entró en la casa y se sorprendió por ver a Edward sentado al lado de su hija.**_

–_**¿Bella? –preguntó.**_

–_**Papá… – se levantó aun adormecida –Que bueno que llegas.**_

–_**¿Estás bien? –la abrazó y regresó el saludo.**_

–_**Sí… ¿por qué? –preguntó confundida. Charlie sólo miró a Edward que ahora estaba de pie junto al sillón.**_

–_**Buenas tardes señor Swan –Edward se acercó dándole la mano al padre de Bella para saludarlo –Señor Swan.**_

_**Charlie le miró con desconfianza.**_

–_**Papá… él fue quien dijo que el niño era suyo.**_

–_**¡¿Qué? –soltó totalmente sorprendido.**_

–_**Si señor… –intentó hablar Edward pero Charlie no lo dejó.**_

–_**¡¿Qué hiciste qué? –Charlie caminó peligrosamente hasta donde Edward estaba pero Bella intervino a tiempo.**_

–_**Papá, tranquilo.**_

–_**¿Cómo que me tranquilice? ¿Quién te crees para poder haber hecho eso? –gritó a Edward que ahora sentía tener su vida en peligro.**_

–_**Señor…yo…– Edward retrocedió instintivamente.**_

–_**Deja que te explique papá…fue un mal entendido en la escuela –habló Bella. Charlie calmó un poco al ver la expresión de su hija.**_

–_**¿Una mal entendido? Quiero que me expliquen… –miró amenazante a Edward –los dos– siseó.**_

_**Sin más remedio, Edward comenzó a explicar la situación por la cual se vio en la necesidad de decir que el hijo que Bella esperaba era suyo. La amistad que había surgido y, de una forma indirecta, la preocupación por el bienestar de Bella.**_

En realidad, ahora Edward no sabía qué respuesta darle a la pregunta que Bella le había hecho, quizá por amor.

–Bella, yo sólo quería ayudarte –dijo con toda la sinceridad posible –somos amigos, ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento llegó un mesero para tomar su orden, después de que el mesero se fue continuaron con su plática.

–Edward, muchas gracias por todo.

–No es nada Bella, pero ¿me harías un favor? –dijo con tono suspicaz.

–¿Un favor? –contestó sorprendida.

–Sí –Edward asintió con la cabeza.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó con miedo.

–Necesito que me prometas que no dejarás que Alice te vuelva a secuestrar, debes de estar muerta por andar de una tienda a otra.

–Bueno… –comenzó Bella con tono más animado –si me hubieras advertido que tu hermana era así de compulsiva me hubiera andado con cuidado.

Y una sonrisa fue regala a Edward.

Sus platillos llegaron varios minutos después. Comieron animadamente, hablaron de sus gustos y preferencias conociéndose un poco más.

Edward descubrió que Bella era una chica que se deleitaba leyendo novelas clásicas y estado al aire libre, que le gustaba el chocolate y las películas de acción sobre las de amor, también que era una de las pocas mujeres que se rehusaba a bailar por el miedo de caerse en la pista, en tanto que Bella logró sacar al chico sensible que escondía el caparazón de rompe corazones que Edward Cullen poseía. Se enteró que tocaba el piano, le gustaba cocina, salir y estar en contacto con la naturaleza, admirar los paisajes y hablar otros idiomas.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos por las cosas que no sabían uno del otro, era totalmente fascinante conocer a alguien que pareciera normal pero sin embargo no lo es.

Salieron del restaurante; Bella agradeció la comida con otra singular sonrisa que le robaba el aliento a Edward.

–Creo que ya es tarde… –dijo mirando su reloj.

–Parece que sí… –contestó mientras miraba la hora, casi las cuatro –Creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa.

–Sí, tienes razón. Gracias.

Los dos caminaron fuera de la plaza, Edward subió las bolsas al auto y salieron del estacionamiento.

El silencio fue largo pero agradable. Bella iba pensando que excusa le diría a Charlie para explicar su llegada con Edward y las bolsas de ropa que traía con ella.

–¿Edward te puedo pedir un favor? –preguntó Bella después de un momento.

– Claro, lo que quieras –contestó mirando atentamente a la carretera.

–¿Te podrías llevar las bolsas a tu casa y después, cuando Charlie no vea, me las traes? –sugirió penosamente.

Edward la miró fugazmente.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, no quiero que me interrogue, además creo que voy retrasada para ir con la psicóloga.

–Si quieres yo le explico –se ofreció.

–No es necesario, mejor otro día… ¿te parece?

–Con una condición –puso Edward.

–¿Condición? –dijo temerosa Bella.

–Bueno –la característica trémula sonrisa de Edward se apoderó de su boca –Me gustaría, solo si aceptas, que salieras un poco más. Podríamos ir al cine…

–¿Salir? –dijo confundida.

–Sólo ir al cine… si quieres. Desde la otra vez quedamos…pero no se pudo.

–Realmente no tengo ganas… –intentó poner un pretexto.

–Sólo es ir a distraerte un poco –insistió estacionado su auto frente a la casa de Bella.

–Edward –le habló –, eres una gran persona. En realidad nunca pensé que seríamos…amigos. Agradezco mucho todas tus atenciones y…

–¿Eso significa que si aceptas ir al cine? –la interrumpió con esperanza.

–Depende de lo que diga Charlie…– aceptó dándose por vencida.

–Bueno, hasta entonces esto es una cita.

–Sí, una cita de amigos… –confirmó Bella, desilusionando a Edward, sin embargo ese sentimiento fue sustituido por un sorpresivo beso que atacó su mejilla haciendo que un color carmín se apoderara de su cara.

–Gracias por todo –Bella también estaba un tanto sonrojada por la acción que había tenido para Edward.

–No… –titubeó –, no es nada Bella. Siempre cuentas conmigo.

Ambos bajaron del coche, Edward llevaba una sonrisa de embelesamiento mientras caminada al lado de Bella que esta apenada por su acción, preguntándose por qué lo había hecho y temerosa del regaño de Charlie por llegar a esa hora.

La dejó en la entrada a petición de Bella. Edward se marchó con dirección al consultorio de su padre dejando a Bella con Charlie preparados para salir con dirección a su cita con su ginecólogo.

Tarde. Esa era la palabra correcta para la forma en que se encontraba. Aunque su auto podía ir a 180 km/h si quisiera, no sería prudente que lo hiciera. Pasaban de las seis; su padre lo mataría por el retraso. Realmente nunca pensó que se le haría tan tarde, tenía todo planeado hasta que Emmett le habló para que fuera por él al campo de Americano de la universidad. No hubiera accedido si no fuera por la amenaza de decirle a Carlisle que se había salido de la escuela: Chantaje.

Estacionó su auto en el lugar más cercano que pudo encontrar, bajó tan deprisa que casi se cae enredándose con sus propios pies. En verdad odiaba los pocos momentos en que su torpeza natural afloraba. Camino de prisa, arreglándose la camisa. Daba inquietos golpes al suelo con su zapato mientras en elevador lo llevaba al cuarto piso del la Torre Médica. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver la sala de espera, que a excepción de la recepcionista, estaba vacía. Caminó con su respiración controlada hasta el escritorio de Cintia, la secretaria de su papá.

Entró sin ser anunciado gracias que su padre lo esperaba desde hace un par de minutos.

–¿Papá? –preguntó desconcertado.

–Pasa Edward, llegas tarde –le reprochó.

–Bueno, sí… –estaba nervioso –Emmett me habló de emergencia; se me hizo tarde.

–No importa –suspiró con desdén. Edward tomó asiento en la silla que estaba libre al lado de Bella.

El consultorio quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, hasta que el desconcierto de Charlie rompió con él.

–¿Qué es esto Carlisle?

–Los reuní, porque quiero que… hablemos.

–¿Sobre? –preguntó Edward inmediatamente.

–No es necesario que lo diga. Todos aquí sabemos sobre qué se va a hablar –se acomodó en el respaldo de su sillón –En realidad no quiero que existan malos entendidos por…la forma en que se han dado las cosas.

–¿Cuál es tu punto Carlisle? –Charlie sonaba un tanto molesto mientras Bella permanecía en silencio.

–Mi punto es saber si estás de acuerdo que esto siga.

–¿Esto? –preguntó confundido.

–Sí –se aclaró la garganta –sobre Bella y Edward. A estas alturas todos saben de la supuesta relación entre nuestros hijos.

–Carlisle… –le habló Edward –No es necesario, yo ya hablé con él.

–Permíteme Edward.

–De acuerdo –murmuró de mala gana Edward.

–Charlie… –llamó la atención del llamado –yo sé las verdaderas circunstancias de esto. No quiero que me mal interpretes ni nada por el estilo, pero pienso que si mi hijo, metió las manos al fuego por Bella, lo menos que podemos hacer es respetar su decisión.

–De cualquier modo, mi hijo no tiene otras intenciones con Bella más que la amistad que hay entre los dos, ¿no es así? –se dirigió a Bella y después a su hijo en forma inquiridora.

–Exactamente –contestó Edward con tranquilidad.

–Carlisle, en verdad agradezco su ayuda, pero no creo que sea lo mejor. Tú hijo tiene una vida por delante…

–Bella también –interrumpió Edward molesto.

–Por supuesto, pero en verdad me da mucha pena todo esto –aclaró Charlie.

–Charlie, en realidad no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Ellos están más expuestos que el sol. Están juntos en esto y no creo que Bella –miró como ella seguía cabizbaja –, deba de sufrir más. Estoy de acuerdo que esto no es lo más ortodoxo, pero ya está hecho.

–¿Puedo hablar? –preguntó tímidamente Bella.

–Adelante –accedió retrasado Carlisle.

–Yo… quiero agradecerles todas sus preocupaciones, pero en verdad voy a estar bien. Sé que no hay forma en que pueda pagar por todo lo que están haciendo por mí, pero me gustaría… –guardó silencio –, no me gustaría arruinarte la vida Edward.

Bella miraba con un brillo de culpa en los ojos a Edward.

–Yo también agradezco tu sinceridad –agregó Edward –, pero ya te he dicho, que eres la única amiga que he tenido y no pienso dejarte sola.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, Edward comenzó de nuevo su discurso:

–Señor Swan, debe de saber, que yo aprecio a Bella como una amiga. Mis intenciones, como ya le había dicho, no llevan un fin distinto al que la amistad. Puede estar seguro de que cuidaré de ella sin pretender nada a cambio.

Las palabras tocaron a cada uno. Carlisle se sintió orgulloso de su hijo, Charlie comprendió que lo que decía Edward era cierto al haberlo ducho delante de su padre y Bella, bueno ella simplemente pudo ver una pequeña luz de esperanza en ese oscuro túnel en donde estaba metida.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO!

ANGIE. C


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel encuentro en el consultorio de Carlisle, ahora, Bella regresaba para su revisión de rutina. Sólo faltaban dos días para que el feto tendría cuatro meses y Carlisle tenía la ligera sospecha de que ya se podía saber el sexo del bebé, si tenía suerte y el feto se dejaba ver hoy mismo podría descubrirlo.

–¿Cómo te has sentido? –preguntó el doctor mientras tocaba levemente el vientre de Bella poniéndole el gel para realizar el ultrasonido.

–Bien –dijo evitando mirar la pantalla; no quería ver el momento en el que las imágenes de su matriz se divisaran en ella. Era la segunda o quizá tercera vez que hacían el ultrasonido y ninguna de las anteriores se dignó a mirarlas.

–Ha crecido… –comentó entusiasmado–. Sabes que es posible que podamos saber si es niño o niña –le recordó.

–¿E–en serio? – Bella miró perpleja a Carlisle; no se acordaba.

–Sí –dijo con una gran sonrisa–, si se mueve un poco se podría saber –sonrió.

Bella regresó su vista a la pared frente a ella, dudando, pensando, deseando… En la pantalla se podía divisar varias manchas negras y blancas, moviéndose continuamente sin poder discernirse completamente.

–¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? –preguntó Carlisle tomando desprevenida a Bella.

Ella lo meditó un poco y es que no se había puesto a pensar en eso. Pasaron un par de segundos que parecieron horas, abrió su boca para tragar aire y contestar a la pregunta de Carlisle.

–Niño –habló segura.

–¿Niño? –cuestionó desconcertado. Él casi apostaba a que diría niña.

–Quiero que sea niño –decretó–, para que así no le pase lo que a mí –habló melancólica –, además, si es niño podría ser como… –pero guardó silencio antes de decir la última palabra de su oración.

–¿Cómo Edward? –preguntó deduciendo la idea de Bella.

–Sí –suspiró–. Como Edward –regresó la mirada a la familiar pared.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, Carlisle seguía con su labor de ver si podía descubrir el sexo del bebé. Esperó a que este se moviera un poco y le dejara de dar la espalda, en ese momento pudo ver claramente al bebé de frente. Su cabecita formándose al igual que sus demás extremidades y sin decir nada dedujo, para sí mismo, el sexo del feto.

–Hemos terminado –anunció complacido–, ya te puedes vestir. Te dejaré sola para que te arregles mientras te anoto algunas cosas que necesitas saber –le indicó separándose de ella.

Bella no tardó mucho en vestirse. Charlie, que llevaba veinte minutos esperándola fuera del consultorio, se pudo levantar del sillón cuando su hija salió del consultorio con una receta en mano y una curiosa expresión en su rostro.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y como cada vez que venían a consulta, Charlie pasaría por un par de donas para la cena y el desayuno. Dejó el auto estacionado con su hija dentro, Bella sacó el papel que había ocultado antes de salir del consultorio; lo leyó una y otra vez, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa inconsciente se formara en su rostro y una placentera tranquilidad le rozara el alma. Mas en el momento en que vio a su padre regresar guardó presurosa el papel para que no lo viera.

–¿Segura que no quieres algo? –insistió antes de marcharse.

–No, gracias –contestó–. Estoy bien papá.

Charlie encendió el auto para ir a casa. Pensaba en la forma en que se habían dado todas las cosas, desde el maldito día que su hija tuvo que padecer esta desgracia hasta hace el abandono de Renée, su nuevo trabajo y la amistad con Edward. Él sabía que había algo más en la forma que Edward miraba a su hija mas no lograba identificar el sentimiento en sí. Quizá, porque su edad y problemas ya no le permitían recordar cómo es la forma en que se mira a la persona amada.

Llegaron a su casa y la cena pasó como siempre. Lo malo de la situación actual era que todo se estaba volviendo una rutina. Y sin embargo esa noche hubiera sido como las demás: tranquila y monótona. Mas no fue así; la televisión sonaba sin sentido alguno ya que Charlie había caído dormido casi por una hora. Estaba reclinado en su sillón cuando el sonido del teléfono lo despertó de un susto. Se sintió desorientado y perturbado, tomó la llamada tan rápido como pudo.

–¿Sí? –preguntó somnoliento mientras se tallaba los ojos para despertarse.

–Buenas noches, ¿Hablo a la casa de… –la otra persona en línea dudó un poco–…la familia Swan?

–Sí –afirmó confundido–, ¿qué se le ofrece? –preguntó molesto por la hora que era.

–¿Su esposa es Renée Swan? –preguntó con duda.

–Sí, es mi esposa –dijo sin pensar–. ¿Ella está bien?

–Lamento informarle que su esposa sufrió un accidente hace unos momentos –la voz sonaba con tono ensayado para dar malas noticias.

–¿A-accidente? –titubeó mareándose.

–Se encuentra en el hospital San Marcos. Es urgente que venga –informó y pidió a la vez.

–Muchas gracias –Charlie colgó y se dispuso a ir al hospital, esperaba que Renée estuviera bien.

Pensó despertar a Bella y llevársela al hospital, pero después concluyó que era una mala idea.

Decidió irse sin perturbarla. Dejó una nota en la cocina para que Bella la viera cuando despertara.

Bella seguía dormida cuando su despertador sonó. Intentó apagarlo sin abrir los ojos, pero lo único que logró fue que este cayera haciendo el sonido de la alarma más fuerte. Se sentía un poco cansada y con hambre, parecía que cada día la criatura que tenía en su vientre le iba exigiendo más alimento. Se levantó torpemente casi cayéndose con el despertador en el suelo, fue al baño para refrescarse un poco antes de bajar a desayunar. Le pareció extraño no escuchar la cafetera de Charlie preparando el café.

–¿Papá? –preguntó esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó –Seguramente sigue dormido… –murmuró.

Cuando llegó a la cocina vio una nota recargada sobre el frutero de la mesa. La abrió con cautela.

Bella:

Tuve que salir de emergencia. No te preocupes yo estoy bien, sólo es trabajo. Es posible que no regrese hasta la noche. Puedes ir o no a la escuela, pero si es así me sentiría mejor si le pides a Edward que pase por ti.

Te quiere tu papá.

A Bella le extraño la nota. Charlie no era de los que acostumbrara a levantarse tan temprano para ir a trabajar, pero de cualquier modo agradecía el gesto. Desayunó una dona de la noche anterior junto con un vaso de leche. No estaba segura de querer ir a la escuela, pero si sabía que faltaba Edward seguramente vendría a buscarla y no se iría hasta que Charlie llegara. Decidió ir a la escuela solo que no llamaría a Edward por dos razones; la primera, la escuela estaba a diez minutos caminando de su casa y la segunda, no tenía su número telefónico.

Se fue a cambiar al terminar de desayunar. Se puso el mismo pantalón del día pasado, sólo que ahora lo acompañaba con una sudadera de color azul, con letras verdes que decían la marca de dicha prenda. El color azul le sentaba bien, o por lo menos a ella le agradaba. La blancura de su piel salió a relucir gracias a su vestimenta. Decidió dejarse el pelo suelto en vez de amarrarlo como otras veces.

Caminó sin prisas a pesar del frio clima que había. Sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse por el gélido roce del viento. Levaba su mochila casi vacía por lo cual sólo la colgó de uno de sus hombros y las manos metidas en la bolsa de su sudadera. No tardó más del tiempo calculado en llegar a la escuela, entró como siempre: acostumbrada a las miradas inquiridoras de sus compañeros.

Se metió lo más rápido que pudo al salón de Cálculo para ganar un poco de calor; tiritaba de frío. El salón se llenó paulatinamente y con ello, la llegada de Edward fue eminente. Cuando Edward entró no pudo omitir el hecho de que Bella trabada de darse calor con sus brazos y antes de llegar a su lugar se quitó su chamarra.

–Buenos días –dijo con un sonrisa poniendo su chamarra en el cuerpo de Bella.

–Gracias –le regresó la sonrisa.

–Hace frío, debiste traerte otra cosa –le reprendió un poco.

–No pensé que hiciera tanto –se defendió.

–Quédatela –dijo al ver que Bella se quitaba la chamarra para regresársela –, estoy vacunado contra la gripe.

–Gracias… –murmuró antes de que comenzara la clase.

El profesor ya había entrado al salón, ambos chicos le pusieron atención sin notar que una chica los observaba atentamente: Lauren. Por una parte, le daba gusto que Edward no se hubiera fijado en Tanya, poro también le purgaba que no fuera ella quien estuviera en la situación de Bella para tener a Edward todo el día junto a ella.

–Vamos –anunció Edward después de que la campana sonó. Cargó la mochila de Bella y caminaron sin decir mucho al salón de Español.

Durante la clase Bella puso y no atención en la cátedra ya que se encontraba pensando en el papel que le había dado Carlisle. Las horas pasaron sin nada extraordinario. Al menos no para Bella, porque cuando Lauren tuvo su clase de Diseño junto con Tanya no desaprovechó la oportunidad para meter cizaña y aumentar el coraje de esta última:

–Enserio Tanya –insistió–. Edward le dio la chamarra a _esa_ y después la saludó con un beso en la boca –mintió.

–No digas estupideces –dijo molesta tratando de no creer lo que Lauren le decía.

–No son estupideces –dijo indignada–, que tú no los hayas visto no es mi problema, si me quieres creer o no es cosa tuya.

–Seguramente viste mal –le debatió–, quizá solo la besó en la mejilla. Además no voy a dejar que esa niñita me quite lo que es mío.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer? –dijo con falso interés.

–Lo que sea para separarla de Edward –dijo con odio en sus palabras. Definitivamente Tanya estaba ideando un plan en su cabeza que, según ella, separaría a Edward de Bella.

–Lauren… –susurró Tanya de forma maquiavélica –Necesito que me ayudes.

–¿Para? –preguntó.

–Separar a Bella de _mi_ Edward –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

–¿Cómo?

–Necesito que antes de la salida vayas por Bella y le digas que el director quiere hablar con ella –prosiguió–, la llevas a las escaleras para ir al gimnasio inventado cualquier excusa y después desapareces.

–¿En qué estás pensando?

–Eso ya lo descubrirás en su momento, por ahora, necesito que hagas eso, ¿lo harás? –preguntó demandante.

–Claro…sabes que por eso soy tu amiga –ni ella misma se tragó esas palabras.

–Entonces, nos vemos –se despidieron.

Edward que ya se encontraba en el salón de Biología, esperaba la llegada de Bella quien había ido al baño. Quería saber si había pedido permiso a su padre para salir y quizá ir ese mismo día en la tarde, de cualquier modo era viernes y tenían el resto del fin de semana para hacer la tarea y estudiar ya que la siguiente semana empezarían los exámenes.

Bella entró al salón, había un extraño brillo en sus ojos que Edward no pudo identificar mas le alegró.

–Gracias por traer mi mochila –le dijo.

–No es nada, pensé que tardarías más –soltó bromista.

–Ya no me pierdo en los pasillos –dijo en tono alegre.

–Parece que alguien está de buen humor –dijo mirándola a los ojos con alegría.

–No es cierto.

–¡Chicos! –La maestra llamó la atención de todos para comenzar la clase –Quiero que estudien porque el lunes hay examen y no quiero que nadie repruebe, ahora, les daré los temas y tienen el resto de la clase libre.

La maestra dictó el temario de examen y todos la alabaron por dejarlos platicar el resto de la hora. Edward pensó que ese era un buen momento para preguntar sobre la salida al cine.

–¿Le preguntaste a tu papá sobre lo que te dije ayer? –dijo sin voltear a verla.

–¿Eh? –dijo distraídamente.

–Para ir al cine… ¿o tendrá que secuestrarte Alice de nuevo? –bromeó.

–Ah...no. Ayer se me olvidó decirle y hoy no estaba…

–¿No estaba? ¿Cómo llegaste a la escuela? –la interrumpió.

–Me dejó una nota; tuvo que salir de emergencia o algo así, no dijo a donde…de cualquier modo vine caminando –contestó desinteresadamente.

–¿Por qué no me hablaste? –inquirió un tanto molesto.

–Déjame pensar –dijo–. Quizá porque no tengo tu teléfono…pero igual no sé –comentó sarcástica.

Edward cayó en cuenta de que en todo este tiempo que llevaban de amigos ninguno de los dos tenía el número telefónico del otro.

–Cierto– se golpeo la cabeza –. ¿Tienes celular?

–Ten –dijo sacando su teléfono móvil.

–Gracias –apretó un par de botones y registró su número –Listo. Ahora no tienes pretexto.

–Si…gracias ¿Y cómo sabrás que soy yo la que te llamo?

–No te preocupes, ya copié tu número –le enseñó un papel.

–¿Tú no tienes celular? –preguntó extrañada.

–Se me olvidó –le regaló una sonrisa.

–Inteligente… –murmuró con sátira.

–Lo sé… –dijo con orgullo.

–Tengo que agradecerle a Alice –cambió de tema.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó distraído.

–Por lo de ayer, no le agradecí por todo lo que compró.

–No te preocupes… –habló –yo ya lo hice por ti.

–¿Enserio?

–Sí –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio–, no podía dejar un día sin que le agradeciera a mi hermana todas las bromas que me hace. Sabes, me ha dicho que fastidiarme la vida no es cosa fácil.

–¿Ella tuvo la culpa de que Emmett te intentara ahogar? –dijo suprimiendo una risita.

–Sí… –suspiró con desdén– como siempre.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa al recordar lo que su hermana había hecho por él. El timbre sonó un par de minutos después y ambos salieron del salón alegremente. Caminaron a los lockers para dejar sus cosas e ir a comer.

–¿Y tu hermana? –preguntó Bella al notar la ausencia de Alice en el pasillo esperándolos

–No vino a la escuela –contestó con tono de suficiencia.

–¿Por qué? ¿Le hiciste algo?

–Bueno…creo que su cabello tuvo un problemita –confesó.

–Ah… -soltó sin entender.

–Como sea, vamos a comer, tengo hambre –sugirió Edward con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Bella no le conocía tan bien, pero sabía, por la mirada que tenía en el rostro, que había hecho algo.

–¿Por qué estás tan contento? –preguntó tomando una manzana y un paquete de galletas estando frente a la barra metálica de la cafetería.

–¿Yo? –dijo sorprendido.

–No, le hablo a mi jugo… ¿Por qué no está ni Rosalie ni Jasper? ¿Tampoco vinieron? –dijo con sospecha.

–No… -silbó.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó de nuevo.

–Al parecer Alice no pudo pasar por ellos.

–No te conozco demasiado pero si lo suficiente para decir que les has hecho algo… -aseguró mirándolo a los ojos.

–Yo sería incapaz de hacerles algo–dijo en tono de inocencia.

–Edward… –utilizó un tono de reproche.

–Bella… –le regresó en el mismo tono que utilizó con él.

Y es que no quería decirle lo que había hecho al llegar a su casa para cobrarse lo que Alice le hizo y que Emmett también había recibido su merecido cuando le desconectó un par de cables de su Sedan negro para que este no funcionara. Comenzó a recordar con gracia cómo fue que pintó de azul en cabello de Alice para que no pudiera salir de la casa.

–¿Me vas a decir o no? –preguntó por última vez antes de que el receso terminara.

–Es mejor si Ale te lo dice –dijo poniéndose de pie–. Te llevo a tu casa.

–No te preocupes, me gustaría ir caminando –intentó declinar la propuesta de Edward.

–Nada de eso –negó–, además podríamos estudiar en tu casa un rato…presiento que cuando llegue a la mía me van a intentar linchar.

–¿Fue tan malo lo que hiciste? –inquirió preocupada.

–Malo no…–comentó–, atroz.

–Pero no lo sé, quizá Charlie ya haya regresado y venga por mí…Espero que no te maten.

–Pero mientras son peras o manzanas te llevo hasta entonces. ¿Vas a entrar a deportes? –cambió el tema.

–Sí, pero realmente no hago nada…ya sabes.

–Lo sé –leyó el pensamiento de Bella–. Entonces te veo allá después de la optativa.

Edward acompañó a Bella hasta la clase de física para después ir al salón de su respectiva optativa.

En tanto en la escuela se hacían infinitas las últimas horas de clases, Charlie seguía en la sala de espera del hospital, llevaba más de doce horas en ese lugar. Cuando llegó lo único que supo fue que Renée había sufrido un accidente automovilístico cuando manejaba de regreso a su casa. No la había podido ver, sólo se especulaba que ella era su esposa por los datos encontrados en su cartera, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera ella. Estaba cansado, y todos los momentos que pasó con su esposa se le revelaban en los recuerdos en ese instante. El doctor no le había dado muchas esperanzas con la promesa de hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvar la vida de Renée.

Pasaron unos minutos más, Charlie estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando vio salir al doctor que atendía a su esposa de la sala de cirugías, este caminó lentamente quitándose el gorro y cubre bocas mientras Charlie se ponía de pie.

–¿Señor Swan? –preguntó el médico extendiendo la mano.

–Sí –respondió el saludo –. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Hicimos todo lo que pudimos… –comenzó con la típica frase desalentadora–, su esposa está estable pero aun así el daño sufrido fue demasiado grave. Tuvo una serie de hemorragias internas y varios órganos severamente lastimados.

–¿Eso qué quiere decir? –preguntó confundido.

–Bueno, las posibilidades a que sobreviva después de la cirugía siguen siendo muy bajas. No sé a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo tarde en reaccionar y se tendrán que hacer estudios para verificar que no tenga daño cerebral.

–¿Qué?

–Lo siento –fue lo único que atinó a decir–. El accidente fue demasiado fuerte. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que irme. Un gusto conocerlo.

El médico se despidió dejando a Charlie totalmente perplejo. Como pudo se sentó y en automático buscó su celular para hablarle a Bella, sin embargo no encontró el aparato ni en su bolsillo ni en su chaqueta.

Se quedó ahí sentado sin hacer nada esperando el momento en que pudiera ver a su esposa.

Arte convencional era la penúltima clase del día. La maestra parecía más hippie que profesora, con ese cabello rubio desalineado y su ropa multicolor. De cualquier manera la clase era una de las más divertidas ya que el humor no faltaba en las explicaciones alocadas sobre principales autores de las corrientes artísticas y sus herederos. Fue mucho tiempo si pasaron veinte minutos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar.

–Buenas tardes maestra –saludó.

–¿En qué puedo servirte? –preguntó animadamente.

–El director me pido que viniera por… –pareció dudar un poco–, Bella Swan.

–De acuerdo –asintió –Bella, puedes ir.

Bella se levantó de su lugar dejando sus cosas sabiendo que Edward las llevaría hasta la siguiente clase. Ambas chicas caminaron en silencio por el pasillo.

–Disculpa que te pregunte –Lauren rompió el silencio–, ¿Andas con Edward?

–Sí… –mintió tímidamente.

–Ah…

–¿Por qué la pregunta? –trató de sonar casual.

–No, por nada…. Era curiosidad –seguían caminando a la dirección escolar–, ¿sabes para que te quiere el director?

–No, en realidad no.

La caminata siguió en silencio hasta llegar casi a las escaleras que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la dirección. Tanya estaba allí parada, fingiendo leer un libro.

–Oye, tengo que irme –habló Lauren –Un gusto Bella.

–Igual… –se despidió.

Bella caminó a la oficina del director mas al divisar a Tanya entre su posición y el destino que tenía un miedo la inundó deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Edward estuviera ahí con ella. Casi logra pasar de lado a Tanya cuando un fuerte agarre en su brazo derecho le impidió seguir.

–¡Bella!– dijo con falsa alegría–, que gusto verte…

–Me lastimas… –se quejó.

–¿En serio? –preguntó burlona.

–Sí –siseó–. Suéltame.

–No quiero –Tanya estrelló a Bella contra la pared.

–¡Déjame! –exigió desesperada. Ver los ojos de Tanya llenos de eso odio la hacían estremecerse por completo.

–Bella, Bella, Bella… –Habló Tanya, acarició con una de sus manos el rostro de la nombrada.

–¿Qué quieres? –intentó liberarse del agarre nuevamente pero Tanya era más fuerte.

–Lo que tú tienes…

–¿A qué te refieres? –dijo confundida.

Tanya golpeó la cabeza de Bella con la palma de su mano como si esta fuera retrasada mental.

–¿Eres o te haces? –preguntó enojada– Sabes que Edward es lo que quiero pero tú…y tu intento de hijo es lo único que se interfieren en mi camino.

Bella hizo gesto de abrir la boca para defenderse pero ningún sonido salió de ella ya que Tanya puso una de sus manos sobre esta.

–Shhh... ¿Sabes que si te llega a pasar algo…Edward será mío? –preguntó con tono psicótico.

Tanya tomó con sus dos brazos a Bella, la despegó de la pared y la puso de espaladas a las escaleras sin soltarla.

–¡¿Qué haces? –preguntó con miedo Bella.

–¡Quitando lo que me estorba! –alzó la voz.

–¡Yo no te he hecho nada! –se defendió.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Llegas y me quitas lo que es mío acostándote con Edward a la primer oportunidad! –los zangoloteos empezaron e hicieron que por un momento Bella cerrara los ojos de manera instintiva.

–¡Yo no me acosté con él! –gritó exasperada.

–¡¿Entonces me vas a decir que ese bastardo que llevas en tu vientre es obra del espíritu santo?

–¡NO! –gritó intentando zafarse del agarre.

–¡Claro que no es de Edward! ¡Te metiste con quien sabe quién y ahora se lo enjaretas a él!

–¡Por favor! –suplicó.

La campana para el cambio de clase se escuchó por los pasillos, Tanya seguía gritándole a Bella y zangoloteándola al filo de las escaleras. Cuando Bella se sintió libre de su agresora, perdió el equilibrio para caer por las escaleras sin poder evitarlo. Las escaleras eran duras y el cuerpo de Bella frágil. Su cuerpo se fue primero de espalda proporcionando un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder la conciencia. Se volteó y comenzó a rodar por las cortas escaleras que le suministraban certeros golpes en todo su cuerpo. Al final del descenso quedó tirana boca abajó con un brazo debajo de su cuerpo; un ligero hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo.

Edward que había decido ir por Bella para irse una hora antes sintió un gran temor que no pudo identificar. Apresuró el paso para llegar hasta el gimnasio. No fue necesario que tardara mucho en descubrir la causa de su miedo ya que al llegar al borde de las escales pudo divisar el cuerpo inmóvil de Bella al final de estas. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar hasta donde ella estaba.

–¡Dios mío, Bella! ¿Qué te pasó? –pregunto arrodillándose ante ella. – ¡¿Bella? ¡¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas? –su voz sonaba angustiada.

Casi inmediatamente la gente comenzó a arribar y a posicionarse alrededor de ellos. Edward acercó su rostro para verificar que Bella respirara. Se asustó más cuando notó que su respiración era débil, pero eso no fue todo. Cuando intentó sacar su celular para pedir una ambulancia se congeló al ver el espacio entre sus piernas: era sangre. Sangre que salía de entre las piernas de Bella. Edward tardó en reaccionar sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

–No Bella… –murmuró –, no me hagas esto– marcó temblorosamente los números de emergencia y espero a que tomaran su llamada.

Los murmullos se escuchaban como música de fondo en la escena. Algunos profesores no tardaron en llegar y cada nuevo espectador imitaba la cara de los que ya estaban. El miedo y asombro era lo único que había en el público.

–No un aborto… –susurró tratando de buscar una forma que pudiera menguar la hemorragia.

Los directivos despejaron la zona enviando a todos los alumnos a sus respectivos salones, los paramédicos llegaron al lugar con una camilla. Edward no se despegó de Bella hasta que un paramédico se lo impidió.

–Lo siento –comenzó el paramédico–, sólo pueden ir familiares.

–¿Qué? –dijo confundido.

–¿Eres algo de ella? –insistió el paramédico.

–Yo…no… –estaba aturdido–, está embarazada, soy el padre –informó.

Ambos paramédicos se vieron entre sí y le indicaron que subiera a la ambulancia. Edward estaba sentado mirando como intentaban estabilizar a Bella. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de su padre.

–¿Papá? –dijo antes de que Carlisle atendiera la llamada. –¿Estás de guardia?

–¿Edward? ¿Por qué? –preguntó desconcertado.

–Bella… –comenzó –ella…. Se cayó de las escaleras.

–¡¿Qué? –exclamó asustado.

–Creo, yo no lo sé…no estoy seguro, tiene una hemorragia y creo que puede abortar.

–Edward… ¿En dónde están?

–Camino al hospital…

–De acuerdo, los espero. Avísale a Alice y trata de localizar al padre de Bella.

–Sí –dijo antes de dar la llamada por terminada.

Y tan pronto como pudo Edward trató de comunicarse con Alice. El sonido de marcado se escuchó varias veces hasta que por fin se escuchó que le contestaban.

–¡¿Qué rayos estabas pensando cuando arruinaste mi cabello? –gritó al saber que era su hermano.

–Alice, escúchame… -pidió.

–No Edward, tú me tienes que escuchar…. Lo que hiciste lo pagaras muy caro.

–Si lo sé, pero eso no importa ahora –la contradijo.

–¿Cómo que no importa? –reclamó – ¿Sabes que tienes tu sentencia de muerte firmada y…

–¡ALICE! –interrumpió Edward exasperado y ella se quedó petrificada por el tono de voz en su hermano.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó seriamente.

–Bella tuvo un accidente, necesito que nos veamos en el hospital, papá la va a recibir de emergencia.

–¡¿QUÉ? –gritó del susto.

–Que nos vemos allá… -sentenció.

Cuando Edward lo notó ya habían llegado al hospital, bajó primero. En emergencias pudo ver a su padre y este le brindó un abrazo de apoyo mientras bajaban a Bella de la ambulancia.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó al verlo.

–Sí, pero me preocupa –volteó a mirar a Bella. Seguía sin darle crédito a lo que sucedía.

–Tranquilo.

Las horas habían pasado lentamente. Eran las siete de la tarde. Edward estaba nervioso y estresado. Sus manos sudaban y no sabía qué hacer. Sintió que su alma se tiraba al abismo cuando vio salir a Carlisle del quirófano después de casi cinco horas.

–¿Cómo está? –habló Edward preocupado con las manos dentro de su pantalón.

–No sé si pueda salvar al bebé… –Carlisle fue directo y conciso. Edward sintió como sus piernas flaquearon y casi pierde el equilibrio.

–Esto no puede estar pasando… –murmuró negando con la cabeza. Sintió como los brazos de Alice le brindaban apoyo.

–Tranquilo Edward, ella estará bien –trató de consolarlo Alice –¿Ella cómo está?

–Delicada… –fue el mejor adjetivo que encontró.

–¿Qué tanto? –preguntó Esme angustiada.

–Necesito que llamen a Charlie y le avisen que Bella está grave y puede perder al bebé.

–¿Charlie? –dijo Edward desorientado –Él no está en la aquí, Bella me dijo que había salido por trabajo de emergencia –comenzó –y regresará hasta noche.

–¿Tienes su celular? –sugirió esperanzada Esme.

–¿Yo? –preguntó Carlisle –No, aquí no. Está en mi agenda.

–De acuerdo –habló Alice– Cuando llegue Emmett iremos a buscarla para poderle llamar.

–Bien –Carlisle se disponía a irse cuando Edward lo retuvo por el brazo con mirada suplicante.

–¿Va despertar? –dijo con voz temblorosa.

–Seguramente.

Edward seguía mirando a su padre con una pregunta en los ojos que se negaba a salir de su boca.

–Lo siento Edward, pero todavía no puedes verla… –la esperanza de Edward se esfumó –es mejor que vayas a casa y descanses un rato.

–No –fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

–Edward tranquilo –lo interrumpió Alice–, deja que papá siga trabajando. Nos quedaremos aquí si quieres.

–Cariño escucha a tu hermana…–fue Esme quien se acercó a la escena para calmar a su hijo.

–Cuídala –le dijo antes de que Carlisle se marchara.

Se sentaron de nuevo en sus respectivos lugares esperando la llegada de Emmett, cuando por fin arribó le pusieron al corriente de la situación.

–Entonces regresamos en media hora –Emmett informó dando una palmada al hombro de Edward.

–Gracias –murmuró.

–¿Quieres que te traigamos algo? –Edward negó con la cabeza –Ya es noche, mejor llámenle a Charlie y quédense en la casa.

–Estás loco –habló Emmett–, mamá nos matará al ver que llegamos todos a la casa sin ti.

–No exageres…antes de que se fuera le dije que me quería quedar.

–¿Y qué dijo? –preguntó Alice.

–Que no había problema…–contestó –, es mejor que vayan con ella y la mantengan al corriente de todo.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó Alice.

–Sí. Yo me quedaré.

Alice y Emmett se marcharon dejando sólo a su hermano. Cuando llegaron a su casa buscaron la agenda de Carlisle, su madre ya la tenía lista y esperaba a que alguien llegara para hacer la llamada. Marcaron el número pero nadie contestó. Intentaron más veces, pero el resultado fue el mismo que el primero. Llamaron a Edward para informarle.

Las horas pasaban y el sueño comenzaba a ganarle a Edward. Unos minutos fueron suficientes para que comenzara a cabecear sentado, lentamente se fue quedando dormido cuando un ligero toque en su hombro lo hizo saltar.

–Edward…–se escuchó un susurro.

–¿Mhn? –gimió somnoliento.

–Despierta hijo, Bella ya está consciente y quiere verte.

–¿En serio? –dijo con ilusión.

–Si –respondió con una sonrisa.

Los dos caminaron hasta la habitación de Bella.

–En cirugía, el bebé… ¿s-se perdió? –preguntó con miedo.

–Edward, la cirugía fue solo para controlar la hemorragia, sigue existiendo peligro de aborto, pero por ahora todo está bien.

Edward asintió y tomó aire para entrar a la habitación. Cuando Bella escuchó la puerta abrirse volteó para ver, y aun antes de que supiera quién era la persona que entraba preguntó débilmente:

–¿Edward?

–Bella… –suspiró al escuchar que preguntaban por él.

Ambos rostros se iluminaron al ver que la persona que querían ver estaba frente a ellos.

–Edward… ¿Qué me pasó? –preguntó débilmente.

El no sabía si decirle la verdad o declinar la charla hacia otro tema.

–Tuviste un accidente Bella –explicó –, en la escuela.

Bella lo miraba confundida.

–Al parecer te caíste de…las escaleras –dijo acariciando la mano de Bella.

–¿Me caí? –fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

–Creo que sí, cuando llegue estabas en el suelo –Edward explicó–. Me diste un gran susto, ¿sabes?

Bella recordó todo de nuevo en un segundo, recordó a Tanya, los gritos, el tema de discusión.

–¿El bebé? –preguntó al tiempo que sentía un dolor muy fuerte en su vientre y hacia una mueca de dolor.

–¿Qué pasa? –se angustió al ver la cara de Bella. Se levantó de la cama pensando que la había lastimado, pero Bella no le contestaba y la maquina que marcaba el ritmo cardiaco de Bella comenzaba a chillar de una forma que lo intimidó.

–Me duele…– gimió dolosamente.

–¿Qué te duele? –preguntó casi al borde de la desesperación. Apretó un botón para emergencias, esperaba que alguien respondiera pronto a su llamado.

–Edward, me duele…–el dolor en el cuerpo de Bella no dejaban que hablara de corrido –, mi vientre…duele.

–Tranquila Bella no pasa nada –dijo tratando de convencerla para que no se preocupara aunque en realidad el hubiera querido poder creer esas palabras.

–Edward…has que pare –pidió suplicante Bella.

–No te preocupes lo haré –dijo nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer, Edward sacó su celular y marcó un número.

–¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó rápidamente.

–Camino a la cafetería ¿Por qué?

–Bella se está quejando de un dolor muy fuerte, no sé qué hacer…ya pedí ayuda pero no viene nadie. Ven rápido.

La llamada terminó y en minutos Carlisle ya estaba ahí, su respiración era agitada y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente. Entró sin pedir aviso para revisar a Bella que parecía estar agonizando por el dolor.

–¿Qué pasó Edward? –preguntó Carlisle con voz entre cortada.

–No lo sé. Estaba bien y de repente le empezó a doler…

–Demonios –Carlisle oprimió un intercomunicador después de revisar brevemente a Bella –Código rojo.

–¿Qué es un código rojo? –preguntó Edward asustado.

–Para ella amenaza de aborto –aclaró.

–¿Otra vez? –dijo sorprendido y angustiado.

–¡No Edward, ahora ella puede perder la vida! –su padre casi le gritó.

Edward sintió como el alma se despegaba de su cuerpo dejándolo con la incredulidad de perder a Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

**Hola chichas! espero me disculpen pero el jueves tengo exa de anato y estas semanas he estado saturadisima... pero me pude dar una escapada y les dejo este cap :D **

* * *

**13**

La habitación no muy grande, pero tenía un sillón para dos personas enfrente de ambas camas, un pequeño televisor y una mesita de noche por cualquier cosa. Su mirada fue puesta sobre una bolsa sobre el sillón que parecía no pertenecer al contexto del hospital. Se acercó para revisarla y notó que era la ropa que Bella traía ese día. La sacó toda sin saber porqué y abrazó ligeramente sus prendas aspirando el inocente olor de Bella. Después de eso buscó el celular de Bella para ver si podía encontrar el número de Charlie y llamarle. Le sorprendió encontrar una nota en vez del celular. Abrió el papelito con delicadeza para no romperlo. Al verlo le intrigó el hecho de que fuera la letra de Carlisle y no la de ella la que estuviera escrita, pero eso no fue nada a comparación de lo que sintió cuando lo leyó.

_Gestación: 4 meses._

_Sexo: niño._

–¿Qué es esto? –murmuró asimilando la información que tenía en sus manos. –¿Es… niño? –habló solo.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se apoderó de sus labios ante la idea.

Cuando lo notó ya estaba sentado en el sillón con las cosas de Bella a un lado de él, seguía sosteniendo el papel en su mano a pesar de que ya no lo leía. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación. La noche y sobre todo, la operación, parecía pasar más lento de lo normal ya que cuando regresó en sí y observó su celular pudo notar que eran las cinco y media de la mañana, al parecer se había quedado dormido un momento. Se paró para salir del cuarto y buscar a Carlisle. Sabía que el mejor lugar para esperarlo era afuera del quirófano.

Se sentó a esperar.

Dos, tres, cuatro horas más pasaron antes de que Carlisle saliera para darle noticias a Edward. Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando su padre se acercó a él.

–Hijo… –Carlisle le tomó el hombro para llamar su atención. Edward alzó su cabeza y con la mirada curiosa aunque cansada le dijo todo lo que su cerebro ya no podía decir con la boca debido a la noche en vela.

–Es mejor que vayas a casa y descanses –comenzó –, la noche fue muy larga y preferiría que estés relajado cuando Bella despierte.

–¿Cómo está? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

–Ahora mejor.

–¿El bebé… murió? –titubeó por el peso de su pregunta.

–No, pero el estado de ambos es muy delicado. Es posible que el bebé sea prematuro.

–¿Qué tanto? –preguntó sabiendo lo que las palabras de su padre significaban.

–Si tiene suerte siete meses, es lo máximo que creo puede lograr.

–Dios… –murmuró Edward impactado por la noticia.

Dos amenazas de aborto en tan corto tiempo no eran bueno señal y Edward lo sabía.

–Ya le llamé a tu hermano, viene por ti –anunció.

–No, yo no me quiero ir –renegó.

–No es de que quieras Edward, tienes que ir a darte un baño y comer algo –ordenó Carlisle.

–¿Seguro que no despertará mientras no estoy? –preguntó cual niño pequeño.

–Tranquilo hijo… no pasará nada mientras no estés –lo calmó.

Edward guardó recelo en su mirada pero sabía que tenía que hacerle caso a su padre. Se despidieron. Cuando Edward salió del hospital Emmett ya lo estaba esperando dentro de su reluciente Jeep, caminó sin muchas ganas y entró a la camioneta para ir a su casa.

Cuando llegaron, media hora después, todos seguían dormidos. Era fin de semana y por muy temprano que se levantaran todavía faltaba cerca de una hora para que Morfeo abandonara por completo la casa. Emmett ofreció de desayunar a su hermano, pero este se disculpó diciendo que tomaría un baño primero. Subió a su habitación dejando a su hermano muy pensativo con dos vasos de leche servidos y cuatro donas en un plato.

En tanto Edward se terminaba de bañar, Emmett se esforzó por prepararle un desayuno más decente de lo que podían ser las donas y leche. Cuando Edward bajó, quince minutos más tarde, se encontró con la sorpresa de un gran plato de fruta en su acostumbrado lugar seguido de unos huevos que bien podían ser cenizas. Se sorprendió por el gesto de Emmett y lo miró extrañado.

–No me mires así… –reclamó –, fue lo mejor que mis habilidades culinarias me permitieron hacer.

–Gracias –murmuró sentándose.

–No tienes por qué –dijo con desdén mientras terminaba de leer el periódico que recién había recolectado.

El repiqueteo del los cubiertos era el fino sonido que se escuchaba por todo el comedor. A pesar de que Edward estaba cansado no olvidó sus modales para comer. Llevaba puesto un pants gris Oxford que hacia juego perfecto con una sudadera azul marino que resaltaba el color de su piel y la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

El día era gris y sus nubes amenazaban con dejar caer el agua precipitada en cualquier momento. Poco a poco, los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen fueron despertando uno por uno. Esme se llenó de felicidad al ver que su hijo estaba en casa pero regresó a su estado de ánimo anterior tan pronto como se enteró del estado de Bella. En vano intentaron convencer a Edward de que durmiera un par de horas, terminando su desayuno y después de hablar con un par de minutos con su mamá emprendió marcha hasta el hospital.

Emmett se ofreció a llevarlo, sabía que Edward estaba muy cansado para manejar y no quería exponerlo a un accidente. El camino de regreso fue silencioso.

–¿Sabes a dónde puede estar el padre de Bella? –preguntó estacionándose en la entrada del hospital.

–No, Bella sólo me dijo que había salido por una emergencia –resopló cansado.

–Debiste de dormir un poco –le recriminó al escucharlo tan agotado.

–No era necesario, aquí puedo hacerlo – tomó la manija de la puerta en un señal para bajarse –Gracias por todo.

–No es nada hermanito –uso el tono protector de hermano mayor.

–¿Pueden intentar localizar a Charlie? –preguntó antes de marcharse.

–No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó –En otro rato más viene Alice con Jasper, por si necesitas algo.

–De acuerdo.

Edward entró al hospital presurosamente cansado. Buscó a su padre para que lo pusiera al tanto de la situación de Bella. No tardó más de diez minutos en encontrar a Carlisle.

–Papá –le habló.

–¿Edward? –dijo desconcertado –Esperaba que durmieras un poco.

–No era necesario, ¿Cómo está Bella? –preguntó inmediatamente.

–Ella está bien, sigue dormida, pero ya no tarda en despertar.

–¿El bebé? –seguía preocupado.

–Estable… –suspiró.

–Oye… ¿ya sabes el sexo del bebé? –titubeó al preguntar.

–Sí –dijo mientras firmaba una forma para dar de alta a un paciente.

–¿Bella ya lo sabe? –seguía interrogando a su padre.

–Es la madre… –dijo con tono obvio – pero realmente no sé si ya lo sepa.

–¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Me dijo que no quería saberlo, pero se lo anoté en un papel –le informó y volteó a verlo –pero no me consta que ya lo haya leído y ahora, mejor ve a sentarte porque tengo mucho trabajo. Te avisaré cuando despierte.

–¿Puedo esperar dentro de la habitación? –sugirió.

–De acuerdo, sólo no la molestes– ordenó.

–Tenlo por seguro –Edward caminó hasta el cuarto de Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se marchó con dirección al cuarto de Bella, entró y de momento todo le pareció demasiado blanco, en acto reflejo arrugó su nariz al percibir el insistente olor a cloro que inundaba el cuarto. Bella seguía dormida apaciblemente por lo cual decidió sentarse en el sillón frente a ella, tomó una revista y comenzó a hojearla para matar el tiempo. Pasó una y otra vez las hojas sobre moda hasta que sintió al sueño intentar ganarle, se levantó casi de un brinco y muró el reloj de la habitación. Eran las once de la mañana, miró si Bella se encontraba bien y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dentro del cuarto. Después de quince minutos se detuvo en la ventana que tenía vista al estacionamiento, había una ambulancia vieja, camionetas y autos particulares pero sobre todo uno que se le hizo muy familiar.

Giró para ver si Bella no se había despertado, se acercó a ella sigilosamente y movió una de sus manos frente a ella. Bella no se despertó, con la misma mano puso en su lugar a varios cabellos que se rebelaban para después acercarse delicadamente y besar la frente de Bella en un tierno contacto, acarició su mejilla y arregló las sábanas que la cubrían antes de salir del cuarto.

Caminó por el pasillo para buscar a Carlisle, en realidad no sabía dónde podía estar. Anduvo un rato más y llegó a la sección de pediatría, que estaba antes de los consultorios. Se detuvo al ver a bebés recién nacidos divididos por los colores. Se detuvo un momento sintiendo la paz que emanaban los pequeños seres. Algunos movían sus manitas tratando atrapar el aire, otros dormían tranquilamente y los últimos intentaban escapar de la manta de que los aprisionaba. Edward apoyó una de sus manos en el cristal, que protegía a los recién nacidos, para poder observarlos.

–¿Hijo? –Una voz familiar lo sacó de su trance.

–Papá… –murmuró.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Carlisle extrañando –¿No deberías estar con Bella?

–Sí, lo sé, pero me pareció ver la patrulla de Charlie y quisiera saber si ya hablaste con él.

–¿Charlie?

–Sí.

–Pues no lo he visto –habló caminado por el pasillo seguido de Edward–Pediré que lo boceen para ver si es él.

–De acuerdo –asintió siguiendo a Carlisle – ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tarde en despertar?

–Edward… –comenzó –, pareces niño chiquito. Deja que Bella descanse lo necesario.

Edward sólo se limitó a bajar la cabeza cual niño regañado. En verdad estaba impaciente por ver a Bella despierta y hablar con ella, pero, tenía que esperar. Un par de pasos más tarde ambos se separaron tomando diferentes caminos.

En otra sala de espera se encontraba Charlie, casi tenía dos días en el hospital y los médicos aun no dejaban que viera a su esposa. La desesperación comenzaba a adueñarse de la poca razón que le quedaba. Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios antes de que la voz de una enfermera anunciara que un familiar le esperaba en la recepción del hospital. Se levantó rogándole a Dios que no fuera Bella, pero siendo sinceros, ella era el único familiar que le quedaba.

Cuando llegó a su destino, vio una silueta familiar. No era Bella y eso lo tranquilizaba, pero al ver que Carlisle estaba en ese hospital una sensación de miedo inundó brevemente su ser.

–¿Carlisle? –preguntó.

–Charlie –le dio la mano en señal de saludo –¿Cómo estás?

–Un poco cansado, pero bien gracias –intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

–Lo supongo, no es nada fácil estar en el hospital. En verdad lamento –dijo en tono de solidaridad.

–Yo también, nunca pensé que pasara esto–casi murmuró.

–Pero no te preocupes, no tarda en despertar –lo alentó.

–¿Enserio? –el rostro de Charlie se iluminó al pensar que Carlisle hablaba de Renée.

–Sí, de hecho…–no pudo decir que Edward estaba con ella ya que su localizador lo interrumpió. –Tengo que irme –anunció Carlisle –¿Ya la viste? –preguntó con prisa.

–No, no me dejan verla, me dicen que está muy grave –la tristeza se adueñó de sus ojos nuevamente.

–No te preocupes, ya está mejor, seguramente solo esperan a que despierte –le animó– Bueno, me tengo que ir.

–Claro.

Charlie se quedó en la recepción; viendo a la gente pasar. Resignado por no pertenecer al lugar caminó de regreso a la sala de espera del segundo piso, ignorando que Bella se encontraba dos pisos más arriba en una condición menos delicada que la de Renée.

De un momento a otro el médico que estaba atendiendo a Renée salió con la cabeza inclinada, sus pasos eran el resultado del ensayado lamento para la pérdida de algún paciente. Charlie se paró de su asiento con la esperanza de que el doctor le permitiera ver a su esposa, pero no fue así.

–Señor Swan… –inició –Realmente hicimos todo lo posible, pero… la salud de su esposa era muy delicada y… no pudimos hacer nada. Yo… lo siento.

Era como si un balde de agua fría hubiera sido vaciado sobre Charlie. Sintió que las fuerzas le fallaron y no pudo hacer más que sentarse. Se apoyó en la pared, aun no entendía cómo era eso posible si hace unos instantes Carlisle le había dicho que ya estaba mucho mejor, que sólo era cosa de que despertara. Simplemente, no podía dar crédito a lo ocurrido.

El mundo a su alrededor desapareció, ahora sólo estaba él y el rostro de Renée cuando los abandonó. Aquel día lejano que se sentía tan próximo era el único recuerdo que podía rescatar de la muerte.

Los pasos en los pasillos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Charlie regresó a la realidad después de no estar más de media hora. El doctor había desaparecido y no recordaba ni su nombre. Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta salir del hospital. Había comenzado a llover desde hace diez minutos, y aunque era una ligera llovizna resultaba muy molesta. Subió a su auto y manejó sin sentido alguno hasta su casa.

Bajó del auto con la misma monotonía con la que salió del hospital, cuando intentó abrir la puerta de su casa una nota pegada a esta lo hizo reaccionar.

Antes de regresar a su auto la leyó una y otra vez incrédulo de lo que decía. Tan pronto partió de nuevo hacía el hospital, Bella comenzaba a despertar.

Edward seguía ahí, sentado, ahora en la silla, cuando Bella comenzó a dar los primeros signos de recuperar el conocimiento.

–¿Bella? –dijo con un tono de felicidad.

–¿Mmmm? –dijo cansada. –Edward…

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó ahora parado junto a la cama.

–Cansada –suspiró –¿Qué… qué me pasó?

–Te caíste por las escaleras… –comenzó temiendo que Bella no recordara lo sucedido.

–Sí, eso ya lo sé… –decía con esfuerzos – ¿Por qué me dolió tanto?

–Promete que no te vas a alterar –comenzó a lo cual Bella asintió –gracias al accidente tuviste una amenaza de aborto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con una debilidad alarmante.

–Casi pierdes al bebé…

Bella se quedó callada ante esas palabras. Dejó de mirar a Edward para hora mirar a la pared frente a ella y acariciar por debajo de la sabana su vientre lastimado.

–¿Se murió? –preguntó en automático, pero el tono de su voz sonaba dolido.

–Gracias a Dios no – Edward tomó el rostro de Bella con delicadeza –. Tranquila, todo está bien.

Edward abrazó a Bella con una delicada acción que la hizo sentir protegida.

–Todo va a estar bien… –volvió a murmurar.

–¿Él… está bien? –preguntó refiriéndose al bebé por su sexo.

A Edward le costó una poco de trabajo en saber a quién se refería con "él", pero un momento después todo en su mente se aclaró.

–Sí, está delicado, pero bien –dijo con una tierna sonrisa –Es mejor que sigas descansando o mi papá se va a enojar conmigo por molestarte.

–¿Tu papá? –preguntó confundida.

–Carlisle… él te está atendiendo –explicó.

–¿Sabes algo de Charlie? –recordó a su padre.

–No, le intentamos llamar pero no contesta su celular –comenzó –, pero creo que no tarda en llegar.

–¿Cuándo me voy a poder ir? –preguntó como si fuera una niña chiquita.

–Eso no lo sé Bella –dijo juguetonamente –. De cualquier modo, internada o no, no te escaparas de mis cuidados.

–Edward… –chilló –no tienes por qué hacerlo.

–¡¿Bella? – Charlie entró violentamente a la habitación ocasionando que ambos chicos pegaran un brinco alejándose de sí, Edward recobró la compostura.

–Papá… –que pudo decir antes de sentir a Charlie sobre ella en un asfixiante abrazo –Estoy… bien…

–Cariño… –dijo aliviado –¿Cómo fue que te pasó esto? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

–Me caí por las escaleras –comenzó sin decir quien fue la autora del accidente –y no te pude avisar porque, uno; no lo tenía previsto y dos; olvidaste tu celular en la casa.

–Lo siento Bella –de disculpó –pero tuve…una emergencia –las palabras salieron entrecortadas de la garganta de Charlie, no sabía si este era el momento para decirle a su hija de la muerte de su madre. No quería perturbarla al saber que ella también estaba delicada.

–No te preocupes papá –lo tranquilizó –Edward me ha cuidado…

–Muchas gracias chico –se volteó para mirar a Edward.

Una enfermera entró sin previo aviso, tenía un singular parecido con Tanya y al momento en que Bella la vio su cuerpo se tensó por completo, Edward notó la acción pero no dijo nada. Cuando la enfermera pidió permiso para revisar a Bella, esta se tranquilizó al mirarla más de cerca y notar que no era Tanya, al contrario, pudo ver que la mujer era alguien mayor y aunque probablemente pasaba de los treinta mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro que transmitía paz.

–¿Cómo has estado querida? –preguntó.

–Bi–bien –dudó un poco.

–Me alegra… –revisó los aparatos –nos has dado un buen susto, pero si mejoras es posible que el doctor Cullen te dé de alta en tres días.

–¿Tres días? –preguntó exaltada.

–No te preocupes Bella –interrumpió Edward– No va a pasar nada.

–Eso es cierto hija, debes de tomarlo con calma –habló Charlie.

Bella sólo se limitó a poner cara de conformidad obligada ya que la idea de permanecer tanto tiempo en el hospital no le parecía en nada agradable. La enfermera terminó de su labor y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Charlie terminó de interrogar a Bella sobre su accidente y esta dijo que no recordaba cómo era que había pasado, Edward no le creía.

El día pasó como el agua de un río fluye, cuando se dieron cuenta era hora de la comida y Edward fue obligado a ir a la cafetería por algo de comer, pidió un intento de torta con un refresco de lata. Después de terminar su comida, si es que se podía llamar así, caminó de regresó al cuarto de Bella pero Charlie le impidió que entrara alegando que ella estaba dormida.

Resignado salió del hospital y pidió un taxi que lo llevara a su casa. La lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo mientras Edward admiraba las pequeñas gotas de agua deslizarse sobre la ventana del taxi. Se sentía triste.

Cuando llegó a su casa no encontró a nadie dentro de ella. Caminó con menos ánimos que antes hasta su habitación dispuesto a dormir. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, caminó hasta su cama y se dejó caer. El sueño lentamente le fue ganando hasta quitar de sus pensamientos a Bella.

Había dormido más de doce horas.

Cuando despertó se encontró con la sorpresa de que era domingo y no sábado. Bajó descalzo y sin camisa hasta la cocina por algo de beber. La casa seguía tan callada como cuando llegó, miró el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que eran las nueve de la mañana. Posiblemente Carlisle había querido que fuera a misa, pero le parecía extraño que no lo despertaran. Asistir a la Iglesia era un rito sagrado para su padre.

Revisó la sala para ver si no le habían dejado alguna nota o algo parecido, pero no había nada. Caminó ahora a la sala y prendió el televisor. Pasó varias horas frente al televisor hasta que su estomago le exigió comida. Revisó el refrigerador cautelosamente y no había nada que le apeteciera así que se vistió con la ropa del día anterior y salió a buscar algo de comer.

–¿Bella estás despierta? –preguntó Carlisle con voz baja.

–¿Mmm? –se movió ligeramente.

–Despierta Bella…

–¿Mande? –dijo medio somnolienta –¿Qué pasa?

–Tranquila, no es nada… –la calmó –Es sólo que tienes un nuevo compañero de cuarto.

–¿Compañero? –dijo confundida mientras de incorporaba –¿Mi papá?

–Charlie se fue a cambiar, me dijo que llegaría a eso de las cinco, tenía que firmar unos papeles –explicó.

–Ah… –asintió, pero buscó con la vista a Edward; no estaba.

–En un momento llegará tu compañero de cuarto –explicó Carlisle.

Bella solamente miró extrañada a Carlisle, él le regresó una sonrisa paternal.

El chico nuevo no tardaría en llegar, recién había ingresado a urgencias y un par de horas después lo habían canalizado a piso. Media hora, más o menos, después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de tez morena en camilla. Bella lo miró cuidadosamente, el chico aun parecía estar dormido, tenía la cabeza vendada al igual que la mayor parte de su torso. Los enfermeros lo pasaron a la cama y lo dejaron descansar.

Bella comenzaba a aburrirse, necesitaba caminar, tenía ganas de ir al baño y de tomar agua. Su único impedimento eran todos esos cables que estaban conectados a ella. De nueva cuenta miró al chico que estaba a su izquierda, en realidad no había notado que hubiera otra cama que no fuera la suya. El chico "medio muerto", como lo había bautizado, no parecía tener más de 16 o 17 años.

Después de mirarlo, Bella llegó a la conclusión de que ese niño era muy atractivo. Su cabello negro azabache con el moreno de su piel. Se sintió sonrojar.

Tres de la tarde.

El aburrimiento comenzaba a provocar un sueño muy poderoso sobre Bella, En su postura semi-sentada comenzó a cabecear, pero justo cuando tocaba a la puerta de los sueños una dulce voz la despertó.

–Hola –dijo el chico de alado.

–¿Eh? –Exclamó sobre saltada –Hola…

–¿Te desperté? –preguntó con inocencia perdiéndose en esos penetrantes ojos grises.

–No, no… –no supo porqué pero su voz tembló –al contrario…gracias por no dejarme dormir.

–No fue nada –el chico le dirigió otra sonrisa que le cortó la respiración –¿Cómo te llamas?

–Bella…

–Mucho gusto Bella –se incorporó lo más que pudo para extenderle su mano en señal de saludo –Soy Jacob.

–Mucho gusto –imitó el gesto del chico para presentarse.

–Y dime… ¿Qué te pasó a ti? –dijo como si nada.

–¿Qué que me pasó? –preguntó confundida.

–Sí…algo te debió de haber pasado para estar en el hospital y sobre todo para tener esa ceja abierta… ¿no te duele?

Bella llevó inconscientemente su mano hasta su ceja y pudo sentir el dolor que esto le provocó.

–Me caí de las escaleras… ¿y tú?

–Digamos que los deportes extremos no son parte de mis habilidades… –Jacob mostró una sonrisa que parecía hermosa ente los ojos de Bella.

–Vaya… –murmuró

–¿Por qué estás en esta sección? –Jacob preguntó al notar la decoración del cuarto: era pediatría.

Bella se congeló ante tan pregunta.

–Mi papá es amigo del doctor Cullen –comenzó –ha sido mi doctor toda la vida –mintió.

–Wow… –dijo sorprendido –es bueno conocer a alguien es este lugar; tienes privilegios.

–Si algo así –bajó la vista –y tú ¿no eres muy grande como para estar aquí?

–En realidad sí, pero como no traía identificación supongo que se dejaron llevar por mi apariencia física.

–¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Bella.

–Casi 19 y ¿tú?

–17, en verdad te ves más joven.

–Sí, eso dicen. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí? –volvió a hablar Jacob.

–No…desde este viernes, pero creo que me dan de alta el martes.

–Bueno, yo espero que me den de alta hoy mismo, sino mi padre se preocupara y no quiero otro regaño por haber estado en el hospital.

–¿Acaso bienes muy seguido? –preguntó incrédula.

–Aquí no… pero prácticamente he estado en cada hospital del país.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, pero después fue Bella quien habló.

–¿Vacaciones?

–No –negó –de hecho nos acabamos de mudar a La Push, ¿conoces el lugar?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

–Yo también me acabo de mudar, bueno, tengo cuatro meses viviendo aquí.

La plática terminó cuando la enfermera entró con dos bandejas de comida. Se retiro sin quiera preguntar si se les ofrecía algo más, parecía estar enojada y ahora se desquitaba con los pacientes.

–Odio esta comida –refunfuñó Jacob.

–Nunca la he probado – hizo una mueca –pero no se ve muy agradable…

Ambos se rieron al unisonido, parecía que se llevaban muy bien. La hora de la comida pasó entre bromas sobre la comida. Cuando lo notaron la enfermera había regresado para llevarse las bandejas, aun no estaban totalmente vacías, pero lo importó poco y se las retiró tanto a Jacob como a Bella.

–Me quejaré –murmuró muy tenuemente Jacob haciendo reír a Bella.

Ya casi eran las cinco de la tarde y Charlie no tardaría en llegar, Bella estaba ansiosa, quería ver una cara conocida.

–¿Va a venir tu novio? – preguntó Jacob al notar la inquietud de Bella.

–No…–dijo al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza –No tengo novio.

–No puedo creerlo

–¿El qué?

–Qué alguien tan linda como tú, no tenga novio.

Bella se sonrojó por el comentario de Jacob.

–¿Qué te parece si después de que salgamos de este lugar tomamos un café? –inquirió cambiando el tono de voz a uno más seductor, el mismo que utilizaba con cualquier chica que le gustara y al cual ninguna se resistía.

–¿Salir? –dijo confundida.

–Algo así… como amigos –intentó infundirle confianza a Bella aunque sus intenciones eran otras en realidad. Ella, con su simple belleza no podía quedarse fuera de su lista de conquistas.

* * *

No tengo tiempo para escribir gran cosa asi que espero que les haya agradado y tmb espero sus comentarios.

Las quiero;

ANGIE C.


	14. Chapter 14

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

**Hola chichas! Pude actualizar esta vez mas temprano porq necesito distraerme de tanta anatomia... el exa del jueves me está matando, espero que me vaya bien :) Mmm...bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo dos cosas:**

**1.- Este Cap s uno de mis favoritos y, **

**2.- La canción que aprarece se llama "Dormi amore" y es de Paolo Meneguzzi**

* * *

**14**

–Buenas tardes –saludó un chica –. Me llamo Andy, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–Sí…creo sí –se dio por vencido.

–Muy bien –comenzó a hablar la chica con tono coqueto –. ¿Cuál es el que más te gusta?

–En realidad todos…pero no es para mí –confesó.

La chica se desilusionó al escuchar esas palabras, eso quería decir que el chico tenía novia.

–¿Es para tu novia? –la pregunta pegó dentro de Edward.

–No, no –corrigió –, es una amiga.

La chica que se quedó mirando sin creerle mucho, alguien como él debería de tener novia.

–De acuerdo… –suspiró volteando a ver los casi cien peluches que tenían frente a ellos –. ¿Qué te parece si le llevas eso oso de allá? ¿Es su cumpleaños?

–No creo que sea buen idea…está en el hospital.

–Oh… disculpa, entonces este –dijo señalando a un pequeño oso vestido de niño con un "te quiero" escrito en su camiseta.

Edward lo miró detenidamente. No era muy grande pero tampoco insignificante, sí, era posible que eso pasara sin sospechas como un regalo de amigo.

–Sí, me agrada… creo que llevaré ese –dijo con una sonrisa.

–De acuerdo… ¿te lo arreglo para regalo?

–No así está bien, ¿tienes chocolates? –preguntó un tanto nervioso.

–Sí… están por acá –dijo mientras se hacia una seña para que la siguiera –. Tenemos sencillos, los que tienen frases, rellenos de licor, rellenos de avellanas o nueces, también de triple chocolate, forma tradicional…de corazón.

Edward se quedó plasmado ante todos los estilos de chocolate que Andy le estaba mencionando, ¿por qué alguien se molestaba en hacer complicada la sencilla labor de comprar chocolates? No lo sabía, pero cuando vio que los labios de Andy ya no se movían decidió que sería mejor llevar una caja de chocolates común y corriente. Algo discreto sería lo correcto.

Salió de la tienda de regalos con una bolsa en mano. Miró hacia todas las direcciones esperando que el destino le pusiera a Alice enfrente para preguntarle por los demás, pero no la vio por ningún lado. Regresó al estacionamiento para salir del centro comercial. Puso el regalo en el asiento del copiloto y emprendió su marcha hacia el hospital. Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, en verdad se había pasado mucho tiempo metido en esa tienda sin saber que peluche comprar.

Estacionó su auto y bajó con el peluche y la caja de chocolates en mano. Subió por el elevador hasta el piso donde estaba Bella, se trató de arreglar mientras se veía en el frió metal del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron y caminó desquiciamiento lento hacia el cuarto 423. Se paró frente a la puerta y se arregló para que tanto el peluche como los chocolates quedaran detrás de él mientras los sostenía con una mano y con la otra tomaba la perilla.

–_¿Entonces qué dices?_ –se escuchó la voz de un chico.

Edward pensó por un momento que se había equivocado de habitación pero cuando pudo ver a Bella sentada supo que estaba en lo correcto.

–No lo sé –contestó ella. Edward no sabía quién era aquel chico con el que Bella hablaba pero cuando entró completamente a la habitación vio que se trataba de un chico más o menos de su edad.

–¿Bella? –interrumpió Edward con una sonrisa desconcertada.

–¡Edward! –gritó Bella de alegría–. ¿Dónde estabas?

–Tuve que hacer unas cosas –respondió entusiasmado–. Mira, te traje esto –extendió su brazo oculto.

–Pero no es mi cumpleaños –objetó.

–Lo sé… –Bella tomó el osito de peluche y los chocolates.

–Gracias Ed.

–¿No que no tenías novio? –se escuchó la voz molesta de Jacob.

–No tengo… –contestó sin darse cuenta.

Jacob observó el gestó que hacia Edward al escuchar esas palabras y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se puso en su cara.

–Edward y yo, sólo somos amigos –completó sin darse cuenta que sus palabras dolían en Edward.

–¿Amigos, eh? –Dijo con tono burlón mirando la expresión de Edward: tenía la mandíbula tensa y la mirada fija en el oso de peluche, sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño que contenía todo el sentimiento que no podía expresar.

–Sí –trató de sonar amable –, Bella y yo somos muy buenos amigos.

–Que bien… –dijo Jacob restándole importancia al asunto.

–Por cierto –interrumpió Bella –, se me olvidó presentarlos…Edward, él es Jacob. Jacob, él es Edward.

Ambos chicos se miraron con cierta rivalidad, el ambiente se tensó un momento para ambos pero Bella estaba tan distraída en su mundo que pudo notarlo.

–¿Desde cuándo se conocen? –preguntó Jacob.

–Hace un par de meses –siseó –, ¿y tú cuando llegaste?

–Hace un par de horas –contestó en el mismo tono.

–Me alegro –dijo con desdén –. Bella, ¿Y tú papá?

–Fue a firmar algo… –dudó un poco –. Creo que no tarda en llegar.

–De acuerdo… –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

–Invité a Bella a tomar algo cuando salgamos…. –dijo con cizaña Jacob–; espero no te moleste.

–"_Idiota"_ –pensó molesto –No para nada, dudo que salgas muy rápido de aquí, ¿Quién dices que te golpeó?

–No Edward, nadie lo ha golpeado… se lastimó practicando deportes extremos, ¿verdad?

–Así es… ¿practicas algún deporte Edward? –habló Jacob.

–No, él es más tranquilo… –contestó Bella –, Su pasatiempo es leer y tocar el piano.

–¿Tocas el piano? –usó un tono burlón haciendo menos el arte de la música.

–Desde pequeño –Contestó cortantemente cruzándose de brazos en señal de enojo. Pero es que no estaba enojado; estaba celoso.

Gracias al cielo, la tensión se dispersó un poco con la llegada de Carlisle quien se sorprendió por ver a su hijo.

–¿Qué no estabas en casa? –dijo en forma de saludo.

–Sí, pero quería ver como sigue Bella –dijo secamente.

–De acuerdo… –asintió –¿Y dime Bella cómo has estado?

–Bien, gracias, ya me siento mejor.

–Veo que te trajeron regalos.

–Sí, Edward fue muy amable.

–¿Por cierto, quién es tu nuevo compañero?

–Soy Jacob–saludó con la mano a Carlisle.

–Mucho gusto hijo.

–Igualmente doctor…

–Cullen –terminó la frase de Jacob–. Bella te tengo buenas noticias.

–¿Enserio? –contestó emocionada.

–Sí, como has mejorado mucho así que mañana será tú último día aquí.

–¿Me voy a poder ir? –dijo ilusionada.

–Así es, si todo sigue como hasta ahora mañana te vas a tu casa –Dijo con una sonrisa para seguir animando a Bella –. Ya le avisé a tu papá y me dijo que no tardaba en venir.

–De acuerdo –asintió con la cabeza.

–Pero… –habló de nuevo.

–¿Pero? –preguntó Bella.

–Vas a tener que estar en reposo por una semana –sentenció.

–¡¿Qué? –a Bella casi le da un paro cardiaco. Odiaba estar en su casa sin hacer nada.

–Lo siento Bella pero tienes que cuidarte mucho –dijo con tono obvio –. No queremos que nada malo pase, ¿verdad?

Bella sólo negó con la cabeza en silencio escuchando las indicaciones que Carlisle le daba. Minutos después Carlisle terminó y salió de la habitación.

–Que suerte que te vayas antes que yo – Jacob rompió el silencio antes de que se formara.

–Si… –murmuró con la vista baja.

–Bella –fue Edward quien la llamó –. Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

–¿No te parece que para ser amigos, exageras mucho? –Habló Jacob retando a Edward.

–No Jacob… –comenzó Bella –, Edward es cómo el hermano que nunca tuve.

–El hermano – Jacob imitó el tono de Bella.

Después de eso, la plática se tornó un tanto incomoda para Edward, ya que no habló durante el resto de la tarde. Bella y Jacob se pasaron comentando sobre tonterías y experiencias agradables que habían tenido de niños. Edward no podía más que mirar con recelo la charla que sostenían ya que nunca había visto a Bella hablar tan animadamente con alguien, ni siquiera con él. Sintió que algo en su pecho se oprimía y un par de lágrimas rebeldes intentaban escapar de sus ojos, pero él no cedió ante la petición y las guardó. Por primera vez en toda su vida deseó que Charlie llegara rápido para que se pudiera ir, no es que quisiera irse pero tampoco se sentía a gusto estando ahí y tampoco lo estaría si dejaba a Bella sola con ese chico.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Charlie llegó vestido de negro con un semblante demacrado: el entierro exprés de su esposa había sido demasiado agotador al igual que todos los trámites y firma de papeles que debió de realizar para que todo quedara en orden. Agradeció a Edward por acompañar a su hija y se mostró realmente sorprendido cuando vio a Jacob en la habitación.

La noche se hizo más corta para Bella en compañía de su nuevo amigo.

En la mañana del lunes el estado de ánimo de Edward no difirió al del día anterior. Dudó por un momento el ir a la escuela o ir al hospital a ver a Bella. Salió al cuarto para la siete en su auto con dirección al súper mercado, sabía perfectamente que estos días la casa de Bella debería estar escasa de reservas alimenticias y que debería estar hecho un desastre.

Espero un par de minutos a que el centro comercial abriera sus puertas y comenzó a realizar las compras. Limpiador, papel, jabón para trastes y ropa, una escoba, un par de trapos, después pasó por la sección de alimentos y aunque no sabía muy bien lo que solían comer se fue por lo básico; un par de cajas de galletas, jugo, pan, quesos, jamón, leche, frutas, varías bolsas de verduras congeladas, el helado de vainilla que le gustaba a Bella, y demás vivieres. Eran cerca de las nueve cuando llegó a la casa de los Swan. Tardó unos minutos más en llevar todas las cosas hasta la puerta, revisó si de casualidad estaba abierta e hizo un mueca al notar que estaba cerrada, buscó con la vista algún lugar que pudiera servir de escondite para una llave de emergencia: buscó en el marco de la ventana más cercana, en el buzón de correo que estaba al lado del timbre pero no encontró nada. Se dio por vencido al no hallar nada en una maseta que estaba cerca de la puerta de madera blanca, su última opción.

–¿Es posible que…? –se dijo a sí mismo mientras se quitaba del tapete de la entrada y lo alzaba encontrando lo que buscaba.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la casa en completo abandono. Era la primera vez que iba a limpiar una casa por completo y esperaba que supiera cómo hacerlo. Comenzó por la sala recogiendo basura de comida rápida y un par de sábanas, su segundo objetivo fue la cocina para después seguir con el pequeño y caótico cuarto de lavado.

Tres horas después de haber metido ropa a lavar, eliminar platos sucios y dejar la sala lo mejor que su género le permitía, se atrevió a subir a las habitaciones. Subió las escaleras y lo primero que buscó con la vista fue el cuarto de Bella, caminó por un corto pasillo y entró a él con total cautela, no era muy grande y tampoco había muchas cosas pero en cada centímetro de este se sentía la femenil esencia de Bella. Las colchas eran de un color azul cielo, después pudo divisar una computadora y por último una mesita de noche con una lámpara y una carta que se le hacía familiar. Tomó la hoja y la leyó, reconoció su letra, un extraño sentimiento de felicidad le invadió y una sonrisa adornó su cara.

Depositó la hoja dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche y se dispuso a arreglar el cuarto de Bella, comenzó a mover los escasos muebles de tal forma que el cuarto se ampliara, miró el reloj y vio que ya era hora, el timbre de la casa sonó y bajó presurosamente para abrir la puerta. Había un camión de una tienda departamental estacionada y dos hombres con una gran caja.

–Buenas tardes… –saludó el más joven –, ¿es usted el señor Cullen?

–Así es –contestó –pasen.

–¿En dónde quiere que lo pongamos? –preguntó el cargador joven.

–Me ayudarían mucho si lo suben a la habitación –dijo mientras señalaba con un dedo al techo.

–De acuerdo –ambos hombres asintieron.

Quince minutos después Edward ya había despedido a los cargadores y regresado a sus labores de limpieza, cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para que Bella regresara y él esperaba que le agradara la sorpresa que le tenía.

–¿Lista? –preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa.

–Eso creo…

–De acuerdo, mejor despídete de tu amigo que tu padre ya te está esperando.

–Nos vemos Jacob–dijo acompañado de un ademán de mano.

–Hasta pronto Bella –contestó un tanto decepcionado por no haber obtenido la cita que deseaba.

–Espero que nos veamos pronto –anunció antes de irse.

–Sí…yo también –murmuró.

Carlisle salió de la habitación acompañado de Bella en una silla de ruedas, quien se encontraba un tanto desanimada por no haber visto a Edward durante todo el día, ni siquiera un mensaje, pero se abstuvo de preguntarle a su padre si sabía algo de él. Cuando por fin llegaron a la salida del hospital Charlie ya los esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta para subir a Bella. Era un poco tarde, pasaban de las tres y Bella tenía la ligera esperanza de que si Edward había ido a la escuela posiblemente la estuviera esperando fuera de su casa, realmente extrañaba su compañía y aunque Jacob le había caído muy bien él no se podía comparar con su fiel amigo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Charlie tratando de sonar normal manejando de camino a casa.

–Bien… –suspiró.

–¿Segura? Podemos llamar a Carlisle, aun no estamos muy lejos –sugirió.

–No exageres papá, estoy bien, es sólo que no me gusta la idea de estar encerrada en la casa tanto tiempo…

–Bueno, pero fueron las ordenes de Carlisle. Debes de cuidarte más que nunca.

–Lo sé, pero…no quiero faltar a la escuela –dijo mirando por la ventana del carro dando por concluida la conversación.

Bella estaba quedándose dormida cuando sintió un pequeño galoneo indicando que habían llegado a casa.

–¿Llegamos? –preguntó en automático.

–Sí –contestó un tanto serio –. ¿Sabías que Edward iba a estar aquí?

–¿Qué? –preguntó despertándose por completo.

–Me hubieras dicho que venía… parece estar congelándose.

Bella buscó con la mirada el auto de Edward y no lo encontró, entonces fijó su vista en el porche de su casa y lo vio ahí sentado, esperando.

Cuando Edward notó el auto Charlie, se levantó de inmediato y caminó hasta quedar a una distancia considerablemente cerca.

–Señor Swan –saludó tratando de contener su emoción.

–Edward –respondió el saludo –. ¿Tienes tiempo esperando?

–No, no se preocupe –dijo restándole importancia pero al mismo tiempo tomó una actitud seria –¿Podría hablar con usted…antes de que Bella baje?

–¿Hablar? ¿De qué? –dijo confundido.

–De… Bella –murmuró.

Charlie pudo notar la expresión sería en el rostro del chico que tenía frente a él y lo incitó a caminar un poco, solo lo suficiente para que su hija no escuchara.

Bella miró con extrañez la actitud de ambos, quería bajar y enterarse de lo que hablaban pero aun le dolía el cuerpo así que tendría que esperar hasta que ellos terminaran de hablar para que le pudieran ayudar abajar.

Edward abrió la puerta del asiento trasero mientras Charlie sacaba la silla de ruedas de la cajuela.

–¿Así que regresas, no? –dijo con una sonrisa juguetona Edward.

–Sí –dijo con alegría mientras Edward la ayudaba a deslizarse por el asiento para salir.

–¿Fuiste a la escuela?

–No precisamente –contestó sabiendo hacia donde quería llegar Bella –. Tuve unos asuntos muy importantes que atender, lamento no haber ido a visitarte…, Jacob te hizo compañía, ¿no?

–Sí…cierto –dijo con un toque de melancolía en su voz.

–Pero no te preocupes, tengo toda la tarde libre –trató de animarla –. Claro, si no me corres.

–¿Por qué haría eso? –Preguntó al escuchar las últimas palabras de Edward.

–Ya lo verás… –suspiró.

Charlie abrió la puerta de su casa y no se sorprendió al encontrar todo ordenado y limpio, miró brevemente a Edward en señal de agradecimiento.

–Vaya papá… –exclamó Bella sorprendida –Si que te esforzaste en limpiar la casa.

–Gracias hija, pero recibía ayuda –trató de no delatar la identidad del verdadero autor –, Edward, ¿te molestaría subir a Bella a su habitación por favor? Olvidé unas cosas en la patrulla.

–No se preocupes señor –contestó amablemente.

–Escaleras… –suspiró Bella fastidiada calculando el trabajo que le costaría subirlas en su estado sin caerse ni tirar a Edward.

–¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –preguntó Bella mientras Edward dejaba la sabana que Bella traía consigo sobre el café sillón de la acogedora sala.

–Dime… –respondió en un susurro.

–¿Me cargas? –no pudo evitar utilizar una tono infantil que hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago a Edward.

–¿Segura? –dijo un tanto incrédulo sabiendo perfectamente lo que un contacto podría causar en los nervios de Bella.

–No te preocupes estaré bien –dijo leyéndole la mente a Edward –. Es eso o poner en riesgo de nuevo nuestras vidas.

–Cierto –afirmó con una sonrisa al escuchar que Bella se preocupaba por su hijo –. Entonces… a las tres.

–Una…–comenzó la cuenta Bella.

–Dos… –siguió Edward.

–Tres…–dijeron los dos juntos.

–No te vayas a soltar –le advirtió mientras Bella se aferraba a su cuello sintiendo su varonil aroma que la relajaba. Edward trato de no tocar a Bella de una forma que la pudiera alterar así que con mucho cuidado pasó su mano justamente detrás sus rodillas y la otra mano en la espalda.

–¿Pesamos mucho? –dijo en broma.

–No, es sólo que… –trató de utilizar las palabras correctas –, tus escaleras son un poco estrechas.

Ambos rieron por un momento. Después subieron las escaleras en silencio ya que Edward se concentraba en no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que la pudiera lastimar además de que pensaba en la reacción que ella tendría la llegar a su cuarto.

–Listo –anunció triunfante mientras la depositaba en el piso.

Bella quedó enfrente de la cerrada puerta de su cuarto.

–Gracias –dijo soltándose con trabajo del cuerpo de Edward, pero antes de que ella pudiera irse él tomó el brazo de Bella y lo pasó por su cuello para que tuviera un soporte, con la mirada le preguntó si podía tomarla de su cadera a lo que ella asintió en silencio y comenzaron a caminar.

–Bella –le habló –, sólo espero que te guste.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó confundida.

–Esto…–Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y el rostro de Bella era de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Su cuarto, como lo conocía, había cambiado; ahora su cama estaba más cerca de la ventana casi pegada a la pared, su mesita de noche ya no estaba donde solía estar sino que ahora servía de división o quizá de conexión entre su cama y una nueva cunita que ahora invadía parte de su territorio. Bella volteó a mirar a Edward quien solamente estaba esperando algún grito de reclamo que nunca llegó. Al contrario, fue un beso fugaz en la mejilla lo que recibió por el acto.

–¿Tú lo hiciste? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Sí –hizo una mueca, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba en ese momento –, no sé si te guste el color…o la forma en cómo lo acomodé, si quieres lo puedo cambiar –sugirió inmediatamente.

–Edward, esto es…perfecto –trató de tranquilizarlo –. ¿Es por esto que no fuiste a la escuela?

–Sí… algo así –dijo mientras ayudaba a Bella a sentarse en su cama.

–¿También limpiaste la casa? –preguntó con tono de obviedad.

Edward asintió en silencio.

–En verdad espero que no te molestes…se que fue atrevido, pero no has comprado mucho para cuando la hora llegue.

–Muchas gracias Edward –dijo con sinceridad –¿Te quedas a cenar?

–No sé si tu padre quiera –hizo una mueca.

–No te preocupes por él, seguro aceptará.

Y así fue. Charlie aceptó gustoso que Edward se quedara a cenar con ellos. Pero mientras la hora de la cena llegaba Edward bajó a la sala para dejar que Bella se pudiera bañar y poner cómoda. Charlie le invitó algo de tomar para ver un partido de beisbol, primero fue una cerveza que Edward rechazó por completo y mejor, Charlie optó por darle un vaso de agua, pues era lo único que tenía además de la tradicional bebida.

Tiempo después, Bella anunció que ya estaba lista y que quería bajar, Charlie le pidió a Edward que la ayudara ya que él tenía un problema de columna y no podía hacer un esfuerzo de esa magnitud. Edward subió pero no bajó con Bella inmediatamente ya que se quedaron platicando. El tiempo se les pasó volando y cuando acordaron ya era hora de la cena. Edward bajó a Bella de la misma forma en que la subió. Comieron pizza a raíz de que la cocinera estaba en reposo. Y aunque ninguno de los tres solía hablar mucho, se la pasaron muy bien. Charlie se disculpó por tener que irse a la estación, pero antes de partir tuvo una "breve charla" con Edward.

Eran más o menos las nueve y hacía media hora que Charlie se había ido, ellos estaban viendo un programa de chistes y bromas en el sillón de la sala. La risa era tan común en el aire como lo es el oxigeno, pero no pasó mucho antes de que Bella cayera dormida y se recargara en el hombro de Edward, quien al darse cuenta de este detalla la cargó y la fue a acostar a su recamara. La depositó en su cama y trató de no despertarla mientras se las arreglaba para cubrirla con las sabanas. Bella se comenzó de despertar y a mover inquieta. Edward trató de tranquilizarla mientras sintió que ella se aferraba a su cuerpo y no le soltaba. A Edward no le quedó otra opción que hacerse un espacio en la cama individual y acompañar a Bella, pero para que ella pudiera conciliar el sueño él comenzó a cantar…

_Dormi amore mio,  
Chiudi gli occhi su di me...  
La tua pelle sa,  
Di profumo di lillà..._

_Buonanotte a te,.  
Dormi bene vita mia.  
Tu sei dentro me babe... e sogna...  
Di correre su un prato felice...  
Senza alcun rimpianto,  
Lontano da chi non sa amarti...  
E sogna il tuo futuro come tu lo vuoi.  
Dormi amore mio..._

_C'è la luna che lenta passa su di noi,  
Buonanotte a te...  
Se ti svegli sarò qui.  
__Tu sei dentro me babe...  
Tu sei dentro._

Terminó de cantar cuando se cercioró de Bella estaba completamente dormirá, miró el reloj de la mesita y vio que eran cerca de las once y si es que alguien estaba en su casa debería de estar preocupados porque él no llegaba. Se separó del cálido contacto de Bella y la volvió a arropar, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente.

Salió de la casa revisando por milésima vez que las llaves de gas estuvieran cerradas y las cerraduras estuvieran totalmente seguras. Hizo tiempo en lo que Charlie regresaba a su casa pero no fue así, por lo cual llamó y le avisó que ya se iba dejando a Bella, Charlie agradeció el detalle diciéndole que se fuera tranquilo y que no tardaba en llegar.

Edward caminó un par de cuadras a la luz de una luna de Octubre hasta llegar a su casa y poder descansar mientras soñaba con Bella.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios... ¿me complacerian en llegar a 220?


	15. Chapter 15

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

**Jejeje... chikas! les traigo aquí el decimo quinto capitulo de esta historia esperando que el universo me de una recomensa a cambio por hacerlas feliz...ya sabes; algo asi como que en mi exa de mañana me sepa todo lo que me van a preguntar o que esté mega fácil...algo asi :D**

* * *

**15**

Los días comenzaron a pasar y la semana de reposo de Bella se hizo tan amena con los cuidados diarios de Edward. Después de la escuela iba a comer a casa de Bella que estaba sola porque su padre tenía que trabajar, terminando de comer veían la televisión un rato y Edward ayudaba con cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, lavaba los platos y tendía su cama. A Bella no le agradaba mucho eso porque se sentía inútil pero Edward le recordaba que su estado era de absoluto reposo y entrada la tarde, se disponían a hacer la tarea para después esperar la llegada de Charlie.

El embarazo de Bella comenzaba ser notable: su vientre había crecido demasiado durante la semana de reposo.

Charlie había estado cambiando constantemente de actitud. Quizá era todo el trabajo en el banco o quizá la reciente muerte de su esposa lo que lo mantenía tan volátil. El dinero comenzaba a ser una problema gracias a las cuentas que debió pagar en el hospital cuando Bella tuvo que internarse, posiblemente pediría un aumento, el problema es que en Forks como jefe de policía no podría ganar más, así que la única opción que le quedaba era buscar trabajo en una ciudad con más recursos económicos que el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

El timbre sonaba insistentemente mientras Bella bajaba por las escaleras.

–¿Segura que quieres ir con ellos? –preguntó preocupado Charlie.

–Sí – asintió tomando la mochila para salir de la casa.

–De acuerdo –suspiró resignado, observó como su hija abrió la puerta e inmediatamente una delicada pero aturdidora voz se oyó.

–¡BELLA! –gritó Alice abrazándola efusivamente.

–Alice… –alcanzó a susurrar respondiendo el abrazo.

–Disculpa Bella –se escuchó la voz de Edward –Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero la emoción le gana.

–No…te… preocupes –dijo entrecortadamente gracias al abrazo que le seguía dando Alice, parecía no haberla visto en años.

–Perdona que no fuera a visitarte al hospital pero mi hermano no me dejó –mintió.

–No te preocupes… ya estoy bien.

–¡Buenos días señor Swan! –gritó lo suficiente para que Charlie pudiera responderle el saludo con un ademán –¿Nos vamos?

–Claro –murmuró Bella sin darse cuenta Alice ya le había quitado su mochila y ahora Edward la cargaba.

Los tres chicos caminaron directo al Volvo gris. Alice inspeccionaba con la mirada el estado de Bella; una ceja abierta ya con su respectiva costra, un par de moretones y una venda en la mano era el único daño visible. Curiosa por saber del estado del bebé no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

–¿Y cómo sigue mi sobrino? –dijo volteándose un poco para poder ver a Bella desde el asiento del copiloto.

–Ehm… –dudó un poco –. B-bien… –dijo a penada.

–¡Hay que bueno saberlo! –dijo agradecida–. ¿Estás segura que sí es niño? Porque me haría muy feliz que fuera niña…

–Alice… –murmuró Edward para que su hermana se callara.

–Sería genial poderla vestir, maquillar, llevarla de compras… –comenzó con una lista de todas las actividades que podría hacer si tuviera una "sobrina" –, …aunque primero la tendría que enseñar a comprar en los mejores lugares, después a probarse toda la ropa y por último a utilizar a Edward como cargador…

–Alice… –repitió Edward un poco molesto.

–¿Te imaginas Bella? –le preguntó con emoción–. Las tres de compras y miles de tiendas a nuestro alrededor.

La cara que Bella tenía en ese momento era una de entre terror y duda por la cordura de Alice. La simple idea de comprar por horas ilimitadas como lo planteaba Alice le aterraba, definitivamente tenía que mantenerse lejos de ella, aunque le agradara, si quería conservar sus pies cuando llegara a la vejez.

–Llegamos –anunció Edward para alivio de Bella.

–¿No te alegra regresar a la escuela? –preguntó Alice.

–Alice… –dijo Bella con tono de obviedad –; solo falté una semana.

–Aun así… ¿No es emocionante? –dijo alegre.

–Para ti, todo lo es –dijo Edward bromeando.

–Muy gracioso.

Los tres bajaron del automóvil para entrar a sus respectivas clases. Varios alumnos miraban a Bella sorprendidos de que se repusiera tan rápido de la caída que había sufrido.

La primera clase llegó tan normal como las siguientes. Edward se mostró un tanto paranoico cuando Bella pidió, en dos ocasiones, ir al baño; en realidad quería acompañarla pero se vería demasiado extraño que lo hiciera así que tuvo que abstenerse. Maestros y algunos alumnos preguntaban a Bella sobre su estado de salud, ella tímida, les contestaba que se encontraba bien y aunque temerosa de encontrarse a Tanya por el pasillo o en el baño fue, de nueva cuenta, al sanitario, minutos antes del receso.

Los pasillos estaban parcialmente vacios, solo faltaban un par de minutos para salir de clases por lo cual eran pocos los alumnos que rondaban por ellos. Caminaba con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y, como un animalillo perdido en el bosque, sentía que el peligro la rondaba. Entró sigilosamente al baño con la mirada baja por lo cual no pudo percatarse de la presencia de una persona en él.

–Miren quien regresó –habló con veneno Tanya sobresaltando a Bella –, ¿así que sigues viva?

Bella no contestó intentando pasar de largo hacia uno de los cubículos.

–No corras –siseó Tanya cerrándole el paso a Bella furiosamente.

–No lo hago– trató de defenderse.

–Me alegra –susurró avanzando contra ella quien sólo retrocedía – Me enteré de que Edward sigue contigo.

–Así es –respondió altiva.

–¿Su hijo sigue con…vida? –preguntó curiosa una vez que tenía corralada a Bella contra la pared.

– No es obvio –dijo refiriéndose al pequeño bulto que sobresalía en su playera.

–Ahora veo… –suspiró con ira –. Escucha bien estúpida –comenzó amenazantemente –espero que te haya quedado en claro que Edward es mío y que ni tú ni cualquier otra me lo va quitar…

Tanya había golpeado el hombro de Bella en varias ocasiones mientras seguía hablando.

–Ni siquiera la porquería que llevas dentro hará impedirá que esté con él, ¿entendiste?

–No sabes nada –dijo furiosa Bella –. Estás alucinando todo.

–¿Acaso esto es mentira? –dijo dando un golpecillo en el estomago de Bella.

–No –contestó con dolor intentado liberarse del agarre.

–Me alegra, pues espero que comprendas que fue una lástima que la porquería no muriera en el accidente. Pero no te preocupes… –su tono era psicótico –, si no te alejas de lo que me pertenece no dudes en que "eso" no vivirá para conocer a su…–dudó un poco –… ¿qué dicen que es Edward? Ah...sí, su padre.

Después de eso Tanya salió del baño dejando a Bella demasiado asustada, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y un profundo miedo de perder a su hijo la invadió. Se quedó recargada contra la pared hasta que se calmó y escuchó la campana tocar. Al salir del baño se encontró con Alice quien se preocupó al ver lo pálida que estaba.

–¿Segura que estás bien? –preguntó angustiada.

–Sí –murmuró –. Es sólo que me maree y me dieron ganas de vomitar –mintió aun temblando.

–Si quieres podemos ir a la enfermería –sugirió abrazándola para evitar que se cayera.

–No estoy bien… sólo quiero tomar agua.

–De acuerdo.

Entraron buscando su mesa particular, tanto Bella como Alice solo pudieron divisar a Jasper sentado.

–Nos diste un gran susto, me alegra que ya estés mejor… ¿Vas a comer algo? –preguntó Jasper al ver que Bella movía sus manos nerviosamente sobre la mesa.

–Sí…algo –dijo distraída y con una media sonrisa.

–Se sintió mal –explicó Alice poniendo en alerta de inmediato a su novio –dice que ya se siente mejor. ¿Sabes dónde está Edward o Rose?

–No –contestó –. Edward estaba aquí pero llegó Rosa muy enojada…bueno no, furiosa y se lo llevó.

–¿Sabes para qué? –Alice le preguntó a Bella.

–Nada Alice –dijo al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y miraba al suelo.

–Muy bien… –sacó su celular para marcarle a Edward – Voy por algo de comer –anunció poniéndose de pie.

En breve Alice regresó con comida para ellas aun si saber dónde estaba Edward, intentó marcarle a su celular pero no le contestó.

–Gracias… –susurró Bella al ver una quesadilla y un jugo frente a ella.

Comieron prácticamente en silencio por la ausencia de Edward y Rosalie: Bella extrañando al primero mientras que Jasper y Alice se miraban con algo de complicidad.

–¿Quieres ir a comer a mi casa? –invitó Alice improvisadamente al escuchar tocar la campana.

–Yo…no, sería mucha molestia, ¿no?

–Para nada –la interrumpió Alice –Nosotros encantados, ¿verdad?

–Necesito avisarle a mi papá…no sé si me deje –hizo una ligera mueca.

–Si ese es el problema… –Alice sacó su celular y marcó el numero de Charlie, esperó a que le diera tono y que este le contestara.

–_Bueno_ –se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

–¿Señor Swan? –preguntó –Habla Alice Cullen, quería ver si le daba permiso de ir a comer a la casa a Bella…

–_¿Con ustedes?_ –preguntó Charlie.

–Por supuesto, además nuestros padres van a estar en casa –dijo para darle más seguridad.

–_¿Ella quiere ir? _

–Absolutamente, si quiere se la paso –sugirió.

–_No, no… así está bien. Entonces paso por ella como a las siete, tengo un par de cosas que hacer, hasta la tarde._

–Perfecto – dijo triunfante –, gracias.

–_No es nada._

La llamada terminó.

–Todo listo, tu papá pasa por ti como a las siete, así que podremos hacer la tarea juntas y hablar sobre nombres de bebés –anunció con una gran sonrisa en su rostro guardando su celular.

Las siguientes tres horas de clase pasaron fugazmente. Pero Bella no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Edward por los pasillo en el cambio de clases, comenzaba a pensar que este se había tenido que ir por algo o que estaba molesto con alguien y, solo esperaba que no fuera con ella. Había quedado con Alice de que se veían en el salón de Computación, donde le tocaba la última clase a Bella.

–¿Lista? –preguntó alegremente Alice brincando hasta donde Bella se encontraba.

–Si –respondió con alegría, no similar a la de Alice, pero al fin y acabo alegría.

–Entonces vámonos.

Ambas chicas caminaron fuera de la escuela donde las esperaba el Volvo de Edward con este dentro, pero cuando vio que las chicas se acercaban se bajó inmediatamente para abrir las puertas. Edward no dijo nada cuando llegó Bella y, el trayecto a su casa fue igual de silencioso por su parte.

Algo dentro de Bella sintió lastimarse ante la aparente distancia, aunque también parecía molestia, que Edward había tomado hacia ella.

–Llegamos –habló por primera vez Edward.

Los tres se bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa. La bienvenida por parte de Esme no pudo haber sido más calurosa y efusiva. Jasper y Rosalie llegaron minutos después. La mesa ya estaba puesta y la comida prácticamente servida. Emmett estaba viendo la televisión; tenía poco más de media hora en su casa ya que había salido temprano de la Universidad. Alice arrastró, literalmente, hasta su habitación dónde dejaron sus mochilas y después se lavaron las manos para comer. Bajaron al comedor, todos estaban es sus respectivos lugares; Carlisle en la cabecera con Esme a su derecha, Emmett a su izquierda unto con Rosalie, Alice y Jasper junto con Esme y Edward al lado de Rose seguido de Bella.

La comida se fue entre comentarios, preguntas sin relevancia y uno que otro chiste para todos, pero sin importar lo amena que pudo haber sido, Bella no dejaba de sentirse fuera de lugar ya que la persona que más importancia podía tener en esa casa para ella no le había hablado en los treinta minutos que duró la comida.

Todos se levantaron y ayudaron a recoger los que fuera necesario, dejaron todo en el lavaplatos. Después cada uno se fue a sus respectivas labores: Carlisle regresó a su consultorio, Esme y Alice fueron a comprar un par de cosas de despensa y Emmett fue a su práctica de fútbol junto con Jasper. Ambos chicos partieron dejando así a Rosalie y Edward con Bella en un incomodo silencio.

Realmente Bella no sabía qué hacer y estaba a punto de pedirle a Edward que la llevara a su casa pero cuando vio a Rosalie entrar a la sala con un platón de comida charra si idea se frustró.

–¿Vemos una película? –preguntó Rosalie ofreciéndole el recipiente a Bella.

–Es que ya me iba –se excusó.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendida, que si bien no era quien mantenía la mejor amistad con Bella tampoco le era indiferente su estado y mucho menos, con lo que había escuchado en los baños.

–Tengo labores que hacer… –mintió.

–Relájate Bella, si quieres luego te ayudamos –insistió–Ven siéntate.

Bella tomó asiento al lado de Rosalie quien prendió la televisión poniendo una película de acción, _La Estafa Maestra_, como se llamaba, trataba de un par de ladrones que habían robado lingotes de oro y después uno de ellos había traicionado a los demás robándoles de nuevo el oro, perola trata radicaba en la forma en que el resto del grupo iría a buscar venganza con ayuda de la hija de quien les enseño a robar.

–¿Te agradan las películas de acción? –preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

–No mucho…

–No te preocupes, esta te va a encantar –dijo un poco animada.

–Rose… ¿Has visto a Edward o Alice? –preguntó con temor de que no tuviera respuesta.

–Ah… –vaciló –esa es una excelente pregunta. Voy a buscarlo –se levantó dejando la televisión prendida y a Bella en la sala.

No pasó mucho desde que Rose se había marchado cuando su hermano entró en la sala con cara malhumorada.

–¿Estás bien? –atinó a preguntar nerviosa por la actitud de Edward.

–Sí –siseó un tanto molestó –¿Tú estás bien?

–Si… –dijo confundida.

–¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? –volvió a preguntar con ese tono molesto tratando de cambiarlo por uno menos agresivo.

–¿Por qué la pregunta? –evadió.

–No lo sé… –suspiró.

–¡Edward qué bueno que te encuentro! –dijo con fingido tono de asombro.

–¿Qué están viendo? –preguntó tratando de sonar interesado.

–La estafa maestra… –contestó Rosalie –de cualquier modo podemos ver la película mas tarde, ¿verdad Bella?

–Si…claro–contestó nerviosa.

–Muy bien –suspiró frustrado–. Empieza tú Rose...

–Bella… –la llamó – ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos respecto a tu caída?

Bella sintió la mirada de los dos interrogadores sobre ella, empezó a ponerse nerviosa y sudar de manos, quería irse. No tenía ganas de revivir lo que había pasado.

–No… –murmuró.

–Bella… –habló Edward –por favor, dinos que fue lo que pasó en realidad.

–Nada…sólo me caí y ya.

–¡No es cierto! –exclamó enojado asustado a Bella.

–Tranquilo… –habló Rosalie que solo pudo tomar la mano de Bella para calmarla un poco.

–Bella… –comenzó–hoy, Rosalie estaba en el baño cuando Tanya habló contigo y le contó a mi hermano todo lo que _esa_ te hizo.

Una mirada de terror se asomó por los ojos de Bella y una de angustia por los de Edward.

–Escuchó cómo te amenazaba.

–Yo…

–Tranquila, debes de saber que cuentas con nosotros. Yo ya hablé de esto con Edward…, está un poco molesto porque no dijiste que Tanya que había tirado por las escaleras, él esperaba oírlo de ti.

–Edward, yo…

–Sé que Tanya es una… –iba a decir malas palabras –se acuesta con cualquiera y que hace hasta lo imposible por llamar mi atención, pero esto. Esto que te hizo es imperdonable.

–Edward yo lo siento.

–No Bella, tú no debes por qué sentirlo. Soy yo quién lamenta no haber estado contigo para defenderte de esa…arpía.

–Tranquilo Edward, tampoco fue tu culpa –intervino la rubia.

–Yo no quise decirles para no preocuparlos… –dijo con la mirada baja –, pensé que después de eso ya no me molestaría.

Edward se paró de su lugar y caminó hasta donde su hermana y Bella estaban sentadas, tomando lugar al lado de esta última.

–Tenemos que hacer algo…lo que hizo fue intento de homicidio.

–Tenemos que avisar a la policía o por lo menos al director –completó Rosalie.

–Pero el director nos odia –reprochó Bella.

–Eso no quiere decir que la justicia no se haga –habló Edward cual abogado –El conflicto de intereses hace más grave el asunto en caso de que no quiera apoyarnos. De cualquier modo, con tu declaración, ganamos.

–No quiero problemas… –susurró.

–Y no los tendrás –aseguró Rosalie –, pero si no detenemos a Tanya ahora quien sabe que es lo que te pueda hacer.

–Bella, confía en nosotros –pidió Edward.

–No quiero meterlos en problemas…

–Bella, escúchame bien. Ahora tú eres parte de nuestra familia y te consideramos como a una hermana, así que es imposible que nos causes problemas…nosotros te apoyamos.

–Gracias…pero Charlie se va a poner histérico si se entera que no fue un accidente.

–No te preocupes por él –habló Edward –, a menos que sea necesario le diremos, si es lo que quieres.

–De acuerdo –dijo Bella con una media sonrisa –Gracias por ayudarme.

–No es nada –habló Rose regresándole la sonrisa.

–Recuerda que desde ahora en adelante, no te dejaré sola ni un minuto.

–No es para tanto –objetó.

–No, si lo es.

–¿Tengo alguna esperanza si te discierno?

–Ninguna –decretó Edward.

–Me rindo entonces…

Los tres chicos se comenzaron a reír un poco para relajar el ambiente que se había puesto tenso por la plática. Minutos después prendieron el televisor para seguir viendo la película, Edward devoró todas las papas que había en el platón por las chicas tuvieron que ir por más y por algo de beber.

Casi cuando la película estaba por terminar un fuerte trueno se escuchó caer, Bella dio un pequeño brinco, Rosalie gritó un poco y Edward se reía de ellas por haberse asustado. Tan pronto como el rayo cayó fue la misma velocidad en la que la lluvia tocó la tierra de una manera desesperada. Inmediatamente después de eso llegó Esme y Alice con las bolsas de despensa.

–¡Ya regresamos! –avisó Esme.

–¿Qué tal el clima? –preguntó divertido Edward al notar que su madre y hermana estaban empapada.

–Muy soleado –dijo con sarcasmo Alice–. ¿No ha hablado su papá?

–Para nada –respondió Edward.

–Espero que ya venga, el cielo se está cayendo –dijo preocupada Esme–, Bella, ¿Charlie va a venir por ti?

–Sí…eso dijo –contestó desde el sillón.

–Mejor háblale y dile que no se preocupe que puede venir por ti más tarde –sugirió al escuchar otro sonoro trueno caer el cielo.

–De acuerdo…Edward, ¿Me prestas el teléfono?

–Si claro, ten –este se estiró, aun sentado en el sillón, a una mesita para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico y pasárselo.

Bella marcó el número y esperó a que tuviera tono, pasó uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco timbres pero nadie contestó.

–Creo que lo volvió a olvidar –habló mientras colgaba.

–Marca de nuevo –sugirió Alice –. Quizá no lo tenga a la mano.

Bella volvió a intentarlo y cuatro tonos después Charlie contestó.

–_¿Carlisle?_ –se oyó que preguntaba ya que tenía registrado ese número como el del doctor Cullen.

–No papá, soy yo –aclaró –¿Cómo estás?

–_¡Bella!_ –exclamó aliviado –_que bueno que hablas, creo que no podré ir por ti sino hasta noche. Todavía no termino de hacer el corte de caja, además están cayendo torrenciales._

–¿Enserio? Manejas con cuidado–le recomendó preocupada.

–_Tranquila, sabes que me cuido solo. Quizá llegue noche por ti… ¿Edward te puede llevar a la casa?_

–No lo sé, por acá también está lloviendo muy fuerte y dudo que el camino sea seguro.

–_¿Está contigo?_

–Sí, te lo paso –después de eso le ofreció el teléfono a Edward –Quiere hablar contigo.

–¿Señor Swan? –dijo a modo de saludo.

–_Edward, ¿Me harías un favor? –_preguntó.

–Por supuesto.

–_Me gustaría que lleves a Bella a casa si es posible, en realidad no sé como esté lloviendo por allá pero aquí está cayendo una tromba._

–El clima no es muy bueno por aquí tampoco.

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de Charlie para después pedir hablar con la madre de Edward.

–¿Bueno? –contestó Esme amablemente.

–_Señora Cullen_ –saludó –_soy el padre de Bella._

–Si lo recuerdo, ¿cómo está?

–_Muy bien gracias, espero que ustedes también –acortó las formalidades – Necesito pedirle un favor, no sé si se pueda._

–No, dime…

–_Tendré que trabajar un par de horas extras…y no creo poder ir a recoger a Bella temprano si el clima sigue así. ¿Sería mucha molestia que pasara la noche en su casa?_

–No para nada Charlie. Sabes que Bella es como una hija en esta casa, además hay suficiente espacio para ella. Tu tranquilo.

–_Muchas gracias, respecto a la ropa…_

–No te preocupes, tenemos a dos adolescentes más que le podrán prestar cualquier cosa que necesite. Mañana la llevamos a la escuela y la recoges como siempre.

–_Muchas gracias Esme_ –casi se despidió –. _Mis saludos al doctor Cullen._

–No es nada. Nos vemos.

La llamada había terminado y un grito de alegría inundó la casa:

–¡BELLA TE QUEDAS A DORMIR CON NOSOTROS! ¿NO ES GENIAL? –se escuchó la voz de Alice.

–¿Qué? Preguntó sorprendida.

–Tu papá dijo que su trabajo se complicaría hasta tarde y como no hay forma de que te lleve a tu casa –señaló el vidrio indicando la tormenta que caía –, decidió que pasaras la noche aquí –explicó Esme.

–Pero no tengo ropa…nada.

–Podremos desvelarnos, ver películas, hablar de chicos…. –comenzaba a decir Alice cuando Edward la miró severamente debido a la última opción.

–¡Nada de desvelarse, mañana hay escuela! –gritó Esme sabiendo que para su hija esa era una opción.

–¡Mamá! –objetó Alice.

Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper llegaron una hora después llenos de lodo gracias a que el automóvil de Carlisle se estancó en el camino a casa y los chicos tuvieron que ir por él y empujar el automóvil, pero al ver que sus hijos no era la suficientemente, Carlisle también tuvo que ayudarles. Todos se sorprendieron al verlos en ese estado y los mandaron inmediatamente a ducharse, cuando ambos estaban limpios ya era hora de cenar pero antes Esme le explicó a su esposo de la estancia de Bella en su casa durante esa noche. Cenaron con la misma ubicación que en la comida, a diferencia de que esta vez el ambiente era más relajado para Bella ya que Edward le hacia una plática muy amena.

Eran cerca de las nueve cuando todos, a excepción de Esme y Carlisle, estaban en la cálida sala hablando de tonterías, con bromas y chistes. Todos estaban riendo hasta que a Emmett se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta personal a Bella:

–Entonces… –comenzó Emmett curioso refiriéndose a Bella– ¿Ya sabes qué es?

–¿Mande? –contestó Bella entre divertida y despistada.

–El bebé… ¿sabes qué es? –volvió a preguntar con ilusión en la mirada.

–Sí… –dijo con una media sonrisa de sinceridad –, creo que es niño, si es que Carlisle no se equivoca.

–¡Bah! Papá nunca se equivoca –soltó con despreocupación Jasper.

–¿Has pensado algún nombre? –inquirió Alice con menos curiosidad que Emmett.

–Algo así…

–¿Y cuáles son las opciones? –interrumpió Emmett –. Si voy a tener un sobrino tengo que asegurarme que no le elijas un nombre como "Jasper"…no, ¡imagínate, cuando era niño tenía una amiga con un cerdito como mascota con el mismo nombre, solo que ella le decía Jazzy! –dijo burlándose de él–. Una criatura inocente no puede sufrir ese tipo de humillación.

–Qué lindo Emmett… –siseó Jasper y Alice molestos.

–No me culpes por decir la verdad –dijo en tono muy digno –¿Entonces Bella? ¿Tienes una lista? –preguntó Rosalie.

–No…todavía no –dudó un poco–. Pero tengo unos en mente.

–¿Cuáles? –preguntó inmediatamente.

–Emmett… –le llamó Edward–no seas imprudente.

–No es imprudencia –dijo restándole importancia–. ¿Verdad Bella?

–No, no pasa nada –defendió a Emmett.

–De acuerdo…–suspiró Edward.

–Ah…creo que he considerado Charlie, como mi papá…

Emmett negó con la cabeza demostrando que no le agradaba el nombre.

–Charlie Cullen. ¡No Bella, olvídalo! No me gusta cómo suena con el apellido.

–De acuerdo, entonces…Emilio

–Ese suena bien –habló Alice.

–No… reprochó Emmett –Emilio Cullen…Emmy, es gay el diminutivo…

–Bueno, quizá Eric –sugirió Alice.

–¡No! Muy simple, además no combina con el apellido –declinó de nuevo Emmett.

Edward intentaba no poner atención a la plática mientras veía el fuego en la chimenea de ladrillo de su casa manteniéndose en silencio.

–Mmm… –pensó un poco –¿Qué les parece Robert? –preguntó.

–A mi me agrada… –comentó Rosalie.

–Es de actorcito…muy usado –negó Emmett.

–Emmett, creo que es Bella quien tiene que elegir el nombre…no tú –le recordó Jasper.

–Shh… –la cayó– sigue Bella.

–¿Les gusta…Brandon? –dijo esperando una respuesta positiva.

–Brandon…Brand…Bra… ¡NO! Ningún sobrino mío tendrá como apodo "Bra"

–A mí me gustaba… –murmuró demasiado bajo Edward al no poder excluirse de la conversación, pero nadie lo oyó.

–De acuerdo –suspiró cansada –¿Albert?

–Mmm…suena bien –dijo Emmett en forma de aprobación –Siguiente…

–Alexander…–suspiró Bella.

–¡Hay sí! ¡Me encanta ese nombre! –gritó de emoción Alice asustando a todos en la sala.

–¿Alex? ¿Quieres que tu sobrino se llame Alex? –preguntó incrédulo Emmett–. No se sabe si es de niño o niña ese diminutivo…no, me niego ante la idea.

–Emmett…

–Ni lo intentes Alice.

–Por favor…

–No... ¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que fue la vida del niño que molestaba por llamarse así? Creo que terminó por dudar su género…

–Sigue Bella –pidió Jasper.

Edward seguía callado con algo de melancolía en sus ojos ya que esperaba, y tenía la remota ilusión de que Bella considerara su nombre para su hijo, pero al parecer no le había pasado por la cabeza esa idea.

–El siguiente es Sebastián.

–A mi me agrada como suena con el apellido –votó Alice.

–Para mi suena gay –habló Emmett.

Alice rodeó sus ojos en señal de fastidio, a Emmett nada le parecía; en verdad era un chico demasiado difícil de complacer y es por ello que Rosalie nunca se había atrevido a hablarle a pesar de que le gustaba.

Ahora era el turno de Edward de dar su opinión pero no decía nada. No fue esta que Emmett le aventó un cojín que este reaccionó.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó distraído saliendo de su trance.

–Que nos digas tu opinión sobre los nombres, ¿alguno te gusta? –Alice le aclaró.

–¿El nombre? –preguntó aun confundido.

–¿Estás en la luna? –reprochó Alice con tono relajado.

–No, es solo que pensaba…

–No presumas –dijo con tono burlón Emmett y todos rieron ante su comentario.

–Muy gracioso –siseó molesto–. No, en verdad no me agradan mucho –comentó lo cual hizo que la sonrisa que pudiera tener Bella se desvaneciera tenuemente.

–Siguiente…

–¿Qué les parece José?

–Suena bien –votaron Emmett y Alice mientras los demás discernieron.

–Es hora de dormir –interrumpió Carlisle por lo cual todos reprocharon que era muy temprano –Lo siento pero tenemos a una adolescente que debe de dormir más tiempo y que debe de estar muy cansada gracias a cinco personas muy impertinentes…

–Nosotros no somos impertinentes –reclamó Emmett.

–No importa –decretó Carlisle –Bella ven, te enseñaré tu habitación.

Todos se levantaron de la sala y no fue solo Bella quien acompaño a Carlisle, durante el trayecto para ver la habitación en la cual se quedaría Bella. Subiendo el segundo piso había dos caminos, a la derecha se encontraba la habitación de Esme y Carlisle junto a una pequeña sala de videos. Sin embargo, el camino que ellos tomaron fue a la izquierda: había un largo y ancho pasillo iluminado por varias lamparitas y adornados por las finas obras de arte que colgaba de la pared. El piso era de madera y cada vez que caminaban este chillaba haciendo reír a Bella por el sonido que se formaba.

La primera habitación que se encontraron fue la de Emmett y Rosalie su puerta tenía diversas señales de prevención expresando que su cuarto era una zona prohibida y enfrente de este se encontraba la habitación de Edward. Un par de metros más tarde, del lado derecho del pasillo, se encontraba la recamara de Jasper, la de Alice y al final la de Edward. Y al lado de la recamara de Emmett se encontraba la recamara de huéspedes con una habitación matrimonial.

Todos se fueron quedando es sus respetivos cuartos según su orden de aparición por lo cual, Alice y Carlisle eran los únicos que permanecían con Bella cuando le enseñaron su cuarto.

–Es todo tuyo Bella –ofreció Carlisle –Esme ya trajo algo de ropa para dormir, espero que te quede…

–No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien –dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, hasta mañana –se despidió Carlisle.

Todos se despidieron de ella pero Alice, al igual que Edward, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Bella en señal de despido, claro que tuvo cuidado de no las timar al bebé.

La cama era matrimonial y se veía en realidad cómoda. A pesar de que eran casi las diez de la tormenta no había cedido en nada; los rayos seguían cayendo y un ligero miedo comenzaba a llenar el cuerpo de Bella. Se cambió poniéndose un pijama que parecía ser de Alice por el estampado de ositos de peluche, aunque le extrañó que fuera de tonos azules. Puso el resto de la ropa en una silla y se metió en la cama.

Duró más de media hora dando vueltas en la cama. Era un hecho que desde niña le tenía miedo a las tormentas y que le quitaban el sueño. Se paró y cerró completamente la cortina para ver si podía dormir, pero el resultado fue el mismo. No tenía sueño. Frustrada y cansada pensó ir al cuarto dónde estaba Alice para pedirle dormir con ella, y es que, la única forma de que ella se durmiera en una tormenta era sintiéndose segura. Pero sería imposible si ella estaba con Jasper, pensó.

Salió de la habitación. Tocó la puerta del cuarto de Alice pero nadie contestó, intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada así que esa opción se había desvanecido, entendiendo la ocasión. Cansada, no pensó con prudencia su siguiente opción y tocó la puerta frente a su habitación. La respuesta fue la misma, pero cuando intentó entrar se alegró de que esta estuviera abierta.

Entró con paso temeroso esperando que no la se hubiera equivocado de habitación, que si no mal recordaba era la de Edward.

–¿Bella? –se escuchó la voz de Edward sorprendido.

–Perdón por entrar… –se disculpó.

–No te preocupes… ¿sucede algo? –Edward se enderezó en medio de la oscuridad por lo cual Bella no pudo notar que este dormía solo con pantalón y su pecho estaba descubierto.

–No…no es nada solo que... –otro trueno cayó haciendo que Bella interrumpiera su oración y un grito de miedo saliera de sus labios.

–¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó divertido prendiendo una lamparita de noche.

–Desde que era pequeña me dan miedo –explicó.

–¿Necesitas un vaso de leche caliente o algo así?

–No, bueno… –no sabía por dónde comenzar –Intenté ir con Alice, pero la puerta tiene seguro.

–¿Qué pasa Bella? –ahora Edward estaba nervioso.

–Me da… pena decirlo y más contigo.

–Sabes que somos amigos… puedes confiarme todo –la calmó haciéndole señas para que se acercará pero solo logró que Bella avanzara un par de pasos.

–Bueno, promete no enojarte…pero no puedo dormir y quería ver si tú…

–¿Si yo…?

–Si tú me dejas dormir contigo –dijo con los ojos cerrados a una velocidad impresionable dejando a un Edward sorprendido por su petición.

–Por mí no hay problema… –se repuso y contestó –, pero no sé si tú…bueno, sé que es difícil para ti, pero quiero saber si no... te molesta o te incomoda.

–La idea si… no es por mala onda, pero por eso fui a ver a Alice…

–Te entiendo.

–Pero ya estaba dormida… si quieres me voy.

–No para nada…y menos con ese pijama –dijo con tono divertido.

–¿Qué tiene? –inquirió con miedo.

–Qué era mía.

–¿Tuya? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Si…hace tres años –informó con tono pueril y alegre.

–¿Enserio? Pensé que era de Alice o Rosalie–dijo divertida.

–Sí…es que antes no era tan fuerte –confesó divertido.

Ambos rieron antes de que Edward le hiciera espacio para entrar en las aterciopeladas sábanas. Los dos se acostaron y para hacer amena la noche comenzaron a hablar. Minutos después de recordar la fisonomía de Edward a sus catorce años, el tema de los nombres para el bebé salió a flote.

–Entonces… ¿Cuál era el siguiente nombre?

–No Edward…ya no.

–Por favor…sino te cobraré renta por usar mi pijama –dijo mirando a Bella con su cabeza recargada el su mano contra la almohada.

–Es tonto.

–Bella…

–No te enojes, pero había pensado en…ti –soltó con un pena.

–¿En mí? –un brillo de alegría se asomó en la mirada de Edward. Esas palabras fueron mágicas para él.

–Sí…bueno, en tu nombre –aclaró–. Creo que es lindo –dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

–Pero tendría que ser Junior.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó confundida.

–Porque si no habría dos Edward Cullen en la familia –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Cierto… –dijo alegremente.

–¿Tienes segundo nombre? –preguntó Edward cambiando de tema drásticamente.

–No y ¿tú?

–Sí –confesó–. No me gusta mucho.

–¿Cuál es? –preguntó curiosa.

–Es… Anthony –dijo con una mueca.

–Me gusta–pensó en voz alta.

–Gracias –dijo un poco apenado.

–Creo que tengo sueño –habló en un bostezo Bella.

–Si yo también–congenió con ella–. Hasta mañana–dijo levantándose un poco para tomar la cara de Bella y proporcionarle un tierno beso en su mejilla.

–Hasta mañana –dijo casi dormida acomodándose quedando frente a Edward.

Él, al ver la tierna escena que Bella le regalaba decidió arrullarla con una canción mientras velaba su sueño:

_Dormi amore mio,  
Chiudi gli occhi su di me...  
La tua pelle sa,  
Di profumo di lillà._

_Buonanotte a te,  
Dormi bene vita mia.  
Tu sei dentro me babe... e sogna...  
Di correre su un prato felice...  
Senza alcun rimpianto.  
Lontano da chi non sa amarti,  
E sogna il tuo futuro come tu lo vuo.  
Dormi amore mio..._

_Dormi bene vita mia,  
Tu sei dentro me babe... babe...  
Dormi amore mio,  
Chiudi gli occhi su di me..._

Edward no pudo terminar la última estrofa de la canción ya que el sueño le ganó la batalla.

Tanto Edward como Bella dormían en la misma cama. Y a pesar de que Edward se moría por Bella, dentro de la habitación no había señal deseo o lujuria, tampoco mal pensamientos ni malas intenciones, ni siquiera vanos intentos de tocarla. Todo lo contrario, en esa habitación se respiraba la inocencia y pureza. En esa cama no había dos adolescentes; una embarazada y otro enamorado. En esa cama había dos niños durmiendo apaciblemente con un amor tan puro que ninguno de los dos podía imaginarlo, inconscientemente estaban abrazados; Edward rodeado el cuerpo frágil de Bella para protegerla.

* * *

Bueno, nos vemos luego :) LAS KIERO

Angie C.


	16. Chapter 16

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

**

* * *

**

16

No fue preciso dar explicaciones al amanecer.

Edward se había despertado gracias al insistente toque de la puerta. No prendió la luz, intentó llegar a la puerta sin caerse mientras despertaba completamente. Abrió la puerta somnoliento para ver a quién perturbaba su sueño y lo había obligado a levantarse de tan agradable situación.

–¿Sí? –preguntó sin abrir completamente la puerta.

–Edward, lamento despertarte pero tengo un plan –la voz de Alice se escuchaba extrañamente animada –. Déjame pasar –ordenó empujando la puerta y por ende a Edward, desorientado, dejo pasar sin peros a su hermana.

Alice ya estaba arreglada para ir a la escuela, así que cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue prender la luz sin prestar mucha atención a la habitación de Edward.

–Dios, un día de estos te va a dar gripe por dormir así –lo regañó por llevar sólo el pantalón de dormir.

–¿Qué plan tienes? –intentó mostrarse interesado aunque en realidad estaba más concentrado en que su hermana no descubriera a Bella, que seguía dormida tranquilamente en su cama.

–Bueno… –comenzó caminando hacia la cama–, ¿pero qué rayos haces cuando duermes?–preguntó al ver un montecito de sábanas, sin saber que Bella estaba debajo de ellas.

–No Alice… –intentó detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde; ya había quitado las sabanas dejando al descubierto el frágil cuerpo de Bella.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con tono indescifrable.

–No es nada –quitó con delicadeza las sabanas de las manos su hermana para volver a tapar a Bella.

–¿Cómo que no es nada? –bajó su tono para no despertarla, reprochándole.

–No es nada de lo que pudieras pensar –se defendió.

–¿Entonces?

–Me pidió permiso para dormir conmigo… –justificó.

–Y tu encantado aceptaste, ¿no? –agredió.

–Calma Alice, ella tenía miedo de la tormenta. Fue a buscarte en la noche pero ya te habías dormido, además de que estabas con Jasper,

–¿Dormiste así? –se preguntó refiriéndose a su vestimenta.

–Sí… –siseó.

–¡Perfecto! –dijo con tono molesto.

–¿Por qué? –dijo desconcertado y molesto al tiempo que se ponía una playera blanca.

–¿Qué no piensas que en vez de haber sido yo quien tocara tu puerta fuera papá preocupado al no encontrarla en la habitación que él le asigno? ¿Qué pensaría él? Esto se mal interpreta con mucha facilidad.

–Lo sé…pero ¿qué le podía decir?–dijo con enojo –. Es la primera vez que confía en mí de tal manera.

–No importa Edward, debiste de ser prudente –lo regañó –. Si papá se entera de que durmieron juntos te va a matar.

–Ya lo sé…por eso no quiero que comentes nada de esto.

–¿Por qué haría eso? – Carlisle los sorprendió –. ¿Dormiste con Bella? –preguntó molesto entrando a la habitación.

–Papá…no es lo que parece –argumentó rápidamente.

–Si no lo es, entonces quiero que me lo expliques. Salgan de la habitación –ordenó firmemente a los dos.

Alice salió primero seguida de su hermano con Carlisle tras ellos, este último cerró la puerta con extrema delicadeza para no despertar a Bella. Con la mirada les indicó que bajaran las escaleras. Gracias a Dios Edward se había puesto una playera mientras hablaba con ella antes de que Carlisle entrara a su cuarto.

Entraron al despacho de Carlisle antes de que alguien más los viera, ya casi era hora de que todos se levantaran por lo que tuvieron extremo cuidado en no alzar la voz lo suficiente como para dar indicios de que había un problema.

Exactamente a las 6:15 todos los miembros faltantes de la familia Cullen se levantaron. Emmett estaba más animado de lo normal, tenía que ayudar a su hermano a que Bella se fijara en él y Rosalie estaba ideando, igual que Alice, un plan para fastidiar a Tanya. Emmett caminó hasta la habitación que Carlisle le había asignado pero no la encontró en ella. Una idea pasó por su mente: Edward.

Abrió la, ahora, oscura habitación de su hermano, prendió la luz esperando encontrar a Bella dentro. Caminó con paso sigiloso hasta la cama donde solo vio el delicado cuerpo de Bella, al parecer su hermano también había dormido ahí pero ya no estaba. Se giró para ver si estaba en el baño; extrañado por el orden en la habitación de su hermano notó que no estaba.

Se acercó a Bella en aras de despertarla.

–¿Lista? –preguntó con tono juguetón mientras la movía ligeramente.

–¿Para qué? –musito semi–dormida.

–Para desayunar, es hora de levantarse dormilona –dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

–Emmett… –murmuró Bella sin oponerse al movimiento –. ¿Dónde está el baño? –preguntó con urgencia.

–Allá –señaló con temor –. ¿Te sientes mal?

–No, es sólo…

Bella no pudo terminar su oración ya que involuntariamente se levantó de la cama, corrió hacia el baño y entró desesperadamente. Durante lo que llevaba del embarazo Bella casi no había tenido mareos ni nauseas pero hoy era uno de esos días. Odiaba sentirse así de mal.

Mientras Bella seguía hincada frente al escusado Emmett corrió en búsqueda de su padre o madre; es que a él no se le daba eso de los primeros auxilios. Al no encontrar a nadie empezó a gritar su nombre por toda la casa.

Todos salieron del despacho: Alice notoriamente preocupada, Edward realmente afligido y Carlisle un poco molesto.

–¡PAPÁ! –gritó Emmett –¡Bella se siente mal… está vomitando!

Todos caminaron hasta la habitación de Edward pero sólo él y Carlisle entraron. Esme se encontraba con Rosalie en la cocina tratando de entender que pasaba mientras preparaban el desayuno.

–¿Seguro que no hicieron nada? –preguntó con tono muy furioso a Edward.

–Te lo juro –respondió sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Edward era incapaz de hacer algo así. Además no era más que amigo de Bella y aunque sabía que en un estado normal de embarazo no hay nada de malo al tener relaciones sexuales, la simple idea de hacer algo que podría lastimar a Bella le aterraba.

–¿Bella puedo pasar? –preguntó Carlisle desde afuera del baño.

–Sí –se escuchó débilmente.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –cuestionó preocupado indicándole a Edward que lo ayudara para ponerla de pie.

–Ahorita un poco mejor.

Su rostro era más pálido de lo normal y la cabeza le daba vueltas una y otra vez. La llevaron hasta la cama para que descansara.

–¿Te pasa seguido? –preguntó Carlisle mientras le sostenía la mano revisando su pulso.

–Muy pocas veces.

– Traigan un poco de agua –ordenó aun enojado a Edward –. Creo que es mejor que te quedes, no creo que estés en condiciones de ir a la escuela.

Bella escuchaba con atención las indicaciones de Carlisle, ya había tenido varios encuentros con los vómitos gracias al embarazo, pero nunca uno como el que había sufrido hoy.

–Aquí está –Edward regresó agitado con el vaso de agua.

–Bebe el agua y después te recuestas –ordenó con tono amable –. Le avisaré a tu padre que no iras a la escuela.

–Gracias –dijo sin prestar atención al lugar donde se encontraba.

–Saca tu ropa –le indicó a lo que rápidamente Edward agarró de su closet un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter negro con una franja roja horizontal.

Todos seguían preocupados por el estado de salud de Bella. Los hermanos Cullen prolongaron su desayuno más de lo normal intentado retrasar su ida a la escuela, sin embargo Carlisle les exigió que fueran a clases.

–Tranquilo Ed –lo animó Rosalie– ella estará bien.

Edward no contestó y el resto del camino a la escuela trascurrió en silencio. Emmett, que manejaba, estacionó el auto frente a la escuela de sus hermanos esperado para que se bajaran. Alice se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla deseándole buena suerte en la Universidad, Rosalie le regaló un ligero beso en sus labios mientras que Edward y Jasper se bajaban en silencio.

–Edward… –lo llamó Alice –lo que te quería decir en la mañana era el plan para vengarnos de Tanya.

–No estoy de humor… –dijo con fastidio al tiempo que rodaba sus ojos.

–Ni yo, pero no es mi culpa que papá despertara temprano –reprochó.

–No es por eso, sólo que…

–¿Sólo que qué? –lo incitó cuando vio que tanto Rosalie como Jasper ya se habían adelantado.

–Sólo que me molesta que no me tenga confianza –Alice lo miró extrañado.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Piensa que Bella y yo…ya sabes –hizo una mueca no queriendo terminar la oración.

–¿No le has dicho que te gusta? –preguntó con asombro.

–No… no la quiero asustar –confesó.

–¡Válgame Dios! –Alice casi sufre un infarto al escuchar a su hermano.

–¿Cuál era el plan? –cambió el tema Edward.

–El plan… –comenzó con todo amenazante –, es que tienes que salir con Tanya.

–¡¿Acaso estás loca?

–No –dijo restándole importancia –. Bueno, te decía…invitas al cine a Tanya o a cenar o a lo que se te dé la gana.

–¿Se puede saber qué fin tiene eso? ¿En dónde está la venganza? Eso es un premio para ella.

–Eso pareciera… pues bien, sales con ella esta tarde aprovechando que Bella está en nuestra casa y mamá la puede cuidar. Después me avisas a mí a donde la llevas y del resto yo me encargo.

–¿Qué piensan hacer? –se refirió tanto a ella como a Alice.

–Mi querido hermanito…te lo voy a decir –uso un tono misterioso bajando su voz hasta convertirla en un susurró.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó curioso acortando la distancia para oírla mejor

–Secreto de chicas –le murmuró al oído provocando que Edward pusiera una cara de fastidio.

Se incorporaron a la escuela en su segunda clase.

Rosalie, la verdadera autora de todo esto, ya había planeado todo para la venganza contra de Tanya. Edward no tenía la más remota intención de invitar a salir Tanya, pero tenía que hacerlo y aunque no sabía cómo funcionaba el plan, Tanya debía de pagar su crimen.

Las clases no tuvieron ningún efecto reconciliador para el humor de Edward. A la hora de receso prefirió no comer como acostumbraba. Tomó su celular y marcó a su casa.

Su madre le contestó con tono amable sin embargo no se pudo escapar de la pregunta que le haría. A regañadientes Edward le explicó con lujo de detalle cómo fue que Bella había terminado durmiendo con él. Esme seguía dudando un poco sobre la versión de su hijo, así que planeaba preguntarle a Bella.

La peor parte del día había llegado para Edward; Habilidades era una materia que compartía con Tanya. Le pareció extraño que ella no lo molestara esta vez pero prefirió esperar a que la clase terminara para comenzar el plan.

La campana sonó. Se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y salió casi detrás de ella. Respiró hondo y pensando que era una locura la llamó:

–Tanya –habló coquetamente.

–¿Mande amor? –respondió como siempre –. ¿Ya me hablas? –dijo con un poco de veneno

–Sí… –contestó con la mirada picara –, ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?

Tanya se quedó plasmada por unos segundos. La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa pero inmediatamente se repuso.

–¿Y tu noviecita? –inquirió acercándose peligrosamente a él.

–No importa –trató se sonar indiferente ante la pregunta –. La dejé en casa –explicó poniendo una sonrisa arrogante.

–Pensé que no te cansarías se ella –le susurró muy cerca de su rostro a lo que Edward respondió tomándola por la cintura para alejarla gentilmente.

–Como dije, eso no importa hoy… ¿aceptas? –insistió.

–Por supuesto, pero tendrás que pasar por mí a las cuatro. Te espero en mi casa –indicó para después despedirse con un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

–Nos vemos cariño –le gritó a una distancia considerable a Edward.

Edward solo atinó a corresponderle con un ademán de mano y una sonrisa demasiado forzada.

Tan pronto como Tanya había desaparecido de vista, Edward llamó a Rosalie.

–_¿Ya cayó? _–preguntó inmediatamente al saber que era Edward.

–Sí –afirmó –. ¿Piensas decirme que es lo que vamos a hacer?

–_No…si lo sabes, posiblemente te morirías de la risa cuando estés con ella y eso podría afectar nuestro cometido_ –habló cual conspirador experto aunque una risita por parte de Alice arruinó el ambiente.

–¿Estás con Alice? ¿En dónde están? –preguntó más relajado.

–_Eddie… ¿acaso no leíste el manual de espías? _

–¿Existe un manual?

–_No… pero lo importante es que no debes de saber que estamos haciendo para que así ella no note nada extraño_.

–¿Jasper también es víctima de sus ideas raras? –preguntó con alegría.

–_No, él y Emmett nos cubrirán_ –explicó–, _llegaran a casa y les dirán a mamá que te tomamos de esclavo para cargas nuestras bolsas en otro de nuestros ataques de compras además de que hablaremos seriamente contigo por lo de esta mañana, ya me contó Alice…_

–Rose… –replicó un poco molesto.

–_Bueno, eso no tendrán porque saberlo. Ahora si me permites tengo cosas que arreglar, bye._

La llamada terminó. Edward se dispuso a caminar hasta el estacionamiento, faltaba una hora para salir de la escuela pero ya no tenía ganas de seguir en clases.

El insistente malestar en el estomago de Bella hizo que despertara nuevamente. Se levantó con demasiado pesar tratando llegar al baño; las nauseas la estaban matando. Quizá porque no había comido todavía.

Regresó del baño limpiando se boca con un poco de papel. Tan pronto como llegó a la cama se arropó para encontrar a Morfeo de nuevo sin embargo abrió sus ojos de golpe.

–¿En dónde estoy? –se auto-preguntó al tiempo que se incorporaba de un brinco que ocasionó que todo se le moviera.

Miró con cuidado el lugar; tonos azules tanto en cama como paredes, en pequeño tocador con lociones y un desodorante. Se giró para ver la mesa de noche y vio una foto: Un niño de ojos verdes abrazando un perro café un poco más grande que él. Volvió su vista a la cama donde yacía del lado derecho exactamente enfrente de la puerta, miró a su lado izquierdo y notó que la almohada a su costado delataba que alguien, aparte de ella, había dormido ahí.

La tocó con un poco de miedo. Se acercó a la almohada para olerla; era la esencia de Edward. Cuando la reconoció, un deje de alivio la llenó al saber que había sido él quien durmió ahí, pero al mismo tiempo su cerebro reaccionaba ante la idea de haber dormido con un hombre, porque eso era Edward además de ser su amigo: un hombre.

–¿Bella estás bien? – preguntó Esme ocasionando que pegara un brinco por el susto.

–S-si…–contestó rápidamente.

–Cariño estás pálida… –dijo preocupada al acercarse y ver el semblante de Bella.

–No…yo estoy bien –intentó poner una sonrisa pero lo funcionó.

–No has comido nada –comentó –. Vamos a la cocina –la invitó a lo que Bella se levantó inmediatamente siguiéndole el paso un poco rezagada aun en pijama.

–Lamento ocasionar tantas molestias –se disculpó aun detrás de Esme.

–No son molestias cariño –habló con tono dulce –. Sabes que te apreciamos mucho.

–Gra-gracias –respondió tímidamente bajando la vista.

–Ven te ayudo con las escaleras –le indicó.

El trayecto a la cocina transcurrió en silencio desde ese momento. No fue hasta que Esme le dijo que se sentara en un banquito que rodeaban el desayunador de madera en el centro de la cocina cuando el silencio se rompió.

–Espero que te guste –comentó con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un plato de fruta picada y jugo.

–Sí, no se preocupe –murmuró comenzado a comer lentamente.

–Espero que te sientas mejor…–habló de nuevo Esme –. Bien…cariño, quería preguntarte algo… –dudó al no saber cómo formular su pregunta.

–Sí… –intentó animarla ignorando la meta de Esme.

–Cariño no quiero que te molestes, pero quiero que me digas la verdad sobre lo que te voy a preguntar –habló con tono dulce pero serio.

–No, no hay problema –su voz tembló un poco.

–De acuerdo –tomó aire y prosiguió –. ¿Tú…dormiste con Edward?

Bella casi se atraganta al oír la pregunta.

Su mirada se concentró en los ojos amorosos de Esme mientras intentaba recordar la razón por la que había amanecido en la habitación de Edward. Intentó hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca y tampoco recordaba el momento cuando lo hizo. Forzó su memoria un par de segundos y entonces una idea le vino a la mente:

–La tormenta –salió de sus labios.

–¿Perdón? –pregunto Esme al no entenderla.

–Anoche estaba lloviendo muy fuerte… –comenzó gracias a la seguridad que Esme le infundía –, desde pequeña me da miedo cuando escuchó los rayos caer.

Esme seguía en silencio; totalmente atenta a la explicación que Bella le daba y con todas las ansias de mundo esperaba que coincidiera con la de su hijo.

–No podía dormir, me levanté sabiendo que la única forma que tengo para conciliar el sueño es…en compañía de alguien más –confesó apenada –, intenté ir con Alice, pero ya se había dormido y su puerta estaba cerrada, fue…fue entonces que, no se vaya a enojar señora, sé que no estuvo correcto y menos en mi estado, yo en verdad lo siento. No quiero que piense que fue idea de Edward, él solo trataba de ayudarme…

–Tranquila–la calmó –, solo quiero oírte, prometo no juzgarte.

–Bien, bueno…fue entonces que toqué la puerta de Edward, tampoco respondió y me atreví a entrar. Él no se había dormido o estaba a punto de, pero se percató de que había entrado. Le pregunté que si me dejaba dormir con él… –un sonrojo inevitable apareció en sus mejillas –, le expliqué que no podía dormir y el accedió. Pasamos un rato hablando y después nos dormimos. Lo siento.

–No tienes por qué sentirlo Bella –la reconfortó –. Pero no fue correcto y me alegra que lo entiendas, sé que una fobia puede llevar a hacer muchas cosas así que no te preocupes. Por un momento pensé que entre tú y mi hijo había algo más o que él te había dicho que lo hicieras.

–¡NO! –negó inmediatamente –. Entre él y yo no hay nada, espero que no lo mal interprete…sólo somos amigos. Tampoco me dijo, fui yo la culpable, lamento si lo metí en problemas con ustedes yo puedo explicárselo al doctor Carlisle, él no tiene la culpa.

–Calma hija, no has metido a nadie en problemas –le explicó –, él ya nos había justificado que tú estuvieras en su habitación, sólo nos queríamos cerciorar de que fuera cierto.

–¿Lo regañaron? –preguntó inocentemente.

–Yo no, pero su padre…

–¡MADRE YA LLEGAMOS! –se escucharon los gritos de Emmett desde la entrada interrumpiendo a Esme.

–Bueno, demos esto por terminado –concluyó con una sonrisa.

–Gracias –respondió con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué onda pequeña? –preguntó Emmett al entrar en la cocina para después poner su mano en la cabeza de Bella y despeinarla más de lo que ya estaba.

–No la molestes –habló Jasper –. Hola Bella –las saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

–Emmett, ¿y sus hermanos? –preguntó Esme.

–Bueno… –comenzó Jasper, mientras Emmett se sentaba al lado de Bella tomando una mandarina– Rosalie y Alice lo secuestraron para que cargara las bolsas de lo que sea que se fueran a comprar, otra vez.

–Cuando aprenderán esas niñas… –suspiró –. Entonces, esperamos a Carlisle, dijo que vendría temprano.

–Perfecto, mientras vemos el partido –anunció feliz Emmett –, ¿podemos secuestrar a Bella?

–Pregúntenle a ella –respondió Esme mirando a Bella.

–¿Quieres verlo Bella? –habló Jasper.

–Si no hay ningún problema...

–No, claro que no lo hay –respondió Emmett prácticamente cargándola hasta la sala.

Edward se encontraba fuera de la casa de Tanya. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que ella lo estaba esperando. Tanya vestía con un singular sentido de la moda; una minifalda roja de piel sintética y un top negro que hacia juego con las botas que traía.

–Puntual amor –anunció entrando en el vehículo. Edward no pudo reprimir arrugar su nariz al oler el fuerte perfume que Tanya usaba –. ¿A dónde vamos? –inquirió ella.

–Al cine… –dijo un poco mareado por el perfume de Tanya.

–De acuerdo, quiero ver una película de amor…o terror. En realidad cualquiera de las dos está bien.

Edward despertó el motor de su auto y manejó hasta llegar a su destino; la plaza de Seattle. Treinta minutos después estacionó su auto agradeciendo que Tanya hubiera dejado de hablar. Cuando se bajó del auto fingió tirar por accidente las llaves y no encontrarlas para no abrirle la puerta a Tanya como lo hacía con Bella. Para su mala suerte, tuvo que simular una sonrisa durante el trayecto del estacionamiento al cine cuando Tanya se le colgó del brazo.

–¿Has pensado qué vamos a ver? –inquirió Tanya tratando de sonar amable.

–Mmm… –pensó un poco, si entraba al cine por lo menos tendría que salir algo bueno para él de eso –, en realidad no, pero quiero ver una de terror –dijo con tono seductor.

Caminaron hasta la taquilla para comprar los boletos, la función empezaba en quince minutos. Inmediatamente se fueron a la dulcería y, por petición de Tanya, compraron palomitas dietéticas al igual que el refresco. Estaban a punto de entrar a la sala cuando el celular de Edward sonó.

–¿Quién es? –inquirió molesta Tanya pensando que podía ser Bella.

–Es Alice… –le enseño el teléfono antes de contestar–. ¿Cómo estás?

–_Bien hermanito…espero que estés disfrutando tu cita_– dijo burlonamente.

–Gracias yo también te quiero –respondió con sarcasmo.

–_Qué lindo… ¿A qué función van a entrar?_

–Al cuarto para las cinco, así que dile a papá que llegaré como a las ocho.

–_Se nota que sabes actuar y mentir…_ –lo alagó –. _De acuerdo, ¿es de terror? _

–Así es…

–_Muy bien, escoge unos lugares donde no haya nadie atrás._

–De acuerdo, nos vemos –terminó guardando su celular.

–¿Qué quería? –pregunto la chismosa de Tanya.

–Sólo saber a qué hora llegaba a casa, hay cena familiar hoy –volvió a mentir con la sonrisa que, sabía, derretía cualquier chica –. Entremos –le ordenó.

La sala estaba medio vacía o medio llena, cualquiera que fuera el caso no había mucha gente. Los cortos ya habían comenzado a salir dejando a la sala con escasa luz. Edward obligó a Tanya a sentarse en medio de la sala. Minutos después Edward pudo divisar a su hermana y Rosalie entrar con cinco niños de unos ocho años más o menos.

–¿De dónde los sacaron? –murmuró pensativo sin que Tanya lo notara.

Se sentaron exactamente detrás de ellos. Alice y Rosalie se habían ido al extremo derecho dejando a los niños detrás de Tanya.

Pasaron varios cortos y el escándalo lo de los niños comenzaba a hacerse molesto. Tanya había entrelazado la mano de Edward con la suya, por lo cual él estaba pensado que cuando llegara a su debía de meter su mano en ácido o amoniaco.

La película comenzó; era un asesino serial llamado El asesino de la carretera 99. No fue necesario que la película avanzara mucho para que los gritos en toda la sala se hicieran presentes, sobre todo los de las mujeres y niños.

Fue en ese momento que Alice le dio la indicación a un niño que estaba a dos lugares de Tanya para que hiciera su parte. El niño inmediatamente comenzó a aventarle palomitas sólo a Tanya quien comenzó a desesperarse. Miró hacia atrás amenazando al niño con la vista logrando intimidarlo.

Pasó más tiempo y ahora era turno de otra niña, quien accidentalmente, estornudó sobre Tanya olvidando tapar su boca.

–¡AHG! –exclamó asqueada.

–¿Qué pasa? –susurró haciéndose el que no oyó.

–Uno de los mocosos de acá atrás me estornudó –dijo asqueada.

–Ah… –soltó con desdén.

Era casi la mitad de la película cuando los niños comenzaron a gritar desesperadamente, se levantaron de sus asientos y en el acto un vaso con refresco se derramó "accidentalmente" mojando a Tanya considerablemente; su cabello estaba arruinado.

–Quiero irme –dijo molesta al ver que Edward ignoró lo que le pasó.

–Shh… –la cayó –. Tranquila, solo son niños sus padres ya los han de estar regañando, además tu cabello se arregla.

–¡Ash! –siseó cruzando sus brazos molesta.

La película concluyó sin más incidentes. Tanya iba que echaba humo por las orejas y Edward trataba por todos los medios de no reírse por su aspecto.

–Si quieres podemos regresarnos–ofreció.

–No, no te preocupes –dijo mirando el reloj que señalaba las siete en punto.

–Como quieras –resopló él. La vibración de su celular captó su atención. Un mensaje:

_La porrista necesita una muda, llévala a_

_Sara, hay ropa decente en ese lugar._

Edward rio ante el comentario.

–¿De qué te ríes Ed? –preguntó Tanya.

–No de nada… ¿sabes? –comenzó –. Te voy a llevar a una tienda de ropa, creo que debes de cambiarte, de lo contrario de vas a enfermar.

–Eres tan caballeroso… –suspiró.

Caminaron hasta la tienda Sara. Durante el trayecto Edward solo lograba a escuchar un ruido molesto que salía de la boca de Tanya ignorando lo que pudiera estar sucediendo.

–Pruébate lo que quieras –dijo con desdén Edward.

–¡ERES MARAVILLOSO! –gritó efusivamente mientras lo abrazaba.

–Lo sé… –dijo para sí.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y Edward empezaba a aburrirse: Rosalie y Alice no llegaban y Tanya no dejaba de quitarse y ponerse ropa. Comenzaba a desesperarse totalmente cuando alguien le tapó los ojos.

–¿Quién soy? –se oyó la voz de Alice.

–La persona que más me molesta –dijo bromista.

–No, dime como me llamo –insistió.

–Alice…

–Claro que no –se oyó la voz de Rosalie ahora. Edward llevó sus manos hasta las que le impedían la vista y las tocó.

Eran delicadas y pequeñas, demasiado para ser las manos Alice o de Rosalie. Parecían de una niña.

–Me rindo –anunció.

–Que débil eres –anunció Alice.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó al ver a la pequeña.

–Edward, ella es Alice, Alex, él es Edward –los presentó.

Edward miró extrañado a la pequeña. Parecía tener unos nueve o quizá diez años y sus dos coletas cafés le daban un aire mucho más pueril de lo que ya era. Le sonrió en señal de amistad.

–¿Acaso ya perdieron a los demás? –preguntó divertido.

–No seas tonto –se rio Alice –El resto está jugando.

–Ah… –asintió.

–Muy bien, te quedaras con ella y le dirás a Tanya que su madre te la encargó mientras entraba a esa tienda –Rosalie señaló una tienda que decía "Sex Shop".

–¿Creen que me se lo crea? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Bueno… entonces dile que fue su padre, eso es más creíble –resolvió Alice.

–De acuerdo, ¿y después?

–Alex sabe qué hacer, ¿verdad? –se dirigió a la pequeña niña.

–Claro –dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes.

–Ahora nos vamos, parece que ya acabó Tanya –anunció Rosalie.

Tanya regresaba hasta dónde se encontraba Edward ahora acompañado de Alice.

–He terminado –dijo con una sonrisa que rápidamente cambió al notar a la niña –¿Quién es?

–Ah…Tanya, ella es Alex. Su papá me la encargó mientras iba a comprar unas cosas –señaló a la tienda que le habían indicado.

–¿Tarda mucho? –dijo un poco molesta sabiendo que no podría estar a solas con él hasta que la niña se fuera.

–No sé, pero mejor pagamos eso y después vamos por un helado… yo creo que si tarda.

Edward gastó cerca de 100 dólares en lo que Tanya se llevaba puesto ya que no quiso cambiarse en un baño público. Salieron de la tienda y caminaron hasta la heladería; cada quien pidió un helado de diferente sabor, de nuevo, Edward pagó todo. Caminaron hasta unas banquitas que estaban a desnivel cuando Alex se adelantó y se sentó en los escalones que había. Tanya iba totalmente fascinada con Edward así que no vio cuando la pequeña Alice se puso en el suelo y tropezó con ella.

–¡AUCH! –se quejó Tanya cuando cayó al suelo.

–¡Dios! Alex, ¿estás bien? –gritó preocupado Edward.

–Si, estoy bien…gracias –trató de contener la risa al divisar a Tanya tirada con el helado embarrado en su blusa nueva.

–Gracias a ti –le murmuró Edward con una risita –Tanya…

–Edward, amor, ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó un poco confundida.

–Nada, sólo te caíste y…bueno, tu blusa se arruinó –explicó.

Tanya miró su blusa y puso una cara de fastidio. Miró a su alrededor al escuchar varias risitas.

–¡Vámonos! –exigió al sentirse humillada.

–De acuerdo… –la ayudó a levantarse caminando con dirección a la salida.

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a una fuente, en ese momento el resto de los niños había reaparecido jugando persiguiendo a una de las niñas con algo que la asustaba. De un momento a otro, los niños rodearon a Edward y a Tanya, uno de ellos se paró en seco y volteó a ver a Tanya.

Pablo, como se llamaba, dibujó una sonrisa con maldad; paró a sus amigos y señaló a Tanya. Los niños comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a ella, poniendo al frente una lagartija demasiado inquieta de dudosa procedencia, Tanya trató de esconderse tras Edward pero no pudo soportar la cercanía del reptil. La poca ayuda que Edward le brindaba la hizo retroceder sin darse cuenta que iba directo a la fuente.

Edward miró la escena demasiado divertido, por lo cual no pudo advertirle a Tanya de su destino. Tres pasos más tarde, estaba demasiado cerca de la fuente,

–¡Chica al agua! –gritó un niño llamado la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor.

–¡AHHHH! –gritó Tanya adentrándose en la fuente.

¡SPLASH! Tanya cayó al agua sin poder evitarlo. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a reír estruendosamente ocasionando que su rostro se pusiera rojo por la vergüenza.

–Ta-Tanya… ¿estás…bien? –preguntó Edward tratando de contener su risa.

–¡NO! –gritó furiosa –¡VAMONOS!

Edward no contestó mientras la ayudaba a salir de la fuente. La pequeña Alex se había desaparecido al igual que el resto de los niños. Salieron del centro comercial dejando un rastro de agua por donde Tanya pasaba. Llegaron al estacionamiento y por primera vez Edward agradeció que los asientos del Volvo fueran de piel. El camino fue totalmente incomodo ya que trataba de no reírse pero tampoco podía evitar que su mirada se deslizara para echarle una ojeada a la mojada Tanya que tenía al lado.

Llegaron a casa de Tanya. Edward iba a hablar pero ella se bajó antes de que pudiera decir algo.

–Sí, gracias Edward por la ropa –habló para si tratando de imitar el tono de Tanya –¡Uff! Gracias al cielo terminó…

Regresó a su casa cerca de las ocho, esperaba con ilusión que su padre no continuara con el regaño de esta mañana y que pudiera ver a Bella. Manejó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar en el mejor tiempo posible.

–Alice… ¿Edward? –preguntó Esme al notar que Alice entraban con varias cosas sin su hermano.

–¿Edward? –dijo sorprendida notando que debió esperarlo para entrar juntos.

–Aquí estoy –habló entrando inesperadamente.

–Muy bien, casi es hora de cenar… –comenzó –Edward, tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

–De acuerdo –tragó saliva y se dirigió al despacho de su padre.

Caminó con paso temeroso pero decidió hasta el despacho. Pidió permiso para entrar, al estar frente a la imponente puerta de madera.

–Mamá… ¿Bella sigue arriba? –preguntó Alice.

–No cariño, hace unos instantes su padre vino por ella –le informó.

–¿Papá sigue enojado con él? –le preguntó de nuevo.

–No, Bella nos explicó todo. Casi se muere tratando de que Carlisle le creyera que Edward no tuvo nada que ver y que fue su culpa… –comenzó– ¿sabes? Creo que ella sigue siendo demasiado inocente.

–Por supuesto –concordó Alice caminando al lado de su madre para ir a la blanca concina, iban a preparar la cena –¿Sabes de qué quiere hablar con él?

–Creo que le pedirá una disculpa.

Y así fue, Carlisle habló seriamente con Edward sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana pero sin olvidar pedir disculpas por el mal entendido, le explicó que Bella ya había aclarado todo pero que no era correcto lo que pasó. Ambos salieron del despacho con una sonrisa, Emmett y Jasper ejecutaba una guerra de cojines contra Alice y Rosalie en medio de la sala cuidando de no romper nada.

–¿Bella cenará con nosotros? –preguntó ilusionado Edward.

–No, ella se fue hacer rato –explicó Carlisle mientras lo animaba con un par de palmadas en la espalda.

–Ah… –suspiró.

La cena pasó entre bromas, como siempre lo eran. Una de las cosas que más definía a la familia Cullen era su unión y convivencia.

Después de la cena Edward estaba decidió en hablar con Bella. Tenía que saber cómo seguía y disculparse por no estar con ella, quería escuchar su voz solo por un momento.

Marcó el número de Bella, pero no tenía tono.

Bella iba en camino a casa dentro la patrulla de Charlie. Ambos en silencio después de una breve conversación que no incluyó mencionar el detalle de haber dormido con Edward.

Charlie estaba cansado, su día había sido muy agotador debido a la visita del abogado, la firma de papeles y transferencia de saldos, apertura de un fideicomiso para su hija, sin contar que el trabajo en la jefatura de policía. Por momentos odiaba trabajar en Forks, pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo asignaran en otra plaza. Necesitaba que le dieran ese aumento; cada día que pasaba el dinero comenzaba a hacerse más necesario para él y el sueldo que ganaba en la actualidad ya no era suficiente.

Estacionó su auto con pesar en frente de su casa y bajó en silencio aun pensando en las mil y un cosas que atosigaban su mente. Ambos entraron con letargo, Charlie se adentró en su casa sin notar que su hija se quedaba rezagada en el umbral de la puerta.

–¿Vas a comer algo? –preguntó Charlie desde el sillón, Bella seguía parada den la entrada con varios sobres que su padre había ignorado.

–No…comí tarde –soltó sin interés mientras revisaba el correo.

–Papá llegó una carta para ti –dijo Bella molestándose por el remitente.

–¿De quién es? –preguntó.

–De mamá… –su tono seguía siendo hostil.

–¿De Renée? Pero si ella esta m… –Charlie se cayó en seco.

–¿Está qué? –preguntó Bella con interés.

–Ella está…muy lejos de aquí –mintió decepcionantemente –Se supone que no quiere saber nada de nosotros.

–Bien, pues tenla –dijo con orgullo herido.

Subió a su cuarto y conectó su celular a la corriente eléctrica, este se prendió y un par de minutos después entró una llamada.

Bella miró el identificador: _Tu mejor amigo_

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se pusiera en su rostro.

–¿Edward? –preguntó emocionada

–_¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? _–preguntó entusiasmado.

–Bien, estoy en casa…lamento haberte causado problemas con tus padres.

–_No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás mejor._

–Sí, ¿y tú cómo estás?

–_Bien, gracias… ¿Mañana irás a la escuela?_ –preguntó interesado.

–Seguramente, he perdido demasiadas clases cómo para faltar un día más, los exámenes casi empiezan.

–_No te preocupes. Tienes inmunidad gracias al accidente._

–Ni me lo recuerdes. Aun así tengo que estudiar bastante.

–_Vamos Bella, no tienes que presentar la mitad de exámenes…_–le reprochó teniendo razón– _además yo te puedo ayudar_.

–No es necesario, ya bastante has hecho.

–_No te preocupes, cambiando de tema… ¿Ya elegiste un nombre?_ –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Realmente no. Creo que necesito una segunda opinión.

–_Puedes decirle a Alice, encantada te ayuda._

–Sí, lo sé…Edward, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –cambió su tono de voz.

–_Claro_ –contestó.

–He pensado mucho durante este día, y bueno, llegué a la conclusión de que…–las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca, tenía miedo ¿Y si Edward se retractaba? ¿Si le decía que no? –. Bueno me gustaría pedirte que… ¿En verdad piensas ponerle tu apellido al bebé? –no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Edward se quedó en silencio por un minuto.

–Comprendo si no quieres, digo…no es tu responsabilidad –habló Bella.

–¿_Tú quieres que se lo ponga? _–la interrogó.

–… –pensó por un momento –. Sino te causa problemas…sí, me gustaría.

–_Entonces, no se diga más…_ –intentó ponerle a la conversación un tono más alegre –_pero eso no era el favor, ¿verdad?_

–Si…tienes razón.

–_¿Cuál era?_

–Qué, si le vas a poner tu apellido, creo que lo justo es que… tú me ayudes a escoger el nombre del bebé, ¿no?

Edward se cayó de la cama. Las palabras de Bella no pudieron tener un efecto menor sobre él. La idea de poder escoger el nombre del que sería su hijo era el mayor privilegio que le podían dar.

–¿Edward? –preguntó temerosa –. Si no quieres…no hay problema.

–¡_NO!_ –gritó –_No Bella, por mi no hay problema…con gusto te ayudaría a ponerle nombre a mi hijo._

¡Oh Dios! Edward se quedó mudo al escucharse a sí mismo: pensó en voz alta.

Decir eso había sido una locura.

Edward esperó alguna palabra de los labios de Bella pero lo único que obtuvo fue el tono de colgado en su celular. Frunció el seño, se tomó el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar, aventando su teléfono al sillón que tenía enfrente.

Por su lado, Bella se acostó en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo: pensando.

Su intención, creía ella, seguía siendo dar en adopción a la criatura que daría a luz en un par de meses y, aunque muy en el fondo quería quedárselo, por ello deseaba ponerle un nombre, sabía que no debía encariñarse con él más de la cuenta, pero tampoco debía permitir que alguien más lo hiciera. Mucho menos Edward, sobre todo, si ella en realidad decidiera dar a su hijo en adopción.


	17. Chapter 17

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

**Bueno chicas, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios asi como por las correcciones que me hacen. También por sus deseos de buena suerte en mi exa que, a pesar de no sacar la calificación que quisiera, por lo menos me fue bien :)**

* * *

**17**

Su despertar le supo más amargo de lo que debía. Se alistó para ir a la escuela, como siempre. Aunque sin saber porqué, esperó que Edward fuera por ella. Desayunó su típico plato de cereal con fruta deseando que Charlie no hubiera salido tan temprano para ir a trabajar. Comenzaba a sospechar que su padre la estaba evitando.

–¡Genial! –exclamó molesta al caer en cuenta que si Edward no iba por ella tendría que irse caminando a la escuela.

No estaba de humor.

Terminó su desayuno veintisiete cucharadas después. Se lavó los dientes y se arregló el cabello. El sonido del timbre la sacó de su debate interno, corrió a la venta y vio el auto de Edward. Se terminó de arreglar y bajó cuidadosamente rápido las escaleras.

–Edward… –dijo a modo de saludo al abrir la puerta.

–Hola –saludó con su irresistible sonrisa y una flor –. Ten…

–¿Qué…?

–Disculpa –se anticipó a Bella –. Sé que no es mi hijo, no quería que te enojaras.

–No era necesario, no me molesté. Fue solo que me tomó por sorpresa tu… comentario.

El alma de Edward regresó a su cuerpo al oír las palabras de Bella.

–Gracias –tomó la flor.

–¿Lista? –preguntó animado.

Definitivamente la incomodidad y el miedo de perder a Bella se habían disipado de Edward.

–Lista –ambos caminaron felices al auto, Edward le abrió la puerta caballerosamente.

–Espero que le hayas avisado a Charlie sobre el partido, tenemos que verlo –recordó.

Bella se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de reprimenda.

–Lo olvidé –susurró.

–Bueno –trató de pensar en una solución –, le podemos hablar para pedirle permiso. Se acaba a las cinco así que no creo que haya problema.

Llegaron a la escuela, entraron sintiendo la emoción en el aire por el partido de futbol americano de esta tarde. Era un juego tradicional entre el equipo de la escuela y el deportivo donde Jasper y Emmett entrenaban.

Las horas volaron entre tanta adrenalina por el partido. Aficionados, porristas y jugadores hablaron toda la mañana sobre los posibles marcadores; todos apostaban a que Emmett sería el que más puntos anotaría.

Bella deseaba no haber ido a la escuela; no hubo clases. Edward intentaba relajarla charlando con ella sobre cualquier tontería, pero parecía no funcionar. Fue entonces que se le había olvidado comentarle, con detalle, sobre la salida que había tenido con Tanya y el plan para vengarse de ella.

–¿Enserio saliste con ella? –preguntó con incredulidad tratando de no reírse.

–Salir no –corrigió –, fue una táctica de ataque, para vengarnos de lo que te hizo.

–Si claro…seguro que ella está feliz de la vida a pesar de caerse en la fuente –argumentó.

–No lo parecía… –dijo pensativo–; aun me pregunto de dónde sacaron a esos niños.

–Quizá los secuestraron –soltó.

–Si son capaces de eso y de más –concordó.

–¿Te gusta? –Bella no pudo evitar preguntar con un toque de celos ocultos en su voz.

–Sabes que no, ¿por qué? –respondió inmediatamente sabiendo a qué se refería.

–No, solo preguntaba… digo, todo el tiempo que te conozco he sabido que media escuela muere por ti pero no que tu mueras por alguien…

–Tú…–habló inconscientemente –. Tú…eres mi mejor amiga, si hubiera alguien ya lo sabrías –terminó agradeciendo a Dios por su facilidad de mentir cuando no quería decir lo que en verdad sentía.

Después de eso cambiaron de tema. Entre pláticas y bromas hechas. El tiempo pasó más de rápido de lo previsto. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era casi hora del evento; Bella le habló a su padre para avisarle o pedirle permiso, cualquiera de las dos, para quedarse a ver el partido y que Edward la llevaría más tarde a casa.

Rosalie y Alice estaban más que impacientes porque el partido empezara, su venganza suprema estaba a punto de consumarse. Tuvieron que correr a Bella y Edward del salón para que pudieran ver todo el espectáculo desde primera fila, les recomendaron comprar palomitas y, aunque Bella no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba aquello solo esperaba que no fueran a matar a Tanya por lo que le había hecho.

Era el minuto 17 del primer cuarto y Jasper tenía el balón, con el marcador 19 a 8, a favor de su equipo.

Emmett corrió hasta donde Tanya y el resto de las porristas estaban, era una posición segura y despejada, le hizo señas a Jasper para que le aventara el balón. A pesar de que el balón retrocedió en el campo, gracias al lanzamiento de Jasper todos deducían una jugada secreta. Emmett atrapó el balón como siempre pero en vez de correr se quedó parado esperando a que sus rivales se le acercaran. Ellos eran más que él; cuatro contra uno. Por obra del Señor, Emmett usó las matemáticas por primera vez. Cuando el equipo contrario estaba lo suficientemente cerca para no poder detener su paso cuando él se quitara. Tres metros de distancia fue lo que Emmett esperó para correr y acercarse peligrosamente a Tanya. Se paró justo frente a ella y cuando vio que lo iban a atacara se volvió a mover. Los cuatro jugadores del otro equipo fueron lentos en notar que Emmett ya no estaba y su ataque ahora era dirigido contra una distraída porrista.

Todos cerraron los ojos poniendo cara de dolor.

–¡AUCH! –se oyó a coro el publico.

Tanya había quedado arrollada por cuatro grandes cuerpos. El partido se canceló por unos instantes. Tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia al ver que Tanya no reaccionaba y había un poco de sangre saliendo de su brazo derecho; una fractura expuesta seguramente. Emmett y Jasper estaban un poco asustados por la gravedad del "accidente".

Tanya tuvo que ser trasladada al hospital. El juego continuó sin más incidentes y, media hora después; el quipo de la preparatoria perdió. Al terminarse el encuentro Edward llevaba a Bella a su casa.

–Fue muy gracioso lo de Tanya… –habló Edward risueño.

–¿La tacleada? No sé…hasta a mi me dolió –dijo–. Creo que exageraron con lo de la venganza.

–No Bella, ella intentó matarte –el tono de Edward era serio –. Ojo por ojo…además, hierba mala nunca muere –le dijo tranquilamente.

–Eso espero –susurró para si misma al ver que habían llegado a su casa.

–Espero que tu padre no se enoje por haberte secuestrado –habló divertido.

–No te preocupes, ¿nos vemos mañana? –preguntó animada.

–Por supuesto –contestó feliz Edward.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Bella bajó del auto y antes de entrar a su casa volvió a despedirse de Edward con un ademán. Como siempre, él observó cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada día la veía más linda, el embarazo le sentaba bien.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora cada vez que la miraba, nunca pensó que pudiera enamorarse así de alguien, de esta forma que lo ha hecho cometer tantas locuras.

La tarde se había pasado muy rápido. Después de haber hecho la tarea y preparar algo de cenar, Bella estaba viendo la televisión sin prestarle atención. Esperaba a que Charlie llegara para cenar y mientras tanto se durmió para aminorar la espera. Eran cerca de las ocho cuando su padre llegó para despertarla.

–¿Cómo te fue? Llegas temprano –lo saludó desde el sillón adormilada.

–Si… –suspiro desanimado y cansado –. Tengo que hablar contigo.

–La cena está lista –dijo en forma de sugerencia.

–De acuerdo –aceptó caminando a la cocina para comenzar a servir la cena.

La cena fue un poco incomoda para ambos, Bella no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a su padre y Charlie no sabía cómo enfrentar todos los problemas que estaba teniendo; la muerte de Renée, las dificultades en el trabajo y la falta de dinero que comenzaba a hostigarlo al no permitirle pagar sus cuentas. Al terminar la cena, Charlie lavó los platos mientras Bella subía a su recamara para cambiarse. Tan pronto como bajó su padre le

ordenó que se sentara en la sala para hablar con ella.

Había practicado e ideado miles de formas de darle la noticia a Bella, ninguna le agradó. Así que pretendería ser directo y conciso.

–Bella, tu madre te dejó esto –habló serio Charlie ofreciéndole un maltratado sobre.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó confundida.

–Una carta, te pide perdón –informó con temor en su voz.

–¿Por qué no me lo dice de frente o por teléfono? –habló con acidez en su voz ignorando la carta que si padre le ofrecía.

Bella había decidido que no quería saber nada más de la mujer que la abandonó cuando más la necesita y tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de leer la dichosa carta.

–Yo…no lo sé –mintió en parte –. Léela cuando quieras.

–No quiero tenerla –dio por terminada la plática.

Bella se paró y sin darle oportunidad a Charlie de replicar se encerró en su habitación. No quería nada que tuviera relación con su madre.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar dejando a detrás hermosos soles y adorables lunas. Tanya seguía internada; tenía una fractura en la pierna y en el antebrazo derecho, la nariz fracturada al igual que un par de costillas rotas. Tardaría más de un mes para poder salir del hospital en silla de ruedas.

La carta de Renée comenzaba a empolvarse. Bella seguía renuente ante la idea de abrirla. Charlie, no sabía cuándo sería el momento indicado para poder decirle a su hija sobre el fallecimiento de su mande, posiblemente esperaría hasta que diera a luz para poder hablar con ella, quizá para esa fecha los problemas del dinero se habrán terminado y tendría una respuesta a la petición del traslado.

Edward no había podido estar más tiempo con Bella que en la escuela. De cualquier modo con los casi cinco meses de embarazo de Bella y por la idea de "ser padre", estaba empeñado en conseguir un trabajo, no necesitaba el dinero, pero tampoco pensaba vivir a expensas de su familia cuando él había decidido adjudicarse esa responsabilidad. Nunca se imaginó que conseguir el empleo fuera tan difícil: tenía conocimientos pero le faltaba la experiencia y casi nadie quería darle empleo debido a que seguía estudiando y los que sí le daban empleo tenían una miserable paga que no le serviría de mucho.

Era domingo y Edward había quedado con Bella de llevarla al cine esa tarde.

Pasó por ella encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Bella estaba esperándolo sentada en el porche de la casa. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla que se moldeaba a su cuerpo con una blusa de color crema con bordados cafés, que al igual que el pantalón resaltaban su belleza. Tenía en el brazo una chamarra de mezclilla por si la tarde se enfriaba, aunque lo dudaba: el clima era cálido a pesar de ser Noviembre. Llevaba el cabello suelto y su típico aroma de fresias que enloquecía los sentidos de Edward. Él iba vestido, al igual que ella, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de color hueso que combinada perfectamente con un chaleco café que se amoldaba perfectamente a su torso a pesar del grosor. Parecía que se habían coordinado.

–Te ves muy bien –atinó a decir en forma de saludo acercándose hasta ella.

–Gracias –se sonrojó–. Tu también.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó curioso ofreciéndole su antebrazo.

–Claro –afirmó poniéndose de pie.

–De acuerdo –dijo emocionado.

Caminaron al auto. Sin perder la costumbre Edward le abrió la puerta a Bella para que entrara, después se fueron. Edward manejaba a una velocidad considerada. Había una suave tonada en el radio que servía como música de fondo.

–¿Podemos hacer una parada antes? –preguntó nervioso Edward al notar que se acercaban a la salida de Forks.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió un tanto preocupada, aun no perdía ese miedo a lo desconocido.

–Quiero enseñarte algo –comentó emocionado.

Sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa de Bella, Edward estacionó el auto a un lado de la carretera. Era la primera vez que le enseñaría su "lugar secreto" a alguien.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó curiosa.

–Una sorpresa –dijo con su seductora sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que comenzaba a despertar un sentimiento desconocido en Bella.

–Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas –dijo un poco molesta.

–Esta si te gustará –aseguró.

Se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a Bella. Sin palabras Edward le indicó que la siguiera, comenzaron a caminar un par de metros adentrándose en el ligero bosque. No pasó mucho cuando Bella se sintió agobiada:

–Edward, no es quiera arruinar tu sorpresa, pero estoy cansada –le informó después de diez minutos de caminar.

Bella llevaba tenis, pero eso no aminoraba el cansancio que le ocasionaba el embarazo.

–Resiste, sólo un par de metros y llegamos –dijo retrasando el ritmo de sus pasos.

Sin querer evitarlo, Edward miró el vientre abultado de Bella que se delineaba perfectamente gracias a la blusa que traía puesta.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? –no pudo evitar la pregunta.

–Cinco meses y medio… –suspiró.

–¿Has pensado en el nombre?

–Pensé que sería entre los dos –dijo sin pensar.

–¿Enserio quieres que lo haga? –aun no lo creía.

–Tú fuiste el de la idea… –le recordó con voz baja al percibir el inconfundible olor de Edward; una deliciosa mezcla de elegancia con delicadeza que la relajaba.

Edward guardó silencio y varios pasos después, la caminata había concluido.

–Hemos llegado –anunció emocionado.

–¿En dónde estamos?

–En realidad no lo sé, creo que seguimos en Forks, descubrí este lugar hace ocho años –dijo con una sonrisa mientras los ojos de Bella admiraban en hermoso lago frente a ella.

Era un lugar sublimemente hermoso. Fue, sin duda, el mejor paisaje que Bella en su vida había visto, el casi callado sonido del agua moverse acompañado por el correr del viento hacían una melodía relajadora. La suave pero embriagadora esencia de las flores y los pinos, sin mencionar la puesta del sol, terminaban de dar un toque encantador al lugar haciéndolo más perfecto.

–Es maravilloso… -susurró embelesada.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó sin alejarse de Bella.

–Me encanta –confesó.

–Bien, espera a que el sol se comience a meter, es una gran vista –le recomendó al tiempo que la llevaba a un lugar para que se sentaran a esperar el atardecer.

–Entonces… ¿qué nombre has pensado? –dijo con interés Edward.

–Te pude parecer tonto pero… me gustaría ponerle tu nombre –confesó impulsada por la atmosfera.

–¿Edward? –preguntó –Si le pones así seguro que tu padre me mataría –dijo con sátira.

–Cierto… –se rió regresando su vista al horizonte.

–Entonces… -sugirió Edward.

–Entonces esperaba que tú me ayudaras en eso.

–Ah… –Edward suspiró–; Anthony–. Dijo sin más.

–¿Perdón? –preguntó Bella sin perder la vista del crepúsculo que veía.

–Me gustaría que se llamara Anthony, es mi otro nombre y… así tu padre no se enojaría –dijo como solución.

– Anthony…–repitió –, ya lo había pensado, pero no sabía si te agradaría la idea – reveló.

–Lo único que podría pasar es que me sintiera alagando.

Los dos rieron tenuemente. El cielo se estaba tornando oscuro; era hora de irse. Edward se paró primero para ofrecer su mano. Bella la aceptó gustosa y caminaron de regreso hasta el auto.

–¿Todavía quieres ir al cine? –preguntó Edward al encender el motor.

–¿Qué tan noche es? –inquirió ella.

–Son las… –miró su reloj –; cuarto para las ocho –le dio la hora.

–¿Tú quieres ver alguna? –cuestionó sin mucho interés.

–En realidad…–visualizó la cartelera en su mente –No. Ninguna.

–Bueno podemos regresar a casa y prepararé algo de cenar –ofreció Bella.

–No Bella. Hoy no cocinas –sentenció Edward –. Te llevaré a un lugar fantástico, sirven la mejor comida que he probado.

–¿A caso no te gusta como cocino? –fingió indignación.

–En realidad no –confesó.

–¿No? –ahora sí sonaba indignada.

–No. Nunca me has invitado a comer lo que preparas –respondió con una sonrisa.

Bella se sonrojo por haber olvidado ese detalle.

–¿Quieres comer mañana conmigo? –lo invitó.

–¿Cómo? –Edward sonó extrañado.

–Sí…ya sabes, ir a comer a mí casa; es cuando yo te invito a comer conmigo porque mi padre ya nunca está en casa y tú aceptas –explicó con tono sarcástico y bromista.

–Muy graciosa –le regresó.

–Tú empezaste –se defendió –. ¿Aceptas?

–¿Qué tal cocinas? –era Edward el que ahora bromeaba.

–No lo sé…mi padre sigue vivo, así que supongo que no tan mal.

–Creo que eso es suficiente –sonó conforme.

La conversación terminó agradablemente, no faltaba mucho para llegar al restaurante que Edward había mencionado. Les asignaron una mesa, el lugar era demasiado formal para dos adolescentes sin embargo las reservaciones estaban hechas. La cena se pasó entre bromas se rieron de las cosas que había pasado en la escuela aunque prácticamente estaba festejando que en un mes y medio tendrían vacaciones de invierno y si salían bien de sus exámenes su semestre terminaría. Edward habló sobre los planes de su familia para irse a las afueras de Forks, quizá una o dos semanas de visita en el área natural protegida de la zona. En contra parte Bella no sabía que sería de su vida durante ese tiempo. Quizá se quedara en su casa pasando 12 horas frente al televisor esperando que Charlie se olvidara de su trabajo y se acordara que ella existía.

No era muy noche cuando regresaron a casa. Casi daban las diez y el auto de Charlie aun no estaba es su lugar. Bella decidió que a su padre no le importaría compartir su casa con Edward así que lo invitó a pasar.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar? –preguntó entrando a la cocina.

–No gracias, estoy bien –Edward le seguía el paso.

–Como quieras, luego no digas que no te doy ofrezco nada–Bella tomó un poco de agua–. Siéntate en la sala, puedes prender el televisor… voy a cambiarme, no tardo.

–Claro.

Bella subió por las escaleras dejando a Edward, por primera vez, a sus anchas en la sala. Él, curioso por saber un poco más sobre ella, observó las pocas fotos familiares que había sobre una pequeña chimenea y un par de mesitas. En la mayoría se podía ver a una pequeña muy alegre de ojos cafés que mostraba una sonrisa que hizo a Edward sonreír. Siempre estaba acompañada de un hermoso paisaje natural, en otra estaba con sus padres en un parque; al parecer era un día de campo. Otro par de fotos más que podía deducir llegaban a la edad de los quince o dieciséis años de Bella, después…nada. Ya no había más momentos capturados y él sabía por qué.

Bella se había puesto su pijama. Le daba un poco de pena pero sabía que Edward entendería su cansancio; estar embarazada no era fácil. Se había puesto una pijama deportiva; el pantalón era largo y gris claro acompañado de una blusita rosa con un corazón impreso en la esquina inferior derecha, era holgada, pero se podía notar perfectamente el abultamiento de Bella.

Para Edward se veía perfecta.

Se sentaron en el sillón que estaba frente al televisor y comenzaron a ver una película de acción. Los minutos pasaron y Edward sintió curiosidad por la madre de Bella ¿Seguiría viva? ¿Se hablaba con su hija? ¿Estaría cuando su nieto naciera?

–Bella… –llamó su atención –, ¿puedo preguntarte si has sabido algo de tu madre? –preguntó temeroso.

Inmediatamente Bella cambió su cara a una de molestia, no quería hablar de ella, pero sabía que algún día tendría que hacerlo.

–No, solo que me envió una carta que no pienso abrir –dijo en tono seco.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó desconcertado –. Quizá te pida disculpas o quiera volver a verte.

–Si, pero no pienso leerla –habló fastidiada.

–¿Entonces como sabes que te envió una carta? –cuestionó.

–Charlie me lo dijo

–Deberías leerla –le aconsejó –. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa que diga esa carta.

–No lo sé Edward, no quiero –concluyó en tono infantil.

–Sería bueno para ti –insistió.

–Como sea…–bufó dejando en claro que no quería seguir con la conversación.

Charlie llegó un par de minutos después y Edward tuvo que retirarse. Se despidió y quedó de pasar por Bella al día siguiente para ir a la escuela; ya era costumbre.

Charlie cenó algo de pizza que había en el refrigerador, estaba agobiado. El sentimiento de culpabilidad por no decirle a Bella sobre la muerte de su madre lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, además de que en la comisaria las cosas no marchaban bien.

Antes de dormir, Bella tenía y no, ganas de leer la carta de su madre; Edward la había inquietado. Se acostó y sacó el sobre del cajón de su buró. Miró la fecha de envío; hace casi dos meses que la había escrito.

–¿Qué puede pasar? –se preguntó en un suspiro.

Abrió el sobre con mucha facilidad. Tomó la hoja doblada y comenzó a leer con cuidado cada línea:

_Bella, hija:_

_Quiero que me perdones por haber huido así de ti, por haberte abandonado cuando más lo necesitabas, cuando más necesitabas de tu madre. Espero que no me guardes rencor por ser cobarde…en verdad tenía miedo de lo que pasaría con tu vida. _

_No supe soportar la presión._

_Te ruego que si lees esto, entiendas que no fui lo suficientemente madura como para poder ser el hombro en quien te apoyaras. _

_Charlie te apoyará en todo momento, él si es un buen padre. De cualquier modo, quiero decirte que hay una cuenta a tu nombre. Te he dejado algo para que te ayudes con los gastos… es lo único que puedo hacer por ti sin herirte. Es un fideicomiso… quizá te ayude para tu universidad o para el bebé._

_Te quiere tu mamá_

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al terminar de leer. Arrugó el papel para aventarlo, se tapó con las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir entre sollozos.

* * *

Mmmm... otra cosa que decir; tengo que estudiar, desvelarme, tarea de anato y educacion para la salud... hacer una lista de genetica, no tengo clases el miercoles...ni el jueves...ni el viernes... actualizar , ¿maratón de junto a ti?

Dejen sus reviews!

Las kiero!

Angie C.


	18. Chapter 18

** Junto a ti**

**Angie C. Cullen**

** Mmm...no tengo mucho que decirles mas que agradecerles por que les agradan las locuras que ne mi mente ahí y bueno, dos anunicos.: pancé mi exa de anato y la buena es que COMIENZA EL MARATON DE 5 CAPS!**

* * *

**18**

–¿Qué comeremos hoy chef? –preguntó divertido Edward al tiempo que le abría la puerta a Bella para que entrara al auto.

–Es una sorpresa –respondido desde adentro.

Edward rodeó su auto después de cerrar la puerta del copiloto. Entró y puso en marcha su Volvo con dirección a la casa de Bella.

–No dormiste bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó por segunda vez en el día esperando que Bella le contestara.

–Más o menos –se salió por la tangente –, ¿te gusta el pescado?

–¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Sólo preguntaba.

–¿Entonces comeremos pescado? –trató de que no sonara como pregunta sino como afirmación.

–Ya te dije que es una sorpresa.

A pesar de la mala noche que Bella había pasado entre lágrimas gracias a la carta de su madre, una ligera sonrisa se adueñaba de sus labios negándose a desaparecer.

El trayecto fue rápido, como siempre y, Charlie no estaba, como siempre.

Eran casi las tres y media, la comida aun no estaba lista. Bella no se preocupaba por eso ya que el sábado había cocinado suficiente como para alimentar a un batallón. De cualquier modo, no quería que Edward viera cuál era el menú del día hasta que se sirviera en la mesa.

–Edward, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

El que quieras, pensó él.

–¿Sí? –contestó con amabilidad.

–¿Puedes ir a comprar estás cosas? –le entregó una pequeña lista con cinco cosas y veinte dólares.

–¿Entonces todavía no está la comida? –dijo con la desilusión cual niño pequeño.

–Te repito por tercera vez que es una sorpresa –Bella le dio la espalda para sacar algunos toperes del refrigerador.

–Regreso en quince minutos –anunció antes de salir a toda prisa.

Comenzó a manejar como desquiciado a un pequeño centro comercial, si es que se podía llamar así, para comprar lo que Bella le había pedido. Tomó un carrito deprisa y empezó a leer la lista.

Chocolates, palomitas para microondas, nachos y queso, caramelos, helado napolitano y gomitas azucaradas.

–Pensé que era algo para la comida –dijo un tanto decepcionado al darse cuenta que era comida chatarra.

–Se supone que no debe comer esto…–dijo para sus adentros.

De cualquier modo, entendía que los antojos en el embarazo eran muy fuertes, pero que más; Bella había sido muy disciplinada con la dieta y los cuidados desde que había salido del hospital así que no podía ser malo cumplirle un pequeño antojo. Comenzó a buscar todas las cosas atreves de los pequeños pero largos pasillos de la tienda. Forks aun era un pueblo pequeño y por ende, el tamaño de la tienda era acorde a él, pero algo que comenzó a molestarlo inmediatamente es que no había un orden. En el primer pasillo que entró había jugos seguidos de pan para culminar con servilletas. Tardó más de lo debido en encontrar todo lo que iba a comprar. Se fue a la caja un poco molestó, pero no fue hasta que la lentitud del cajero que se fastidió porque ya llevaba casi media hora y Bella debería de estar esperándolo. Manejó de regreso frustrado y con hambre.

Tan pronto como llegó, bajó la bolsa que traía con él. Su paso era nervioso pero firme. Iba a tocar el timbre pero un sutil olor lo desconcentró de su misión, la puerta estaba abierta; por ahí escapaba el olor de la comida. Fue inevitable que la boca se le hiciera agua, en realidad olía muy bien.

Empujó con delicadeza la puerta para entrar. La mesa ya estaba puesta; para dos. Ambos lugares estaban uno al lado del otro, los cubiertos estaban quietos sobre la tabla redonda de madera que era adornada por un par de orquídeas amarillas que no sabía de dónde habían salido. Los platos sobre la mesa mostraban una deliciosa ensalada casi artesanal. Los ojos de Edward seguían buscado la causa de ese delicioso olor. Revisó la cocina y Bella no estaba, en su lugar encontró dos platos servidos; eso era lo que inundaba la casa de ese olor tan apetecible. Como él lo había deducido; comerían pescado. La única diferencia a lo que se pudo haber imaginado era que el platillo era más de lo que se veía: en cada plato había un filete de pescado almendrado sobre una plancha de papas rebanadas semi-doradas con un poco de condimentos, a un lado había una tortilla en forma de cazuela que contenía un poco de verduras y aderezo mientras que un puré de papa, casero, terminaba de darle ese toqué especial al plato fuerte.

–¿Te gusta? – habló desde las escaleras Bella al ver la cara de Edward.

–¿En verdad lo preparaste tú? –dijo un tanto sorprendido y despistado.

–Sí…aunque estuve tentada a darte comida congelada –bromeó poniéndose al lado de Edward para tener la misma vista que él –, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

–Sí, claro…ten –le entregó la bolsa –. Pensé que no podías comer estas cosas.

–No puedo… pero hoy es un día especial.

–¿Especial? –el corazón de Edward dio un vuelco de emoción.

–Así es; es un bonito día– contestó con una gran sonrisa–. ¿No te agrada la? –preguntó de inmediato al notar su reacción.

–Sí… no es nada –negó con la cabeza melancólico mientras le regalaba una sonrisa forzada a Bella. Especial, sí claro. Ella se refería al día y no al hecho de estar con él.

–De acuerdo, ¿comemos entonces? –dijo animada.

Ambos se sentaron en un silencio cómodo. La ensalada desapareció casi por arte de magia para dar paso al plato fuerte.

–No debiste de cocinar tanto.

–No fue nada. Te debo muchas, solo espero que no caigas muerto por envenenamiento o algo así –bromeó.

–Yo también lo espero.

Los dos rieron.

–Bella… ¿Qué piensas hacer estas vacaciones? –inició el tema.

–Nada… supongo, ¿por?

–Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te comenté sobre la salida que tiene mi familia planeada? –ella asintió –.Bien, pues lo hemos comentado y quisiera saber si tú quieres acompañarnos…un cambió de aire te sentaría bien, a ti y al bebé.

–¿Perdón?

–¿Qué si quieres ir con nosotros de vacaciones? –habló concretamente.

–¿Yo? –dijo sorprendida aún.

–Sí, ¿quién más? –habló con sarcasmo –. Puedo hablar con Charlie si quieres, pedirle permiso y que se ponga de acuerdo con Carlisle…

–Yo no sé qué decir –lo interrumpió.

–Pues puedes empezar por un sí –dijo con su mirada traviesa.

–No es tan fácil… no creo que Charlie acepte.

–Bueno, puedo pedirle permiso si quieres.

–Y… ¿a dónde sería?

–Vamos a ir a las afueras de Seattle –introdujo –. A una parque nacional, sirve para acampar y esas cosas… hay un río cerca, es muy bonito.

–Las cosas al aire libre no son lo mío –se excusó con una de sus sonrisas nerviosas bajando la vista.

–Bella…

–Lo siento, la naturaleza y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

–No puede ser tan malo.

–Sí, sí lo es…

La comida terminó después de esa charla. Edward trató de convencer a Bella de que aceptara la invitación, pero al parecer ella no cedería. Eran casi las cuatro y media cuando decidieron ver una película y comenzar a devorar toda la chatarra que Edward había comprado. Sin embargo, en eso mismo momento, en la casa Cullen, Alice, trataba por todos los medios de convencer a sus padres para que aceptaran que la idea de invitar a Bella con ellos de vacaciones era un plan excelente.

–¿Puedo invitar a Bella? –preguntó Alice por decima vez consecutiva.

–No creo que sea buena idea, ella necesita reposo –habló Carlisle.

–Papá…. –Chilló.

–Hija, ni siquiera saben si quiere ir con nosotros o si su padre le dará permiso.

–Edward ya le preguntó y le dijo que sí –mintió.

Carlisle guardó silencio un momento; analizaba la situación.

–Por favor papá –suplicó de nuevo –, solo falta una semana para salir de vacaciones.

–No lo sé, no sabemos si su padre le dará permiso –se salió por la tangente.

–¡Por Dios padre! –gritó –. Eres su médico, si tú dices que le hace bien su padre aceptara sin objeción alguna.

–No debo de valerme de eso para fines personales.

–No son fines personales, es el bienestar de Bella –utilizó su ingenio.

–Tengo que pensarlo.

–Papá…–insistió

–He dicho.

–Papá… –rogó.

–No te voy a responder en este momento.

Media hora después.

–Por favor… –habló de nuevo.

–No.

–Ándale…por mí, ¿sí? –habló como niña chiquita.

–De acuerdo –suspiró resignado.

–¡GRACIAS! –gritó de alegría, abrazó efusivamente a Carlisle para después salir corriendo a su habitación.

Subió las escaleras tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron para festejar junto con Emmett que su padre había accedido a su petición.

–¡DAME LAS PALOMITAS! –gritó Bella mientras perseguía a Edward

–No… –dijo desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

–Edward, hablo enserio –se irguió y habló muy severamente.

–Mira que miedo me da…–la retó.

–Edward…–siseó amenazante.

–¿Mande? –se hizo el tonto.

–El platón –pido con una dura cortesía

–¿Por qué? –se hizo del rogar.

–Porque quiero palomitas y la película ya va a empezar –perdió su porte cambiándolo por el de una niña pequeña al borde de las lágrimas por no obtener lo que quiere.

–Haz comido demasiado –la reprendió

–No es cierto –negó en un puchero.

–Claro que sí –la contradijo.

–Que no –contestó.

–Sí –sentenció.

–La película ya está empezando… –chilló en tono suplicante.

Edward la miró con ternura, era la primera vez que jugaba con Bella y eso era digno de ponerse como un recuerdo especial. Nunca la había visto sonreír tanto y mucho menos la había visto tan cómoda en su presencia, a tal grado de que no le había importado casi abrazarlo para quitarle el control remoto del DVD unos momentos después de la guerra con el helado.

–De acuerdo… –se rindió –, sólo porque me gusta la película.

–Gracias.

Edward extendió el platón hacia Bella, ella lo tomó y ambos regresaron al sillón para ver tranquilamente la película que ya había comenzado. Era la última película que verían ya que el cielo comenzaba a perder su claridad para darle paso a la luna de Octubre.

La película había sido de terror por petición de Edward, por lo cual las escenas del asesino descuartizando a una pareja de novios en medio de un bosque no fueron muy agradables para Bella. Edward miraba atento a todas las reacciones de Bella, que se limitaba a hacer expresiones de asco y miedo ante todas las imágenes frete a ella.

El microondas sonó; el queso para los nachos estaba listo. Bella dio un grito ahogado y un brincó al mismo tiempo. Edward comenzó a reírse ante la reacción de Bella pero aprovechó la ocasión para rodearla con su brazo para calmarla.

Bella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward dejándose envolver por la tibia temperatura que emanaba de su cuerpo, la noche se había enfriado. Aspiró profundo tratando de llenar sus pulmones con el aroma tan peculiar de Edward, al igual que él absorbía la esencia de fresias que ella desprendía.

El sueño comenzó a invadir toda la habitación. Los ojos de Bella pesaban y el cansancio era inminente en su cuerpo. Sabía que ya era hora de dormir, pero no quería separarse de ese agradable contacto.

–Edward… –murmuró adormilada.

–¿Mande? –reaccionó de su trance.

–¿Me puedes llevar a mi habitación? –Preguntó con inocencia–. Tengo sueño…–Justificó.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido por la petición de Bella. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza.

–Claro –afirmó con la voz nerviosa –.Vamos…

La incitó a levantarse pero el cuerpo de Bella y un sonido de su boca le negaron la acción.

–¿Me cargas? Estoy muy cansada…

Cada segundo Bella estaba más inconsciente que el anterior. Edward no dijo nada, se acomodó para poder levantarse y después cargar el delicado cuerpo de Bella. La tomó con tanto cuidado, temiendo poder romperla…a ella o al bebé.

Subió las escaleras y se las ingenió para poder abrir la puerta de su cuarto. Le costó un poco de trabajo maniobrar debido a la pequeñez de la habitación junto con la cuna que él mismo había colocado.

–Buenas noches… –le susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Hasta… mañana.

–Eres mi vida –dijo sabiendo que, posiblemente, Bella no lo recordaría.

–Te quiero…. –suspiró.

Edward se llenó de júbilo con las palabras dichas por Bella y un brillo de esperanza le hizo saber que quizá, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

* * *

Besos y espero sus comentarios...seria genial si en este mararon pasamos los 200 revies :)

ANGIE C. CULLEN


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

Había sido un verdadero milagro que no reprobara ninguno de los exámenes, o por lo menos eso pensaba Bella.

Su primera semana de vacaciones, tendría hasta finales de Enero antes de regresar a la escuela en su último semestre de preparatoria.

Bella había hablado con su padre sobre las vacaciones con los Cullen después de la cena de Navidad y Año nuevo. Charlie, hostigado por sus problemas personales, no le prestó mucho interés a lo que su hija le decía y terminó aceptando más pronto de lo que ella esperaba.

Revisaba los papeles que tendría que enviar para que la transferencia de su trabajo se hiciera en forma y tiempo; quería comenzar a trabajar en Seattle después de que Bella diera a luz. Sólo había un problema; no le había comentado nada de lo que planeaba a su hija.

-¿Ya te decidiste por qué hacer de cenar? –le preguntó Edward para hacer conversación en lo que la película comenzaba.

-En realidad no –suspiró frustrada –. Mi papá no me ha dicho que es lo que quiere… quizá solo haga filete como el del otro día, eso será mejor que me intento fallido por hacer pavo en la Navidad.

-Bueno, eso suena muy rico –trató de animarla –. Lo que sea que cocines estará perfecto, a tu padre le encantará.

Bella se limitó a formar una mueca de conformidad en su cara recordando el incidente de un pavo demasiado salado.

-¿Sigue enojado? –preguntó al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-No lo sé…es que no me dice nada y cuando le hablo prácticamente me ignora –explicó afligida –; incluso, con lo del pavo no se digno a regañarme o lo que sea que debiera de haber hecho.

-Seguro que sólo tiene mucho trabajo…

-Bueno fuera que hubiera recién hubiera empezado con su tonta actitud, pero lleva meses así… me preocupa.

Edward miró a Bella inquieto, no le gustaba verla tan afligida.

-Bueno… en todo caso están invitados a cenar con nosotros.

-Muchas gracias, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? Sabes que todos estarían fascinados con la idea.

Y yo también, pensó Edward.

-Ya es bastante con el hecho de invitarme a sus vacaciones como para que ahora también irrumpa en su cena.

Edward se río levemente desconcertando a Bella.

-Quiero que sepas que no eres ninguna molestia –comenzó seguro de sus palabras–. Lo que quiero es que no te la pases triste el fin de año.

-Gracias Ed…

Bella se inclinó un poco para poder besar la mejilla de Edward en señal de agradecimiento.

Ambos se dispusieron a seguir viendo la película esperando que Charlie llegara. Y es que esa había sido su rutina durante las dos semanas que llevaban de vacaciones; Edward iba a la casa de Bella para ver películas, jugar juegos de mesa, ayudarle con sus deberes o simplemente para pasar horas sentados en el pórtico viendo el día pasar.

No tenía programada una cita con Carlisle hasta que este le llamó para entregarle el resultado de unos exámenes; si iba a ir de vacaciones a un lugar en medio de la nada tenía que estar seguro que Bella no correría ningún peligro y que el bebé se encontraba en buen estado.

–¿Cómo te has sentido Bella? –la saludó de beso.

–Bien…todo normal –entró y se sentó en su habitual lugar.

–Me da gusto –dijo animado.

–Te tengo buenas noticias –anunció Carlisle –. Si todo sigue bien y cómo se ve en el ultrasonido, es posible que tu bebé llegue a los ocho meses.

–¿Eso es bueno? –preguntó tontamente.

–Muy bueno… El bebé estará más desarrollado cuando nazca y tendrá menos problemas.

–¿Pero qué no es mejor que nazca a los siente? Me habían dicho que… bueno, era más recomendado.

–En efecto, pero eso era hace un par de años cuando no se contaba con toda la tecnología e información que tenemos actualmente. No te miento; es un poco más complicado que nazca a los ocho porque está en una etapa media pero es benéfico ya que tiene más órganos desarrollados y casi está listo para salir…bueno, en condiciones normales. Además de que los cuidados que has tenido desde hace meses aseguran que nacerá en mejores condiciones.

Carlisle había hablado tan rápido que apenas Bella procesaba la información.

–¿Entonces nacerá en Febrero?

Preguntó con duda Bella… todavía tenía que esperar un mes más para poder tener a su hijo entre brazos. La parecía eterno el tiempo.

–Bueno –suspiró –, si todo sale como esperamos: Sí. De lo contrarió nacerá por mediados de Enero.

–¿Qué días?–dijo emocionada.

–Yo calculo que entre el diez o veinte de ese mes.

Bella no brincó de alegría porque hubiera sido una locura. Increíble pensar que no quería que ese niño naciera y que ahora esperaba con ansias su llegada.

Ella no sabía por qué su cambio o tal vez no se quería dar cuenta de que había sido Edward el autor de ese cambio en ella, de que gracias a él era que Anthony conocería este mundo. Que Edward siempre había estado con ella a pesar de su comienzo tan renuente y de qué, sin quererlo, ya quería a Edward cómo más que a un amigo…

Esa tarde, Bella quiso comentarle a su padre las buenas noticas, pero como ya era costumbre: no estaba. Edward no tardaría en llegar, por lo menos tendría a quien comentarle lo que Carlisle le había dicho. Se molestó ligeramente al no encontrar a su padre en casa, otra vez. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía o a dónde iba.

El Volvo gris no tardó en aparecerse frente a la casa de Bella. Se saludaron y comenzaron a hablar: Bella le informó sobre las nuevas noticias a Edward quien se alegró tanto como ella. Decidieron festejar yendo a comprar una cubeta de helado.

Como cada tarde salieron para poder ver el gélido atardecer. Era un acto que los relajaba y que, sin duda alguna, los unía más. Comenzaron a hablar cosas sin sentido, pero entre bromas y cambios de tema, la madre de Bella salió a relucir en su conversación.

La dirección que había tomado su charla los había dejado en su incomodo silencio.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –rompió el silencio.

–Nada… –suspiró –. No puedo hacer nada.

–¿Qué te dijo tu papá?

–Nada… que me diría todo hasta que "el niño" naciera –dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

–¿Por qué no le hablas a tu mamá? Tienes su celular.

–No quiero hacerlo –contestó rápidamente –. En la carta me dejó muy en claro que no quiere volver a saber nada de mi; cómo si el dinero solucionara todo.

La voz de Bella sonó un tanto ácida.

–Lo sé… de cualquier modo deberías de hacerlo antes de irnos de vacaciones; allá no hay señal.

–Creo que le hablaré cuando regresemos, no quiero arruinarte las vacaciones por algo que me pueda decir.

–Sabes que no me importaría.

–Y sabes que por eso te quiero.

En otro de sus impulsos, Bella se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Edward; como ya era tradición.

En fracción de segundos Edward volteó y la cara de Bella se acercaba a él con prisa. Ninguno de los dos vio venir lo que sus labios sintieron en ese momento al entrar en contacto con otros.

Fue una corriente eléctrica la que inundo ambos cuerpos recorriéndolos varías veces antes de que se pudieran separar.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de la cara de Bella mientras que Edward abría los ojos a más no poder, tanto que parecía que se le querían salir. El palpitante sonido de dos corazones se podía escuchar al unisonido; el tiempo se había detenido.

No había pasado más de un segundo o quizá dos cuando rompieron el beso abruptamente.

Ninguno mencionó algo.

Inexplicablemente la atmosfera que los rodeaba se había vuelto asfixiante. Bella sentía un agradable calor recorriendo su cuerpo concentrándose en sus mejillas.

Edward seguía observando a Bella; quien se había volteado y ahora tenía fija su mirada en algún punto del horizonte. La expresión en ese momento en la cara de Bella era indiscutible: tenía miedo…

–¡OH MY GOD! –gritó Alice al borde de la histeria.

–Tranquila Alice… –susurró con voz baja tratando de tranquilizarla.

–¡¿SE BESARON? –gritó tan fuerte que se oyó por toda la casa.

–Shh…

–¿Quiénes se besaron?

De la nada apareció Emmett preguntando lo que sus oídos oyeron. Iba a bajar a la cocina pero los gritos de Alice llamaron su atención.

–Genial… –refunfuñó Edward.

–Bella y Edward –informó Alice con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.

–¿Enserio? –preguntó Emmett poniéndose cómodo para poder oír toda la historia.

–En primera no fue un beso y en segunda fue un accidente –aclaró restándole importancia al asunto con un deje de fastidio en su voz.

–Claro que sí…

–¿Cómo pasó? –preguntó curioso Emmett.

–Ya lo expliqué –soltó molesto tirándose en su cama con las manos en su cabeza.

–Claro que no –objetó Alice.

–Vamos Eddie cuéntame… –rogó burlonamente su hermano mayor.

–Ash… –rezongó antes de comenzar a hablar –. Estábamos en el porche como siempre, hablábamos de cosas, me giré para verla de frente sin que lo notara pero no me di cuenta que iba a darme un beso en la mejilla…y bueno, justamente cuando yo me giré, ella me dio el beso…. En los labios.

–¿Qué pasó después? –dijo ansiosa Alice.

–Nada, no paso nada… –suspiró desalentado.

Emmett no decía nada. Miraba con detalle cada reacción y gesto en la cara de Edward, parecía triste aunque con un poco de brillo en sus ojos.

–¿No te dijo nada? – Alice parecía desilusionada.

Edward no contestó, parecía estar pensando su respuesta y después de una rápida meditación. Negó con la cabeza.

Tanto Emmett como Alice se miraron con complicidad silenciosa. Ya eran vacaciones y el viaje sería la siguiente semana. Alice ya había planeado una salida al centro comercial junto con Rosalie, después de Año Nuevo, para comprar un traje de baño y ropa para la ocasión, la ropa no era para ellas, Bella era quién tendría que sufrir los miles de cambios de ropa.

Emmett se quedó un poco más con Edward. Trató de animarlo. No entendía bien por qué pero su comportamiento daba a entender que hubiera preferido que ese beso no hubiera sucedido, si bien fue un accidente y debía de estar alegre por ello; su estado estaba muy cerca de ser deplorable.

La noche desapareció como espuma de mar en la arena. Edward había pasado una mala noche recordando a cada instante la caricia de los labios de Bella.

Sus deseos de año nuevo no pudieron llegar a los doce como es la tradición.

Bella solo quería tres cosas; que Anthony naciera, que siempre pudiera estar con Edward y que su padre volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Como había esperado, Charlie decidió acostarse demasiado temprano la noche de Año Nuevo dejándola sola con una copa de uvas enfrente de ella. Suspiró cansada y molesta; de haber sabido que su padre seguiría así habría aceptado la invitación de Edward.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

–¡No Alice, no quiero ir! –rogó Bella tratando de detenerse con el marco de la puerta.

–Vamos Bella… –forcejeó un poco –No tienes ropa para las vacaciones.

Trató de convencerla mientras sus refuerzos llegaban.

–¡Tengo la ropa que necesito! –gritó con tono divertido.

–Un pants y camisa no son exactamente "ropa de vacaciones" –la objetó.

–Si no recuerdas estoy embarazada… –dijo rodando los ojos –, no habrá mucha ropa que pueda usar.

–Eso es lo que tú piensas –dijo triunfal al ver llegar a Rosalie.

Ambas chicas prácticamente cargaron a Bella hasta el auto de Rosalie para llevarla de compras. Bella iba maldiciendo mentalmente; si algo comenzaba a odiar era que Alice la obligara a ir de compras y sobre todo porque a los siete meses su panza pesaba tanto y los pies se le hinchaban.

–Entonces… –dijo con tono de complicidad –. ¿Qué hicieron ayer, Edward y tú?

Alice ya le había contado todo a Rosalie, pero ambas querían escucharlo salir de la boca de Bella.

–¿A-ayer? –preguntó nerviosamente.

–Sí…ya sabes –rodó los ojos como si nada nuevo pasara –. Edward y tú se la viven juntos en las tardes… ¿qué es lo que hacen?

Bella pudo notar un poco de doble sentido en la pregunta de Rosalie, prefirió ignorarlo ante el evidente sonrojo de su cara.

–Nada… –miró al paisaje.

Rosalie y Alice se miraron cómplices. Sabían que Bella era un hueso duro de roer, pero ellas le sacarían toda la información. Llegaron demasiado rápido hasta el centro comercial. Rosalie manejaba demasiado rápido.

No habían pasado ni tres horas y ya llevaban más de veinte bolsas, cada una, con un mínimo de cinco prendas. Bella comenzaba a quejarse por el dolor de pies y de espalda.

–¿Podemos tomar un descanso? –rogó.

–Sólo nos falta la tienda de trajes de baño Bella… –insistió Alice.

–No serán más de treinta minutos –la animó Rosalie.

–Por favor… –suplicó de nuevo.

–Es la última y nos vamos –aclaró Rosalie al ver el estado tan extenuante de Bella.

–De acuerdo… –suspiró vencida agachando la cabeza.

La tienda de ropa para vacaciones mostraba un sinfín de prendas para ir a la playa. Biquinis muy provocadores y que tapaban sólo lo necesario. Bella tragó saliva al ver ropa con tan poca tela, ni loca se pondría uno de esos conjuntos.

–¿Te agrada este? – mostró Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sostenía con sus manos un biquini de color negro con acabados rojos, demasiado extravagante para Bella. Era un traje de baño para alguien que no estuviera en su evidente condición y que le gustara enseñar de más.

–No pienso ponerme eso.

–Oh sí, si lo harás –le afirmó con la mirada que Bella temía.

Cinco minutos después, Bella estaba dentro de un vestidor.

–¿Ya? –preguntó de nuevo Alice mientras buscaba con Rosalie otro traje.

–¡LISTO! –gritó desde adentro.

–Pues sal…

–No, entren –debatió.

–No entiendo por qué tanta trama… –suspiró Rosalie.

Bella estaba cambiada. Su cuerpo, ahora redondo del frente, se veía muy bien con ese conjunto aunque los colores eran un tanto inapropiados para Bella, por lo cual, se negó a comprarlo.

–Te ves bien –dijo totalmente feliz Alice.

–Mejor pruébate este –Rosalie le había pasado un traje de baño de color amarillo.

El modelo era distinto; parecía más deportivo. La parte superior era amarillo cálido con un aro en el centro que unía la tela, definitivamente más tela que el traje anterior mientras que, en vez de contar con el clásico modelo de bragas, este traje se atribuida un estilo de bóxer para mujer que, definitivamente agradó a las tres chicas.

–Que sexy… –la alagó Alice con tono pícaro.

Un sonrojó se apoderó de las mejillas de Bella.

–No es para tanto –se miró al espejo.

–Yo digo que ese te queda perfecto –declaró Rosalie –. Además, estoy segura de que a Eddie le encantará.

–¿Edward? –preguntó en automático con un sonrojo más notorio en su cara.

–Sí…ya sabes, como tu mejor amigo debe de dar el visto bueno, ¿no? –Alice habló como si el tema fuera de lo más normal.

–N-no…yo no –titubeó.

Era cierto Edward la vería así… casi sin ropa. Un calor de vergüenza invadió todo su cuerpo.

–Vamos Bella, no te pongas tan roja.

Alice no aguantaba la risa.

–¿No me digas que te gusta nuestro hermano? –susurró Rosalie con cierta alevosía.

–¿Gustarme? –era imposible que Bella se pudiera tornar más roja, pero lo hizo.

–Si… ya sabes –comenzó a explicar Alice –. Lo ves y te sientes morir con mariposas en el estomago….

–También –continuó Rosalie –No quieres que nunca se vaya y cuando parte, solo esperas volverlo a ver al día siguiente…

–Además de que él es súper atento contigo y cuida de ti…

Las dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

–Cuando el chico que te gusta te corresponde todo es perfecto –concluyó Alice

Bien, así o más indirectas para Bella. Todo lo que le dijeron era exactamente lo que sentía cuando Edward estaba junto a ella y también, todas las cosas que él hacía… por ella.

Nunca pensó que a Edward le pudiera gustar. Estaba embarazada y el niño…

Edward le pondría su nombre y apellido al niño.

–¿Yo le gusto? –preguntó sin pensar.

Una mirada de victoria se adueñó de los ojos de Rosalie y Alice.

–¿Te gusta? –le regresaron la pregunta.

Un largo silencio de reflexión rodeó la atmósfera. Bella no supo qué contestar ante la pregunta. Era cierto que cada día que pasaba el cariño que tenía por Edward iba creciendo y cada vez que estaba junto con él algo dentro de ella se llenaba de emoción por su presencia; eso no podía ser. Tal vez le gustaba o tal vez no, eso no lo sabía y, de cualquier modo, Edward tenía más de quince chicas muriéndose por él así que era imposible que él se fijara en ella cómo algo más que una amiga.

Bella negó con la cabeza ante su conclusión. Una sonrisa irónica se posó en sus labios.

–Eso es imposible –dijo con una risita negadora.

–¿Por qué? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Rosalie.

–Porque Edward y yo somos amigos...los mejores –explicó como si eso fuera suficiente.

Rosalie y Alice no pretendían seguir presionando a Bella con ese tema pero por las expresiones que habían observado era obvio que ella sentía más que amistad por Edward y para ellas, por hoy, eso era suficiente.

Salieron de la tienda con dos bolsas más, llevaban el nuevo traje de baño y un par te toallas nuevas. De regreso a casa el tema de Edward había quedado guardado en la caja de pandora para después volver a salir y atacar. Las tres chicas tomaban café helado gracias a los antojos de Bella en la sala mientras veían una película de amor. Cuando la película terminó Esme llevó Bella hasta su casa en la Jeep de Emmett.

Fue un día muy cansado para la Bella, aunque divertido. De cualquier modo sus pies y espalda la estaban matando y el encontrarse sola en su casa no ayudaba mucho. Comenzaba a fastidiarse de la actitud tan fría de su padre. No sabía por qué pero Charlie se había alejado de ella de una manera tan… abrupta, pudiera ser que su amistad con Edward tuviera que ver con algo, pero algo le decía que no eran los típicos celos de padre lo que ocasionaban esa actitud y ella debía de averiguar la verdadera razón. Bella le dio vueltas a ese asunto hasta que el sueño la venció.

La mañana era hermosa, había un calor muy agradable en el frío clima de siempre. Quizá era porque hoy partía de vacaciones con Edward y la simple idea de pasar tiempo con alguien que la quería la ponía de un muy buen humor. Arregló su última maleta un poco presurosa ya que debía de llevar ropa suficiente para dos semanas y dudaba que todo el vestuario que Alice le había escogido y comprado cupiera en una sola.

Bajó a desayunar algo ligero para poder seguir sin contratiempos, aunque daba gracias a Dios que esa tortura estaba por terminar. Regresó a su habitación para terminar de acomodar sus objetos personales en una mochila anexa a sus dos grandes maletas.

El sonido familiar de un claxon la hizo esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se asomó por la ventana para ver a quién ya sabía que estaba ahí. Edward camino hasta la puerta principal. Vestía una bermuda color verde seco con una playera blanca que delineaba su torso y unas sandalias negras. Bella apenas vestía su típico pantalón de mezclilla, con una playera gris cubierta por una camisa cuadrada abierta de colores rojos y marrones que dejaban expuesta su, ahora, crecida panza.

–¿Lista? –preguntó con su delirante sonrisa.

–Claro… –asintió al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano para que entrara a la casa –Solo necesito algo de ayuda con mis maletas.

–Pensé que sólo sería una –dijo confundido.

–Yo también –dijo con sarcasmo –. Pero no recordaba el entusiasmo tus hermanas por la ropa.

Ambos rieron mientras subían por el equipaje. Salieron de la casa con dirección a la de Edward, dentro del volvo, donde el resto de su familia esperaba por ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todos estaban junto a las dos camionetas que habían alquilado especialmente para el viaje. Se encontraban subiendo las últimas maletas y revisando los niveles de los motores esperando que Rosalie y Jasper salieran de la casa para poder irse. Esme recibió a Bella con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre y un fuerte abrazo aunque el de Alice y Emmett fue un poco más asfixiante que el primero.

–¿Cuándo nace mi sobrino? –dijo Emmett abrazando a Bella para después agacharse un poco y hablarle a su panza.

Bella se sonrojó.

–En… un mes o menos–dijo con una risita nerviosa.

–No molestes Emmett –habló Esme.

–No molesto –se irguió –; solo me mantengo informado.

–¡YA ESTÁ TODO! –anunció Alice.

Todos comenzaron a subirse a las camionetas; Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Jasper se subieron en el Jeep verde mientras que Emmett, Alice, Edward y Bella, en la nueva Scape negra.

Bella al igual que Edward iban en el asiento trasero gracias a Alice.

El viaje duró un par de horas; horas que fueron demasiado particulares gracias las indirectas de Alice y los malos chistes de Emmett.

Edward le comentó a Bella la dinámica de sus campamentos.

–Lo más seguro es que en esta ocasión tengamos reservaciones en las cabañas –aclaró al ver la cara de Bella cuando le dijo que solían acampar al aire libre.

El itinerario era demasiado para Bella; largas caminatas, escalar pequeñas montañas, nado, pesca y demás actividades ya planeadas.

–No creo que esta idea fuera lo mejor –dijo un poco asustada.

–No te preocupes –le restó importancia –. Yo te cuidaré.

Edward le tomó la mano a Bella quien miró el acto recordando las palabras de Alice y Rosalie. Un ligero cosquilleó recorrió todo el cuerpo de Bella y una sensación de seguridad invadió su ser.

–Llegamos –anunció Alice feliz de la vida al verse rodeada de la naturaleza.

–Vamos… –la animó a bajar Edward.

Todos bajaron de las camionetas y se dirigieron a la recepción para ir por las llaves de la cabaña que habían alquilado.

Las maletas fueron llevadas por un par de empleados. Caminaron por un sendero que los adentraba y no en el bosque; había veinte cabañas en una sola fila, sin embargo, cada una tenía el espacio suficiente para disfrutar de una total privacidad. El ambiente estaba inundado de la fragancia de los pinos y humedad.

Su cabaña era demasiado amplia, había tres habitaciones; solo una era para matrimonios mientras que las otras dos estaban equipadas con dos literas cada una, un tocador y un baño propio. La pequeña sala tenía un televisor en un rincón contra esquinado a la acogedora chimenea mientras que para poder llegar a la cocina sólo era necesario dar seis pasos desde el centro de la sala. No había comedor gracias a la amplia barra que desentonaba con la pequeñez de la cocina. Todo en un estilo meramente rustico.

–Las chicas dormirán en la habitación de la derecha, Bella tendrá una cama de abajo –informó Alice.

–Ustedes –se dirigió a los hombres –; dormirán en la habitación de la izquierda…se pueden acomodar como quieran. –resopló.

Todos se dispusieron a arreglar sus cosas. Alice se encargó de acomodar la ropa de las tres por colores y estilos. Rosalie acomodaba los accesorios personales de cada una tanto en el baño como en el tocador mientras que Bella arreglaba las camas inferiores y ponía las maletas debajo de estas.

–Terminamos –anunció feliz Alice –. ¿Creen que los chicos ya estén desocupados?

–Espero que sí…me muero por ir al río –suspiró Rosalie.

–Yo preferiría quedarme a reposar un rato –dijo Bella no muy convencida con la idea de salir.

–¿Podemos pasar? –interrumpió Jasper.

–Claro –dijo con una sonrisa Emmett antes de que alguna de las chicas contestara –, ¿Listas para ir al río?

–Justamente de eso estábamos hablando, solo que Bella se siente cansada y no quiere ir –Rosalie hizo una mueca.

–Por eso no se preocupen, Edward feliz de la vida se quedaría a hacerle compañía, además papá y mamá se quedan también –resolvió Emmett.

–¡GENIAL! –Habló Rosalie –. Entonces vámonos.

Los cuatro salieron con dirección al río que no estaba a más de quinientos metros de las cabañas. Edward y Bella se quedaron en silencio sentados en la cama.

–Entonces… –Edward supo qué decir–. ¿Quieres comer algo? –Preguntó tontamente.

–No gracias –murmuró un tanto cansada.

–¿Vemos una película? –sugirió.

–¿De terror? –preguntó amablemente.

–No.

–Entonces sí –dijo con una sonrisa.

Salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Carlisle e Esme ya estaban viendo la televisión por lo cual se les unieron.

Bella no prestó atención a la película, su mente se encontraba recordando el accidente del beso y los sentimientos que se desataron ante el acto, la plática con las chicas y el comportamiento de Edward.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida debido al cansancio del viaje, al igual que todas las veces su almohada fue el hombro de Edward. El delicado aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Edward fue lo que ella necesitó para caer lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

–Es mejor que la lleves a la habitación –le dijo con dulzura Esme.

–Claro, mamá…

Edward se levantó para después cargar a Bella y acostarla en su nueva cama. Se encargó de arroparla bien ya que, a pesar de estar en una zona más cálida que Forks, la temperatura había descendido.

Regresó sin hacer mucho ruido, soltó un suspiro pesado.

–Tengo algo que decirles… –murmuró arrastrando las palabras al sentarse de nuevo en el sillón.

Carlisle y Esme tomaron una posición menos relajada a la que tenían.

–¿Qué pasa Edward? –preguntó en tono serio su padre.

–¿Es algo grave? –supuso Esme algo alarmada.

–No… –Vaciló en decirle o no el asunto del apellido y el bebé.

–¿Entonces? –inquirió Carlisle.

–Es sólo que… voy a ponerle mi apellido al hijo de Bella –Soltó sin rodeos.

Sus padres no supieron que decir, la noticia les tomó por sorpresa.

–No crees que esto es un poco…exagerado –fue lo único que Carlisle atinó a decir.

–¿Exagerado? –preguntó Edward confundido.

–Sí… me refiero a que esto de que tú eres el padre y ese asunto está yendo muy lejos.

–Recuerda que no tienes ninguna responsabilidad –dijo comprensiva Esme.

–Lo sé… –murmuró –. Pero quiero hacerlo; ante toda la escuela acepté que el niño era mío y sería contradictorio si no le doy el apellido.

–Bueno hijo… –trató de disuadirlo –. Sabemos que en realidad eso es una mentira y que no hay ninguna razón que te obligue a hacerlo.

–No es una obligación.

–¿Eso qué quiere decir? – dijo sorprendido.

–La verdad, es que yo quiero darle mi apellido al hijo de Bella, tu sabes que padre no es el engendra sino el que cría, y en su situa…

–Espera –lo interrumpió –. ¿Estás diciendo que te quieres hacer cargo del hijo de Bella?

–Papá… –chilló.

Edward no supo como decir lo que sentía en esos momentos; su necesidad de cuidar de Bella y de Anthony cada día iba en aumento.

–Edward, ¿tú y Bella…? –sugirió Esme sin saber exactamente lo que quería decir.

–Lo que tu madre intenta decir es que si ustedes han… formalizado alguna relación –aclaró Carlisle con su elegante diplomacia al notar la duda en su esposa.

–¿Qué si somos novios o algo así? –preguntó curioso.

Sus padres asintieron con la cabeza.

–No… somos amigos.

Todo quedó claro en ese momento. Carlisle comprendió más a prisa lo que Edward trataba de decir sin que lo mencionara; él quería a Bella de una manera muy diferente a la de la amistad pero todavía no le había dicho nada.

–¿Su padre sabe? –preguntó Carlisle.

–Aún no.

La plática continúo por varios minutos más. Esme y Carlisle trataron de disuadir a su hijo de su decisión, no porque les pareciera malo sino por todas las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba.

–¿Qué vamos a comer? –preguntó Emmett a Alice tan pronto como regresaban a la cabaña.

–¿No piensas en otra que cosa que no sea comida? –dijo en broma Rosalie.

–No… también me preguntaba sobre la película que veremos en la tarde.

La inocencia de Emmett no podía ser mayor. Todos rieron por su comentario.

A fin de cuentas, la comida no fue del agrado de Emmett; las ensaladas no le gustaban. Terminando de comer todos, incluso Bella, aceptaron ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores. El paisaje era muy reconfortante, miles de árboles cubriendo sus pequeños cuerpos, el sonido de los pájaros contando a su alrededor y el delicado aroma de las flores inundando su olfato.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó Edward al ver la cara de embelesamiento de Bella.

–Sí… es hermoso –le dijo con alegría.

–Me alegra que te guste –respondió.

Edward tenía una idea en mente, pero no sabía si era lo correcto o no; ya no lo sabía desde el beso.

Después de que los dos se separaran de aquel beso accidental, Bella fue la primera en hablar:

–_Lo siento… –su cara expresaba el remordimiento de alguien que hubiera robado._

–_No…no te disculpes, fue mi culpa; no debí voltearme –se implicó._

–_No yo…creo que no debí de ser tan emotiva, me dejé llevar…_

–_Tranquila –le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo –; no pasó nada, sólo fue un accidente… nada de importancia._

_Ni él mismo se creyó esas palabras. Claro que era de importancia, él amaba a Bella con todo su corazón._

–_No… ¿no estás molesto? –preguntó inocente._

–_¿Debería de estarlo? _

–_Tú dime… –murmuró ella con una temerosa tristeza._

–_Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero más de lo que podrías imaginarte –fue sincero–, no dejaré que algo como esto cambié nuestra relación, de cualquier modo creo que deberías ser tú la enojada…_

_Era cierto, la que tenía problemas respecto al contacto intimo entre humanos era Bella, pero por alguna extraña razón el beso con Edward no le había incomodado en lo más mínimo, incluso; llegó a pensar, fugazmente, que fue algo muy lindo. _

Dejando el recuerdo por un momento Edward seguía mirando fijamente a Bella, su cara no dejaba de mostrar que estaba maravillada por todo el paisaje a su alrededor. Suspiró quedamente y emprendió su acción. Bella estaba tan asombrada que no fue hasta el contacto de la mano de Edward tocar la suya lo que la sacó de ese trance. Bajó su mirada inmediatamente para ver el origen del cálido toque que se apoderaba de su mano.

Una ligera sonrisa, inconscientemente se posó en los labios de Bella para después mirar a su compañero con duda.

–No quiero que te pierdas –habló entre broma y verdad con su sonrisa traviesa. Bella sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza asintiendo; cómo si la respuesta de Edward fuera totalmente convincente.

El agarré de Edward era débil e indeciso como esperando que Bella lo rechazara.

–Yo tampoco quiero que te pierdas –regresó la frase dicha por Edward al tiempo que hacía más fuerte su unión y un cosquilleo nervioso recorría ambos cuerpos.

Caminaron por el sendero que llevaba de la cabaña a un zona de reunión preparada para hacer pic–nics y juegos al aire libre; solo echaron un vistazo para regresar antes de la puesta del sol de invierno.

Cuando regresaron a la casa tanto Edward y Bella se soltaron antes de que alguien los pudiera ver.

Antes de ir a descansar todos optaron por ver una película de terror que se desarrollaba en una zona boscosa. El ambiente era perfecto; una cabaña a oscuras, miles de árboles a su alrededor y el sonido de los grillos invocando a la luna.

Debido a que el número familiar había aumentado, Emmett fue un voluntario obligado para sentarse en el piso y ceder su lugar a una Bella embarazada. Tan pronto como la película comenzó las palomitas y cacahuates comenzaron a volar u golpear entre ellos. Más pronto de lo que pensaron la película quedó en el olvido y una guerra de comida y cojinazos comenzó. Carlisle y Esme se unieron a la pelea en dos bandos; hombres contra mujeres.

Después de risas y un par de portarretratos y platones rotos, la victoria fue inminente para las chicas ya que por atacar a una mujer embarazada, según Alice, el equipo contrario perdía todos los puntos obtenidos, sobre todo, cuando no había puntos de por medio.

Terminaron de jugar.

–Bien chicos, es hora de dormir –anunció Esme mientras trataba de acomodar los cojines de los sillones.

Todos replicaron.

–Recuerden que mañana tenemos un día muy largo, tenemos que pescar y recolectar frutas –rememoró Carlisle.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse y desearse las buenas noches. Mañana sería un día largo y agotador.


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

El canto de los pájaros junto con el sensual movimiento de los arboles por la caricia del viento llenaban el aire con el delicado aroma silvestre.

–Buenos días dormilona –el susurro de la voz de Edward despertó a Bella.

–¿Mm-hmm? –gimió adormilada.

Bella se movió ligeramente entre las sábanas. Todos se encontraban en la cocina desayunando pero ella era la única que faltaba y fue Edward a despertarla.

–Bella… –murmuró de nuevo –Es hora de levantarse.

Le regaló una sonrisa a los adormilados ojos de Bella.

–¿Edward? –suspiró –¿Qué hora es?

–Son las nueve…debemos ir al río –se atrevió a pasar su mano por la delicada cara de Bella –hay que levantarse.

La ayudó a incorporarse; Bella traía el pijama que Edward le había regalado. Se metió al baño para cambiarse y poder salir a tomar el desayuno que transcurrió tranquilamente.

Emmett y Jasper alistaban las cañas de pescar mientras que Carlisle e Esme preparaban algunas reservas por si les daba hambre en el trayecto.

El plan era sencillo; los hombres pescaban mientras que las chicas recolectaban frutas. Después de eso, tendrían el tiempo libre suficiente como para poder nada un poco por lo cual, Alice se encargó de que Bella llevara su traje de baño puesto bajo el pantalón de mezclilla y su blusa amarilla.

Salieron de la caballa con varias cañas para pescar y dos canastas, caminaron en parejas observando el breve paisaje a su alrededor.

El río estaba solo, tal vez era porque la mayoría de los que acampaban despertaban más tarde o se dedicaban a hacer otras actividades. Emmett fue el primero en quitarse todo menos su bóxers para zambullirse en el agua, seguido de Jasper.

Esme organizó a Alice y Rosalie para que fueras ellas las que buscaran los frutos mientras que Bella se quedaba a cuidar que el pescado no regresara a la vida.

–No tardamos hija, en una hora regresamos –informó Esme antes de marcharse con Alice y Rosalie.

–No se preocupe –respondió con una sonrisa.

Las tres se marcharon dejando a Bella a la merced de dos chicos que habían estado conspirando en contra de ella para que se fijara en Edward.

Medio hora transcurrió y los peses ya comenzaba a escasear en el río. Bella había contado cerca de veinte grandes peces que en un principio luchaban por regresar al agua pero lentamente se daban por vencidos.

El calor comenzaba a hacer presencia y fue cuando el plan de Jasper cobró acción. Emmett salió como todo un modelo del río, su gran físico era remarcado por las miles de gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo, Bella estaba tan distraída que no notó cuando este estaba tras ella con una cubeta llena de agua.

–Hace calor –dijo sorprendiendo a Bella.

–Un poco –se giró para mirarlo sin contar que este le vaciaría la cubeta encima–. ¡AHHHH! –dio un salto por el frío del agua –¡EMMETT!

Bella estaba molesta. Jasper y Edward se comenzaron a reír.

Bella se incorporó de inmediato y trató de atrapar a Emmett. Cuando estaban cerca del río Jasper hizo que Bella perdiera el equilibrio lentamente para que cayera dentro de este. Un golpe de esos sería cosa seria es su estado, por ello fue Edward quien "casualmente" detuvo su caía pero aun así la logró meter, de cuerpo completo, al río.

–¡NO ES JUSTO! –gritó en una bocanada de aire.

–¿Lo siento? –de disculpó con burla Emmett.

–Eres tan infantil –reprimió en broma Jasper.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Edward con Bella aun en brazos.

–No te hagas que tú me metiste al agua –se hizo la enojada Bella mientras giraba su rostro a otro lado.

–¿Sabes nadar? –preguntó Jasper.

–Claro…

Edward soltó lentamente e Bella para dejarla flotar, quién sintiéndose libre se acercó más hasta la orilla para poder salir.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Edward preocupado.

–Tengo que quitarme la ropa sino quiero enfermarme, además se tiene que secar –dijo de lo más natural.

Los tres chicos se miraron extrañados, pero felices al ver que su plan había dado resultado. Edward la siguió mostrando su cuerpo escondido; llevaba un short azul un poco más debajo de la cintura mostrando su níveo abdomen.

Bella se quitó los tenis que llevaba para seguir con el pantalón, Edward que miraba de cerca se congeló. La siguiente prenda en desaparecer fue la blusa dejando ver en su totalidad el traje de baño que habían escogido antes del viaje.

–Cierra la boca– le reprimió Emmett poniéndose delante de él –si sigues así se dará cuenta que te gusta.

Edward lo miró con incredulidad.

–Sé que es muy hermosa –llegó Jasper –, pero debes de dejarla de mirar así o la asustarás.

Para Edward, Bella se veía realmente bella. Siempre pensó que una mujer normal era perfecta, pero, ahora que la veía en ese traje de baño y embarazado no le quedaba duda de que era casi una Diosa.

–¡Listo! –anunció dándose la vuelta para encarar a los tres –. ¿Les gusta?

–Te vez sexy –respondió inmediatamente Emmett –. ¡OUCH!

Jasper le había dado un codazo por ser tan directo y poco cortés.

–Te sienta bien –dijo con alegría Jasper –. ¿No es así Edward?

–A–a mí me gusta –tartamudeó al principio sin poder despegar su mirada del cuerpo de Bella.

–Si me enfermo es su culpa –hizo un puchero y les aventó sus tenis mojados a Jasper y Emmett.

–¿Edward piensas quedarte ahí parado? –gritó Bella a la orilla del río.

Edward estaba aletargado, Bella lo había dejado impactado. Siguieron jugando dentro del río aunque a cada rato él cuidaba de que nada rozara el cuerpo de Bella.

Esme, Alice y Rosalie regresaron a la hora como lo habían dicho y se molestaron al notar que estaban disfrutando del agua sin haberlos esperado. Carlisle había ido por un poco de leña pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a todo metidos en el agua antes de la comida.

La zona se había comenzado a poblar paulatinamente, no mucha gente acostumbrar a pasar todo el día cerca del río pero sí solían ir para disfrutar un día de campo. Todos se estaban secando y poniéndose algo encima para que no se enfermaran.

–¿Y tú ropa? –preguntó Rosalie al ver que Bella comenzaba a temblar por el frío.

–Pregúntale a ellos –señaló a los chicos que aún jugaban.

–¿Por qué? –interrumpió Alice.

–Hicieron que me mojara con todo y ella –los acusó –. Y ahora está húmeda.

Alice y Rosalie no pudieron evitar reírse, fueron a ver si había algo de ropa extra para que Bella se tapara mientras ella se quedaba sentada en un tronco de árbol cubriéndose con sus brazos.

–Ten…

La voz de Edward sacó a Bella de su trance. Justo enfrente de ella estaba la camiseta de Edward, él apenas vestía una ligera playera blanca casi transparente y una bermuda negra.

–Póntela, yo no la estoy ocupando –le sonrió cautivadoramente.

–Gracias.

Bella se paró del tronco con ayuda de Edward. Él le puso la camiseta sin cerrar ya que un particular bulto impedía el acto. De cualquier modo Bella se veía bien.

Comieron tranquilamente, entre bromas y chistes malos por parte de Emmett. Todos ayudaron a recoger los restos del pescado asado. Habían decidido quedarse hasta antes de atardecer planeando una fogata en su casa para esa noche así que necesitaban madera y golosinas que sacarían de la cabaña.

–Ya casi nos vamos –anunció Carlisle mientras terminaba de guardar un par de cosas.

Todos respondieron afirmativamente.

Bella estaba sentada en el tronco esperando que Edward le trajera su ropa, ahora seca, para poder cambiarse y regresarle su camiseta ya que había comenzado a hacer un poco de frió. Todo iba bien hasta que una voz un tanto familiar sorprendió a Bella haciéndola voltear.

–¡BELLA! ¡QUÉ GUSTO! –gritó desde lejos corriendo hasta ella.

–Jacob… ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendida al tiempo que se levantaba para saludarlo.

–De vacacio… –no terminó su oración al ver la gran panza de Bella –Vaya…estás grande –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Si... lo notaste –dijo en broma un tanto apenada al darse cuenta que seguía en traje de baño y lo único que la cubría era la prenda de Edward.

–¿Vienes con tu padre? –pregunto curioso.

–En realidad no… –la forma en que Jacob la miraba de arriba abajo la inquieto –Vengo con…

–Nosotros –dijo cortantemente Edward.

–Nos vemos de nuevo –dijo retadoramente Jacob.

–Así es… –siseó –. Aquí tienes tu ropa Bella, si quieres te puedes ir a cambiar.

Bella tomó la ropa de las manos de Edward y obedeció inmediatamente. Instantes después regresó totalmente vestida pero sin despojarse de la camiseta de Edward; le agradaba si aroma.

–Listo –sonrió –. ¿También de vacaciones? –Habló para Jacob.

–Si…vengo con unos amigos a pasar unos días –habló con cierto coqueteo para Bella.

Un tono, que enfureció a Edward e hizo que frunciera el gesto.

–¡CHICOS ES HORA DE IRSE! –gritó Alice, pero al ver que había alguien más con Bella y Edward se acercó corriendo hasta ellos.

–Hola –saludó amigablemente.

Jacob le regresó el saludo aunque seguía más interesado en las pocas palabras que Bella le dirigía, Alice notó esto y miró a Edward.

Le hizo señas para que se fueran, debía de saber que pasaba y por qué estaba tan tenso.

–¿Qué tienes? –preguntó preocupada.

–Nada –refunfuñó.

–¿Quién es ese?

–Es un tipo que Bella conoció en el hospital, le rompieron la cara o algo así, y compartían habitación….se hicieron amigos…

Alice pudo notar los celos en cada palabra de su hermano.

–¿Qué pasa chicos? –se acercó Rosalie lista para regresar a la cabaña.

–Nada –cortó Edward.

–Nada, es sólo que nuestro hermanito está celoso por el amigo de Bella –señaló la escena de dos chicos hablando animadamente –; Jacob.

–Tranquilo Edward… sólo son amigos, seguro ese tal Jacob no intentará nada con ella –habló Rosalie tranquila.

–¿Qué no has visto cómo la mira? –dijo furioso.

–En realidad no. Pero Bella está embarazada –debatió Alice.

–¿Y…? –dijo con fastidio.

–No cualquiera se interesa en una mujer embarazada, además ese chico se ve que es un ególatra y conquistador de quinta…no intentará nada con ella, Bella no es tan tonta…

–Bella no es la que me preocupa, es "Jacob" el que me molesta –dijo frustrado.

Ambas chicas se miraron con complicidad y animaron a Edward a que los ayudara en las cosas. Bella no era su novia y por lo tanto tenía derecho a estar con quien quisiera, aunque eso matara a Edward.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban Emmett y Jasper jugando con unas piedras que lanzaban al río.

–¿Y esa cara? –preguntó Jasper.

–Celos… –dijo como si nada Rosalie.

–¿Celos? –dijo asombrado Emmett –. ¿Por? No me digas que Bella te contó que le gusta alguien y no eres tú…

Edward lo quería matar.

–Cállate Emmett –le dio un zape Rosalie –. Bella tiene un amigo y estaba hablando, pero al parecer a Eddie no le agrada.

–¿Y eso? –trató de saber más Jasper por el desagrado de su mejor amigo hacía ese chico.

–La mira como si fuera un objeto que desea tener –soltó con rabia.

–Tranquilo hermano –habló Emmett con gracia.

–Muy gracioso Emmett…

–¿Quién es? –dijo Jasper mirando la escena desde lejos.

–Un tal Jacob –respondió Rosalie.

–Tengo una idea –habló maliciosamente Jasper con una sonrisa en la cara.

–¿Cuál es tu plan? –preguntó Emmett.

Alice regresó con Bella y Jacob un par de minutos después. Se integró a la plática mientras el resto intentaba persuadir a sus padres de invitar a un amigo esa tarde a la cabaña.

–Oye Jacob, vamos a tener una fogata en la noche… ¿quieres ir? –sugirió –. Estoy seguro de que a Bella le agradará tener un poco de compañía diferente a nosotros.

–¡Claro! No hay problema –sonrió victorioso– ¿En qué cabaña se quedan?

–En la ocho, la que está más cerca del bosque –informó mientras tomaba del brazo a Bella para llevársela –Nos vemos a las siete.

–Alice… ¿a dónde me llevas? –preguntó al sentirse arrastrada.

–Tenemos que ver que te pones –dijo con simpleza –Hoy tienes una cita…

Las horas se pasaron de lo más rápido posible.

Alice trataba de arreglar a Bella para que ese tal Jacob quedara impresionado por ella y así poder saber si le gustaba o no. El resto de los chicos se habían metido a bañar y cambiar mientras que Esme revisaba las provisiones para la fogata de la tarde.

–Me alegra que hayan hecho amigos –comentó para Carlisle.

–Sabes que así son… –suspiró alegremente –¿Crees que sea lo mejor para Edward?

Cambió de tema drásticamente.

–Él lo ha decidido así… nuestro hijo sabe lo que hace Carlisle.

–Lo sé…es sólo que me da miedo que Bella no corresponda sus sentimientos, para ella no es fácil fijarse en algún chico.

–No desistas…además, esos dos se quieren, se nota y, espero que a ti no te moleste si Edward quiere tomar responsabilidades sobre el niño que viene en camino.

–No lo creo… –dijo sin dudar –Es la reacción de Charlie la que me preocupa.

–¡Ya terminamos! –gritó Emmett desde la sala.

–Ya están listos… –confirmó Esme –Es mejor que hablemos con Edward de nuevo –dijo para concluir esa charla.

–¿Bella y Alice? –preguntó Carlisle.

–Digamos que Bella en la nueva Barbie de Alice –comentó Rosalie.

Todos se rieron ante la idea de que Alice pudiera estar cambiado una y otra vez el vestuario de Bella.

Eran cerca de las siete y todos estaban listos. Después de una larga sesión Bella portaba un pantalón de mezclilla junto con un suéter un tanto delgado color azul claro, Alice lo había escogido porque; uno, sabía que ese era el color favorito de su hermano y dos, se sentaba bien a Bella con el embarazo.

Jacob llegó antes de lo acordado con una sonrisa de conquistador que le provocaron nauseas a Rosalie y a Edward. La vela comenzó tan pronto como Jasper y Emmett pudieron encender la fogata. El ambiente era demasiado relajado con un toque especial por el sol en el crepúsculo. Todos hablaban entre sí, pero Jacob estaba ansioso por estar a solas con Bella.

–Entonces Edward es tu novio –afirmó Jacob tan pronto encontró oportunidad.

–¿Edward? –preguntó confusa.

–Sí…ya sabes –rodó los ojos –. El padre del bebé…

–Ah… –Bella pretendió no mostrar obviedad por el cometario.

Era cierto, cuando ellos dos se conocieron el embarazo no era tan notorio y era Edward quien siempre estaba con ella.

–Algo así –dijo al recordar que Edward le daría su apellido –. Pero nada es formal –dijo como broma para ella, Jacob la escuchó.

–Mmm… –se calló –. ¿Ó sea que no es tu novio?

–Ya te lo dije…

A Jacob le parecía extraño todo esto. Si Edward era él padre de esa criatura porque Bella decía que no era formal, ¿acaso no había compromiso entre ellos a pesar de su estado? Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

Quizá Bella no era tan niña buena como creía y si aceptaba tener algo con él, sería igual que con Edward; sin compromisos.

–Es hora de los bombones –anunció Esme.

Todos rodearon la fogata y tomaron sus respectivos bombones para asar. Edward estaba que se moría de celos al ver que Jacob siempre estaba con Bella y no la dejaba ni un minuto.

–Relájate…si nota tus celos el plan no resultará –susurró Rosalie.

–De acuerdo…

La noche avanzó lentamente.

Jasper estaba esperando el momento indicado para darle la señal a Rosalie de que se llevara a Jacob para interrogarlo. El momento fue oportuno cuando los bombones se agotaron.

–Te toca ir por ellos Rose –gritó Emmett.

–Si –secundó Jasper y Alice entre risas.

–Siempre voy yo… –refunfuñó fingiendo enojo –. Que alguien de ustedes vaya.

–Si quieres voy por ellos –se ofreció más rápido de lo planeado Jacob al ver que todos se negaban.

–Gracias–le sonrió–. Vamos juntos para enseñarte el camino.

La caminata hasta la cocina avanzó en silencio, solo hasta que Rosalie decidió ejecutar el plan.

–Así que…te gusta Bella, ¿no? –fingió algo de interés en sus palabras iniciando la plática.

–¿Perdón? –casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Le sorprendió el poder de intuición de esa chica.

–Si ya sabes… mi prima, te gusta, ¿no? –trató de sacarle información con mentiras mientras entraban a la cocina –Digo, es que se nota…

–Sí, vaya... –se río de si mismo por su obviedad mientras se rascaba la cabeza –Digamos que me intriga mucho… ¿son primas?

–Si... bueno, sólo Jasper, Bella y yo –le engañó–. El resto son sólo amigos.

–Pues pareciera que no –pensó en voz alta.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Bueno, Bella me comentó que Edward le dará su apellido al bebé… –hizo una mueca.

–Ah…lo dices por eso –se hizo la inocente mientras emprendían la caminata de regresaron a la fogata con un par de bolsas de bombones en mano–. Bueno, creo es mera amabilidad…

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó curioso

–A nada en realidad –dijo metiéndole curiosidad a Jacob –. Es mejor que regresemos…

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la fogata Edward se encontraba hablando animadamente con Alice y Bella, esta última dejó la conversación a un lado para prestarle atención a Jacob; fue un acto que molestó a Edward.

En realidad nadie sabía el verdadero plan de Jasper claramente. La noche comenzaba a terminarse y Edward a desesperarse por el olvido de Bella.

Era celos, los más puros y sinceros celos que jamás haya tenido en su vida. Su mirada inquietante sobre cada movimiento y palabra entre Bella y Jacob era similar a una puñalada en su corazón. Emmett notó su nerviosismo y a falta de creatividad de Jasper tuvo una idea.

–¿Alguien quiere jugar Americano? –se levantó con el balón en manos y con una mirada de complicidad que todos reconocieron inmediatamente.

Edward y Jasper lo secundaron al instante.

–Somos tres… ¿quieres jugar Jacob? –lo interrumpieron.

Jacob titubeó entre seguir intentando algo con Bella y un momento de adrenalina.

–¿Cuántos puntos? –se levantó emocionado.

–Veinticinco –retó Edward.

–¡Que gane el mejor! –alardeó Jasper con doble sentido.

El juego comenzó y las chicas empezaron a mostrarse emocionadas, la luz que la fogata emitía era suficiente como para tener una excelente percepción del partido.

Para Emmett y Edward, que jugaban en el mismo equipo, el plan era fácil; solo tenía que taclear a Jacob para sacarlo del partido con un par de huesos rotos. Jasper pertenecía al equipo de Jacob pero eso no era garantía de que lo ayudara.

Pasaron unos minutos y el juego comenzó. El marcador según Rosalie era 19–15 a favor de los Cullen. Emmett ya le había llegado varias veces a Jacob por detrás haciendo que se tirara en el suelo a causa del impacto.

Varios raspones era lo que había en el cuerpo de Jacob, pero no fue hasta los últimos puntos que Emmett decidió jugar en verdad sucio y provocó que Jacob se esguinzara el pie derecho haciéndole imposible siquiera pararse.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? –dijo un tanto molesto Carlisle al llegar con ayuda.

–Jugábamos y parece que se lastimó el pie –justificó Emmett.

–¿Qué tanto te duele?

–No tiene idea… –gimió con dolor.

A la mañana siguiente todo regresó a la normalidad para Edward; Jacob se encontraba acostado o quizá sentado en algún sillón dentro de su respectiva cabaña debido a su nueva incapacidad para caminar por la lesión y Bella, bueno, ahora ella estaba disponible para Edward.

Siguieron con el itinerario planeado: caminatas, ir a nadar, pescar y ver atardeceres fríos en medio del bosque. Sus dos semanas de vacaciones comenzaban a pasarse en medio de su esporádica rutina y lo único que molestaba a Edward era Bella insistía en visitar a Jacob para ver cómo se encontraba.

Era sábado por la mañana y aun faltaban dos días para que retornaran a Forks.

–¿Qué tal te sientes? –preguntó Alice en el desayuno al notar que Bella no había probado bocado.

–No tengo hambre… –susurró.

–¿Te sientes mal? –inquirió Carlisle –. Deja reviso al bebé.

Carlisle le indicó a Bella que se recostara en el sillón mientras el trataba de escuchar los latidos de su corazón y los del bebé.

El sonido en el corazón de Bella era pausado a diferencia de la velocidad rítmica del pequeño. Carlisle esbozó una mueca.

–¿En qué semana estás? ¿Es la 30? –trató de recordar con exactitud el expediente de Bella.

–Treinta y uno –corrigió un tanto nerviosa por todo el público a su alrededor.

–Nada grave… es sólo que creo que ya no falta para que nazca, casi son los ocho meses…ya superó la expectativa de ser septillizo –aclaró mientras se erguía y ayudaba a Bella a sentarse.

–¿Estás diciendo que puede nacer en cualquier momento? –preguntó entusiasmado Emmett mientras varios brincos de felicidad por parte de Alice le secundaban.

–Es muy probable… –suspiró.

Bella buscó la mirada de Edward en un acto inconsciente para conseguir un poco de tranquilidad.

–Tranquila cariño –la alentó Esme –, todo estará bien.

–¿Has sentido que se mueve mucho? –preguntó Carlisle.

–Un poco… –Bella tenía una de sus manos obre su inflamado vientre.

–¿Contracciones? –sugirió.

–Un poco hoy en la mañana, pero pensé que era por haberme esforzado ayer…

–Bien –Carlisle había tomado una decisión.

–¿Nos vamos a ir? –preguntó Jasper.

–Es jueves –dijo pensante –. Creo que lo mejor sería que Bella descansara hoy y mañana, no está en condiciones de esforzarse, empacaremos las cosas y partiremos el sábado.

–¿Y si se adelanta? –preguntó nervioso Edward.

–Tendríamos que actuar rápidamente –respondió con certeza –. Es mejor que Bella descanse estos días que quedan, debe de ser todo el ejercicio que hemos hecho.

Durante el fin de semana los Cullen no hicieron más que cuidar y procurar a Bella, sobre todo Edward que pretendía evitar el más mínimo esfuerzo por parte de Bella para que nada le pasara el bebé.

–Vamos Edward, controla esos nervios, pareces padre primerizo –bromeó Jasper mientras seguía con la vista en caminar incesante del ojiverde.

–Te juro que no podría estar más ansioso –confesó.

–¿Es enserio lo del apellido?

Edward se paró.

–Sin duda –lo miró fijamente –. Sabes lo mucho que quiero a Bella…

–Sí, pero es una gran responsabilidad –contradijo –. Y no es por herirte, pero no sabemos si ella quiere formalizar alguna relación con…tigo.

–Tienes razón –titubeó–, pero no importa. Daría mi vida por Bella y Tony…

Un desliz fue lo que Edward acababa de tener.

–¿Tony? –preguntó extrañado.

–Bella le pondrá Anthony al bebé… –confesó nervioso.

–Quiero pensar que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

–De hecho…sí tiene. Ella me pidió permiso para ponerle mi nombre al bebé, pero creímos que tener otro Edward en la familia no sería bueno.

–¿De quién fue la idea de ponerle tu segundo nombre? –inquirió curioso.

–Mía...

–¡Dios! –gritó por lo bajo –. ¿Sabes en el lio que te estás metiendo? –gritó susurrando.

–Más que de lo que crees… sólo espero que papá no se enoje ni tampoco Charlie

–Tienes suerte si no te matan... –no le animó mucho –recuerda que me debes dinero.

El sábado por la mañana todos se despertaron muy temprano. Bella era la más lenta a causa de alguien que le urgía por conocer el mundo.

Con las maletas listas y abordo, regresaron a casa. El trayecto de vuelta fue más largo que de costumbre por la cautela con la que manejó Carlisle. Obviamente Emmett había llegado media hora antes a su casa y mientras desempacaba junto con Rosalie, Alice y Jasper su celular sonó.

–¿Aquí yo, allá quién? –Emmett hizo una de sus malas bromas.

–_Soy yo tarado –habló Edward._

–¿Qué quieres? –dijo rodando los ojos.

–_Nada, papá quiere saber si ya llegaron…_

–Estamos bajando las maletas, ¿por?

Edward no contestó por estar escuchando las indicaciones de Carlisle.

–_Dice que preparen una habitación para Bella ya que Charlie no está en su casa y no podemos dejar a Bella sola._

–Seguro. Lo que sea por mi sobrino… –dijo en tono para molestar a Edward.

Rosalie y Alice se habían encargado de arreglar un de los cuartos para huéspedes en la parte baja, sabían que era imprudente obligar a Bella a subir escaleras tan grandes.

Carlisle y Edward ayudaron a bajar a Bella y la sostuvieron con cuidado durante todo el trayecto a su habitación temporal. Sólo sería por un par de horas en lo que Charlie llegaba hasta su casa y Bella pudiera regresar con su padre.

–¿Segura que te sientes bien? –preguntó por décima quinta vez Edward.

Bella se rió.

–Estás más nervioso que yo –comentó divertida.

–Lo sé –confesó mirando al suelo.

–¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres sobre el nombre y el apellido? –preguntó débilmente.

–En parte…

–¿Y…? –lo incitó.

–Creo que no les pareció tan mala idea –sonrió –. Por cierto, pienso que sería buen momento para decírselo a tu padre.

Bella no supo qué decir.

–¿En qué piensas? –la interrogó al ver que no respondía.

–Es sólo que… –dudó –, no quiero meterte en problemas, esto es algo que no te corresponde y…

Suspiró casadamente.

–¿Y..?

–No quiero perder tu amistad –confesó.

–Bella –tomó delicadamente su cara obligándola a que lo mirara –. Siempre seremos amigos, no importa lo que pasé… somos inseparables.

–¿Inseparables? –repitió.

–Eso y mucho más…

Después de eso, la cercanía entre los rostro de Bella y Edward se fue acortando. Edward se acercaba tímidamente, anhelaba volver a sentir los labios de Bella sobre los suyos. Deseaba e imploraba que Bella no se alejara, sólo quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba y lo poco que se atrevía de confesárselo.

Ambos alientos rozaban sus caras. Los ojos de Bella miraban inquietos el rostro perfecto de Edward que mostraba más nervosismo que el que ella tenía.

Solo bastó un suave contacto para que cerraran sus ojos y la habitación se llenara de un mágico momento.

El beso comenzó en un solo toque que se convirtió inmediatamente en delicadas caricias incitadas por Edward.

Aun sentada sobre la cama, Bella dejó de apoyar sus manos sobre esta para llevarlas hasta el pecho de Edward; quería y no alejarlo. Pero fue la habilidad o quizá la necesidad de Edward por seguir así que le impidió su labor.

Tomó las manos de Bella con delicadeza e, inclinándose un poco hacía ella, llevó las manos de su amada a su cuello. Él regresó una de sus extremidades para poder tocar el terso rostro de Bella en un toque electrizante.

Edward quería sentir más que los labios de Bella, quería pedir permiso para probar el sabor de su boca entrar pero sabía que podía ser demasiado rápido para ella.

Cuando el aire hizo falta, no para respirar sino para seguir con el beso, se vieron obligados a abandonar el contacto. Estaban agitados y casi recostados sobre la cama. Edward fue el primero en erguirse con su respiración entre cortada.

El contacto a los ojos fue más un instinto. Un brillo sobresalía de ambos pares, el corazón les latía fuertemente y una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Bella.

No dijeron nada.

–¿Puedo pasar? –tocó desde afuera Esme que traía un poco de alimento para Bella.

–Pasa… –Edward abrió la puerta y ayudó a poner la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

–¿Cómo te sientes querida? –preguntó Esme mientras la miraba maternalmente en tanto que Edward se escabullía para salirse de la habitación.

Lo que acababa de hacer era una locura, pensó él.

–¿Te sientes bien Bella? –volvió a preguntar Esme temerosa de una respuesta negativa.

Bella no le había contestado y parecía muy agitada, incluso, un tanto desalineada.

–¿Mande? –reaccionó tarde.

–Te preguntaba cómo te sientes… –dijo con una sonrisa de alivio – ¿Segura que estás bien?

Bella asintió en silencio.

–De acuerdo querida, te dejo algo de comer –señaló el plato –. Regreso en un momento.

Tan pronto cómo Esme salió, Bella delineo con sus dedos el contorno de sus labios. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente recordando el inocente roce sobre su piel que Edward le había regalado.

Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente pero su mente no podía racionalizar lo que había pasado; Edward la había besado con tanto… ¿amor? Sí, quizá esa era la palabra correcta. Edward la había besado y a ella le había agradado, incluso, se sintió tocar el cielo con ese sencillo acto.

–Pareces enamorada… –Alice la sacó de su recuerdo.

–¿El qué? –dijo automáticamente.

–¿En quién piensas? –se sentó a su lado –. Tienes que comer…

–No, yo…no es nada –contestó rápidamente.

–A mi no me parece –la miró con recelo dudoso –. Ten, empieza por la fruta.

Bella tomó el plato que le ofrecía Alice, comía más por inercia que por convicción. Su mente seguía recordándole a cada momento el sabor de Edward, un sabor que, dudablemente, olvidaría en su vida.

–¿Y Edward? –inquirió al darse cuenta que no lo había visto y que tampoco estaba con Bella.

–Edward… –suspiró más que repetir el nombre.

El rostro de Alice se alegró al escuchar el tono en el que Bella pronunció el nombre de su hermano.

–Se supone que estaba contigo –dijo con obviedad.

Bella tomó otro pedazo de fruta y lo llevó hasta su boca un tanto lento.

–Se fue… –miró a Alice con un poco de dolor.

–Ah… –meditó un poco las palabras de Bella – , Jasper me dijo que le vas a poner el nombre de Edward al bebé.

Bella se quedó callada un momento.

–Sólo su segundo nombre… –corrigió.

–¿Se puede saber porqué?

–Es… –Bella estaba a punto de decir que era por honor a Edward pero se arrepintió –Creo que Anthony un lindo nombre.

–Tienes razón –le secundó defraudad por la respuesta tan sencilla –Bueno, tengo que buscar a Edward… ¿te molesta si te dejo?

Bella negó en silencio.

–De acuerdo… regreso al rato.

Alice se levantó presurosa. Notaba algo muy extraño en Bella y no era gracias al embarazo o a los síntomas pre–parto.


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

Sentía ganas de huir.

Nunca es su vida había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento, sin embargo, se mostraba tan sereno como un santo.

–¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste?

El tono de voz de Charlie le provocó ganas de huir, de hecho, desde hace varios instantes quería hacerlo pero sus piernas no respondían a su instinto.

–Le pondré mi apellido al hijo de Bella, señor… –trató de sonar seguro.

Había estado esperando al padre de Bella afuera de su casa hasta que Charlie llegó y decidió contarle la verdad.

–¿Puedo saber por qué rayos quieres hacerlo? –trató de no alterarse, pero la noticia lo había sorprendido.

–Todos en Forks saben que… –dudó un poco sus palabras –, que se supone que el niño que Bella espera es mío.

Seguía sentado en aquel sillón café. De frente estaba la intimidante imagine de Charlie, no por su fisonomía sino por la vibra que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Charlie se paró.

–¿Tú padre sabe lo que piensas hacer?

–Claro, señor…

–Entonces… ¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaré que le pongas su apellido a mí nieto? –agredió.

–Con todo respeto… –Edward se levanto cautelosamente –, es un acto que Bella me ha autorizado y, consideré que era correcto que usted lo supiera; no que lo consintiera.

Ahora Edward estaba en la boca del lobo…Charlie se quedó perplejo al escuchar esa respuesta. Nunca pensó que Edward le contestara con tanta…diplomacia.

Le dio risa.

–¿Ahora resulta que mi opinión no cuenta?

–Claro que cuenta –respondió en automático.

–No lo parece… –bufó molesto.

–Lo siento señor, pero yo sólo venía a informarle sobre la decisión de Bella.

Edward comenzó a caminar para salir con vida de la casa. Charlie lo seguía con la mirada fija en su espalda. Edward tomó la manilla para salir pero una voz lo interrumpió.

–Edward –el llamado fue severo –. Eres un gran muchacho –dijo con celo en su voz.

El alma de Edward regresó a su cuerpo.

–Gracias… –dijo aliviado.

–Paso por Bella en la noche… –informó antes de darse la media vuelta y entrar en la cocina.

Edward notaba muy extraño al padre de Bella. Indiferencia y enojo era lo que emanaba, no sabía por qué pero de alguna forma agradecía que no se hubiera interesado más en sus razones para ponerle su apellido al hijo de Bella.

Caminó aun nervioso de regreso a su casa.

Seguía sintiendo el sabor de Bella en sus labios.

–¿En dónde estabas?

Pegó un brinco de susto al escuchar la voz de Alice interrogándolo cuando apenas había puesto un pie en el jardín de la casa.

–Por ahí… –pasó de largo pero un brazo lo detuvo.

La mirada penetrante de Alice lo obligó a decir la verdad.

–Fui a hablar con el padre de Bella –confesó.

–¿Y…?

–Le dije lo del apellido –mencionó tranquilo –. Creo que reaccionó bien.

–¿Por qué no avisaste que te ibas?

–¿Tengo por qué? –el juego de Alice comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

–Tú dímelo…

–¿El qué?

–El por qué Bella estaba como ida y cuando le pregunté dónde estabas sólo atinó a suspirar tu nombre –explicó.

–¿En serio lo hizo? –preguntó ilusionado.

–¿La besaste verdad?

Edward siempre se preguntó cómo era que su hermana sabía todo lo que hacía.

–¿Te lo dijo ella?

–No…

–¿Entonces? –hizo una mueca de duda.

–Mamá los vio –dijo victoriosa.

Un sonrojo se apoderó del todo el rostro de Edward. Su madre lo había visto besar a Bella, nada podía ser más vergonzoso, ¿o sí?

–¿Ya le dijiste que te gusta? –inquirió un tanto ilusionada Alice cambiando por completo su tono de seriedad.

–No… –suspiró derrotado –, no puedo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó confundida.

–No lo sé…quizá no quiero perderla.

–Eres un tonto.

Entraron en silencio a la casa. Casi era de noche pero todavía faltaba para que Charlie fuera por Bella. Edward tenía miedo de encontrarla y verla a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía no podría contenerse y gritaría a los cuatro vientos lo que había callado todo este tiempo.

Otro suspiró salió de Bella. Estaba en su habitación provisional, trataba de respirar tranquilamente pero cada vez le era más difícil controlar su ritmo.

Seguía pensando en el beso de Edward, pensando en su sabor y pensando en lo bien que se había sentido aquel roce tan inocente.

–¿A dónde habrá ido? –preguntó al aire.

–¿Quién? –respondió una dulce voz aterciopelada.

Rápidamente Bella enfocó su vista en el dueño de esa voz; Edward estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

–Tú tonto, ¿quién más? –dijo con una cálida sonrisa aun sentada en la cama.

Bella tenía ganas de ir al baño; muchas, muchas ganas de orinar.

–Tuve que comprar unas cosas… –mintió –y de paso hablé con Charlie.

–¿Qué hiciste qué? –dijo en voz baja.

–Hablé con tu padre…sobre Tony –Edward caminó hasta la cama para sentarse a los pies de Bella.

–¿Qué…qué te dijo? –inquirió con temor.

El pecho de Bella subía precipitadamente y unas ligeras gotas de sudor empezaban a resbalar inquietas de su frente.

–En resumen; aceptó sin peros –la miró notando algo extraño en ella, quizá estaba molesta por el b eso –. Por cierto, yo…Bella, lo de hace un rato…

Bella lo miró curiosa, se veía tan lindo cuando estaba nervioso.

–¿Qué me quieres decir? –dijo antes de que una tenue contracción la atacara.

–Yo…lo del…beso…

–Ah…cierto –ahora era el turno de Bella de estar nerviosa.

–Yo…espero no te enojes conmigo, fue…

La mano de Bella sobre la suya lo interrumpió. Una oleada de tranquilidad le fue brindada por ese acto.

–No te preocupes –suspiró empapada en sudor.

La alegría y paz inundaron el corazón de Edward al escuchar la voz de Bella decirle eso, levantó la mirada iluminada para verla, pero la alegría fue sustituida por la angustia al ver a Bella hiperventilando.

–¿Qué tienes? –preguntó en automático.

–N-no lo…sé –dijo entre cortadamente al sentir el dolor de las primeras contracciones –. Quiero ir…quiero ir al baño.

El tono fue de suplica.

Edward la ayudó a levantarse. Bella caminó apoyada en Edward, pero antes de llegar al baño se escuchó caer agua ligeramente.

Ambos se miraron asustados, con algo de miedo posaron su mirada en dirección al sonido. Sus ojos no podían dar crédito al ver que el agua provenía de Bella y estaba un tanto empapada de las piernas.

Edward iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte quejido de Bella; se le había roto la fuente.

–¡CARLISLE! –fue el primer grito que se oyó por toda la casa.

–¡AAAAAAAAH! –gritó de dolor.

–¡MAMÁ! ¡ALICE! ¡JASPER! –gritó desesperado al ver que le costaba trabajo sostener a Bella de pie mientras una ola de dolor atacaba su vientre.

–¿Por qué los gritos? –Emmett fue el primero en llegar con una bolsa de papas en mano –¿Qué le haces Edward? No te aproveches porque nuestros padres no están.

–¡Cállate idiota! –replicó –. ¡Se le rompió la fuente, enciende el carro!

–¡¿Que se le rompió qué? –soltó la bolsa y ayudó a sostener a Bella.

–La fuente idiota, la fuente…

–¡AAAAAAAAAH! –otro grito desgarró la garganta de Bella.

–Vamos a la sala… –ordenó –. ¡ALICE!

–¿Qué pasa? –llegó Alice junto con Jasper.

–Ya es hora…va a nacer mi sobrino –dijo emocionado Emmett.

–¡DIOS SANTO! –grito Alice desesperada.

–Voy por el auto –Jasper fue el único que controló sus emociones y salió como flecha por la camioneta.

–¡Alice, abre la puerta por favor! –ordenó desesperado Edward –. ¿A dónde fueron? –se refirió a sus padres.

–No lo sé –dijo mirando con miedo a Bella, tenía miedo de que algo malo pudiera pasar.

Emmett y Edward llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron a Bella hasta la puerta, no sabían exactamente que hacer así que solo atinaron a mantenerla de pie pero sin dejarle todo su peso.

–¡Ya tengo los celulares! –gritó victoriosa después de una improvisada carrera hasta su cuarto por los dichosos aparatos.

Jasper tocó el claxon. Se bajó, para abrir la puerta trasera y ayudar a sus hermanos a subir a Bella.

–Emmett llévate el auto de Alice, nos alcanzas en el hospital y de paso avisas que tenemos una emergencia –ordenó tranquilo Jasper –, Edward, te quedas con ella, necesito que la mantengas semisentada y no dejes de ayudarle a respirar…

–¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Bella, ¿me escuchas?

Ella sólo asintió dolosamente.

–Bien, entonces necesito que inhales por la nariz y cuentes tres después exhalas, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí… –gimió.

–Perfecto, ¡vámonos Alice!

Subieron fugazmente a la parte delantera del auto. Emmett encendió el motor y llamó al hospital de Seattle reportando a una mujer en labor de parto. Le tendrían una sala esperando por ella.

La velocidad era de 100 kilómetros por hora, sin embargo Edward trataba de impedir que, por las curvas del camino, Bella se moviera. Ambos estaban casi recostados a lo largo del asiento trasero; Edward estaba recargado en la puerta mientras que sus piernas acunaban a Bella. Una de las manos de Edward estaba a punto de quedarse sin vida gracias a la fuerza del apretón que ella le brindaba, mientras que la otra se encargaba de cuidar el rostro de Bella quitándole aquellos rebeldes cabellos que se ensañaban en pegarse a su cara.

–Tranquila…ya casi llegamos –Escuchó un susurró por parte de Edward.

Bella no necesitaba de aquellas palabras, no era necesario. El vaivén de la respiración de Edward detrás de ella era más que suficiente para no estar nerviosa. A pesar de que el momento era demasiado agitado, la esencia que desprendía Edward tenía cierto efecto analgésico sobre ella.

–¡AAAAAAH! –no pudo reprimir un grito más de dolor.

–Bella…tú puedes, respira…respira… –decía totalmente exacerbado Edward.

Edward estaba tan concentrado en cuidar a Bella que no notó cuando Alice lo miraba por el retrovisor.

–No puede ser más obvio –soltó al aire.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Jasper.

–Sólo míralos, se aman y no se dan cuenta…bueno Edward sabe que ella le gusta, pero no tiene idea de cuán grande son sus sentimientos.

Jasper echó una ojeada al asiento trasero.

–Sólo necesitan tiempo.

Llegaron a Emergencias casi diez minutos después. Jasper abrió la puerta y dos paramédicos ayudaron a bajar a Bella; la depositaron en una silla de ruedas inmediatamente.

–¿Quién es el padre? –preguntó el enfermero que atendió a los hermanos Cullen dentro de la sala de espera.

Hubo un silenció un tanto incómodo.

–¿Pará que quiere saberlo? –dijo desconfiado Edward mirando con duda a sus hermanos.

–No sé preocupe señor…

–Cullen.

–Bien señor Cullen, sólo preguntaba para ver si gustaba entrar a quirófano y ver el nacimiento de su hijo.

Explicó el enfermero dando por hecho que Edward era el padre; el tono que había usado con tanto recelo le indicaba eso, además de que los otros dos chicos que lo acompañaban iban tomados de la mano; sólo quedaba él como opción.

–¿Qué? –ahora era sorpresa lo que había en el tono de Edward.

–¿Qué si gusta ver nacer a su hijo? –aclaró –. Pero necesitamos entrar ahora…

Edward miró incrédulos tanto a Alice como Jasper, casi pidiéndoles permiso. Ambos asintieron, pero Edward seguía estático.

–Apúrate hermanito –lo empujó Alice –. Tu hijo va a nacer.

Edward caminó más por inercia.

–Póngase esto y lávese las manos, cuando esté listo me indica –el enfermero le había dado un atuendo azul junto con un gorro.

Una sonrisa casi estúpida de la emoción estaba tatuada en el rostro de Edward.

–Ya –anunció de inmediato.

–Perfecto, pase… –el enfermero abrió una de las puertas. Desde afuera se podían escuchar los gritos de Bella, las voces de los doctores y las maquinas indicando los sonidos vitales de su amada.

De repente los nervios lo invadieron y una sensación extraña lo inundó.

Mientras tanto, Alice y Jasper seguían esperando a Emmett en urgencias.

–Creo que mejor le llamas… –sugirió Jasper.

–Tienes razón, ya debería estar aquí, ¿le habrá pasado algo? –inquirió con temor.

–Tranquila –Jasper rodeó con su brazo a Alice y depositó un tierno beso en su frente –Mala hierba nunca muere...

El sonido del celular de Jasper interrumpió la escena.

–_¿Quién es?_

–El rey de roma… –dijo con sarcasmo –. ¿Dónde estás?

–_Lo siento, es que le hable a Carlisle y me pidió que fuero por ellos –_explicó.

–¿En dónde están? –preguntó Jasper.

–_Entrando al estacionamiento del hospital_–aclaró.

–¿Le avisaron al padre de Bella? –dijo antes de colgar.

–_Sí, viene en camino._

–De acuerdo – Jasper guardó su celular tan pronto terminó la llamada.

–Pasó por Carlisle y Esme–contestó ante la pregunta callada de Alice–. Llegan en unos minutos aclaró –vamos por algo de tomar.

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta localizar una maquina despachadora de sodas, cuando regresaron pudieron visualizar a los faltantes dentro de la sala de espera.

–Ya llegaron… –anunció Alice yendo a saludar a sus padres.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Carlisle angustiado.

–Se le rompió la fuente –explicó Alice.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –dijo alarmada Esme.

–La metieron a una sala –comenzó –. Está en labor de parto…

–¿Informaron de su estado?

–Sí, cuando llegamos –respondió Jasper –; nos dijeron que sería parto normal.

Un silencio gobernó entre ellos. No fue hasta que Esme notó la ausencia de su hijo que habló.

–¿Dónde está Edward?

Jasper y Alice se miraron cómplices.

–Está con ella… –murmuró Alice –. Un enfermero pensó que él era el padre y lo metió al quirófano.

–¿Está con Bella? –cuestionó Carlisle un tanto sorprendido.

Jasper asintió en silencio.

–¿Saben cómo van las cosas? –cambió de tema Emmett al notar la poca tensión en su padre.

–No…todavía no dicen nada –aseguró Jasper.


	23. Chapter 23

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

**Bueno chicas... me alegra que les haya grado el martón, pero les tengo una mala noticia; EL FIC ESTÁ POR TERMINAR. :(  
Le quedan, quitando este cap, cuatros tres capitulos mas de vida además del epilogo...¿quieren todo de un jalón o... le damos un poco de suspenso al asunto?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES QUE ME LEEN :D**

* * *

**23**

–¡AAAAAAAAAH! –Edward pegó un brinco al escuchar gritar de nuevo a Bella.

Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, el olor tan característico de desinfectante provocó que arrugara su nariz entrando en la sala de partos.

–Estamos listos –anunció el médico principal.

–Presión y ritmo cardiaco estables –anunció una enfermera al costado de Bella.

–De acuerdo –el doctor habló –. Comenzamos…

Edward miraba todo en cámara lenta, no fue hasta que una enfermera le indicó que se colocara al lado de Bella que se movió. De manera casi instintiva Bella tomó la mano de Edward que parecía estar más asustado que ella misma. No podía fijar la mirada en un solo lugar, sus ojos e movían inquietos y nerviosos de la cara de Bella a la del doctor. Más por tradición que por haberlo escuchado, sabía que el doctor le indicaba a Bella que pujara.

–¡AAAAAAAAH! –fue el grito final que dio Bella, después de varios intentos, antes de un niño conociera este mundo.

El agarre perdió fuerza y Edward se asustó por Bella. Todos se movieron muy rápido; el llanto de Tony fue lo que sacó de su letargo a Edward.

–¡Felicidades, es niño! –anunció alegre el doctor.

Las enfermeras tomaron al recién nacido y lo limpiaron con una velocidad sorprendente.

–¿Gusta cargarlo? –preguntó la enfermera que traía a Anthony consigo.

Tenía miedo de lastimarlo, de que se le pudiera caer o de abrazarlo con demasiada fuerza. Era tan pequeño pero sin embargo lloraba demasiado fuerte. Edward sólo lo tomó por inercia. Tan pronto como el pequeño se sintió en los cálidos brazos de Edward su llanto cesó considerablemente.

–Es perfecto… –susurró tomando la pequeña mano de Tony.

–Quiero verlo –gimió cansada Bella, intentando incorporarse para ver a su hijo.

Edward se giró y con extremo cuidado depositó al pequeño en los brazos de su madre.

–Dios… –Bella quería llorar de alegría.

Durante todo su embarazo nunca había pensado que tener a esa "cosa", como solía decirle, le podría ocasionar ese sentimiento inigualable.

–Se parece a ti –le susurró Edward antes de depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

–¿Cómo se va a llamar? –los interrumpió el doctor para registrarlo.

–Anthony… –respondió de inmediato Bella –Anthony Cullen.

Al escuchar eso a Edward casi le da un paro cardiaco de felicidad.

–Perfecto, ahora Señora Cullen necesita descansar, llevaremos a su hijo a maternidad –Bella sintió que una parte del corazón se le iba cuando le quitaron a su hijo.

–Tranquila… –le tomó la mano Edward –. Yo cuidaré de él –le aseguró.

Edward también tuvo que abandonar la sala para que Bella pudiera descansar. Se quitó la ropa que le habían prestado y la tiró en un bote. Tenía la sonrisa más grande de este mundo y algo dentro de su pecho se congratulaba de que Bella hubiera puesto su nombre al niño, ahora sentía que también era suyo.

Caminó por el blanco pasillo regocijante de la vida. Llegó hasta la sala de esperas y se topó con la sorpresa de que todos, incluidos el padre de Bella estaban esperando por él.

–¡EDWARD! –gritó Esme al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo.

–¡Mamá! –le correspondió el abrazo.

–¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya nació? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –todos preguntaron desesperados por la curiosidad. Y es que Edward no lo había notado pero habían pasado poco más de tres horas.

–Todo está bien… –dijo orgulloso.

Todos estaban en silencio esperando que Edward diera más información.

–¿Y…? –sugirió Alice.

–¿De qué? –preguntó confundido.

–¿Sólo eso? –Charlie casi zangolotea a Edward.

–Si, fue niño…todo está bien…Es niño.

–¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó curioso Emmett.

Edward casi se atraganta con su saliva. Pero tenía que armarse de valor para decirlo, de cualquier modo, lo iban a saber.

–Anthony… –habló –Anthony Cullen.

Misteriosamente, la alegría predominó al saber el nombre del bebé. Charlie pensaba que el nombre de su nieto sonaría mejor con el apellido Swan, pero le alegraba de todos modos. Carlisle no tardó mucho en notar la conexión más allá del apellido, era una suerte que Charlie no supiera el segundo nombre de Edward.

Alice junto con Emmett comenzaron a brincar de felicidad cual niños pequeños mientras que Jasper y Rosalie se sentían un tanto abochornados por la actitud de ambos.

Todos se abrazaron entre sí de la felicidad.

–¿Cuándo podemos verlo? –preguntó inquieto Charlie.

–No lo sé…el doctor dijo que el vendría a informarlos.

–¿Cómo es? –chilló Alice.

–Es… perfecto –dudó un poco –. Se parece a Bella.

Alice brincó todavía más de alegría.

Todos tomaron asiento mientras que Carlisle preguntaba a la recepcionista sobre el estado de Bella. Cuando regresó informó que todos podrían verla hasta mañana ya que por el esfuerzo necesitaba descansar y en este momento se encontraba dormida. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue visitar al nuevo mientras de la familia y observarlo a través del cristal que separaba el pasillo con zona de cuneros. Por ese instante la actitud de Charlie regresó a ser la misma que hace ocho meses. Se le notaba sumamente alegre y un brillo indefinible se asomaba por sus ojos al igual que Edward.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Carlisle tomando del hombro a su hijo.

–No podría estar mejor… –contestó sin despegar la mirada de su, ahora, hijo.

Edward y Charlie pasaron la noche en el hospital, el resto de los Cullen regresaron a su respectiva casa para descansar y preparar todo lo que se necesitara para el día siguiente. Mas Alice y Emmett se habían escabullido de su familia para ir a comprar globos, flores, chocolates y un gran oso de peluche en medio de la noche y poder darle una grata sorpresa.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Charlie al momento que Bella despertó.

–Cansada… –suspiró –. ¿Edward?

–Fue por un café –aclaró un tanto celosa –. En un momento te traerán a Anthony.

Charlie no podía ocultar su sonrisa medio sincera, medio obligada.

Cuando Edward estaba por regresar a la habitación de Bella se topó con un gran peluche que hizo derramar en el piso su café.

–¡Pero qué rayos…! –gimió sorprendido.

–Tranquilo Eddie, si te enojas te saldrán arrugas –saludó Alice.

–¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó mirando todas las cosas que traían.

–Idea de Alice –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

–¡HEY! –replicó Emmett–También fue mi idea.

Una sonora risa se escuchó por el pasillo, Edward les indicó la puerta de Bella y entraron.

Casi como un desfile todos saludaron a la nueva mamá y le entregaron sus regalos. Charlie agradecía al mismo tiempo todas las atenciones alegando que no era necesario; por un momento se sintió un tanto incomodo al no poderle comprar todas esas cosas a su hija durante sus 17 años.

–¿Y dónde está? –preguntó curioso Emmett buscando con la vista al pequeño Cullen.

–¿Quién? –todos preguntaron entre risas.

–Mi nuevo sobrino… –dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

Justo en ese momento la enfermera entró con un pequeño bulto azul entre sus brazos. Todos guardaron silencio mientras depositaba a Tony en los brazos de Edward.

–Felicidades… –volvió a mencionar la enfermera –Es un niño hermoso.

Edward le contestó con una sonrisa mientras caminaba para enseñarle el niño a Charlie.

–¿Cuándo abrirá los ojos? –preguntó pensando que la enfermera seguía con ellos.

–No desesperes Charlie, en una semana o menos –dijo feliz Carlisle al ver sobre el hombro de Charlie a su, también, "nieto".

Anthony seguía dormido mientras pasaba por los brazos de todos en la habitación.

–Está feo… –protestó Emmett y todos lo miraron amenazantes –¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que esté arrugadito y todo rojo…

Las risas volvieron a inundar la habitación.

–Emmett se supone que los bebés son así…arrugaditos y rojos.

–Ah… –vaciló –, por un momento pensé que si era hijo de Edward.

–Lo están despertando –avisó Rosalie mientras le quitaba el bebé a Emmett y se lo entregaba a Esme.

–Creo que ya tiene hambre…. –habló tenuemente Esme al ver que Tony comenzaba a buscar a su madre así que se lo regresó a Bella –, ten cuidado con su cabecita.

Bella sonrió imaginando que era Renée quien le decía esas palabras. De hecho, Charlie se había acordado de ella antes que su propia hija, tenía que decirle que su madre había muerto.

–Chicos tenemos que salir –anunció Carlisle –. Hay que darle su espacio a Bella y a Tony.

Todos salieron más de fuerza que de voluntad, incluidos Charlie y Edward. Bella se quedó alimentando a su pequeño, seguía semidormido. Se veía tan indefenso y apacible, era tan hermoso que le parecía imposible que hubiera sido el fruto de una violación.

Tenía demasiado cabello para ser tan pequeño. En realidad no sabía si su hijo se parecía ella como le había dicho Edward, esperaba que así fuera.

Varios minutos más tarde la enfermera entró para llevarse a Anthony. Carlisle había indagado y Bella saldría hasta mañana por la tarde al igual que su hijo.

Sinceramente él esperaba que retuvieran más a Anthony pero le habían comentado que a pesar de ser prematuro sus signos y desarrollo había sido muy alentador y no habría problema en que este se fuera a casa siempre y cuando tuvieran ciertos cuidados.

Los Cullen estaban camino de regreso a su casa, solo faltaba lo que restaba de la semana para entrar a la escuela nuevamente. Tenía cosas que arreglar, inscripciones que hacer, pero sobre todo, Edward tenía una vida que planear como padre.

–Se parece tanto a ella –se repetía Charlie a sí mismo y es que Tony tenía tanto parecido a Renée como Bella lo hacía.

–¿Qué dices papá? –preguntó Bella cuando le pareció escuchar a su padre hablar.

–No, nada cariño…tengo que ir por un café estoy algo cansado –se paró del sillón donde estaba.

–De acuerdo –resopló triste por el regresó de la frialdad de su padre.

Charlie se tardó más de lo debido al ir hasta la maquina despachadora de café. Cuando regresó, Bella dormía tranquilamente

–Es mejor que no sepas –soltó cansado al aire mientras veía el tranquilo rostro de su hija.

Aun le costaba trabajo concebir la idea que su pequeña era madre y que él era abuelo. No sabía cómo decirle lo de su madre…de hecho, no sabía si quería decírselo. Y es que apostaba su vida a que si a estas alturas del partido le confesaba la verdad a su hija su relación podría dañarse y eso era lo último que quería, perder a su hija y nieto.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se paró por si misma para ir al baño, se sentía algo cansada pero debía de hacer un esfuerzo; Charlie no estaba.

Edward fue el primero en llegar al dar las nueve de la mañana… lo hubiera hecho más temprano si Carlisle se lo hubiera permitido.

–¿Cómo estás? –dijo alegre sentándose en un orilla de la cama.

–Demasiado cansada –admitió con gracia.

–Bueno, creo que es normal… te tengo una sorpresa –soltó sin pensar.

–¿Qué? –dijo animada, incorporándose en la cama.

– No lo sé… es una sorpresa –habló juguetón.

–Edward… –dijo en tono molesto y bromista.

–Lo siento –dijo con tono solemne.

Pasó su mano por el cabello de Bella, recogió un mechón de cabello rebelde y se lo puso detrás de su oreja. Sin darse cuenta había acortado la distancia entre ellos dos. Un sonrojo se apoderó de los dos al notar el acto.

–Yo… lo siento –se disculpó.

Edward se iba a separar pero Bella fue más rápida que él y lo detuvo. Los ojos llenos de duda miraron a Bella preguntando en silencio.

–Me gusta cuando estás cerca –dijo torpemente.

–Te quiero tanto… –suspiró él antes de que Bella juntara sus labios con los suyos en un tierno roce.

Ambos corazones palpitaban frenéticamente cerrando sus ojos mientras que la dulce danza de sus labios inundaba de su sabor al otro. Edward estaba a punto de intentar algo más con Bella pero el sonido de la puerta los hizo separarse abruptamente.

–Disculpen –habló la voz de la enfermera –. No sabía que estaba aquí señor Cullen.

Edward y Bella se rieron solos. Era tan raro que se refirieran a ellos como señores Cullen.

–No se preocupe –se paró Edward para cargar a Tony.

–Regreso más tarde –anunció la enfermera antes de irse.

Anthony se empezó a mover ligeramente; hizo suaves movimientos con su cabecita buscando algo, abrió su boquita varias veces tratando de llenar sus diminutos pulmones de aire y lentamente comenzó a abrir sus pequeños ojos.

–¡Está despertando! –anunció con alegría Edward: lo acercó hasta Bella para mostrárselo.

–¡Edward está abriendo sus ojos! –gritó emocionada.

Ambos esperaron con paciencia el momento hasta que Anthony abrió completamente sus ojos; la espera se hizo eterna, pero cuando al final lo hizo los dos se quedaron sorprendidos y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Charlie entró sin avisar.

–Edward, no te había visto ¿acabas de llegar? –dijo sorprendido al verlo junto a Bella y cargando a su nieto.

–Señor Swan–reaccionó con letargo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundido al notar la cara de ambos chicos.

–Nada papá, es sólo que… –Bella no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Al ver a su hijo su madre le vino a la mente.

–Ya abrió los ojos –completó Edward.

–¿Y por qué tienen esas caras? ¿Algo está mal? –ahora sonaba preocupado.

–No… –murmuraron.

Charlie se acercó hasta donde estaba su nieto para cargarlo y admirarlo. Se quedó igual de perplejo al ver el color de esos pequeños ojos. Ese verde… Ese color verde de ojos era inconfundible para él.

Al igual que a su hija, Renée se le fijó en la mente. Sólo él podía reconocer esa mirada, era la de su difunta esposa al igual que esos pequeños ojos era el resultado de la herencia recesiva. Por el color verde en los ojos del pequeño se podía alegar que en efecto era hijo de Edward, pero Charlie sabía que no era cierto. La verdadera razón del color eran los genes de su madre y el color de ojos que Bella lo había obtenido al nacer.

–Son los ojos de tu madre –dijo estupefacto.

–¿De mamá? –preguntó con emoción.

–Sí…son idénticos.

Edward miró confundido tanto a padre como a hija. Nunca había conocido personalmente a la madre de Bella, pero recordando rápidamente unas fotos, encontró el parecido de Anthony con la madre de Bella. Era cierto, no cabía duda que ese pequeño había sacado los ojos de su abuela.

Todo estaba casi listo para que Bella regresara a casa. Edward seguía con ella mientras Charlie terminaba de firmar algunos papeles para que se pudieran marchar. Bella se encontraba en una silla de ruedas mientras que Edward cargaba a su hijo.

Alice y Rosalie se habían encargado de decorar la casa de Bella para darle una cálida Emmett y Jasper habían ido por ellos ya que Charlie tenía que pasar a comprar unas cosas y a arreglar un par de asuntos de trabajo.

–Listo –anunció Charlie.

Edward le cedió a Charlie su nieto para que fuera él quien empujara la silla de ruedas de Bella hasta la salida. Después la ayudó a pararse y meterla en el asiento trasero.

–¿Cómo te sientes Bella? –preguntó Jasper antes de que Charlie les diera al niño.

–Bien –contestó alegre.

–¿Qué nos perdimos? –cuestionó Jasper al sentir el estado de ánimo de Bella y Edward.

–Es que ya abrió sus ojos –contestó Edward.

–No pensé que fuera tan rápido–comentó Rosalie.

–Si bueno… –Edward se alzó de hombros.

Antes de que se marcharan Edward les mostró tanto a Jasper como a Rosalie los verdes ojos de Anthony, ambos se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos, miraron a Edward con cara de "se parece a ti, ¿seguro que no es tuyo?".

–Son de mi mamá –aclaró Bella.

Los dos se rieron por sus conjeturas. El camino hasta Forks fue animado, contando de las miles de cosas que Alice y Rosalie habían planeado durante toda la noche para recibir a Bella.

–Espero que Alice se detenga a escuchar la razón de los ojos de Anthony… –bromeó Emmett.

–Nosotros también –afirmó Bella.

Durante el resto del día Bella y Edward no tocaron el tema del beso de esa mañana. Tony los tenía absortos a ambos. Era un pequeño que agarraba todo lo que le pasaba enfrente y durante la media hora de camino no había soltado el dedo índice de Edward. En una ocasión cuando Edward intentó retirarlo Anthony comenzó a llorar y no fue hasta que Edward le regresó su dedo que cesó el llanto.

–Parece que ya encontró con qué divertirse – dijo en tono de broma Jasper.

–Creo que le agradas –le susurró Bella a Edward con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, por lo menos sé que el sentimiento es mutuo –contestó feliz.

Bella miró durante todo el trayecto a Edward. Se veía tan… perfecto como padre. En verdad era cierto todo lo que le había dicho antes de que Anthony naciera. Él iba a querer a su hijo como ella lo hacía además de que se notaba que estaba feliz de ser padre…aunque no fuera cierto en realidad.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, esta estaba inundada de globos y miles de regalos. Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Rosalie estaban preparadas para recibir a Bella.

Todos se murieron de la emoción cuando se enteraron de que Anthony había abierto los ojos.

–Pobre niño –dijo Alice–, que desgracia, sacó tus ojos hermanito.

Edward se sonrojó más que molestarse ante el comentario de su hermana. Todos rieron ante la reacción apenada de Edward.

–Son los ojos de mi madre –anunció orgullosa Bella.

La fiesta privada siguió; partieron un pastel y mientras Anthony se empeñaba en que Edward fuera el único que lo cargara Bella comenzó a abrir los regalos, tanto para ella como para el bebé, que le habían dado.

–Y esto no es nada a comparación con lo que le compraremos cuando te recuperes –anunció alegre Alice.

–Esto es más que suficiente –respondió ella.

–Lo siento, pero como buena tía debo de cuidad que mi sobrino esté a la moda cada día…no cada hora del día.

Todos rieron.

Charlie llegó un poco más tarde. Se vía cansado y un tanto molesto por todo lo que la familia del doctor Cullen estaba dándole a su hija y que él no podía hacer. Carlisle aconsejó que mejor se retiraran y que era hora de dejar descansar a Bella y a su padre.

Todos se marcharon a excepción de Edward que era retenido por su hijo. Una hora y tres cuartos más tarde Anthony comenzó a tener hambre dejando en el olvido a Edward para buscar a Bella.

Edward ayudó a subir a Bella hasta su cuarto y le acomodó la cama. Dejó lista la cuna que le mismo había armado para que Anthony la estrenara. Antes de irse se despidió de ambos con un tierno beso en sus frentes.

–Gracias Edward –habló Bella.

–No tienes que agradecerlo –dijo desde el marco de la puerta –. Mañana vengo.

–Esme se va a poner celosa… –dijo con broma.

–No lo creo… supongo que ella y Alice también querrán venir para ayudarte con el niño.

–Me da pena –confesó.

–No te preocupes…–dijo antes de marcharse dejando a madre e hijo solos.

Charlie dio tiempo de que Bella alimentara a Anthony y lo arrullara; fue entonces cuando llamó a Bella.

Esta era la noche, Charlie no podría ocultarle más la verdad sobre su madre a Bella. No podía con esos ojos que poseía su nieto, la verdad lo atormentaba desde esa mañana que lo vio. Estaba decidido. Le diría la verdad a su hija y confrontaría las consecuencias de su silencio.

–Mande papá… –dijo un tanto cansada

–Tengo algo importante que decirte –habló serio.

–¿Qué pasa? –se mostró interesada.

–Es sobre tu madre…

–Sabes que prefiero no tocar el tema –resopló cansada interrumpiéndolo.

–Lo sé, pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante…bueno, de hecho son dos cosas –aclaró.

–Yo no… –hizo una mueca de fastidio –No quiero saber nada de ella.

–Entiendo lo que dices –se levantó del sillón donde estaba –Pero debes de saber la razón por la cual tu madre no se ha comunicado con nosotros.

Bella pudo notar algo diferente en el tomo de su padre, quizá era el remordimiento de no haber dicho la verdad sobre Renée o quizá era el temor la reacción que su hija pudiera tener al saber la verdad. Bella suspiró agotada y se sentó en un banco de la cocina. Miró impaciente a su padre mientras jugaba con un vaso sin verlo.

–Yo… –no sabía cómo comenzar todo esto –Hace tiempo que te di una carta de tu madre, ¿cierto?

Ella sólo asintió en silencio con la curiosidad impregnada en sus ojos.

–Bueno –se rascó la cabeza –La razón por la que yo te di la carta, es…

–Se quería disculpar conmigo –soltó con veneno Bella interrumpiendo a su padre.

–No –corrigió inmediatamente.

–¿No? –preguntó sorprendida –¡¿Entonces no se arrepiente de haberme abandonado cuando más la necesitaba? –Bella alzó una octava su voz.

–Tranquila hija… no me refiero a eso –Charlie seguía con los nervios a flor de piel.

–¿Entonces…?

–Hace tiempo que tu madre no está entre nosotros –dijo titubeando su acción.

Bella estaba sensible, demasiado irritable para su gusto.

–Si no te has fijado bien, papá, mi madre no está _entre_ nosotros desde hace tiempo –dijo con tono de obviedad y dolor.

Claro que no comprendió las palabras de su padre que se referían a este mundo y no a su presencia en la familia. Charlie notó el error en su elección de palabras, arrepentido suspiró frustrado y pensó en dejar las cosas como estaban. Decir la verdad era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

–Lo sé… –fue lo único que atinó a suspirar.

–¿Cuál es la otra cosa? –preguntó secamente.

Charlie la miró con los ojos abiertos, casi se le olvida la segunda noticia por la cual su hija, seguramente, se molestaría también.

–Sin rodeos –ordenó severa.

Y es que el tema de su madre la había puesto de los mil demonios. Bien sabía su padre que el tema era de su desagrado y se empeñaba en sacarlo a flote. Pues bien, ahora estaba cansada y de mal humor.

–Me han ofrecido un trabajo en otra ciudad… –soltó rápido– El sueldo es mucho mejor y el seguro médico cubriría todos los gastos del niño si se enferma…

Bella estaba estupefacta, tenía los ojos bien abiertos pero no podía escuchar que otras cosas más decía.

¿Acaso su padre le estaba diciendo que tendría que abandonar la vida que ahora tenía? ¿Aquí, en Forks? ¿Dejar a los amigos? ¿La escuela? ¡¿A EDWARD?

–¿Qué…qué estás diciendo? –se tornó sería pero incrédula.

–Nos vamos a ir de Forks –fue una sentencia.

El vaso de vidrio se resbaló entre los finos dedos de Bella para colisionarse contra el suelo. Ambos miraron los vidrios rotos en el suelo pero ninguno hizo nada.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunta estándar de Charlie.

Bella no contestó y salió disparada de la sala a su habitación. Cuando llegó se le olvido que Tony estaba con ella y cerró de golpe la puerta.

–¡NO! –dio un grito que ahogó con sus manos.

Charlie tardó en reaccionar pero de cualquier modo corrió tras su hija.

–¡Bella! ¡Escucha, cariño! –la llamó desde el exterior –. ¡Es lo mejor para los tres!

–¡¿Tú que sabes? –reclamó.

–¡Si así lo quieres Bella…! –dijo en tono molesto –. ¡Así será! ¡Está decidido y nos vamos sin más!

Bella no respondió nada. Miraba a Tony que mostró señas para despertar… el simple hecho de verlo la tranquilizó. Pero la idea de irse, de dejar todo lo que con tanto trabajo le había costado construir era una idea que no podía tolerar. Su nueva familia, sus amigos… las personas que se preocuparon y vieron por ella, ¿ahora debía dejarlas? ¿Así? ¿Sin nada que decir?

No. Ella no podía hacerle esto a Edward, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, no después de sus atenciones, de esas acciones desinteresadas…. No podía dejarlo después de haber aceptado que le gustaba.

No así.

Y después de varios meses sin haber llorado, las lágrimas volvieron a cubrir su rostro. Bella seguía sentaba al filo de su puerta, con las rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo y con la cabeza poyada en estas había sido vencida por el sueño.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este cap.

Mmmm...el siguiente cap biene el super beso de Eddie y Bells ;D

Nos vemos,

Angie C.


	24. Chapter 24

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

**Antes que nada quiero dedicarles este cap a dos personas en espcial a pesar de que saben que siempre publico para todas ustedes chicas :D**

**Primero para Alex, ya sabes que te aprecio y aunque no hablemos por msn cuentas conmigo y, **

**para "mcph76" quien ayer (04/03/11) me pidió, como regalo de cumpleaños, que actualizara. Así que bueno, este caps es especial para ustedes dos chicas, espero lo disfruten :D  
**

* * *

**24**

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando el insistente despertar de Tony había provocado que Bella comenzara a mover su engarrotado cuerpo gracias a la posición en la que estaba.

Se levantó con pesar, se despejó por unos momentos para después cargar a su hijo.

–Tranquilo –le susurró –. ¿Ya tienes hambre?

A pesar de ser tan pequeño, Tony pareció entender las palabras de su madre. Se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras hacía señas de tener hambre.

Después de alimentarlo, Bella se acostó con él sobre su cama, quería velar su sueño a la vez que admiraba la fragilidad de su hijo.

Era cierto. Después de tres días de haber nacido se encontraba el parecido con su hijo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se adueñó de su cara. Decidió regresar a Tony a su cuna…

–Edward… –el nombre se le salió de la boca al ver la cuna. La miró con cierta tristeza y depositó a su hijo en ella para poder meterse a la ducha.

Había muchas cosas que quería hacer en Forks; regresar a la escuela, ver crecer a su hijo en ese pequeño pueblo, pasar más tiempo con Edward…

Y de nuevo estaba él en sus pensamientos. Otra lágrima se escapó de su alma.

Salió del pequeño baño, Charlie todavía no estaba despierto y lo agradecía considerablemente. Se vistió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y decidió bajar por un poco de agua y algo de comer.

Miró el reloj que marcaban las seis en punto.

–"_Demasiado temprano"_ –pensó cansada por la mal pasada de la noche anterior.

De repente el sonido del timbre llenó la casa pertinazmente.

–Alice… –se dijo para sí misma con seguridad.

–¿Te hemos despertado? –preguntó al ver el rostro fatigado de Bella.

–¿Por qué "hemos"? –dijo notando que sólo estaba ella en la puerta.

–A cierto… –señaló el volvo gris –, Edward está bajando algunas cosas para el bebé…

–No debieron de haber venido tan temprano –se hizo a un lado mientras hablaba.

–No te preocupes, venimos a ayudarte –aseguró con una sonrisa –.Y por la cara que tienes, si que te hace falta….

Alice se metió y subió, prácticamente corriendo, hasta el cuarto de Bella para darle los buenos días a su sobrino. Edward entró con mil y una cosas en las manos, tratando de que ningún objeto se le cayera.

–Buenos días… –se esforzó por decir mientras hacía una pausa en el marco de la puerta para saludar a Bella.

–¿Te ayudo? –regresó Bella en forma de saludo acompañando una sonrisa.

–No te preocupes…

Edward emprendió el paso hasta la sala para descargar. Se sacudió las manos y, sin pensarlo, saludó a Bella nuevamente. A diferencia de que él planeaba darle un beso en la mejilla a Bella pero que resultó ser el la comisura de sus delicados labios.

Ninguno reclamó al sentir el contacto.

–¿Te desvelaste? –preguntó interesado al ver las ojeras de Bella.

–Algo… –dijo con desdén mirando las cosas que Edward había traído.

Edward la miró detenidamente; notaba algo extraño en ella y necesitaba saber lo que pasaba. Tan pronto como observó su rostro detenidamente llegó a una rápida conclusión:

–Lloraste.

Bella sintió que Edward podía ver su alma así que prefirió no mentir.

–Un poco –aceptó mirando fijamente al suelo.

–¿Qué pasó? –la aterciopelada voz de Edward se mostraba preocupada.

Lo único que pudo hacer Edward, fue tomar a Bella entre sus brazos y protegerla. Tan pronto cómo Bella sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Edward se sintió completa y segura. Respiró hondamente para saciar sus pulmones con aquella fragancia que había reconocido cómo propia de él.

Lo abrazó en señal de agradecimiento.

–Es solo… –dudó un tanto –, una tonta discusión con mi padre –dijo restándole importancia.

Edward se preocupó y la despegó un poco de su cuerpo. La miró curioso.

–En serio –trató de sonreír –, no es nada grave.

–¿Segura?

Bella asintió en silencio sin romper el contacto visual con Edward.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, Edward había posado sus manos en la cintura de Bella mientras que ella rodeaba su varonil cuello con sus brazos. La distancia no era mucha, sólo un par de centímetros entre ambos cuerpos.

Fue él quien se decidió a dar el primer paso. Con una ligera presión obligó a Bella a terminar con el poco aire que se interponía entre ellos dos. Bella lo miró con una ligera sombra de miedo pero al perderse en el mar escarlata que Edward poseía el sentimiento desapareció por completo.

Ahora los dos podía sentir la respiración agitada de su contrario. Edward se estaba volviendo loco por sentir aquellos inocentes labios nuevamente. Tenía miedo de lastimarla pero también sabía que mientras ella estuviera a su lado nunca dejaría que nada le pasara.

–Yo… –Edward trató de hablar pero no lo logró.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar en la búsqueda de las palabras correctas, pero una cosa era cierta; para ese momento no había palabras correctas.

Bella despegó un de sus brazos del cuello de Edward para poder llevar su mano hasta la mejilla de este. Él hizo lo mismo, sólo que no la posó en su mejilla, se limitó a quitar un mechón, todavía húmedo, de la cara de Bella para ponerlo tras su perfecta oreja y después regresar su mano hasta la cintura de Bella.

Lentamente la distancia fue perdiendo terreno. Ya fuera porque Edward se acercaba hasta ella tímidamente o porque Bella se pusiera de puntitas ligeramente para alcanzar los labios de Edward.

Y antes de que ambos pudieran tocar los anhelados labios, cerraron sus ojos.

El beso comenzó con un suave toque que mando corrientes eléctricas para ambos. Una sensación de encanto inundo ambos cuerpos dejándose llevar por el momento. Se quedaron así, estáticos por un momento mientras disfrutaban de ese instante para después darle pie a una armoniosa danza de sus labios que, en un intento desesperado, pedía más.

Conforme los segundos pasaron, el beso evolucionó. Edward ahora estaba seguro de que podía dar el siguiente paso; entre abrió sus labios ligeramente para dejar que su inexperta lengua pudiera conocer los labios de Bella, que de momento se tensó. Edward se paró en seco. Pero ninguno de los abrió los ojos ni se separó.

Tímidamente, los labios de Bella se comenzaron a separar imitando a los de Edward: esa fue la señal que lo incitó a proseguir...

Una desconocida ola de sentimientos recorrió cada cuerpo desde la columna vertebral hasta cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Por primera vez descubrieron el sabor del amor. Era dulce y calmado pero contenía una intensa tormenta de pasión en espera por ser liberada.

Se aferraron aun más de lo que ya estaban el uno al otro. Bella paseó sus manos por el rebelde cabello de Edward al igual que él lo hizo por su espalda completamente. El beso siguió de esa forma hasta que el aire imploró entrar a sus pulmones.

Separaron sus labios más no sus cuerpos dejando sus frentes unidas. Abrieron los ojos para mirar de frente al otro. Una sonrisa inevitablemente se posó en sus labios al igual que el sonrojó se adueñó de sus mejillas.

Fue su primer beso, un beso real.

Alice había visto todo desde las escaleras con Tony en sus brazos, el pequeño había despertado pero no había llorado.

–¿Verdad que se quieren? –le preguntó al bebé quien sólo la miraba fijamente.

Alice levantó a Tony al punto de que pudiera ver a Bella y a Edward.

–Son tus papás… –le dijo con una sonrisa –Sólo falta que acepten estar juntos.

Después de eso Alice decidió bajar las escaleras al darse cuenta de que Charlie había despertado ya.

–No quiero interrumpirlos, pero tu padre ya despertó Bella –anunció sorprendiéndolos.

Se separaron de golpe al escuchar la voz de Charlie. No fue mucha la distancia que interpusieron entre ellos pero aún así, ninguno se atrevía a alzar la vista.

–Tranquilos… nosotros nos vimos nada –, habló feliz de la vida con tono de complicidad.

Tanto Edward como Bella se extrañaron y la miraron. Edward se alegró al notar que su hijo ahora esta despierto.

–¿Cómo estás campeón? –preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

Tony sólo se limitó a pintar una tenue sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

–¿Puedo cargarlo? –sin saber por qué Edward pidió permiso a Bella.

–Es tu hijo… –Bella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Alice le entregó a su hermano el frágil cuerpo de Tony.

–Tenemos que arreglar esto –resopló Alice al ver el desastre en la sala.

–No te preocupes, yo lo hago –anunció Bella.

–Para nada… –se negó –, venimos a ayudarte, y eso haremos.

Alice y Bella se pusieron a preparar el desayuno antes de que Charlie bajara mientras Edward estaba paseando por toda la casa con Tony en brazos.

–¿En qué piensas?–preguntó Alice.

Bella casi se corta con el cuchillo al picar un poco de jamón. Alice la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

–¿Mande? –preguntó curiosa.

–Qué estás muy pensativa… ¿pasa algo?

Bella se quedó un momento callada. ¿Qué si pasaba algo? No, nada…es sólo que su padre se la quería llevar lejos. Quería que dejara todo lo que había construido en todo este tiempo pero lo más doloroso era que debía de separarse de Edward.

–Es por mi hermano –afirmó ella al ver la reacción de Bella.

–En parte –mintió al respecto.

–Es obvio que se gustan… –soltó al aire –, ¿tú lo quieres?

La preguntó tomó por sorpresa a Bella quien sólo respondió con un sonrojo en su cara.

–¿Edward? –se escuchó la voz de Charlie que interrumpió a Bella.

Ambas chicas se miraron dando su charla por terminada.

–Buenos días señor Swan –saludó Edward –. Disculpe por molestarlo tan temprano.

–¿Mi hija? –preguntó fríamente.

–En la cocina con Alice –informó sintiéndose un poco incomodo por la actitud de Charlie.

–Gracias hijo –le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a Edward y caminó hasta la pequeña cocina.

–Buenos días chicas –saludó distante.

–Buenos días –ambas contestaron al mismo tiempo.

–Siéntate, ya casi está el desayuno –le indicó Bella en el mismo tono.

Varios minutos después, todos en la mesa se encontraban desayunando. Edward había insistido en cargar a Tony para que Bella pudiera desayunar tranquila. El desayuno no había sido demasiado especial, sólo huevos revueltos con jamón y juego de naranja.

Cuando el desayuno terminó Bella cargó a Tony, quien empezaba a desinquietarse, de nuevo, por el hambre, y lo llevó a su cuarto para alimentarlo y acostarlo ya que seguramente se dormiría. Charlie tenía que ir a la oficina para terminar de arreglar su cambio de trabajo. Ahora trabajaría como Jefe de policías en un importante banco en Seattle. Estaba decidido, se mudaría en menos de dos semanas, antes de que el semestre escolar empezara. Su plan era sencillo y estaba escrito; se mudarían, tendría un mejor trabajo y más dinero, el seguro cubriría los gastos de cualquier enfermedad, Bella ya estaba inscrita en una escuela cerca de su nueva casa y Tony en la guardería para maternales de la colonia. Todo estaba listo, serían felices y lograrían salir adelante.

Alice y Edward había decidió ir a comprar un par de víveres que hacían falta a la tienda del pueblo.

–Por lo que vi esta mañana quiero entender que ya son más que amigos –rompió el silencio Alice.

–Supongo… –vaciló –. En realidad no lo sé… no hemos hablado de eso.

–Eddie, espero que toques el tema pronto.

–No me presiones –se defendió.

–No es que lo haga, pero si piensas tomar en serio todo este asunto y hacer responsable, deberías de formalizar una relación con Bella.

Edward sólo se quedó callado.

–Lo sé –suspiró.

Estacionaron el auto. Entraron y compraron todo lo que hacía falta; pañales, comida enlatada, fruta, verdura y agua.

Cuando regresaron a la casa se encontraron con que Bella había dejado la puerta entre abierta y se encontraba dormida en el sillón.

Edward subió a la recamara para revisar si Tony seguía dormido y para tomar una manta. Alice terminó de arreglar las cosas en la pequeña alacena. Edward tapó a Bella y ayudó a Alice a limpiar la casa.

Por más que quisiera Bella, el tiempo se pasa demasiado rápido. El día estaba en su crepúsculo. Era la llegada de Charlie lo único que impedía que se fueran los hermanos Cullen, no querían dejar a Bella sola.

Estaban viendo una película de amor, Alice cargaba a su sobrino en un extremo del sillón en tanto que Edward y Bella estaban sentados juntos tomados de la mano por debajo de la manta que cubría sus cuerpos.

"Posdata: te amo" era una película que podía conmover a cualquier mujer, pero Bella, pasando por la etapa pos–parto era mucho más sensible y se la pasó sollozando durante toda la película.

Cuando Charlie llegó, Bella estaba en su cuarto junto con Alice y su hijo. Bella estaba en el baño aseándose mientras Alice se encargaba de vestir a Tony.

–¿En serio no quieres que me quede para cuidarlo? –preguntó por tercera vez cuando Bella salió del baño.

–No te preocupes Alice –rechazó –ya te he dicho que es muy tranquilo, duerme casi todo el tiempo y sólo despierta cuando tiene hambre.

Ella la miró un tanto inconforme, pero terminó aceptando que Bella se daba abasto ella sola.

–¿Has pensado lo de la escuela?– preguntó mientras le entregaba cambiado a Tony.

–Lo había pensado y… –calló al recordar el hecho que su padre quería irse de Forks.

–¿Y…?

–Me gustaría seguir estudiando y seguir conviviendo con ustedes –dijo con un deje de tristeza.

–¿Cómo que te gustaría? –preguntó tiernamente –. Pero si tú vas a seguir estudiando y nosotros estaremos contigo en todo momento.

–Gracias.

Y una sonrisa demasiado forzada fue suficiente para alegrar a Alice.

–Dime… ¿qué quieres estudiar? –cambió de tema.

–¿Yo?

–No, le preguntó a él –miró a Tony –. Obvio que tú.

–Bueno, en verdad no lo había pensado… –Bella se tomó un momento para meditar y después de un ligero debate interno habló con certeza –Definitivamente me gustaría ser diseñadora gráfica o algo así…creo.

–¡ESO SERÍA PERFECTO! –gritó de emoción.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañada Bella.

–Pues porque yo quiero ser diseñadora de modas y tu podrías se mi publicista personal, ¿te imaginas trabajar juntas? ¿No sería fantástico?

Bella sólo se comenzó a reír por las ocurrencias de Alice. De cualquier modo, sería una excelente idea.

–Y….bueno, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo un tanto apenada Bella.

–Lo que quieres, pero si es sobre Edward y la pregunta es que si ha tenido novia la respuesta es: no.

Bella se quedó confundida, pero aun así agradeció no tener que preguntar por ello para saberlo.

–No…en realidad no era esa mi pregunta pero gracias por la información.

–¿Entonces?

–Sólo quería saber ¿qué va a estudiar Edward? –preguntó mientras recostaba a Tony.

–Ah….era eso –dijo con tranquilidad –Bueno, creo que quiere ser médico…pediatría o algo así. Es que admira mucho a papá y quiere seguir sus pasos, ya sabes…

–Sí, claro.

–Bueno debemos de bajar a cenar –anunció Alice.

Bella asintió y bajaron las dos: Charlie se veía tenso a pesar de tener la mirada fija en el fútbol.

–¿Se encuentra bien señor? –preguntó Edward.

–Si…no es nada.

–¿Edward ya está la cena? –preguntó Alice bajando las escaleras.

Edward la ignoró. Deseaba hablar, más bien, pedirle permiso a Charlie para formalizar una relación con Bella y debía encontrar el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, pero el ambiente se sentía un tanto tenso. Alice y Edward, como si se leyeran el pensamiento, decidieron cenar lo más rápido posible para dejar tranquilo al padre de Bella, podían entender que tenerlos todo el día en su casa era un tanto estresante.

–Hasta mañana Bella –se despidió Edward.

–Hasta mañana… –dijo no muy feliz de que el tiempo pasara.

Charlie no había salido a despedir a sus intrusos. Se había asilado en su propio mundo, al parecer seguía molesto.

Bella cerró la puerta desilusionada por dejar de ver a Edward las próximas doce horas. Soltó aire totalmente frustrada, todo el día se estuvo preparando para recibir el sermón de su padre, pero ya lo había pensado: no pensaba irse de Forks. Sí su padre no quería que se quedara allí pues bien, quizá podría comenzar a trabajar y pedirle ayuda a Renée. Por lo último que sabía estaba a una hora de Forks, se iría con ella para pedirle que la ayudara a quedarse cerca de Edward.

Sería la única cosa que le pediría que hiciera por ella, no más.

–Bella –llamó severo Charlie –, tenemos que hablar.

–Lo sé–suspiró resignada con mal humor.

Bella estaba decidida a enfrentar a su padre, a luchar por lo que quería y por lo que era suyo. Por la única cosa que le pertenecía; su hijo y su vida en Forks. Por el amor que sin querer había nacido por Edward y por la felicidad que le causaba tenerlo cerca, por el apoyo que le daban todos los miembros de la familia Cullen y por un futuro mejor para ella.

Así que si su padre no aceptaba por las buenas, no le quedaba más remedio que recurrir a su madre, aunque se hubiera prometido, tiempo atrás, no pedirle nada a la mujer que la abandonó.

–El tema de la mudanza no está abierto a discusión –sentenció con el seño fruncido.

–Yo… –dudó en qué palabras usar– Yo lo entiendo papá, pero debes de comprender que ya tengo una vida aquí; están mis amigos y las personas que me apoyaron en esto.

–No empieces con sentimentalismo –dijo molesto Charlie, quizá por el trabajo.

–Es que no son sentimentalismos –riñó –Es la verdad.

–Mira Bella… es por ese chico que no te quieres ir, ¿verdad? –Charlie pareció leerle el pensamiento a su hija.

–¡NO! –contestó en automático negando la verdad.

Si algo le quedaba claro a Bella, es que por nada del mundo, su padre debía de saber la razón por la cual se aferraba a Forks.

–¡¿ENTONCES? –gritó.

–¡ES SÓLO QUE NO ME QUIERO IR! ¿NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO? –se exaltó Bella.

–¡SI LO ENTIENDO! ¡PERO ESTO NO DEPENDE DE LO QUE TU QUIERAS O NO, ESTO SE TRATA DE LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA NOSOTROS! –respondió –¡TENGO QUE CUIDAR DE TI Y DE ESE NIÑO!

Bella no estaba molesta de verdad hasta este punto, pero fueron las últimas palabras de su padre lo que hicieron que se encendiera como fuego. ¡¿Ese niño? ¡¿Ese niño? Ese niño era su hijo y tenía nombre, se llamaba Edward Anthony Cullen Jr.

Sí, el nombre completo lo había decidió desde el momento en que sus sentimientos se aclararon. Quería y le agradecía tanto a Edward por todo lo que había hecho por ella, que lo mínimo que podía hacer para pagarle era ponerle su nombre a su hijo en su honor.

–¡DEJAME DECIRTE DOS COSAS; LA PRIMERA, "ESE NIÑO" ES MI HIJO Y TIENE NOMBRE Y EN SEGUNDA, NO QUIERAS REPONER TU ERROR AL NO CUIDARME CUANDO DEBISTE DE HACERLO! –Bella comenzó a sacar el pasado –¡NUNCA DEBISTE DE HABER IDO A ESE MALDITO VIAJE, SIEMPRE TE IMPORTABA MÁS EL DINERO QUE PASAR TIEMPO CON TU FAMILIA! ¡ESA VEZ TE ROGUÉ QUE NO FUERAS, QUERÍA PASAR LAS VACACIONES CONTIGO, PERO NO! ¡EL SEÑOR DEBÍA DE CERRAR UN TRATO PARA "DARME LO QUE ME MERECÍA"! ¡DIOS SANTO! ¡SI TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO NO ME HUBIERAN VIOLADO!

Charlie se quedó en seco. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado, Bella nunca le había reclamado nada. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Estaba sacando todo lo que se había guardado, todas esas palabras que nunca había dicho.

–¡PERO SABES, SÓLO HAY UNA COSA QUE TE AGRADEZO; Y ES QUE POR ESA DESGRACIA SE ME HA DADO EL MEJOR REGALO DE LA ESTA VIDA: UN HIJO! ¡Y SI PARA TI ES MUCHO PESAR, NO TE PREOCUPES, YO PUEDO SOLA Y NO NECESITO QUE ME LLEVES A QUIEN SABE DONDE PARA "TENER UNA MEJOR CALIDAD DE VIDA"!

Charlie no sabía que decir o hacer; Bella tenía razón. Si él no hubiera salido a ese viaje nada de esto estuviera pasando, su hija no tuviera su vida arruinada por un hijo que ni ella había planeado…ni siquiera novio tenía.

–Bella… –susurró culpable.

–No digas nada –dijo en tono severo pero una octava más baja –Si tú quieres irte, vete. Pero pienso hablar con Renée para ver si ella _sí quiere_ apoyarme.

El rostro de su padre cambió de culpabilidad a uno de desconcierto. Era cierto, Bella no sabía que su madre había muerto. Pero la idea de que su hija pensara que él no la apoyaba le dio el coraje necesario para decirle la verdad.

–No puedes pedirle ayuda a tu madre –soltó serio.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó molesta –No puedes impedírmelo.

–¿PUEDES DEJAR DE SER TAN TESTARUDA BELLA? –gritó molesto –¡TU MADRE NO TE VA A AYUDAR, NO PUEDE!

–¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN SEGURO DE ESO? –inquirió –¡EN LA CARTA ME DIJO QUE ME IBA A POYAR…ECONOMICAMENTE, PERO LO HARÍA!

–¡POR DIOS SANTO BELLA! ¡¿NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE SI NO TE HA HABLADO, QUE SI NO HA LLAMADO, ES POR QUÉ ESTÁ MUERTA?–soltó sin fijarse en sus palabras.

Bella sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayera encima provocando que el enojo de hace unos segundos desapareciera inmediatamente. Sintió moverse el piso debajo de ella y sus piernas se tambalearon. Buscó su superficie a para apoyarse antes de caer al suelo por el shock.

Se sentó sin despegar la mirada del rostro frustrado de su padre. Sus gestos estaban demasiado marcados y el enojo se notaba a miles de kilómetros.

–¿Q-qué… di-dijiste? –tartamudeo, tratando de comprender las palabras de su padre.

–_¡TU MDRE ESTÁ MUERTA! – _recordó su memoria contestando la pregunta que había hecho.

Eso no podía ser cierto, era una mentira. Renée debía de seguir con vida…tenía que estar viva.

* * *

Se cuidan, las quiero mucho y mil gracias por sus comentarios... me encantaria poder pasar los 400 reviews :D jejeje...

Disculpen cualquier error... y buenas noches.

Angie C.


	25. Chapter 25

**JUNTO A TI**

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

**Bueno, miil gracias por cumplirme el deseo de ver el numero "400" después de la pabara "reviews" , las adoro. En serio. Ahora bien, varias me han estado preguntando si es que subiré secuela o si es que Bella se va y deja al pobre de nuestro Ed solo y con el corazón rotito, así que quiero dispersarles sus dudas:**

**1) No les puedo decir si Bella se va o no porque, para las lectoras nuevas, le quitaría el chiste al fic.**

**2) Sobre si hay secuela o no, creo que la mayoría sabe la respuesta (ó sea: Sí) **

**3) Sobre las actualizaciones, les pido una semana más de paciencia y es que mañanita tengo exa y el lunes y miércoles de la siguiente tengo también evaluación, de cualquier modo intentaré subir el viernes otro cap y el epilogo.**

**4)Si me dan chance, comenzaré a subir la secuela...mmm... les parece; ¿el 25 o 26 de Marzo? **

**

* * *

**

**25**

Las maletas estaban esperando en la puerta; ya era demasiado tarde. No había tiempo para nada, ni despedidas, ni últimas palabras….ni siquiera para verse por última vez.

Charlie había adelantado los planes, se irían ahora mismo.

Ella seguía sin siquiera poder mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo, todavía tenía la sensación de vértigo por todo su ser. Su madre había muerto, su padre se lo había ocultado y ahora tendría que dejar todo lo que tanto trabajo le había costado construir. Charlie se movía furiosamente por toda la casa cual huracán pega en la costa. Llevaba y traía pequeñas cajas de cartón para guardas lo más importante; fotos, platos, teléfonos, cuchillos y demás.

–¡Ni aunque te quedes ahí parada te vas a quedar! –gritó colérico.

¿Y cómo no estarlo después del reclamo de su hija? Pero Bella tenía razón, no la había cuidado, no le había prestado la suficiente atención y era ahora, quisiera o no, que le demostraría por qué era su padre.

Las lágrimas se empeñaban en salir de sus ojos al igual que ella en no dejarlas escapar. Subió hasta su cuarto gracias a que su padre la llevó para empacar las cosas de Anthony, parecía un zombi cuando lo hizo: todos sus movimientos se volvieron de repente torpes y lentos. Cuando al fin pudo improvisar la maleta de Anthony con algo de ropa y el osito de felpa que Edward le había regalado se dispuso a levantarlo de la cuna…

Era la cuna el objeto material que más dolor de daba dejar. Era esa cuna la que Edward había armado con sus propias manos y reubicado su cuarto sólo para que hubiera un espacio para su hijo. Se veía tan perfecta, tan linda.

Y otro grito por parte de su padre la hizo sobresaltarse y pegar un gritillo que indudablemente despertó a Anthony.

El pequeño abrió sus ojos lentamente, buscó a su madre un tanto asustado y al hallarse en sus brazos la miró fijamente. Con esos ojos verdes y la infantil mirada penetrante al igual que Edward; pedía una explicación para el ambiente tan tenso en la casa. Bella sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelco y el estomago se le encogió al reconocer esa mirada. Parecía imposible que ese pedacito de ella y sólo de ella se pareciera tanto a Edward. Que, tan pronto hubiera adoptado la esencia de Edward.

Sin decir nada y tratando de volver a dormir a su hijo bajó las escaleras, eran casi las doce de la noche y estaban dejando Forks en medio de una discusión familiar.

–¿Puedes caminar más rápido? –dijo irritado Charlie al ver la lentitud de Bella.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio. No era posible que le hiciera esto, que se la llevara sin previo aviso…de la nada, sólo por una simple rabieta y un estúpido orgullo de padre.

Sus argumentos por tener que agradecerle a los Cullen fueron ignorados desde el primer momento que los utilizó para retrasar la huida y conseguir ayuda de Edward…

–Deja de llorar…es lo mejor para los tres – Charlie trató de sonar menos severo pero no pudo.

–Es sólo un día más –suplicó.

–Si te doy un día más, no sé que podrías hacer –debatió –. Es lo mejor para todos, nos vamos… así Edward no compromete su vida tratando de hacerse responsable de algo que no le corresponde y tú dejas de pensar en tener noviecito.

Otra cubetada de agua se impactó contra su cuerpo. ¿Charlie sabía lo que sentía por Edward? ¿La estaba alejando de él porque tenía miedo de que se enamorara y comenzara una vida ahí? ¿Con él?

Anthony comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto pensaría que fueron las palabras de Charlie al decir que dejarían a Edward, para siempre. Parecía que el bebé entendía lo que Bella sentía y lo que significaba su partida. Bella trató de calmarlo mientras Charlie la ayudaba a meterse en el auto. Le cerró la puerta y terminó de acarrear unas cosas para después despertar el motor de la maquina.

Era una noche lluviosa, en Forks casi siempre llovía, pero había algo en el aire que le impregnaba un sentimiento especial al viento que recorría desesperado. Casi no había luces en el camino y un par de autos pasaban a la misma velocidad de Charlie.

Las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el parabrisas o desembocaban por la calle directo a una coladera. Bella miraba este hecho tan común en Forks cómo algo espectacular, quizá porque algo dentro de ella le decía que era la última vez en su vida que volvería ver llover en ese pueblo de agua o quizá era la sensación de que su vida estaba desembocando al igual que esa agua retenida en la orilla de la calle para no volver a ver la luz del día.

Anthony se había dormido nuevamente, Charlie no decía nada, se sentía asfixiada en aquel auto mientras una lágrima se derramaba imitando el caer de la lluvia.

"_Edward"_ pensó con dolor antes de ver el letrero que indicaba los limites de Forks. La noche era negra, no había ninguna estrella que le mostrara un poco de esperanza dentro de esa tormenta precipitada que estaba viviendo. Estaba dejando todo, sin decir ni siquiera un adiós o hasta luego.

–¡RAYOS! –gritó sobresaltado Edward al ser despertado por un trueno que cayó.

Su respiración era agitada y sin saber la razón estaba empapado en sudor.

–Una pesadilla –se susurró.

Estudió con la vista su habitación cómo si nunca hubiera estado en ella. De un momento a otro le pareció ajena. Miró por la ventana sin levantarse de la cama. Prendió la lámpara de noche que tenía a su derecha para tratar de tranquilizarse. Se llevó las manos hasta la cara tratando de despejarse, no sabía la razón pero ese rayo lo había perturbado de sobremanera. Abrió el cajón de su buró; había una caja de pastillas para el insomnio, su celular, un par de hojas, una pluma y una cajita negra que resultaba ser el punto focal de la imagen.

Tomó la cajita de terciopelo negro con delicadeza: la miró fijamente sin atreverse a abrirla.

Sintió cómo entraba una ráfaga de viento entraba a su habitación enfriando el ambiente y la sensación de soledad lo inundó cómo hacía tiempo no lo hacía. La punzada en su corazón le indicó que algo no marchaba bien…que Bella lo necesitaba. Se sacudió la cabeza tratando de ignorar es presentimiento, a Bella no le podría pasar nada; estaba en su casa dormida cómo todo el mundo.

–Son tonterías –se trató de convencer.

Mostró una sonrisa amarga para mostrarse contento por lo que haría mañana. Abrió la cajita lentamente, pudo divisar un sencillo pero elegante anillo de oro puro dentro de ese pequeño espacio. Tenía un pequeño diamante incrustado en el centro y un grabado en la parte interna que enunciaba:

"_Insieme a te"_

La sonrisa de Edward se mostró más natural y alegre.

–Mañana será el día –se animó.

Y es que había comprado ese anillo después de que naciera Anthony, claro, gracias a la insistencia de Alice porque le confesara sus sentimientos a Bella. Edward se preparó para dormirse nuevamente, apagó la luz y deposito la pequeña caja debajo de su almohada sin soltarla de su mano. Se acostó boca abajo y se vio envuelto por los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Despierta dormilón –Alice lo jaloneó insistentemente para que se levantara.

–¿Q-qué qui-quieres? –preguntó adormilado.

–Edward, levántate…hoy es el gran día –anunció victoriosa mientras comenzaba a brincar –¿Recuerdas lo que pasará hoy?

Edward regresó a la realidad con esas simples palabras, era cierto. Tenían que ir a la casa de Bella para ayudarla con el bebé y los quehaceres del hogar… tenía que pedirle que fuera su novia.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó casi parándose de un brinco.

–Cerca de las nueve –miró el reloj.

–¡Dios santo es muy tarde! –anunció para después salir disparado al baño y bañarse con agua fría.

–Te espero en el auto –anunció contenta Alice antes de que Edward abriera el agua de la regadera.

Sin esperar una replica Alice salió del cuarto de su hermano, sabía que no se tardaría así que no se entretuvo en tomar algo para calmar el hambre que sentía. Sólo una fruta que Isabel le había dejado en la mesita de la entrada. Tomó las llaves de su volvo.

Lo sacó de la cochera y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada principal para esperarlo se llevó la sorpresa de que él la estaba esperando con el pelo demasiado húmedo y con la ropa desalineada.

–No te muestres tan ansioso –le dijo cuando entró en el asiento de copiloto.

–Normalmente soy yo el que dice eso –hizo un puchero.

–Porque normalmente soy yo la que está hiperactiva –se defendió –. ¿Llevas todo?

Edward revisó su bolsillo; llevaba la cajita de terciopelo y su cartera.

–Todo… –dijo convencido.

–¿Cómo piensas dárselo? –preguntó echando a andar el auto.

–Mmm…no lo había pensado, yo creo que así, nada más –se encogió de hombros.

–Dios… –negó con la cabeza Alice –Te falta práctica.

–¿Por qué? –Edward la miró confundido.

–Porque debes de ser más detallista, atento…romántico con este tipo de cosas.

–Y eso quiere decir que…

–Que nos detendremos antes de llegar a su casa para que le compres una rosa blanca.

–¿Blanca? –preguntó extrañado

–Sí, blanca –le repitió.

–¿Qué no se supone que la roja es la de amor? –inquirió curioso.

–En efecto, pero tú le vas a dar una rosa blanca.

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué? –habló intrigado.

–Pues fácil, tanto tú como ella son las personas más inocentes que he conocido –dijo como si fuera obvio.

–¿Enserio? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Bueno, por lo menos eso pienso de ti y también lo quiero pensar de Bella –dijo con un deje de broma.

–Supongo que tienes razón –admitió con algo de pena sabiéndose casto.

Varios minutos después Alice estacionó el auto frente a un improvisado puesto de flores que atendía un niño.

–¿Qué va a llevar? –preguntó saliendo de su aburrimiento.

–¿Tienes rosas blancas? –preguntó un tanto abochornado por ser la primera vez que hacía algo así.

–Si –dijo emocionado –¿Cuántas quiere?

–Dame un ramo de rosas amarillas –dijo tratando de recordar el significado del color.

–¿Nada más? –habló.

–No…también quiero una rosa blanca –dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Sólo una? –preguntó confundido el joven vendedor mientras Edward le contestaba en silencio.

Pagó por las rosas y regresó al auto.

–Ten –extendió el ramo con rosas amarillas a Alice –Gracias por ayudarme en eso.

Alice casi llora por el gesto de su hermanito a la vez que le daba un fraternal abrazo dejando por un momento sin aire a Edward. Cuando se separaron Alice manejó directo a la casa de Bella. Ya no estaban muy lejos, sólo tardaron un par de minutos más en llegar. Edward sentía su estomago llenarse de adrenalina con cada centímetro que se acercaba.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que notaron era que el auto de Charlie no estaba, se miraron intrigados.

–Quizá tenía que salir temprano –justifico Alice.

–Quizá, pero no era para dejar a Bella sola –se mostró un tanto molesto por la acción irresponsable de Charlie.

–¿Se lo vas a decir ahorita? –preguntó con ilusión Alice.

–Si…pero, no sé si pueda –confesó.

–Tranquilo –lo animó para bajar del auto.

Ambos bajaron. La mañana era fría por la lluvia de la noche. Edward sentía su corazón palpitar persistentemente mientras trataba de salir de sus pecho. Sintió un miedo recorrerle todo el cuerpo al identificar el sentimiento que le provocaba esa sensación de vacío en su cuerpo; la pesadilla de la noche anterior, el sentimiento de soledad: la ausencia de Bella.

Alice tocó el timbre esperando que Bella abriera. Pero nunca sucedió.

–Qué raro –murmuró Alice–Seguro seguirá dormida.

Edward no contestó. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sin prestarle atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

–Creo que no hay nadie… –dijo resignada después de insistir y no recibir respuesta.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó preocupado.

–De que nadie me abre… -soltó preocupada.

–¿Habrá pasado algo? –su preocupación aumentó.

Edward miró con angustia a Alice tratando de buscar una explicación. Su hermana se limitó a alentarlo con una palmadita en la espalda.

–Hay que hablarle a su celular –propuso.

Edward asintió en silencio mientras su hermana se sentaba en la orilla del porche en tanto el teléfono marcaba el número ingresado en él.

Sin moverse un solo centímetro, Edward decidió recargarse; tenía que convencerse que su pesadilla no era algo importante. Bella estaba bien al igual que su hijo. Que todo iba a salir perfectamente y que serían felices por siempre.

Dentro de sus pensamientos se recargó inconscientemente en la entrada de la casa. Su pesó le ganó y terminó estrellándose contra el suelo para después captar entender que la puerta no estaba ni siquiera cerrada.

Alice no notó la caída de su hermano por estar empeñada en que Bella contestara su celular. Edward se paró con letargo, tratando de comprender la razón por la que se había caído y sobre todo, por qué estaba la puerta entreabierta. Sus ojos miraban incrédulos el desorden que gobernaba en aquella casa que en estos momentos se le hacía tan distante de lo que él conocía.

Todas las cosas estaban desacomodadas; los pocos cojines de los sillones se encontraban en el piso, algunos muebles estaban fuera de lugar y había ropa tirada por toda la casa en una clara muestra de una ida desesperada e improvisada. Sin decir nada, Edward recorrió varias veces la habitación frente a él, tratando de hallar alguna conexión entre aquello que sus ojos no daban crédito y la ausencia de Bella.

–No es cierto –se dijo en voz baja.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un par de zancadas para llegar hasta las escaleras y subirlas lo más rápido posible. Trató de no desconcertarse al ver la parte superior de la casa aun más desordenada que la antecesora. Entró a la habitación de Bella desesperadamente, rogándole al cielo que se encontrara bien dentro de aquella habitación.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, su respiración era agitada, estaba tan alterado que había olvidado recoger la rosa blanca que se le había caído en el umbral de la puerta. El cuarto de Bella estaba vació. No había nada; no estaba ella, no estaba Anthony. Absolutamente nada.

–Bella… –salió de su boca al sentir el gélido viento envolver su cuerpo en un abrazo consolador.

Entró sigilosamente en el cuarto, tratando de no tocar nada que pudiera alterar el orden establecido dentro de esa tormenta.

Caminó hasta la cama de Bella y se sentó en ella. Acarició delicadamente las sabanas temiendo que se pudieran lastimar de su contacto. Quería gritar, llorar, salir corriendo, pegarle a alguien… necesitaba que le dijeran que no era cierto, que no se había ido. Que ella entraría por esa puerta que sólo aumentaba su pesar.

–¡NO! –la palabra se desagarró en su garganta.

Lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos desesperadamente. Sentía el coraje y la impotencia correr por sus venas con una furia desenfrenada.

–¡MALDITA SEA! ¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE? –soltó completamente molesto.

–¡¿Qué pasa Edward? –gritó desde abajo Alice al escuchar los gritos de su hermanos.

Cuando Alice subió encontró a Edward hincado en el suelo, aferrado a la cuna dónde debía de estar Anthony dormido. Nunca había visto sollozar a su hermano y un sentimiento de malestar la afligió de golpe.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó sintiéndose tonta –¿Qué pasa?

–¡NO! –respondió con dolor –No puedo estar bien si ella se ha ido…

Alice notó que Edward tenía, arrugado entre sus manos, un papel. Quizá era una nota.

–¿Qué pasó? –se refirió al papel que Edward sostenía violentamente.

–Nada –trató de calmarse –Es sólo que _tuvo que irse._

Las últimas palabras con un dolor que acongojaba el alma completamente.

–¿Por qué? –dijo incrédula.

–No lo sé... sólo dejó esto –casi aventó el papel.

Alice no pudo atraparlo en el aire así que debió de alzarlo del suelo. Cuando lo leyó se congeló:

_Siento no poder agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero me tengo que ir. No tengo tiempo para despedirme, no puedo… tengo que alejarme de ti._

Alice se quedó sin palabras. No podía ser cierto, Bella no pudo haber escrito algo así: ella no era así. Cuando Alice pudo moverse y asimilar las palabras escritas de Bella se sentó sobre la cama al lado de su hermano. Posó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, pero él la rechazó.

–Tenemos que irnos de aquí –sugirió casi ordenando mientras le tomaba del brazo para levantarlo.

Edward se renegó de momento pero lentamente se fue incorporando. Antes de separarse totalmente de la cuna de Anthony tomó la manta olvidada que, se suponía, debía envolverlo.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó desconcertada Alice al ver su acción.

–Recuperando lo que es mío –el tono que utilizó fue difícil de descifrar para Alice, lo miró confundida pidiendo una explicación. –Yo pagué por esta manta –se defendió dolido.

Alice sólo agachó la cabeza y negó ligeramente. Ambos salieron de aquella casa en silencio. Al salir ninguno de los dos puso atención en la rosa blanca que seguía esperando en el piso. El tenue crujido provocado por el zapato de Edward al pisarla fue el último sonido que quedó entre Bella y Edward.

Alice fue la que manejó de regresó a su casa. Su hermano seguí ido y pensativo. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado tan deprimido y distante de la realidad. La manta que Edward había tomado la seguía sosteniendo con sus manos, aunque por la fuerza que lo hacía esta se arrugaba.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Edward fue el primero en correr hasta su habitación. Sin decir nada ni dar explicaciones. Trataba de comprender por qué la vida le quitaba lo único que había deseado con todo su alma y para colmo lo lastimaba con esa estúpida nota. Por lo menos le hubiera hablado para avisar que se marchaba.

Edward sacó la cajita de terciopelo de su pantalón, la abrió nuevamente y leyó el grabado.

–Que estupidez –susurró con odio al tener el anillo entre sus dedos.

Tomó el anillo y lo volvió a depositar en su caja. Lleno de coraje y entre lágrimas amargas decidió aventarlo contra una pared para no volverlo a ver.

* * *

Espero que no me maten por hacerlas vivir o recordar este momento tan... triste.

Siendo sinceras y si mal no recuerdo, creo que se me salió un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo cuando lo escribí. Hace poco mas de un año. Espero que les haya gustado y si, de casualidad, también soltaron una que otra lágrima o las hice sufrir demasiado, les pido disculpas...

Ahora bien, tomando un respiro, me despido y las dejo. Me voy a estudiar. No olviden que espero sus comentarios y si logran ponerse de acuerdo con una fecha (que no sea antes del 14 de marzo) en la que quiera que suba la secuela, pues podrían convencerme y empezaría en ese día (entiendase, entre mas reviews haya diciendo que la quieren X o Y día, pues ese día será... pero; el numero de rr debe ser mayor a... 30, creo que no hay problema con ello o si? ustedes pueden chicas!)

Angie C.


	26. Epilogo

JUNTO A TI

**ANGIE C. CULLEN**

**Bueno, ahora sí. Este el es final... :D**

* * *

**Epilogo**

–Tienes que dejar de hacer esto –susurró con el viento Alice parándose a un costado de su hermano.

Edward no contestó. Se limitó a mirar a Alice y obligar a una sonrisa posarse en sus labios.

–Ella…no va a regresar –le recordó con la voz quebradiza.

Edward se paró del Porche de lo que alguna vez fue la casa de Bella. Se limpió el polvo y caminó en silencio, en una costumbre que adquirió desde la partida de Bella.

–No entiendo–soltó Alice un tanto agresiva –. Si tanto insistes en querer verla, si no la has dejado de querer… ¿por qué no contestaste cuando llamó?

Edward se había quedado estático. ¿Qué por qué no había contestado? Como si hubiera sido fácil para él en ese entonces.

–Simplemente no podía hablar con ella –habló dándole la espalda a su hermana –. No después de la nota que me dejó, tú la leíste; necesitaba estar lejos de mí.

–No empieces con eso –chilló molesta –; tienes que superarlo, además sí te habló fue por algo.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

–No por nada te envío las cartas que nunca has querido abrir –recordó.

–No tengo porqué.

Edward comenzó de nuevo su caminata hasta su auto para irse. Alice no sabía cómo detenerlo, cómo ayudarlo.

–¿Seguro que te quieres ir dejando esto así?

–No tengo nada qué arreglar –aclaró desde el auto –. Tengo que irme, la universidad comienza este lunes y apenas tengo tiempo que todo esté en orden.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó angustiada al ver ese brillo opacado en los ojos de Edward.

–He estado bien desde hace un año –trató de sonar seguro.

Edward intentó de creer esas palabras más para sí mismo de lo que su hermana las creería.

–Eso espero –suspiró –. ¿Ya te despediste de papá y mamá?

–Antes de venir aquí –le informó –. ¿Te vas a quedar hasta el final de las vacaciones?

–Rosalie necesita ayuda para mudarse.

–Entiendo, me saludas a todos. Si puedo vengo a visitarlos antes de los exámenes finales –Edward jugaba con las llaves del auto nerviosamente, un tic que había adquirido como fuga ante las ansias de llorar.

Y es que recordaba en todo momento a Bella, aunque lo negara no podía evitarlo.

Ella estaba clavada en su corazón y no había podido sacarla de ese lugar, fue por eso que esperó que ella le aclarara las cosas pronto aunque nunca tuvo el valor para leer las cartas enviadas.

–Por cierto –habló antes de que Edward partiera –, Carlisle me dijo que si lo puedes ayudar los fines de semana.

–¿Aquí?

–Seguramente –soltó con ironía –. No, en el hospital.

–Lo pensaré –terminó en forma de despedida y subió al auto.

Alice dejó de ver el auto plateado segundos después de haber abandonado el frente de la casa donde estaba parada. Estaba preocupada por su hermano.

Era increíble que un año hubiera pasado y que el siguiera igual. Esperaba que el segundo semestre de medicina le cayera mejor y lo ayudara a olvidar a Bella.

Su celular sonó.

–No pienso rescatarte otra vez –saludó al ver que era Emmett.

–_Yo también te quiero_ –se escuchó decir a Emmett –, ¿_Edward sigue contigo?_

–¿Por qué? –tuvo un presentimiento.

–_No…nada_ –mintió –. _Necesitaba un favor._

La verdad, había improvisado.

–No te creo –le advirtió Alice.

–_En serio_ –se mostró más seguro _–. ¿Cuándo se lleva todas sus cosas? _

–No me cambies el tema…

–_Mama quiere saber_ –objetó.

–Se las voy a enviar la semana entrante.

–_De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos a las ocho_ –dijo para después enviarle un beso a su hermana.

–También te quiero.

Emmett guardó su celular sosteniendo con incredulidad la hoja que tenía entre manos estaba añejada por estar tanto tiempo guardada, la humedad había hecho un par de estragos con ella pero la letra se leía perfectamente.

–No entiendo por qué nunca la abriste –susurró Emmett antes de levantarse del sillón.

* * *

Mmm... ya sé que a nadie le gustan los finales tristes, a mi tampoco pero pues las cosas debian de pasar así, no me preguntén porqué ya que es culpa de mi mente divagadora XD! Espero que nos veamos en la secuena, las espero por allá y que les guste. La secuela no está terminada y creo que cambiaré un par de cosas que, personalmente, sentí, me salieron demasiado "forzadas", espero les agrade de todos modos y les agradezco infinitamente que me leyeran.

**MIL GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME HACER VOLAR SU IMAGINACIÓN :)**

**ANGIE C.**


	27. Saludos

**YA ESTÁ LA SECUELA "POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS", PUEDEN ENCONTRARLO EN MI PERFIL BUENO...POR LO MENOS EL PRIMER CAP. ESPERO LES AGRADE :)**

Wola!  
Eh... bueno ya había dejado una lista de canciones anteriormente pero bueno, agrego y quito unas canciones que espero les agraden.

Hoy seré (Jaula de grillos) Está es nueva

Aquí estoy yo (Luis Fonsi)

Me estoy enamorando (Axel Fernando)

Contigo Estaré (Moenia)

Dormi amore (Paolo meneguzzi)

Besame (Camila)

Every Breath (Boyce Avenue Version) Nueva

This love (The Veronicas)

Arroyito (Fonseca)

From where you are (Life House)

Me duele amarte (Reik)

Ojalá pudiera borrarye (Maná)

Si preguntan por mi (Alex Hubago)

Ricordati che (Paolo meneguzzi)

Noviembre sin ti (Reik)

* * *

Ahora bien, sobre la secuela... jejeje les dejo los datos para todas aquellas que quieran leerme :D

Les aviso que en lo que queda de esta semana no acutalizaré porque me faltan unos detallitos y bueno, tengo exa mañana. Pero de cualquier modo dense una vuelta por mi perfil a eso del... martes a mas tardar y ya habrá algo :)

**Nombre de la secuela: Por siempre juntos (PSJ)**

**Pido me disculpen pero me enfermé estos días y bueno, con los exámenes y todo ese rollo no me dio tiempo de mucho por lo que no actualicé… es que díganme; ¿a quién se le ocurre tener una infección en el estomago, en la garganta y pues bueno, enfermarse de gripa…? Solo a mi ¬¬ Aunado a que no me deja actualizar ni nada pero mil gracias por todos los consejos que me dieron para intentar que esto funcionara XD!**


End file.
